The Hard Road
by MissyBlack31
Summary: Sookie is trapped in a marriage that should have never been with three kids under the age of three. The vamps have yet to "come out of the coffin", but they will...very soon! How will Sookie react to the news? M / AU
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is my first SVM fanfic, so please be gentle! And please, please review.**

**Please note: The vamps are still vamps, Sam is still a shifter, and Sookie is still a stubborn telepath. The difference is that the vamps have not yet come out when Sookie decides to give up on true love and settle for what's comfortable-AKA Sam. **

Sookie stares at the same four walls of her kitchen and sighs. No matter how well she cleans, this double wide is never going to look like home to her. She wrings out her sponge and drops it behind the faucet. As the sink drains and the soapy water disappears, her eyes are on the woods beyond the kitchen window and her mind is miles away. She misses her house, Gran's house, her front porch swing and her beautiful garden. She's tried and tried to get a garden of her own to grow outside the trailer she now calls her home, but the ground here is hard clay and none of the seeds she's tried will take root.

She sighs again and shakes her head, mentally slapping herself and bringing herself back to the present. "It does no good to daydream on what was, you make do with what is." She can hear her Gran's words admonish her as if she were right beside her, and so she pulls herself away from the window and back to the task at hand. The twins will be awake in a ten minutes or so, and she still has laundry to fold.

She settles into the couch, flicks on the television and begins with the boys' clothes. She always wanted to have a family of her own, but having three kids under the age of three has been harder than she'd ever expected. Some days she wishes she could go back a couple years and hand herself a box of condoms. She loves her children dearly, but most days she's too exhausted to truly appreciate them. If only they were born further apart, maybe then she'd have a moment to just breathe and take it all in. Unfortunately, Sam's little swimmers had other plans for her and only a year after delivering Payton, she was pregnant with the twins.

Sam is a good man and a good provider. She and the kids have never wanted for food or necessities, but still Sookie feels like there should be more. She knows he tries hard, and she knows he cares for her and yet she's never fallen in love with him in return. It really isn't fair to him. She knows that. He's given her everything he has to give and more.

But she can't help what's in her heart. He was her boss and he grew into one of her best friends. After all the terrible experiences she'd had with men, he was so kind and so sweet on her, she really thought she was in love with him. His love was so big and deep, it just swallowed her up whole. It was a completely foreign feeling for her to experience, complete acceptance of who she was, and she'd never felt such peace with anyone other than her Gran.

It really took her by surprise when she woke up one morning and realized she'd lost her sense of self.

She and Sam dated for about 4 months before he proposed. She still was feeling so damn grateful to be truly loved by someone at the time, she answered yes right on the spot. They were married just six short months later and she found herself packing up her things and loading them into his truck.

Gran seemed so happy for her, kissing her and hugging her, but she still remembers a shadow of sadness in Gran's eyes. She knew Sookie was jumping in too fast. She also knew Sookie was too stubborn to listen and so she didn't bother trying to talk her out of it.

There was a small reception at Sam's bar and there really wasn't much money left for a honeymoon. Sam suggested they camp for the weekend and so they spent their first night as a married couple huddled in a sleeping bag, shivering in what was unusually cold temps for Louisiana.

As soon as she was carried over the threshold of the double wide, a knot started twisting in Sookie's gut. She pushed away the doubts that started to seep into the back of her mind as cold feet and started the work of making Sam's home her own.

Two months later she discovered she was pregnant with Payton. She knew almost immediately. Her breasts were tender and her stomach was upset as all get out, but more than that she just sensed it. She told Sam and together they bought some pregnancy tests. The tests came back negative, but they chalked it up to being too early to test. Sam told her that he sensed it too, though he couldn't explain it.

The next day, they made the doctor appointment. A week later their suspicions were confirmed, they were having a baby. Sam seemed overjoyed. Sookie was confused. She knew she should be happy and she did feel a hint of excitement, but she was also terrified. She spoke to the doctor and he told her that it was normal for first time mothers to experience fear and doubt. He reassured her that she was going to be a wonderful mother and as soon as she held the baby, all of her worries would disappear.

The months wore on and Sookie's belly continued to grow. She had a rather uneventful pregnancy, no problems or abnormalities, but the knots in her gut grew to a be an ache in her chest witch continued to gnaw away at her confidence the closer she came to her due date.

Payton was born after 19 hours of natural labor on September 29th. She had a head full of ash brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was beautiful and healthy. When Sookie finally held her in her arms for the first time, the ache in her gut was buried under the pride and love she felt looking at her newborn daughter's face.

For awhile, things seemed to get better. Sam and Sookie bonded over their mutual affection for their child. They were both tired but happy. They stayed up late, talking over plans for their family and their future. Those light hearted discussions were often followed by sensuous kissing and heavy petting and once Sookie was ready, amorous love making.

Payton was two months old when they discovered they are expecting again. This time around, the couple was not as cheerful. In fact, they're both feeling downright stressed. Sam starts spending more time at the bar, trying to figure out ways to increase profits. They're both worried about the finances and how they'll manage two babies.

Sookie wakes up one morning and realizes that the ache in her chest is nearly suffocating her now. She can't remember who she is anymore outside of a mother and a wife. She feels like a trapped bird. She then hates herself for feeling that way. She loves Payton and she has a good life. She should be grateful. She has more than she ever expected she'd have in life considering her disability.

Once people discovered she was a telepath, they treated her like a leper. Every boy she dated disgusted her with their one track thoughts and prejudices. She was so alone. She was so lonely. Then Sam swept in and loved her despite it all. She should be grateful.

She hears Beau start to cry and knows it won't be long before he wakes Brett. She piles the folded clothes back into the basket and shoves it into a corner for another day, along with her thoughts of what might have been.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: I reread chapter 1 today and realized I made an error, but the chapter was already posted and so I'm correcting it here and we're moving on. I wrote in the third paragraph that Sookie found out she was pregnant with the twins a year after having her daughter Payton. I meant to write that the twins were born just a year after Payton. Payton was only a couple months old when Sookie conceives again. My mistake, sorry!**

**Thanks to all who've read the story this far. I would love to hear your feedback. I know I said be gentle before, but now I've changed my mind! **

**Leave a review! **

**Just tell me what you have to say. Just don't bash me without reason. If you have a criticism, fine, please tell, but don't just write "you suck" without explanation. That hurts.**

**Okay? Thanks!**

**On with the story!!**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sam comes in late from the bar and Sookie and the kids are already fast asleep. Sookie has made him a plate for dinner and left it in the fridge, but he's already eaten at the bar and so he heads to the bathroom for a shower instead.

When he climbs under the covers beside her, a small sliver of moon light illuminates her face. She's biting her bottom lip again and her brow is tense. He shakes his head.

_'The woman even worries while she sleeps', h_e thinks to himself as he sweeps her long blonde hair away from her cheek. After five years, he still hasn't tired of staring at her beautiful face. He places a small kiss on her earlobe and watches her expression. Her brow furrows even more deeply but the corners of her mouth pull into a small smile. He kisses her behind her ear and lower on her neck. She gives a small sigh and nods.

Needing no more encouragement than that, he slips his hand under the cover and caresses her thigh and bottom. He's pleased to see that she's wearing one of her shorter nightgowns and he can gain easy access to her warm, luscious body.

He came to bed nude and pulls her closer to his body, hoping to awaken her further by his heat and hard cock against her back. She sighs again and mumbles a greeting somewhere between a 'hi' and a 'hmm.' He knows she's exhausted from caring for the babies all day but its been more than a month since they last fucked and his need for her outweighs his concern at the moment. He hopes her own need will make her willing despite her weariness.

He slips a hand between her thighs to test her amenability. She doesn't fight him and he slips his hand beneath her cotton panties. She pushes lightly against his hand and so he dips deeper, placing one finger between her lips and finding her pussy already wet. He moans loudly, he is so eager, and dips another finger into her hot folds. She opens her legs even further, inviting him in, and he pushes both fingers in deeper. She responds with a moan of her own and pulls off her nightgown, pulling his head by his curly hair down to her breast.

He begins lapping at her left nipple than her right, holding himself up just above her, as his kisses alternately back and forth. She's bucking up against his hand eagerly and he pulls away for only a moment, to free her from her lace prison.

He returns and resumes his ministrations when Sookie softly whispers, "Sam."

He panics, knowing if she rejects him now, he'll curl up in a ball and weep, but then she grabs his cock and pumps him hard. He lets out a small growl of appreciation and begins licking and nipping her nipples once again.

Sookie whispers again, "Sam." This time he looks into her now open eyes and listens. She sees that she has his attention, one hand still playfully teasing his tip, she mouths the word, "condom."

He smiles and leaps from the bed to the dresser, nearly pulling the top drawer off its track. He pounces onto the bed again and kneels before Sookie's spread legs. He opens the box and Sookie takes the condom from his hands, rolling it slowly down his cock and staring into his eyes. She pulls him towards her and he kisses her hard, entering her slowly.

Sookie closes her eyes and tries to stay focused on the moment. Sam's thoughts during sex always help to fuel her desire, they're so feral and intense. He fucks her with such wild abandon that her body can't help but respond.

After having the twins, it took her some time to feel desirable again. Sam was so patient with her. Now that the boys are weaned she feels some of her libido coming back and she's so thankful. Sex is one of the few ways she and Sam connect anymore. If they lost that too, she knows their relationship would sink quickly.

Sam pulls her back to the here and now as he picks up the rhythm and hitches up her leg over his shoulder. He knows this is her favorite position and it doesn't take her long before she feels her orgasm beginning to build. She's beginning to moan and looks around desperately for something to quiet her screams. Sam understands and covers her mouth with his own just as she slips off the edge. He growls again softly and continues to pump in and out of her, dragging out her pleasure until she's a limp noodle. A limp, satisfied noodle.

It takes Sookie a moment to come down from her high, but she knows her husband hasn't peaked yet and so she flips over into his favorite position. He grabs their wedge pillow for her to rest on and takes her from behind, softly at first and then harder as he begins to come closer to his own climax. Sookie buries her face in her pillow to muffle her cries and she feels his cock harden even more just before he erupts.

He pulls out and flips Sookie back over, kissing her stomach and licking the sweat that's beaded below her breast. Sookie giggles as he flicks her clit playfully with his left hand, kneading her breasts with his right.

He's kissing her chin just as a loud crash comes from the room next door, followed by Brett's loud cry. Sookie jerks, causing Sam to bite his lip.

"Fuck." Sam mutters, as he sucks the blood from his punctured bottom lip.

"Brett's fallen climbing out of the crib again. We're going to have to put him in a toddler bed soon or he's going to hurt himself. He's such a monkey." Sookie grabs her nightgown and heads for the door.

She looks back at Sam, who's frowning and mumbling, and throws a shirt at him.

"Hey, at least we finished before he decided to take his nose dive." Sookie jibes.

"Who was finished?" Sam mumbles as he pulls on his shirt and boxers and follows behind her to check on their son.

Brett is upset but unharmed and Sookie settles into the rocking chair to rock him back to sleep. She waves to Sam, to tell him she can handle this, and so he leaves them alone and returns to bed.

Gran calls the next morning to check up on Sookie. They make plans to have lunch. After they say goodbye, Sookie rushes through her daily chores to get the house ready for her grandmother's visit.

She knows Gran doesn't care what shape her house is in, but she still feels some pride in having a tidy home, as impossible as it sometime seems with three toddlers running through the house. She has some left over chicken breast from dinner and decides to make a chicken salad. Payton is coloring happily at the kitchen table and the boys are locked into a Thomas the train video, and so she has a few moments of quiet as she chops the ingredients and mixes the salad. She sets it in the refrigerator to cool and goes to the porch to fetch the sun tea.

She's just finished adding the sugar and ice to her tea when she hears a knock at her door. She peers out the window and it is none other than her old friend Tara.

"Well, look what the breeze blew in." She exclaims as she throws open the door and pulls Tara into a big hug.

"Whoa, Sookie, don't break me now!" Tara laughs as she steps into the trailer. She walks over to the boys and musses their hair on her way to the kitchen.

"Well, hello there Payton. How are you doing today little girl?" Tara asks as she settles into the chair on the opposite side of the table.

Payton huffs and jumps down from her chair. She places both pudgy hands on her hips and frowns at Tara. "I am not little. I'm three now." she replies. When she says three it sounds more like twee and Tara giggles. Payton stomps off to her bedroom and slams the door.

"Yes, ma'am. Three going on thirty." Sookie laughs as she sits in Payton's abandoned chair.

"So what's new Tara. I haven't seen you around in awhile. I've missed you!"

Tara smiles in return and pats Sookie's hand. "Sorry, Sook. I've a new boyfriend and you now how I get when I have a man. We've been so wrapped up in each other, time just passes me by."

Sookie nods, remembering all too well Tara's long line of boyfriends as well as her own lack thereof, until Sam of course.

"So, what's his name? What is he like? Come on girl, spill!" Sookie encourages her, leaning further across the table. Her interaction with adults has been quite limited lately and she feels starved for conversation that doesn't revolve around diapers or cartoons.

Tara squirms a little in her seat and leans forward.

"Sook, this is kind of a secret...you can't tell anyone, okay?"

Sookie's eyes go wide. "Are you serious?! Tara, what kind of freaky shit have you gotten yourself into now?" Just as soon as the words leave her lips, Sookie knows she's screwed up. Her hands clamp over her mouth and she shakes her head.

Tara is already out of her chair and headed for the door.

"Tara, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. It was just screaming from your head. I wasn't trying to read your mind, I swear!"

Tara turns and faces her, hands on hips and a smirk on her face. Sookie smiles because it reminds her of Payton's stance not ten minutes ago.

"I'm sorry, okay? Please sit down and explain. I'm really sorry." Sookie pleads and Tara finally shrugs and returns to her seat.

"Okay, Sookie. I know. Just listen. This is for real." She pulls up the sleeve of her t-shirt and shows Sookie a small bite mark on her upper arm.

Sookie blanches. "He...he bit you! Tara! We need to tell somebody about this? Does it hurt?" Sookie leans in for a closer look of Tara's bite wound and then at Tara. She's smiling.

"Okay. Go on."

"Sook, it really doesn't hurt. Its just the opposite. When a vampire bites you in the midst of, you know, there's nothing like it. Its intense and sensual." Tara closes her eyes and smiles as if remembering. She opens them again and pokes Sookie's shoulder. "Its orgasmic!" she laughs.

Sookie just shakes her head. Tara has been into some wild things but this was on a whole new level.

"Vampires? Like for real? They drink blood and sleep in coffins and everything?" she asks.

Tara nods even more enthusiastically. "Yes. Well not all of them sleep in coffins. Some sleep in basements or dark holes, but they all sleep during the day, yes."

Sookie is speechless. She stares at her friend's face and opens her mind again, this time purposefully. She truly believes what she says and has the graphic images in her head as proof.

Sookie just shakes her head. "Wow. Why haven't we heard or seen them before?"

"Well, they've been in hiding, but the word is that the vamps are coming out. Tonight! On live TV! Can you believe it?!"

Sookie shakes her head. She certainly cannot. Vampires in Bon Temps. The thought was equally terrifying and intriguing.

"Tara, do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, Sook, what is it?"

"Could you look after the kids tonight? I think I'm going to go help out over at the bar. Sam's been short handed and I've been thinking about starting back soon just for some adult interaction, you know?"

"Well...Sookie....I don't know. I think Angelo may want me to be with him tonight..." Tara hedged.

Sookie gave Tara a beseeching stare. "Please, Tara. I need this. I need to get out of this house and around people again....and I'd love to 'hear' people's reactions to the news of vampires among us. I promise to come home and tell you any interesting bits. Please, Tara?"

"God, Sook, how in the hell can I say no to that face? You look so pitiful." Tara teased.

Tara left, promising to return by five, and Sookie had just enough time to change the twins before Gran arrived for lunch. She skipped off to the bathroom feeling lighter than she'd felt in a long time.

**Okay, still trying to decide where to go from here...reviews help me think much quicker! (hint hint)**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Thanks for your reviews! It really helps a writer to get feedback. I see the story getting a lot of hits, but only a few of you review. Please take the time. Its a great source of encouragement and inspiration. Speaking of inspiration, I thank dannaweaver for the idea of a girls night out to Fangtasia for Tara and Sookie. Do not be too surprised when you read that later on! ;)**

**Also, just wanted to point out, this is an AU story. The characters are the same but the timeline and events may be different. **

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review!**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sookie pulled on her work uniform and frowned. The shirt was a little tight now. Her breasts had grown even larger since the kids. The pants were actually loose. Turns out running after three toddlers is a great way to shed pounds. She shook her head and looked for a belt. This would just have to do. She pulled her hair up into her ponytail and slapped on some lipstick. She was ready.

Sookie walked through the employee entrance to Merlotte's feeling light as a feather. This was such a great idea. She was out of the house and feeling more like her old self, smiling happily as she tied on an apron and put her purse away in her old drawer. She was in a fantastic mood. That is, she was until she heard the office door slam behind her.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sam shouted angrily.

"What does it look like? I'm coming in for work." Sookie replied airily. She refused to be pulled into an argument now, even if she was steaming on the inside. She was looking forward to this shift all day and Sam wasn't ruining it for her.

She stormed past him out the office door, Sam close on her heels.

"Sookie, where are the kids?"

"There at home, with Tara, eating dinner and getting ready for bed. They're fine." Sookie turned around and gave Sam a leveling stare. "Listen, I needed a break. I liked working here, so I'm here. I may even start working regularly."

Sam took a step back but his face was still pulled in a scowl. Sookie knew he was unhappy with her but she needed this, dammit. He would just have to understand.

"What if I don't need another waitress? Did you consider that?"

_'Oh, hell no. He did not just say that.' _Sookie thought as she turned on her heel and prepared to walk away, before the tears that had been threatening could fall. Sam grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him. Her back was still to him, but he hugged her from behind and took a deep breath.

"Sookie....I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You know this bar is yours now too. I just...I was caught off guard." He took a long whiff of her hair and reigned in his anger. "I just worry about you, cher. I don't want you in this bar, men ogling you and thinking dirty thoughts. If you need to work, maybe there's something else you could do....like office work or somethin."

Sookie stiffened and turned out of his embrace. "This is what I know how to do, Sam. I'm good at this and as far as men and their thoughts, I learned to block those out long ago."

Sam took one look at the stubborn set of her jaw and knew it was a losing battle. His shoulders sagged and he nodded. "Fine. Just be careful tonight. As far as making it regular, could we just discuss that later? See how you feel about it after you've been on your feet all night, okay?"

Sookie grinned and hugged him tightly. "I'll be fine. You'll see. This will be good for me, Sam. I need to get out of that little house once in awhile."

Her last comment wasn't meant as a jab, but it stung Sam just the same. He kissed her forehead and walked back to his office, feeling pretty defeated all around. He knew he should be doing better by Sookie. He hadn't planned on them to still be living in his old trailer behind his bar. He was downright ashamed by it but after having three kids and no health insurance, he was tapped.

He just hoped that Calvin Norris stayed out of the bar tonight. He didn't want Sookie to find out that he wasn't really out late playing poker in Hot Shot. At least not yet.

Sookie went over to say hey to Arlene and Mary Ann. They hugged her excitedly and divided their tables with her. Sookie offered to give them the tips she earned, considering she wasn't scheduled to work that day, but they would have no part of it. They were just so happy to see her return to the bar.

Arlene and Sookie had tried to stay close over the years but it was difficult. Arlene was always at work or busy chauffeuring her kids to different activities. Arlene's kids were in braces and Sookie's in training pants. Even before Sookie was married, her and Arlene usually only saw each other at work. Arlene was usually busy with her fiancée, Rene, when not at the bar.

The bar was busy and Sookie got right to work. She had many of the regulars and they all welcomed her back, at least they did outwardly. Sookie did catch a few nasty mental comments from the Rattrays but that was nothing new. They'd been a nasty pair of ingrates as long as Sookie had known them. She'd often called them trailer trash in the past, but now that she lived in a trailer herself, she wouldn't even call them that. They were just trash. They gave even those who lived in trailers a bad name.

She brought Mack Rattray his beer and when she turned to walk away he slapped her bottom.

"Well, Sookie, still have that delicious peach of an ass I see. Glad you haven't let yourself go after popping out all those brats."

Sookie didn't even have a chance to respond. Sam was in front of her before she could even open her mouth, grabbing up Mack by his shirt and dragging him to the door.

"Don't ever come in this bar again." Sam ground out furiously. "And if you ever touch my wife again, I will tear you limb from limb, you hear me?"

Sam threw Mack to the ground outside the bar before giving him a chance to reply. He turned around and his face was contorted with anger. He scared even Sookie. Denise, Mack's wife, took one look at Sam and held her tongue. She quietly left their booth and followed Mack out the door.

Sookie wasn't sure if she was more shocked by Denise's lack of profanities on her way out or with the way Sam flared up. He was literally shaking with rage. It was so unlike the easy going Sam she knew. The entire bar was silent, all eyes on Sam. Sheriff Bud Dearborn stood up but didn't move any closer. Sookie peeked in Sam's mind, but she only saw red and heard growling.

Finally, Sam turned on his heel and stormed back to his office. As soon as he disappeared, the bar erupted into discussions of the confrontation. Sookie gave herself a mental shake and returned to her tables, serving fries and and trying to block out everything else.

About an hour later Sam returned to tending the bar and things fell back into a normal rhythm. Sookie noticed some pain in her feet and lower back, but decided it was a small price to pay. She was talking to old acquaintances and feeling pretty damn proud of herself. She hadn't waitressed in more than three years, but she didn't miss a beat. Everyone's drinks were full and her pockets were bursting with tips.

Around 8 o'clock the hockey game that had been on the TV above the bar abruptly changed to a live news report. Sookie held her breath, knowing what was coming next. A pretty woman appeared on the screen and a few of the more intoxicated bar patrons hooted and hollered. Everyone else hushed them so they could hear.

The woman began politely, thanking the newsroom for their time and then turned to the cameras. She appeared educated and clean cut. She started explaining the new invention of a synthetic blood. After describing the make up and development of the new product, True Blood, she paused.

She then showed her fangs and their was a collective gasp both in the bar and in the newsroom.

"There are vampires living among you." she told the camera. "We've been here for centuries but now its time that we came out of the shadows."

She went on to tell the world that now with this synthetic blood, vampires can "come out of the coffin" she called it, and live among people. She tried to reassure the viewers that vampires could live peacefully with humans, there was no need to fear them. They could now drink this True Blood and be productive members of society.

Sookie looked around the shocked faces around the bar. She heard one thought screaming at her...fear. _No one was going to believe that vampires were harmless. Why even come out?, _she thought to herself.

She chanced a glance over at Sam. His eyes were distant and his face conflicted. She wandered around the bar to give his arm a squeeze, trying to reassure him. As soon as she touched his arm, he whirled around and embraced her tightly.

"Sookie. Sookie, I need you to go home now. I'll be home soon. I'm closing up...before all the fear in this room can turn into anything more..."

Sookie nodded into his chest and he slowly released her. She didn't know how Sam knew that the customers were afraid but she could read their minds and she could tell that hysteria wasn't far behind. She stowed the apron in the laundry bin, grabbed her purse, and headed across the parking lot to her home.

Things settled down in Bon Temps after some time and eventually Sam agreed to let Sookie come back to work in the bar on weekends. Adele took over babysitting duties and the kids were thrilled to spend more time with there Great Granny Stackhouse.

Almost a year went by with no vampire spotting in Bon Temps. If people wanted to see the vampires, they only had to drive to Shreveport. There was actually a bar opening up there called Fangtasia, where humans could check out the vamps up close. Sookie heard it was even owned and operated by a vampire.

Sookie followed the news reports closely and even occasionally listened in on the thoughts of her customers. She learned that vampires were coming out in all types of arenas, from teaching in universities to working retail. She also learned that vampires were developing followers, called fangbangers, that begged for the vampires attentions, even getting bitten. Some people were even stupid enough to steal blood from vampires, calling it V and selling it as a drug.

She guessed Tara would be considered a fangbanger too, but she was only involved with the one vampire as far as Sookie knew. Tara had been bugging her to visit Fangtasia with her. Sookie was curious about the vampires, but going to a place like that seemed reckless. She wished a vampire would come into Merlotte's. She even convinced Sam to buy some True Blood and keep it in stock, just in case.

Sam bought the True Blood with the expressed wishes of the opposite. He was extremely against vamps coming into his bar. Sookie and he got into many heated discussions over the matter. She felt he was just being bigoted. He told her she was naive.

Sookie's grandmother, Adele, was equally excited by the chance of meeting a vampire. Not that she desired to be bitten or anything like that. She was more interested in all that vampires could reveal about the past. Adele was a proud member of the local group, The Descendants of The Glorious Dead, and dreamed of having an actual witness or participant to the Civil War at one of their meetings.

It seemed that Sookie would get her wish because exactly two weeks after Payton's fourth birthday, a vampire did walk into Merlotte's. A tall, dark, mysterious man sat right in Sookie's section.

Sookie approached the man cautiously. She wasn't sure what he'd be doing in their small town, but boy was she grateful. He was gorgeous! Standing next table, she saw the man scan her up and down, finally landing on her face.

She smiled and asked him for his order.

He didn't answer right away. Sookie was used to 'hearing' customer's orders in their minds before they even opened their lips. Often the customer would order the opposite of what they really wanted, watching their weight or their wallet.

She listened for the vampire's thoughts but she got nothing. Nothing! Not an image or a sound. She was so surprised she blurted out, "I can't hear you!"

The vampire smiled. "I'm sorry, miss. I haven't ordered yet. Do you have B positive, by chance?"

Sookie had to give herself a mental slap and still was only able to stutter out her reply.

"I..I'll go check for you."

She walked away grinning like a Cheshire cat. She'd finally met a vampire! And he was so handsome! And best of all, she couldn't hear his thoughts!

When she returned with the bottle of synthetic blood, the vampire was frowning.

"Umm...B positive, right?" Sookie asked. She'd thought that was what he ordered but she may have misheard him considering her excitement.

"Oh, yes. Thank you." he replied. He took the bottle and looked down.

Sookie panicked. She wasn't ready for the encounter to be over yet.

"So, you from around here?" she asked.

The vampire looked up at her again, staring intently into her eyes. He seemed to be concentrating but she couldn't tell on what. She suddenly wished she could read his mind, if just for a moment to see why he was acting so strangely.

He shook his head and frowned. "I'm sorry. I have a lot on my mind. Yes, I just moved to my ancestors' residence. The Compton estate. I'm Bill Compton. And you are?" he asked, the smile returning to his face.

Sookie felt her pulse rate spike. He was trying to charm her! Well, he was charming, but she was married. She smiled again and replied, "Sookie Merlotte." She went to shake his hand, but then remembering that Tara had told her, vampires didn't like that, so she pulled it up to her head and smoothed her hair.

"Merlotte of Merlotte's? The owner?" he asked.

"No, no. That's my husband, Sam Merlotte." She looked back at said husband and he looked royally pissed off, watching their little discourse. She decided she better wrap it up before Sam came and kicked Bill out.

"Married?" Bill purred at her. "What a shame."

Sookie blushed and turned and walked back to collect her next order. Part of her was thinking the same exact thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: I haven't stated it before, so let me say it now. SVM belongs to the lovely Charlaine Harris. She is rich and I am not. Well, that was depressing.**

**On with the story!**

Sookie worked the following weekend and so she prayed the entire week that the mysterious vampire would return to the bar. When Friday finally arrived, she was practically bouncing with excitement. She skipped into the office and hummed to herself as she tied on her apron.

"Sookie." came a voice from behind her.

She spun around to see her husband standing in the doorway, a deep frown on his face. She took a quick peek in his mind. She could never get complete thoughts from Sam, which was one of the things that initially attracted her to him, and right now all she could only make out that he was upset about money.

Sam quietly shut the door behind him. When he turned around to face her again, Sookie tried to cut him off before he got started.

"Listen, Sam, I need to get out there. I don't want Arlene to have to start out happy hour by herself."

"Sookie, did you happen to try to make a phone call today?"

Sookie groaned. She knew where this was headed now. She'd meant to pay the phone bill earlier this month, but was distracted by all the preparations for Payton's birthday party. She'd forgotten the bill and the phone company must have shut off their service.

"Listen, Sam, I'm sorry. I didn't try to make a call, but I have a feeling the phone was.."

Sam cut her off before she could finish. "Why in the hell do I leave the bills to you Sookie? ! I even remind you when to pay them. It really shouldn't be that difficult to do, should it?!" he raged.

Sookie knew he was angry, but she absolutely hated when he spoke to her this way. He was so patronizing. She wasn't one of his children, though he often treated her like she was one. It drove her crazy when he was like this and she quickly lost her temper.

"Well, sorry Mr. Perfect! You know I'm doing the best I can! You don't have to speak to me like a child!" she screamed back.

"Well, damn Sookie. If you weren't so fucking helpless, I wouldn't have to treat you like a child, now would I?" he shouted back.

Sookie took a deep breath and steadied herself. This was just not the time for one of these arguments. There really was never a good time for them. She wished he could just discuss things civilly with her and stop treating her so inferior. They'd been round and round about money since they'd married. Always with the same result.

They both walked away furious.

Sam was a loving man. He was a good father. He was also set in his ways and after being alone for so long, he was often less than understanding when it came to handling their money. He had his own way of doing things and that way was the only right way as far as he was concerned.

Sookie had never been on her own. She lived with her grandmother, Adele, and then moved in with Sam after they married. She'd never had to learn how to keep track of bills or balance a checkbook. It was all fairly new to her. Her grandmother taught her to clean, to cook, and she was the best role model a new mother could ask for, but she never really shared the household finances with Sookie. Sookie always assumed her grandmother wanted her privacy, so she never pried. Sookie would buy groceries, but most of her money was socked away for when she was on her own.

She still had the money she'd earned over the years as a waitress, all stowed in her personal belongings for a rainy day. She didn't know why she kept the money secret. Part of her felt guilty to keep it from Sam. But another part of her felt solace in it. Solace in knowing she had a back up plan, should she ever need one.

She supposed holding onto that back up plan all these years should have been a sign.

She loved Sam and she couldn't imagine leaving him now. Now that they had three children looking up to them, she didn't really believe she ever would. She still kept the money hidden, but thought maybe she'd give it to the kids when they were grown.

Sam was her husband, for better or worse, but she knew that she'd missed something along the way. Though Sam accepted her, he never really understood her. They simply had different interests and beliefs.

She'd never really noticed when they were dating. They'd go out on dates and they always had fun together. They weren't dating long before they were married. Once Sookie moved into Sam's trailer, she found out how different they really were.

Sookie believed in God and attended church. Sam was agnostic and refused to go with her. Sookie loved to read and socialize with friends. Sam preferred to hang out just the two of them, with the exception of his all night poker games in Hot Shot. He enjoyed camping, being outdoors, or watching sports. Sookie could care less for sports and she only liked being outside if she was sunbathing or swimming in a pool.

She lived in a home full of people, but Sookie often felt lonelier than ever before.

Sookie was tired of fighting and so she turned on her heel and stomped out of the office. She said hello to the girls, grabbed an order book and prepared to get right to work. Work would help clear her mind and calm her temper. As she was tossing some pencils into her apron pocket, Arlene tapped her on the shoulder.

"Sookie, that vampire is here again. He's asking for you."

Sookie turned around and gasped. He was here. She felt a smile creep back onto her lips. This definitely brightened her mood. She then realized what time it was and sighed.

"Oh, Arlene, I'm so sorry. I'm an hour late. Sam and I were...discussing things. I'm sorry for leaving you high and dry." She looked guiltily up into her friend's face but found her grinning back at her.

"Shoog (Arlene often called her Shoog, short for Sugar), its no problem. We were dead anyway. You're here now and just in time. Its starting to pick up."

Sookie looked around and four more tables had filled in just the short three minutes they were chatting. She quickly took their orders, saving the vampire for last so she could speak with him a little longer.

"Your back." Sookie said nervously, as she finally reached Bill's booth.

"I am." He replied and smiled charmingly up at her.

Sookie gulped. "I'm glad." she answered, smiling sweetly in return. "Would you like B positive again? Or we just got some O negative in today, if you'd prefer?"

He didn't answer her but instead nodded his head towards the bar, where Sam was now working.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

_'Damn vampire hearing.' _Sookie thought to herself. Tara had warned her that vamps could hear exceptionally well. She was blushing scarlet, she knew she was, but she tried to answer coolly.

"Whatever do you mean?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Of course not. O negative sounds lovely. Thank you Sookie."

Sookie nodded and walked away feeling foolish, but tried to shove the emotion away. _'So he'd heard them arguing. Big deal. Just talk about something else.' _she coached herself as she returned to his table with the bottle.

When she placed the bottle on the napkin, he touched her hand lightly, sending shivers through her. His skin was cool but not cold, his hands strong yet soft. She pulled her hand away quickly, hoping they hadn't drawn Sam's attention.

"You only work weekends?" he asked softly.

Sookie was blushing again but this time she was tickled pink. _'He noticed when I was gone.' _she thought happily as she nodded.

"Yes, I only work Friday and Saturday." Then unable to restrain her curiosity she asked, "You were looking for me?"

He smiled bewitchingly and nodded.

Sookie was again at a loss for words and needed to attend to her other tables, so she simply smiled in return and walked away, feeling his intent stare on her back as she went.

The bar was busy and Sookie didn't have much of a chance to chat with Vampire Bill after that. He ordered two more bloods before vanishing. Sookie returned to his table finding it empty. Well, mostly empty. He had left her his phone number on a napkin and a twenty dollar tip.

Sookie chuckled at the thought of creatures as old as vampires carrying cell phones. She pocketed them both and went back to her other tables, a huge grin plastered to her face the remainder of the evening.

Sam had another poker game that night. She kissed him goodbye and returned to the trailer. The kids were all fast asleep when she walked in the door. After Adele packed up her knitting and left, Sookie found herself pacing the floors. She was wide awake and restless.

The one thing she'd insisted on after they'd moved into the trailer was a deck with a glider. She adored her grandmother's porch swing and desperately wanted one of her own. Since the front of the trailer faced the parking lot of the bar, they'd built it on the back facing the woods. She decided to take her book and the phone out to the glider to relax.

The moon was full and bright. Sookie rocked as she read, all the while fingering the napkin with Bill's number in her pocket.

_'What would it hurt to call?'_ she thought to herself. _'Its not like I'm cheating just because I'm talking to another man. Its entirely innocent.' _

So she knew her attraction to Bill wasn't entirely innocent, but she couldn't stop thinking about him.

She also couldn't bring herself to call him. Be it nerves or guilt, she couldn't get past the first two digits before hanging up again. So she swung on her swing, daydreaming about him and what he might be like.

After awhile she'd fallen fast asleep. Her book fell from her lap to the deck, the phone hung loosely from her hand.

The howling from the woods didn't even wake her. That is, not until the animal was too close to escape...

**a/n: Thanks to all my readers! Please don't forget to leave a review.**

**The more reviews I have, the more motivated I'll be to post my next chapter! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: I still don't own Southern Vampire Mysteries. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Thank you for all the reviews I've received so far. Some of you have started making predictions and speculations, I love that! **

**You keep reading and reviewing-and I'll keep writing! **

Sookie frantically dialed the number she'd memorized from reading it over and over.

"Bill, Bill, Bill" she chanted as she dialed.

She put the receiver to her ear and waited. Nothing. There was no dial tone, no ringing, the line was dead. Just like she would be in a few moments if she didn't come up with a plan.

She stared at the phone and suddenly remembered. It was turned off. _'_ _I'm going to die because I didn't pay a bill!'_

"Shit, shit, shit, shit" she mumbled as she backed up towards the door. The wolf on her steps was creeping towards her, growling and snarling. She'd never seen a wolf so large. She somehow knew she wouldn't be able to get through the sliding glass door without the thing pouncing her.

She thought of her sleeping babies inside and started trembling. She couldn't open the door. What if the wolf got into the house? She backed herself up to the door and slowly reached behind her, switching the lock.

_'Will a locked door stop this monster?'_ Sookie fretted as she pressed herself against the side of the house. She tried to creep along the siding, making her way to the corner of the deck. If she could just jump off the deck and into the woods, maybe she could lead the thing away from her home, away from her children.

She didn't make it far and the wolf was right in front of her. It swiped at her leg and she screamed.

She closed her eyes and shielded her face. _'Its happening. I'm going to die.' _

She waited but nothing happened. She still heard growling and gnashing teeth, but the sounds were further away. She then heard a yelp. _'What is going on?'_

Sookie uncovered her eyes just in time to see Bill tear off a large chunk of the wolf, throwing it haphazardly behind him. He appeared to be gutting the thing. Sookie looked away, feeling faint and nauseous.

She promptly passed out.

When she woke, she was lying in Bill's arms on the glider. He was stroking her head and humming.

She sat up quickly, too quickly, and grabbed her head.

"Ahhh" she moaned.

"Slowly now. You bumped your head pretty good when you dropped." Bill whispered.

She peeked up at Bill and then on the ground. The wolf was gone, all traces removed. She looked back up at Bill.

"It's gone?"

"Yes. Its dead. I disposed of its body. I surely hope that wasn't your husband. He was attacking you. I had no choice."

Sookie grimaced at him, puzzled. "What? What do you mean? No. That was some kind of mutant wolf. I've never seen it before." She shook at the memory. He was enormous and terrifying...and Bill had torn him apart like he was nothing more than paper.

"Thank you for saving me. How did you know I needed you?"

"I heard your call." he replied with a smirk.

"You heard my call. How..."

Bill broke her off with a kiss. Sookie startled but then found herself leaning into his embrace, his cool kiss surprisingly warm and inviting. She lost herself for a moment in his strong arms, his sensual mouth...but only for a moment.

She pulled away stunned. Then she slapped him.

"I'm a married woman!" She exclaimed as she jumped from his lap.

She expected him to look smug, but his expression mirrored her own. He seemed to be in shock as well. He quickly pulled himself together and rose from the glider.

"My apologies." he said quietly and then disappeared as quickly as he came.

Sookie was suddenly exhausted. She gathered up her things and headed for the house.

There standing on the other side of the glass door was Payton, eyes wide as saucers.

_'Oh my God' _Sookie thought as she rushed into the house. She pulled Payton back from the door and locked it behind her. She had no idea how much of the incident Payton had witnessed. She pulled her into a bear hug and then pulled her into the living room to look her over.

"Are you okay? How much did you see?" she asked her fearfully.

Payton didn't answer her. She just stood there shaking her head.

Sookie shook her lightly. "Payton, answer me dammit, what did you see?!" she shouted.

Payton was pulled from her daze and looked at her. "Who was that man, mama?"

Sookie sighed in relief. She wasn't sure how she'd explain the kiss, especially to Sam, but she was glad Payton hadn't seen the horrifying wolf. She'd have nightmares for months.

"That was a friend, Payton. He came to visit mommy."

"Why was he kissing you?"

_'Crap.'_ Sookie took a deep breath. "Well, my friend was just telling me good night. Sort of like when I kiss you goodnight, which I'm going to do right now. Let's go short stuff."

Sookie carried Payton back to her bed and tucked her in. She kissed her lightly on the both cheeks and laughed. She was just so grateful that they were all okay. She laughed again with relief and stood to leave the room.

"Mama, why did you slap your friend?"

_'Double crap.' _Sookie couldn't explain it herself. She just reacted. His kiss had stirred things, deep things within her. Things that were better off left alone. She was married. She had kids. She didn't have romances with mysterious vampires!

"Well, he didn't ask to kiss me. I was surprised and slapped him. Someone who isn't family shouldn't be kissing you without your permission, Payton." _'That sounded reasonable, right?'_

Payton snuggled into her blankets. Sookie rubbed her back and sang her a lullaby her Gran used to sing for her. Her daughter was asleep before she'd finished the second verse. She kissed her head again and left the room, leaving the door cracked just an inch.

She made her way to the boys' room. They were both sound asleep in their twin beds. Brett was sucking his thumb. She and Sam had decided to forgo toddler beds and jump straight to twins. It seemed pointless to buy additional beds if they would only sleep in them a short time. Brett and Beau were big for their age, so it would have been a very short time.

Sookie decided to take a shower to try and settle her nerves. She still couldn't make out what that thing was in the woods. She felt numb and figured she must still be in shock. She'd lived in Bon Temps her whole life and she'd seen her share of animals, but nothing quite like this. She could ask Sam when he got home.

She supposed she could leave out the details but it would probably backfire. Payton had seen Bill and she was bound to mention it to Sam. She might as well give him the whole story. Well, maybe minus the telephone number on the napkin. She didn't want to keep secrets from Sam. She knew she couldn't keep this one.

She was still awake when Sam walked in the door, sometime around 3am.

"Sookie, I thought you'd be fast asleep. Is there something wrong with the kids? Are you alright?" Sam asked worriedly. He rushed over to the couch and sat beside her. His eyes were lighter than usual, almost yellow.

She shook her head. She must be sleepier than she'd thought. She recapped the evening's events. Leaving out the kiss and the napkin. If Payton told him about the kiss, well she decided to cross that bridge when she came to it. No need to make him feel worse. He was cursing himself as it was, being away when she'd needed him.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry. It was a good thing Bill showed up I guess." It seemed painful for him to admit it. He didn't like Bill and he especially didn't like Bill chatting up Sookie. But he was here tonight when she'd been attacked, and so he owed him for that.

"The strange thing is, I've never seen anything like it. I never knew wolves grew that big...anywhere." Sookie went on. "Have you?"

Sam shrugged. He certainly didn't want to get into a conversation about weres with Sookie. He didn't want to lie to her face either.

"I don't recall anyone at the bar saying anything about them. I can check with DNR in the morning. Why don't you get to bed? You've had an eventful evening."

Sookie nodded and suddenly let out a huge yawn. "Yeah, I think you're right. I can barely keep my eyes open."

She went to bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. Sam stood outside the door and watched her, again berating himself over how close he'd come to losing her.

"I couldn't lose her. I just can't..."he admonished himself as he stood in the doorway. He sat there for a long time, thanking a God that he didn't usually pray to for keeping her safe.

Sam asked Terry to open the next day. He stayed home and took care of the kids, letting Sookie catch up on some much needed rest. She slept soundly, her usual 'alarm clock' preoccupied with helping their dad make pancakes.

Payton insisted on blueberries but the boys hated them, so Sam winded up making two separate bowls of batter. He watched his children in amazement. It had been months since he'd taken a day off. The kids were growing up so fast it made his head spin. He promised them that he would take off a weekend from work soon so the family could go camping together. He figured they were getting old enough for family trips, all out of diapers and walking.

The twins were a definite mix between him and Sookie but Payton favored Sookie strongly. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her round little face screwed up in concentration as she mixed. Watching the three of them made his heart swell, he could barely believe his good fortune.

Payton was a bit precocious just like his Sookie. He mentally slapped himself. He often clumped Sookie into a group with his children, even though she hated being treated like a child. He didn't mean it. Being a shifter, he'd lived a long time and seen so much of the world. Her experience and knowledge made her seem naïve and child-like in comparison.

But it wasn't fair of him and he knew it irritated her. Infuriated her more often than not. He would try harder not to belittle her. He honestly thought the world of her. He didn't want to make her feel small. She and the kids were his treasure, he valued them more than his own life.

Payton finally released the batter bowl, feeling it was the 'right' consistency at last. He started cooking their breakfast and the kids watched his every move. I guess they missed him as much as he missed them.

"Daddy?" Payton said.

"Yes, angel?" Sam answered, carefully placing the each finished pancakes on a plate in th oven to keep them warm while he cooked.

"Do your friends ever kiss you?"

_'Oh no. She's too young for boys kissing her, isn't she? She's only in preschool!' _Sam thought sadly.

"No, Payton. Why did a friend kiss you at school?"

"No, but mama's friend kissed her last night. She slapped him." Payton started giggling. Now that the morning had come, she wasn't so scared by it all. It struck her as quite funny now.

Sam turned on his heel and looked Payton in the eyes. She wasn't lying to him or playing a joke. _'A friend kissed Sookie...Bill?' _

"Payton, what did this friend look like?" Sam tried to ask nonchalantly, struggling to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Umm...he was tall, daddy. Oh, and he had dark hair. That's all I could really see. It was dark out and I was scared." Payton informed him.

Sam was furious but upon hearing his daughter was scared, that took a backseat to his concern for her. Sookie had told him there was a werewolf out there that had attacked her. She didn't know it was a were and he didn't tell her. It was now apparent that Payton had witnessed some of the occurrence, though Sookie had forgotten to mention that last night.

"Payton, did you see anyone else out there in the back? Besides mommy and her...uh, friend?"

"No, daddy. I didn't see anyone else."

She was telling the truth and Sam was relieved. He supposed if she'd seen an ugly, enormous wolf, she would have mentioned that first, but he had to be sure.

He finished the pancakes and they sat down for breakfast. Afterwards he cleaned up the kitchen and the kids settled into the living room to watch cartoons. He heard Sookie get up and go to the bathroom. He decided to go in and talk to her since the kids were distracted by Winnie The Pooh.

When he entered the bathroom, Sookie was pulling off a bandage on her leg.

Sam gasped. She hadn't mentioned the scratch either.

"Sook, let me do that. The wolf scratched you?"

Sookie let him tend to her leg. She nodded her head and rested against the sink. She was feeling awful today and her head was pounding.

After Sam finished wrapping her wound. He kissed her and felt her forehead.

"Sookie, you're feverish. This wound might be infected. We should get you to the clinic." Sam lifted her off the toilet and carried her back to the bedroom, all thoughts of Bill and the kiss gone.

He helped her dress and called Adele.

"Adele, could you come watch the kids for a bit? Sookie...she's had an accident. I'd like to take her to a doctor." he said into the phone.

"Of course, Sam, dear, I'll be right there." Adele answered.

Sookie and Sam waited in the kitchen for Adele to arrive. Sam tried to get Sookie to eat some pancakes but she refused. The pounding in her head had gotten worse and she was feeling nauseous.

He knew that a werewolf wasn't made with just one scratch, but that didn't help his nerves or stop his foot from tapping the floor as they waited.

They weren't waiting long before Adele flew in the door and rushed over to Sookie.

"Oh, sweetheart, you look awful. Sam, you hurry on. The kids will be fine with me."

Right on cue, the kids rushed Adele and threw their arms around her.

"Hi, gamma gamma!" The boys said in unison. Payton rolled her eyes. _They were such babies._

"Hi, Great Grandma. Guess what? Mommy was kissed by a friend last night. A man friend." Payton said knowingly, nodding her head as she spoke and giggling.

"Oh, really?" was Adele's only reply. She hugged her great grandchildren and led them back to the living room.

Sookie's eyes went wide but she was too ill to correct her. _What could she say anyway. She was telling the truth._

Sookie looked over at Sam but he didn't react. He was rushing about, collecting his wallet and keys. He picked up Sookie and took her to the car without a word.

**a/n: How are we liking this turn of events? Do we want Sookie get all hairy and toothy? Do we want Sam to confront Bill?**

**Thank you to those of you that have left reviews and feedback. You're awesome!**

**I've had 814 hits on this story and only 15 reviews. **

**Come on friends! I'd love to hear from you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n: More of you responded with reviews to the last chapter and I thank you. (bows deeply)**

**I know many of you are anxious for the arrival of a certain Viking. Fear not, good citizens, he will come. (pun intended) ;)**

**Good things come to those who wait, right? **

**Also, I don't own Sookie Stackhouse Mysteries, blah blah blah, and I bow down even more deeply to Charlaine Harris and all of her creative genius which has provided us with much fertile soil to play in (and occasionally get nice and dirty). **

**888888888888888**

Sam arrived at the clinic just past noon and they were crowded as usual. He set Sookie down gently into the only available chair and went to sign them in at the front desk. When he turned to look around the room, he couldn't help but shake his head.

Sam recognized almost all of them. All but two actually. Two young women sat closely together in a corner, whispering to one another, both had silent tears streaming down their round cheeks. Upon further inspection, he saw that one girl actually had a pretty nasty bite on her left hand. He was tempted to get closer for a better look, but he didn't want to spook them more than they already were.

The rest of the waiting room occupants were town folk, many regulars at Merlotte's. Sam politely nodded to the ones who looked up at him in greeting as he made his way back over to Sookie.

She leaned a little cockeyed on her chair, head resting on the wall behind her. Sam lifted her head and stood beside her, leaning her head against his leg, which was at least marginally softer. She didn't even open her eyes. He started to worry that she may be seriously ill. The wound must have begun to seep because to his sensitive nose, it smelled infected.

Forty eight long minutes later, the couple was ushered to the exam rooms. They weren't really rooms. Each bed was separated only by a thin, blue sheet. Sam laid Sookie gently on the bed and the nurse started taking her vitals.

Another thirty minutes went by before the doctor came in to examine her and Sam was biting his teeth together forcefully to keep from losing his temper. When the doctor did finally arrive, both he and Sam stopped short.

He was a were fox. Sam could smell it on him from just five feet away and he was sure the doctor could smell him too. The doctor's surprise turned into a smile and he held out his hand.

Sam shook it and after looking over a Sookie, who's eyes remained closed, quietly told the doctor the situation. The doctor's face returned to a look of shock when Sam explained that a "very large" wolf had scratched Sookie before she fell ill.

The doctor removed the bandage from her leg, carefully pulling off the tape strip by strip. Sookie winced sharply but only made a soft hissing sound, eyes slightly squinted in pain.

"Well, Sam, the leg does appear to be infected. The claw of the..." The doctor paused when he saw Sam furiously shaking his head, "the animal" he continued "may have been teeming with all kinds of bacteria. I don't believe its...anything m-o-r-e for you to be concerned about. I'm going to write you a scrip for some antibiotics, as well as give her a shot of antibiotics here today. I'd like you to get her these right away and change the bandages twice a day. Come back and see me in seven days for a follow up exam. Any questions?"

"No, thank you, Dr. Ling" Sam replied, letting out a sigh of relief. He'd known that one scratch would not cause a transformation to happen, but it felt good to get another "educated" opinion.

He took Sookie back to the car and headed for the drive-thru pharmacy. They were headed home, scrip in hand, a little after 2pm and Sam called Terry back at the bar to see how things were going.

"Not good, boss. Its busy and Lafayette called in..." Sam could tell by Terry's voice he was coming unraveled.

_Shit. Just fucking great. _"Alright, Terry, calm down. I'll be there by 4pm, okay?"

"Good, good. Okay, Sam. Good." Terry mumbled before hanging up.

_Good. _"Sookie, baby, wake up. We're home."

Sam half carried Sookie back into the house. Adele was putting together a puzzle with the kids at the kitchen table as they walked in the door. As soon as they caught sight of Sookie, they dropped their puzzle pieces and rushed over to hug her.

"Is mama going to be okay?" Payton asked anxiously.

"Yes, yes. Mama will be fine. She just has to take some medicine and rest for a few days. Daddy, however has to get ready for work." Sam carefully laid Sookie on the couch and went over to the kitchen sink to fetch a glass of water for Sookie.

"Adele, would it possible for you to stay for the evening until I return? Sookie and the kids will need looking after while I'm at the bar."

"Of course, Sam, of course. You leave it to me. We'll be fine. A little infection is nothing. I saw all types of illnesses in my day. You go on. Run your business." Adele patted Sam's shoulder encouragingly and sat beside Sookie.

Sam thanked her and went down the hall to shower. Just as he was about to peel off his clothes, he heard Adele recounting her days as a candy striper to the kids. He smiled and shook his head. Adele certainly lived a very full life.

Adele made their favorite meal for dinner, homemade pizzas, each with their different favorites for toppings. She even managed to rouse Sookie to eat, though it was very little. After she bathed the children and had them settled in their rooms, she came back to the living room to check on Sookie, only to find her sitting up watching the evening news.

"I called your brother. He should be coming by to check up on you tomorrow. He was out headed out to fish with Hoyt when I called."

Sookie groaned. "Now, you know Sam's going to be fit to be tied if Jason comes over here. The two of them do not get along, Gran."

The truth was that Sam couldn't stand Jason and Jason was completely oblivious. Jason had let Sookie down many a time and Sam had no respect and even less patience for her brother's antics. Sookie forgave him every time he let her down and it just irritated Sam to no end.

"Now, Sookie, he's your brother. Sam will just have to bite his tongue and accept that. Jason cares about you. He was real worried when I told him you might have an infection."

Sookie rolled her eyes. Oh, Sam would bite his tongue. He would barely say two words to Jason. He'd wait until Jason left to gripe to Sookie, something she wasn't looking forward to in the slightest. But Gran was right. Good or bad, he was her brother.

She nodded and leaned into her grandmother to give her hug.

"I know Gran. It's fine. You know, you don't have to wait up for Sam. He won't be in until late. The kids are fast asleep and I'll be fine. Why don't you go on home."

"I don't know, honey. What if you need something?"

"Gran, the bar is in spitting distance from this trailer. I'm sure I can call Sam if I have any emergency. Really, its almost 10, I'll be fine a few more hours, honest." Sookie insisted.

Adele finally conceded and gathered up her purse and hat. She hugged Sookie before she left, asking her to promise to call her in the morning and let her know how she was doing. She did and kissed her good bye.

Sookie settled back into the couch and switched on the TV. _Gone With The Wind_ was playing on AMC. Sookie smiled. It was her favorite classic movie. She considered making some popcorn but then decided against it. Her leg was still throbbing and the popping might wake the kids.

Rhett was just kissing Scarlett when a knock sounded from her back door. Sookie nearly jumped out of her skin, but when she turned to look out the patio door, she saw Bill standing against it and waving to her.

She hobbled over to the door and opened it without a second of hesitation. Despite the nightmarish events of the night before, she found herself excited to see him.

"Hello, Sookie. How are you feeling this evening?" Bill asked, his face drawn with concern.

"A little better. I'm taking antibiotics. I have a little scratch. Its not really deep but its infected. Should be right as rain in just a few days." She knew she was rambling. Bill probably didn't even realize she was scratched. He probably thought she'd cracked her lid. She mentally willed herself to shut up and forced an awkward smile on her face.

"I'd heard that you'd been hurt. I'm sorry I did not realize it last night. Are you in much pain?"

Sookie felt weird having this whole conversation in the doorway, but she wasn't sure if Bill would even want to come into her house.

Really she wasn't even sure if she should invite him, but it just didn't seem lady like carrying on a conversation with the door open and her leg was starting to throb from standing.

"Bill, would you like to come in?" Sookie asked him in response. She was in pain and she really wanted to get back to sitting on the couch with her leg propped.

"Why, thank you, Sookie. I would." Bill answered brightly, taking Sookie's arm to balance her. "Let me help you lie back down."

Sookie's heart rate picked up a bit at the suggestiveness in his voice but she didn't say a word as she took his arm and let him lead her back to the couch. She blanched as he helped her onto the couch. It was two hours past the time she was to take her pain pill. She'd hoped to tough it out but it didn't look like that was going to be possible.

She hated taking medication, hated having something influence what she said or did. It was the reason she never drank. She liked being in control of herself, a trait that is extra important when you're a telepath.

She'll never forget her brother's high school graduation party. He had sneaked some vodka into the punch and Sookie didn't realize until it was too late. She ended up spilling half the graduating class's secret thoughts as she gave her brother's congratulatory toast. She never imbibed again after that embarrassing blunder.

Bill was staring at her intently again and she felt her heartbeat speed up another notch.

"What is it?" she finally asked. "Why do you keep staring at me like that?"

Bill was frowning but he quickly recovered his thoughts and smiled at her. "You're different than other humans, Sookie. There's something special about you, isn't there?" he responded.

Sookie blushed. _'What did he mean? He could he know I'm different?' _she thought, becoming distressed. _'Will he leave now?'_

Bill reached out his hand and smoothed her hair back from her face. There was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead. Her fever was returning and the pain was nearing excruciating.

"Sookie, I'd like to help you. I know you are in pain, darling. May I heal you?" His voice took on a seductive tone and he moved closer to her. He kneeled beside her and locked her with his gaze.

Sookie couldn't tell if it was her fever or the heat in his eyes, but she was burning up. She licked her lips nervously. Bill put his hand on her cheek and caressed her face. Her breath hitched as he touched her, half of her brain cheering wildly and the other half screaming at her.

"How...how would you do that?" she mumbled, swallowing hard.

Bill took her hand and kissed it, sending sparks right up her arm. "I would give you some of my blood." he said simply.

Sookie snatched her hand out of his grip. "Blood? Your blood? Vampire blood? Like all those V users are all strung out on?" she asked incredulously.

Bill shook his head and retrieved her arm, stroking her palm with his thumb. "No, of course not. Those...addicts use blood that is stolen and probably tainted. My blood will not hurt you, Sookie. It has the power to heal your injuries."

Sookie stared at him and tried to tell if he was lying to her. As much as she enjoyed the 'silence' of his presence, in this instance it would have been helpful if she could just read his thoughts.

"Nothing else will happen? It will only make me better?" she questioned him doubtfully.

Bill nodded. "You'll be healed and feel good as new. You may even feel better than new. Increased strength and vitality are common side effects."

_'Well, that doesn't sound so terrible.' _Sookie thought to herself. _'And I do feel terrible now. Its either this or a pain pill. And Bill says I'll be healed...'_

It may have been the fever. It may have been his intent stare. Whatever the reason she found herself breathing deeply and nodding her head yes.

Bill wasted no time once she agreed. He moved so quickly, Sookie didn't even see the knife until it was in his hands. He pulled up his sleeve and slit his wrist like a suicide victim and Sookie gasped.

She instinctively grabbed for her blanket to cover his wound. He grabbed her and held her still, placing his arm in front of her.

"I am fine, Sookie. Drink."

She was scared and excited all at the same time. She looked up into his eyes and he nodded, urging her on.

"Hurry Sookie. The wound will close soon."

She grabbed his arm with both trembling hands. After one last glance at Bill's face, she put her lips to the cut and drank.

At first the blood was warm, tinny, and made her stomach churn. She choked a bit but Bill held her head to keep her going. It got easier and she kept on, the blood quickly healing her from the inside out.

After a few minutes, the cut closed with Sookie's mouth still tight on his wrist. Bill's moan of pleasure broke the spell and she finally let him go.

Embarrassed, Sookie leaped from the couch and scooted to the other side of the living room. That deep, disturbing stirring had begun in her loins again and she needed to put some distance between her and Bill before she did something she regretted.

Bill's eyes were dark with lust that probably matched her own, but he spoke calmly, "Sookie, how are you feeling?"

Sookie took a breath to tamper down her own wanton thoughts. She looked down and took inventory of herself. The gash on her leg had disappeared. She bounced on her toes and giggled.

"I...I feel amazing! Like I could run a mile! The pain in my leg has completely disappeared! Thank you, Bill." Sookie marveled at her renewed health. She felt so strong and energetic.

She danced around the room and laughed.

"Wow. I see why people get addicted to the stuff."

Bill's eyes lightened and he laughed with her. "Yes, well. Vampires do not take kindly to those who take their blood without permission. I am glad you are well. I should go now."

Sookie felt the wind leave her lungs in a whoosh. _'No! I don't want him to go.' _She wrapped her arms around Bill, her mind so clouded with want and energy, she'd forgotten her inhibitions.

"Why? Please, don't leave yet." she implored him, her lips drawn in a pout.

Bill chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Of course I do not want to leave, my darling, but I do not want to be here when your husband returns for work either. I believe that might cause quite a scene, don't you?" he asked lifting her chin and looking into her eyes.

She nodded once and pulled away, feeling both awakened and admonished. _What was she doing? Married woman here! Dangerous, sexy vampire alert!_

Bill left without another word, out the back door in which he came. Sookie stared after him, watching the empty door with a longing gaze. She slowly shook herself from her daydream and started bouncing on her heels.

She felt so alive, she couldn't keep still. She couldn't leave the house, her children were sleeping soundly in their rooms. So she did what she always did when she had a bout of nervous energy.

She started cleaning.

Two hours later the kitchen was sparkling and the living room was spotless.

And her husband's key was in the door.

_'Oh no! _Sookie thought frantically, looking at her unblemished leg once again. '_How will I explain this to Sam?!'_

**My readers rock and those of you who take the time to leave a review...**

**Well, you're even better than vamp blood to a ravaged Sookie! Thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: I still do not own the Southern Vampire Mysteries. Man, that's a downer.**

**Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You give me such great ideas and encouragement. **

**If you're reading and enjoying, but not reviewing: Please, please do!**

Sam walked to his home from the bar upset and exhausted. A waitress had called into work in addition to Lafayette. Everyone who bothered to show up to work was now exhausted and raw from stress, fighting with one another over the slightest insult or incident.

By the end of the long night, Sam was eager to go home. That is, he was until he saw Sookie bouncing around the kitchen, putting clean dishes away in the cupboards. It didn't escape his notice that Adele's car was missing as well.

_'Damn, Sookie. Do you have to be so stubborn? Can't you let someone take care of you for once?' _he thought bitterly.

He wasn't at all prepared for what he saw when he finally entered the trailer.

"Wow. Adele must have been a busy bee." he said looking around.

Sookie gave a weak "uh-huh" in response.

"Why are you up? The doctor said you needed your rest, cher." he chided her as he removed his boots and made his way towards her. "You feeling that much better already?"

He was less than three feet away when he smelled something different in the home. He couldn't pin the source of the smell, but he distinctly smelled vampire.

"Sookie," he said quietly, "Walk over to me. There's...something different here." He didn't want to alarm her but he wanted her clear of an attack and protected if need be. Sookie stood stock still, frowning and rubbing her arms.

"Sookie, why aren't you moving? Are you okay?"

She looked upset and ...guilty. He walked quickly over to her and as he neared her, the smell was almost unbearable. He covered his nose and looked up and down Sookie and all around her. There was no one. Only her.

She looked radiant. Completely healed.

"Sookie, what have you done?" he growled out, the pieces finally coming together.

"Sam...I..." Sookie mumbled. She knew she had to tell him. By the look on his face, he already knew something happened. As she listened to his thoughts, she heard both anger and vampire clearly.

_'How could he know it was a vampire?' _she wondered.

"Sookie!" he roared. "Why do you reek of vampire?!"

She had no idea what he was talking about. She hadn't noticed any particular odor to Bill. All she could smell right now was bleach from her disinfectant cleaner. Sam wasn't making any sense but his face was beet red and he was starting to scare her, so she figured she better start talking.

"Bill came over. He felt awful about me being hurt by that...wolf thing...and he offered to heal me. I was in so much pain...he helped me, Sam. Look." She pulled up her pant leg and showed him the leg but the look of fury on Sam's face did not change.

"You invited a vampire into our home? With our children? He could have killed all of you, Sookie! What the hell were you thinking!" he shouted. Sam didn't pause long enough for Sookie to give him an answer. He grabbed her by the arms and shook her.

"Sookie, rescind the invitation! Do it now! Say it out loud, Sookie. Say 'Bill, I rescind your invitation!'" he ordered.

Sookie started crying. She mumbled the words at first but Sam shook her again, telling her to repeat it louder. She said it again and again. Finally, Sam loosened his hold on her arms, restoring her circulation.

"That should work if he's in hearing distance, but if he comes around again, I want you to tell him to his face. Understood?"

He pulled her into his chest and held her tight. Once she stopped crying, he held her out again and looked her in the eyes.

"Sookie, wait, he healed you? He gave you his blood? He gave you his blood and you took it?" His words were quiet but Sookie could feel the rage radiating off of him. He was still angry with her and she didn't know what to say to make it better.

So she only nodded in response.

"He told you he was healing you. That's all? Did he also tell you he can sense you now? He can find you wherever you are? He'll know your feelings. Did the bloodsucker happen to tell you that, Sookie?" he ground out, his eyes wide and bright yellow.

Sookie took a step back. She felt sucker punched, which was only right, she supposed. She'd been played for a sucker. She'd believed Bill when he told her that the blood would only heal her. She should have known there would be other effects. Sam didn't have to yell, she was kicking her own ass.

"I ...I didn't know that." she whispered. _'How could I be so naïve?'_

Sam took a deep breath. He looked like he was forcing himself to calm down and Sookie was grateful. He was starting to really frighten her, he was so angry. _'And what was with his eyes?'_

He suddenly grabbed her again and pulled her close. He started kissing her savagely. He yanked off her shirt and was removing his own before Sookie's mind had a chance to catch up.

"What else did he do, Sookie? Did he touch you? Kiss you?" Sam snarled.

"No. Nothing else. Wait, Sam, I..." He broke her off with another kiss, rubbing his hands down her back and pulling the strings on her sleep pants. His kisses moved lower to her chin, then to her neck, then to her breasts.

"Sam, I don't want this now...wait...we need to talk..." He starting nipping her neck and shoulders, completely ignoring her protests. She pushed against him but he just pulled her back harder. The bites were small but painful, leaving a trail of bruises as Sam moved from her shoulder to her chest.

Sookie continued to push him off but he seemed entranced, kissing and biting her all over. When he finally returned to her mouth, she slapped him.

He stopped, but for only a moment.

"He can't have you, Sookie. You hear me? You are mine. My mate...my wife. He won't take you from me. I won't let him."

She couldn't be sure if Sam was talking to her or himself, his eyes were so wild. She tried to speak but he was covering her mouth with his once more.

As wrong as he knew it was, he was marking her as his property and he couldn't seem to stop himself. The animal within him was muffling all rational thought, operating completely on instinct.

The kitchen light was on and he had her pinned to the counter, right in front of their kitchen window.

Sam removed her pants and there she stood in only her panties, in the middle of her kitchen. Sookie briefly wondered if any bar stragglers would be watching through the window but the thought was derailed as Sam cupped her ass and pulled her up against him roughly.

She started punching his arms, but nothing was getting through. He ripped off her panties and she bit back a scream. The last thing she wanted to do was wake their children. He reached between her legs and she was slick with want.

_'Damn, traitor body!' _Sookie thought crossly. She fleetingly wondered if it was the adrenaline coursing through her or Bill's blood. Her body seemed ready and willing even if her mind was not.

Sam shoved down his own pants and boxers with one hand, still holding Sookie tight with the other, spraying kisses down her abdomen as he did. He carried her over to the kitchen table and laid her out on top of it.

Without warning, he plunged into her and Sookie yelped despite her attempts to keep quiet.

He was pounding her savagely. She was scared and upset, but she found herself rising to meet his every thrust, pulling him in deeper each time. Before long they were both bucking wildly, Sam's mouth again sucking and nipping her nipples, Sookie's nails clawing at his back.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Ohhhh my God!" Sookie cried out, her orgasm hot and intense.

Sam didn't even slow down. He lifted her legs over his shoulders and leaned into her, his cock hitting her at an entirely new angle and making her gasp from the feel of him. He started fucking her even harder than before, causing her to scream and thrash underneath him.

She felt her orgasm beginning to build a second time.

_'What the fuck is wrong with me?' _she thought desperately. _Sam was completely dominating her, fucking her like a savage beast, and she was getting off?_

She felt a jumble of emotions at once, desire was still at the top with betrayal and shame not far beneath.

This time they climaxed at almost the same moment, both moaning loudly.

_'Please God, let the kids still be asleep. Oh please, oh please, oh please.' _Sookie prayed as she came down from her peak.

Sam slid out of her and carried her off to their bedroom, bridal style, switching off the kitchen light as he went. By some miracle, the children's rooms were still quiet and dark.

He laid her on the bed without a word, tucking her under the covers and walking over to the closet.

All she could skim from his thoughts was guilt and an odd whimpering sound. She didn't understand. Sam's thoughts were often unclear, but tonight he was truly a mystery to her.

"Sam," she said quietly, choking on new tears, "Sam, what was that?"

"I'm...I'm sorry, Sookie. I don't know why..." he mumbled as he threw on clean clothes.

"That's not an answer, Sam Merlotte!" Sookie responded furiously. "Why were you like that? Why wouldn't you listen to me?"

He looked back at her and in the bedside table light, his eyes looked soft blue once again. They were also wet with tears. "I didn't hear you. I couldn't stop...I don't ...Sookie, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you..." he answered.

"Sam, you're eyes. They keep changing. What's going on with you?"

Sam only nodded and walked back towards the door. "I never wanted to hurt you." he repeated and then walked out of the room.

Sookie heard the front door shut and knew that he was gone. Gone where, she didn't know, so she prayed one prayer before drifting off to sleep. She was completely spent, all of her adrenaline drained, so she didn't storm after him. She simply prayed he'd return to her, ready to give her the answers she needed.

Sam ran a few miles before he thought of where he was going. He'd been too distracted by his guilt.

_'How could I lose control of myself like that? Sookie doesn't know what I am and now she 's probably lying in bed right now, thinking she married a monster. Fuck! I always meant to tell her, but I was always so afraid...afraid that she'd reject me. Then too much time passed. It became a secret and I didn't know how to tell her...Now I'll have to tell her. I'll tell her and she'll hate me. I've lied to her too long...'_

He was almost to the Compton Estate before he realized that's where he was headed.

Bill was sitting on his porch, staring at the stars, when Sam approached. He only had an hour till daybreak. He'd have to play this carefully. Soon he'd be vulnerable and Sam would have the upper hand.

"Good evening, Sam, or should I say good morning." Bill greeted him.

Sam's skin seemed to vibrate and Bill could tell he was on the brink of changing. He was off the porch and in front of Sam in a blink, one hand on his shoulder.

"Now, Sam, I don't want this to come to fighting. I only want what is best for Sookie. I helped her."

Sam jerked out of his hold and snorted. "Sure, you do. I'm sure you only have her best interest at heart." he thundered.

"Sam, Sam. Please, calm down. I did save her life. I thought you'd be thanking me."

Sam shook his head, " I may have thanked you yesterday, before you invaded my home and gave blood to my wife." he seethed.

"Which healed her. I guess you owe me twice." Bill smiled. "Listen, I heard her, I'm no longer welcome there, so all is well now. Water under the bridge. You really should run home, shifter. Seems you have some explaining to do to that pretty wife of yours."

Bill watched Sam's features and knew he was right. His grin widened further.

"Well, Sookie doesn't know you're part beastie, now does she? Smart girl like that, I'm surprised she didn't catch on before now."

He rubbed his chin. _'She knew what I was right off.' _he thought to himself.

Sam's form was only becoming blurrier and he was most certainly not backing down.

_'So much for settling this before dawn.' _Bill sighed. _'I did try to handle this peacefully.' _

He slammed into Sam hard, throwing him backwards into a tree and knocking him out cold.

He'd go to rest in the graveyard tonight. Just in case his new friend here decided to burn down his house with him in it once he regained consciousness.

**a/n: Okay, folks. We're nearing the time for the big reveal. Sookie's eyes are about to be opened. So now I'm trying to decide how I want to go about that...from Bill's mouth or Sam's....on purpose or on accident? Give me your thoughts, dear readers. Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: I'm going to write this just one last time, it is getting repetitive, and may it be assumed for all subsequent chapters. I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries. I'm only wishing to live vicariously through Ms. Harris (and Sookie as well for that matter!)**

**Please do not sue. I am poor. **

**On with our story!**

Sam woke up in the woods near his house. At first he was disoriented and confused, shaking his muzzle and sniffing the ground. Looking up at the sky, he squinted. The sun was already high in the sky and he had a raging headache. He'd been out of it for most of the morning. He shook the leaves and dirt loose from his fur and walked carefully towards the clearing. Picking up his own scent from where he'd marked his property the night before, he knew that he was home.

He started towards the house and was assaulted by another scent. Someone else had been roaming his woods. He looked around, growling and searching for the intruder. He found fur clinging to the branches of a tree near his trailer. The fur did not belong to a werewolf. It belonged to someone much more dangerous.

Sam scoured the rest of the property but found no other signs. _How long had the fur been there? Maybe she was long gone by now. Maybe she wasn't looking for him after all..._

Sam was so lost in thought, he didn't notice Sookie walk out to the path beside their home. He didn't sense her presence until he changed back to his human form and she let out an earsplitting scream.

_So much for breaking it to her gently, _Sam thought sourly. He threw up his hands and slowly walked towards Sookie, who now had her mouth covered with her hands, her eyes wide with shock.

"Sookie, its me. Its Sam. Sweetheart, please don't be afraid." He looked down at himself. He was naked and covered in dirt. He looked frightful and he was telling her not to be afraid. _Oh, hell!_

Sookie started shaking her head and walking backwards towards the house. She still looked terrified and he couldn't blame her. Suddenly, she turned and ran for the door, slamming it behind her.

Sam heard her turn the lock.

"That could not have gone worse." Sam mumbled to himself as he walked slowly to the shed in the back. He kept spare clothes in there. He quickly slipped on a t-shirt and jeans and doubled back to the trailer.

"Sookie, open up. Please, cher, let me explain." he yelled as he knocked on their patio door. He did have a spare key as well. He could just let himself in, but he figured he should give Sookie a chance to cool down.

He sat on the deck and waited. He heard some noise from inside, sounded like Sookie was throwing things around. He could hear Payton asking Sookie what was happening. He didn't hear the boys. They were probably napping at this hour, though not for long if Sookie kept making such a racket.

Ten minutes later he was up and out of the chair, peering in the window and trying to assess the situation. Sookie choose that moment to throw open the door, banging it into his shoulder. She tossed the bags on the deck and slammed the door shut again, locking it behind her.

Sam looked down at the bags. They were his bags, full of his clothes. _Fuck. I spoke too soon. Things __could be much fucking worse, _he thought sadly.

"Sookie," he yelled through the door. "Come on baby, we need to talk about this. I'm sorry you found out this way, I really am. I wanted to tell you. Open the door, hon!" he shouted.

Sookie was still standing on the other side of the patio door, hands on her hips and shaking her head.

"Now? Now you want to talk, Sam? You've lied to me all this time! I don't even know who you are!" Sookie covered her face with her hands and screamed. "I don't even know what you are!!"

"Sookie, I'm sorry. Will you please let me in?" Sam put his forehead against the door, staring at her, willing her to look at him. Willing her to give him another chance.

She uncovered her face and looked back at him. Her face was contorted with anger, her eyes full of tears. "I want you to go." she told him.

Sam shook his head. "Sookie, I live here. I love you. I'm not going anywhere. I should have told you. I'm a shifter. I can change forms. I always have been. That's why you have trouble reading my thoughts, I think. Listen, Sookie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you before....I should have trusted you. I'm sorry. I won't leave, Sookie. Please. I need you to understand."

Sookie's face was red and she shouted, "Go!"

Sam threw up his hands again sadly, silently cursing his own stupidity.

"Okay, Sookie, I'll go, I'll go. I'm going over to the bar to open up. But I'll be back later, Sookie. We need to talk about this." He put his hand against the glass, wanting to crash through it and hug her close, but knowing that would make it all that much worse. "I love you, Sookie." he said instead.

He looked down at Payton who had shuffled over to stand beside Sookie. He wiped the tears off his cheeks and blew her a kiss. Payton wiped her own red eyes and blew him kisses in return.

Choking back sobs, he walked off towards the bar, feeling heartbroken and angry with himself. He would fight for his family. Sookie would just have to listen.

Payton threw herself into Sookie's side and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist.

"Mama, I don't want Daddy to leave." she sobbed. "Why does he have to leave?"

"Shhhh, baby. Its alright. Daddy will still be here for you, baby. Don't cry now." Sookie rocked Payton against her as they looked out the window, the box of clothes abandoned on the deck.

Sookie couldn't kick Sam out of the trailer. Where would he go? No, she would just have to leave herself. She needed some time on her own to work through this. All this time, Sam had held onto this huge secret. Who knew what else he'd been keeping to himself? He'd changed from a dog back to a person right in front of her eyes. He suddenly felt like a complete stranger. She definitely needed some space. She decided to call her Gran. She knew Gran would take her and the kids in.

She told Payton to go clean up her mess in the living room so that she could go make the phone call in private. Gran picked up on the second ring.

"Oh, Sookie, dear. I thought you might be Jason. Has he shown up yet to check in on you?"

"No, Gran, he hasn't, but listen. I need a favor. Could me and the kids come stay with you for awhile?" Sookie asked quickly, forcing herself to keep it together. She did not want to try to explain over the phone and she really didn't want to become a sobbing heap on the floor with her children around her.

"Of course, Sookie. You are always welcome anytime, you know that. Is everything alright, dear?"

"Gran, I'll have to explain later. Can you have Jason come pick us up with the truck? I'd like to bring most of the kids' things with me. It'll make them more comfortable having their things with them, I think."

"Yes, Sookie. I'll call him. He'll be right over, honey, alright? You don't worry about a thing. You just come on home."

Adele leaned heavily against the doorway to her kitchen as she hung up the phone. She worried for her grandchildren constantly. Lately, she'd taken for granted that Sookie was okay in Sam's care. Sookie had always been special. Others had always ridiculed her and caused her pain because of her gift. Sam always struck Adele as different, special too in his own way.

Now Adele was worried she may have put too much trust in that boy. If he'd hurt Sookie, she would string him up by his shorts.

Sookie packed up the children's clothes and favorite toys. She was wrestling with her own suitcase when the boys appeared in her doorway.

"Where we going, mama?" asked Beau.

"Are we going on a trip?" Brett chimed in.

"Yes, boys, we're going to visit Gran. We're going to stay with her for awhile." Sookie told them breathlessly, finally latching the case. She started tossing her makeup and toiletries into another bag. She checked her makeup case for the fifth time to reassure herself that her rainy day money was still where she left it. She would probably need the money after all, it seemed.

"Really?" A wide smile spread on Beau's face. He loved playing at Gran's house. Her house and yard were gigantic in his eyes. "Don't forget daddy's mitt. We can play catch there!" he said excitedly.

"No, dummy, daddy's not going. We're leaving daddy here. He and mama are having a fight." Payton said glumly, standing just behind Beau in the hallway.

Sookie gave her daughter a look that clearly said 'enough' and turned to the boys' stricken faces. "Boys, we will see daddy. Don't worry. He's going to stay here and take care of the bar and the trailer. You'll still see him though. I promise."

Brett nodded fearlessly but Beau started to cry. She hugged them both tightly.

"Listen, now. None of that. We're going to be alright. You'll see. Now, Uncle Jason is going to be here in a few minutes. Why don't you get your new baseball gloves out so you can show them to him. Okay?"

The boys both nodded and ran down the hall. Sookie gave Payton a little hug after they left.

"And you, young lady, are going to have to be more careful what you say. You're their big sister. You need to protect them, help them be brave too, okay?"

Payton hugged Sookie tighter. "Sorry, mama." she said, her words muffled against Sookie's shirt.

"I know, sweetheart. Now go make sure you have everything you want to bring, alright?"

Sookie gave Payton one last kiss on the head and then released her so she could follow her brothers down the hall to their bedrooms.

Sookie sank on the bed and cupped her head in her hands. '_How could this be happening?' _she thought sadly to herself. She just couldn't believe things were ending this way. She never wanted to be alone. She never wanted to be a single mother. She felt broken in two. Her pride battled with her insecurities and she struggled to keep down her lunch.

"No, I won't do this. I will not beat myself up over this. I did not do this to us." She stood up, wiped away her tears and gathered her things, pulling her heavy cases to the front door.

Jason arrived not long after she packed away the last of her grandma's china. She was surprised to see him so soon. She felt nauseous and bone tired, the stress and sadness forming familiar knots in her chest. He walked in and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Sookie. You look exhausted. Let me get these boxes and you can go fix the car seats in the car and get the kids loaded up."

"Alright. Thank you, Jason." She stood on tip toe and kissed his cheek.

"Aw, what are big brothers for, right?" Jason smiled. Just then the boys rushed him, giving him big hugs and showing off their gloves. Payton wasn't far behind. Jason gathered all three of them up in a big bear hug before directing them outside to follow their mother to the truck.

The packed the truck and left without incident. Sookie wondered if Sam had heard Jason's truck or seen them go. She felt the tears pooling again and shook her head, trying to somehow shake herself free of her unhappiness.

Things don't always turn out how you plan them, she heard her Gran tell her in her mind. Life gives you lemons, you make lemonade, she'd tell her.

Well, she hoped she could turn things around. Find a way to make her family safe, happy. Her kids deserved all the happiness and security she could possibly give them. She'd be damned if they didn't have it.

She looked back at her kids, arguing amongst themselves over books and toys in the backseat, and smiled. Sam may not have been everything she thought he was, but he sure had given her three beautiful children.

She bowed her head and prayed silently to herself, blocking out Jason's car radio and the kids' bickering. She prayed that God would lead her on the correct path. She thanked God for his gifts and for holding her in His hand during this terrible storm in her life. She also prayed that she would someday be able to forgive Sam. She didn't want to live the remainder of her days in bitterness.

They pulled into Gran's driveway as she said Amen. She jumped out of the truck and ran to her Gran, who was waiting on the porch. Gran pulled her into arms and held her close, opening the floodgates on Sookie's tears.

Jason knowingly steered the kids to the swing set in the back yard. He figured Sookie might not want them to see her breaking down like she was. From the looks of her, he was ready to go tear Sam a new asshole. He didn't know what Sam did, but it must have been bad for Sookie to leave.

Jason clenched his fists but then took a deep breath. "Later." he told himself and went to play with his nephews and niece.

Sookie cried for a long while on Gran's shoulder. When she was finally able to control her sobs she sat down with her Gran in the porch swing and told her what happened.

"Well, Sookie, I'm betting there are many magical things in our world that most of us are completely unaware of. Look at the vamps. No one would have believed vampires to be real a couple years ago. We don't know what else is out there."

Sookie nodded and pulled back. She really hoped her Gran wasn't going to tell her to go back to Sam. She wasn't anywhere near ready for that conversation.

Her Gran didn't and Sookie was grateful. She listened and held her, never judging her or trying to push her in one direction or the other. Finally it was dinner time and the two ladies went inside to prepare it.

Entering her Gran's kitchen, Sookie felt comforted and warm. She even smiled as she assisted her Gran in making her famous fried chicken and mashed potatoes. They all ate and chatted somewhat normally through dinner. Jason told the twins silly jokes and Payton proudly rehashed every detail of what she'd learned in school to Gran.

The kids were tucked into the pullout sofa in the living room and Sookie took her old bedroom, which stood relatively unchanged since she'd left home five years ago. She'd left Sam a note on the counter at the trailer telling him where they'd all be. She didn't want him to worry. She didn't think he'd be calling until the next day, since it was a poker night and he wouldn't be home until late.

Sookie tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable in her bed and sleep despite her weariness. She woke to the sound of rocks being tossed against her bedroom window. She looked down and there stood Bill.

She felt a fresh wave of anger as she stormed outside. She couldn't wait to pummel the shit out of that lousy vampire for tricking her.

**a/n: thanks again for my wonderful readers! I will be starting a new job soon, so I may not be able to update as frequently, but I'll try my best.**

**Your reviews make me smile, motivate, and inspire me! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Sookie stormed outside and right up to Bill, shoving him as hard as she could. Of course, he didn't move an inch, being vampire and inhumanly strong, and that only angered her further.

"How could you?!" she raged. "How could you lie to me like that?!"

Bill was taken aback by Sookie's angry approach but knew in an instant what Sookie was referring to. He held Sookie's arms down to keep her from attempting to assault him further. Although he doubted her small hands could do anything to harm him and it was kind of adorable, he needed her to listen.

"Sookie, Please. Calm down." Bill rubbed her arms and looked her in the eyes, willing her to believe him. "I am sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think you'd let me help you if I did. I only wanted to help you. You were in so much pain. I couldn't bare seeing you that way, knowing I could heal you." he said softly.

Sookie only growled in response and began pounding her fists against his chest, hurting her hands much more than him.

"Sookie, please try and believe me. I only want to protect you."

"I don't want to be protected." Sookie responded wearily, pulling away from Bill's hold. Her arms fell limply to her sides, all her former exhaustion returning to her tenfold. "I'm not a child. I'm tired of being treated like one."

As she turned to walk back to the house, Bill put his hand on her shoulder.

Bill sighed. "I know you are strong. I could tell that right off. I'm sorry for not telling you everything about the blood before. You would have chosen to suffer the pain rather than have this connection to myself, but that should have been your choice. You have every right to be angry with me. I'm sure the shifter was less than pleased."

Sookie looked at Bill with renewed ire at his words. "You knew didn't you! You knew what Sam was? Why didn't you tell me?!" she screamed at him, her now sore hands in fists at her sides.

"I'm sorry for that too. I should have...I could tell you didn't know anything the night of the werewolf attack...I didn't ...."

Sookie interrupted his apology. "The what? Werewolf?" Sookie was now shaking, her arms wrapped around her body protectively, looking around herself in wonder. _Did I fall down a rabbit hole at some point, because this is just...crazy..._

"Sookie, lets sit." Bill wrapped his arm around her and led her to the porch. She was still angry but too beat to shove him off, unsure if she'd make it to the porch swing without his help.

"Sookie, there are many … beings in this world. Not just vampires. Your husband is a shifter. He can change form into a dog, as you've seen, though I don't think he's limited to canine."

He helped her sit in the swing and sat beside her.

"Like a werewolf?" Sookie asked shakily, a lump forming in her throat.

"I suppose, though werewolves are another breed unto themselves."

"Why...why would that werewolf attack me? I never...." Sookie stumbled over her speech, feeling more dizzy by the minute.

"We're not sure. I've called upon some of my...superiors...to find out. No information has turned up as of yet, but we do believe he was under some kind of spell. His behavior was off...even for a dog." Bill told her.

"I still don't understand." Sookie cried, dissolving into sobs. She was feeling overwhelmed and sick to her stomach again. She didn't know how much more of this she could take.

"I know. I know." Bill wrapped his arm over her shoulders, holding her as she cried.

After awhile, her tears slowed and she pulled away from him.

"So...Sookie...your children. Have they inherited any of yours or Sam's special...uhm...traits?"

Sookie looked at Bill in disbelief. "Are you actually suggesting that one of them might wake up one morning small and furry?"

She couldn't even wrap her head around that prospect at the moment. She already checked daily to see if any of her kids had developed her telepathy. So far, she hadn't heard or seen any signs of it and she was extremely relieved. The thought of her children being ridiculed and isolated like she had been as a child made her whole body begin to shake.

One look at Sookie's panicked face and Bill decided to switch gears again.

"Sookie, I'm not even certain that Sam's...condition...is genetic, like the other Weres." he said in an attempt to soothe her. "You are now living with your grandmother? I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but my home is just across the graveyard there." He pointed the direction. "If you ever need anything...help...or ...if you ever just want to talk, I'm never far away." He caressed her face to emphasize his point but Sookie recoiled.

"Bill...I'd like you to leave." Sookie whispered. She'd had enough drama and mystery for one day. Her head ached from puzzling over it.

Bill sighed. This was not at all how he'd pictured their evening. His plans of wooing Sookie all but destroyed because of that damn shifter.

He stared into Sookie's eyes a moment longer, but she looked fixed on him leaving. He nodded and stood up from the swing, retreating to the porch steps.

"I will do as you ask, but first I'd like to see you safely into the house." Bill's face brooked no argument. Not that Sookie wished to argue. She now knew there were all types of things that went bump in the night and she had no desire whatsoever to bump back.

He followed her to the door, opening it for her and nodding his head.

"Good night, Sookie."

"Good bye, Bill." she answered, pulling the door closed behind her, locking it.

She looked at her children sound asleep on the pullout in the living room. She had a sudden urge to lie close to them. She slid in behind Payton on the mattress and held her close.

She wasn't sure if she'd ever forgive Sam for keeping the truth from her. She was so furious when she first saw him change. It wasn't until many hours later that her rage subsided enough for her to begin to process it. She wasn't really angry that he was different. She knew what it was like to be different and misunderstood.

She was really angry because he never truly let her in. She was deeply hurt by his betrayal and dishonesty. He knew her past, her insecurities. He should have told her. She'd always believed she knew him better than anyone else. She knew what he liked to drink, what he liked to wear, how he arranged his billfold. She thought she knew him inside and out.

She didn't realize how much of their connection was based on this knowledge until it was shattered. She didn't know him at all. He was this entirely different person. No, this entirely different creature!

_How could she trust him now? How could she live with him...make love to him...build a future with him now? _

_What if their children turned out to be shifters too? Would she know how to care for them and keep them safe if they were?_ She shuddered at the thought and tried to push it from her mind.

She'd never thought that she was in love with Sam, but she had always felt safe with him. She thought she had a future with Sam because he accepted her. She now knew he'd never truly accepted her, not into his world, his life. He'd kept her out and now she was completely lost about what to do next.

She snuggled closer to her children and prayed for some guidance from above before falling into a fitful sleep.

Bill kept watch over Sookie's house that night. The Queen had actually ordered him to watch over her, especially after the werewolf attack, but he would have done it even if she had not. Sookie was so beautiful, so interesting, so different than any other human he'd encountered in his long life. He found her completely enchanting.

Bill chuckled to himself. He sounded like a lovesick groupie. A lovesick, glamored fang banger groupie. Which was ironic, since Sookie herself could not be glamored. He knew this because he tried. More than once.

He stood still as a tree, watching over the house from the woods.

He hadn't even heard Eric approach. Of course, Eric could fly, so it was possible he just landed beside him without a sound.

"So," Eric nudged Bill's arm, waking him from his thoughts, "what are we watching?"

Bill shook his head and tried to appear uninterested. He could not risk Eric knowing his true cause for watching Sookie, the Queen had forbade it. If he was being honest with himself, he also couldn't risk Eric taking a liking to Sookie either. He'd never stand a chance with her if he did.

"Just watching the neighbors. Not very interesting, truth be told." Bill told him.

Eric raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "It is not wise to eat so close to where you live, Bill."

Bill frowned. He wasn't an imbecile, but better to have Eric believe he was making plans for dinner than anything else.

"Come. I have a job for you." Eric commanded, straightening his coat.

Bill's frown deepened. He shouldn't leave Sookie but he couldn't blow off Eric either, not without an explanation. He had no choice. He hoped Eric believed his abbreviated version of the truth. It was the best he could come up with at the moment.

"In honesty, Eric, I'm keeping lookout. The older woman who lives in this house....well, her granddaughter was actually attacked by a werewolf. They didn't ask me to watch...I was just curious. I think there may be more to this than a simple attack. The Weres generally don't attack humans."

Eric was more than a little perturbed by this revelation. "Why was this not reported to me sooner? This is my Area. I should have been made aware of any Supe activity. Has Alcide been contacted?"

Alcide Herveaux was the new packmaster for the Werewolves. His father, the former packmaster, had died in a contest against another Were. Bill couldn't recall the name. He was dead now as well. They discovered foul play and his opponent was then challenged by Alcide. Alcide won the battle, becoming their new leader. He'd done a fair job, Eric thought, bringing the different factions of the pack back together and reorganizing their power structure.

"No, I didn't. I was trying to investigate the situation further so that when I came to you with news, I'd have more information. I'm not sure what motivated the attack." _That much was true._

Eric hissed. "I don't care for excuses, Bill. I should have been told. We shall deal with your lapse in judgment later. Come. I will contact Alcide from the cell in my car."

It seemed Eric was not going to release him to stay guard. He hunched his shoulders and followed Eric back to his own house where Eric had parked his corvette, texting the Queen's assistant news of the situation as he walked.

**a/n: yes, I know the packmaster contest hadn't gone exactly like I described. Remember, Sookie hasn't met any of them in my story....just a reminder this story will have changed or have completely different events than in the SVM books. It is a different storyline ...I'm just playing with Charlaine's characters. Just wanted to reiterate that before I got any ugly PM's thrown my way.**

**Thanks again for reading. Don't forget to review!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Sookie was packing furiously, searching under the couch for missing socks and shoes. August 1st was quickly approaching and with the impending heat came Sookie's loving yet overbearing mother in law. Every summer the children spent a week with their Grandma Merlotte. Peggy had remarried but never changed her name, not wanting to alienate her son. Sam's father had died long before Sookie met him, leaving him enough money to open his bar. Peggy and Don, Sam's step-father, were over the moon with Sam and Sookie's children. They would try to visit three times a year and took the kids for a week every year to Texas to stay with them, giving Sookie and Sam some time alone.

Well, this year it would be time truly alone since Sookie and Sam were still separated.

A week after she'd left and a week of pleading from Payton and the boys, Sookie sucked up her pride and called Sam. Their conversation was brief but Sookie worked out a schedule with Sam for him to spend time with the kids. Even though Sookie was still furious with him, she wouldn't let her feelings keep him from seeing their children.

After another month had passed, Sookie still had no desire to return to him. That first week away she'd thought her loneliness without him would eventually drive her to go back, but she was finding the opposite to be true. The more time that passed, the more comfortable Sookie became with being on her own. She was never truly alone, the kids were almost always with her and Gran was always around to chat. When she had time by herself in the evenings, Sookie would read. She visited the library often, usually with kids in tow who loved the library as well. At first she only read the romances and fiction she'd always enjoyed, but after a couple weeks she ventured into non fiction books as well.

The non fiction books that grabbed her interest generally ranged from family therapy to individual stories of overcoming hardship. One of the books, _A Child Called "It", _really touched her. The treatment of that little boy made what she went through with her Uncle Bartlett look like a cake walk. It was at that moment that Sookie decided she wanted to do something to help abused children.

It took a couple of pep talks from Gran to help her to believe that helping children could be her profession. Sookie never did well in school as a child. Hearing the thoughts of the people around her was too distracting. She would never have believed that she could handle college. She'd felt grateful to find her job as a barmaid, knowing that she was good at it and wasn't completely useless. Then the Internet came about and opened a whole range of possibilities. She now could use some of her savings to buy a laptop and sign up for online college courses. Despite her insecurities, she couldn't wait to begin her undergrad classes in September.

Nowadays Sookie and Sam spoke every day on the phone, but the conversation usually centered on the children and their well-being. Sam would bring up the subject of Sookie coming home every evening, but Sookie would swiftly change the topic. She would ask him questions about the bar since she hadn't been able to step foot in Merlotte's since they'd separated. She just couldn't stand to listen to the gossip, both inside people's heads and out of their mouths.

Brett and Beau, just three years old, asked every day when they could move back home with daddy. It broke Sookie's heart that they missed him so much. She told Sam about their pleas and to her surprise he didn't use it to make her feel guilty about moving out. Instead, he volunteered to come play with the boys in the morning, helping them dress and go through their morning routines. He'd even "have tea" with Payton while he visited. Payton tried to pretend that she was above all the fuss, but Sookie read from her mind that she truly loved it. Sookie was grateful that Sam was still trying to be a good father despite their rift.

Bill was also calling Sookie on a regular basis. He hadn't visited since the night she'd moved back to her Gran's, but he'd call every couple days to check up on her. He told her that he was out of town on business. He didn't tell her where and she didn't pry.

They easily found other things to talk about and Sookie enjoyed their conversations. He told her more about the Supe world and answered her questions. He was careful not to reveal much about vampire politics, but still managed to tell her many other things including memories of his own life. He asked her questions as well, questions about her past and her daily life.

Bill was encouraged that he was really getting to know Sookie despite Eric's rather untimely orders. The Queen's assistant received his text about Eric's command and even though Queen Sophie Ann was disappointed that he could not stay and watch over Sookie, she was not holding him accountable for his departure.

She sent another guard to watch the home at night and agreed that Bill could continue his mission from afar for the time being. Bill pointed out to her that Sookie and he already had a connection, she had taken his blood, and another vampire may only frighten her. The Queen would be patient, for now, but Bill was to keep building the relationship with Sookie and then report back to her with updates on his progress.

After a few rounds of answering machine phone tag, Eric finally reached Alcide. He asked him about the werewolf attack in Bon Temps. Alcide swore he knew nothing about any rogue werewolves and promised to find out who was behind it. There had been no new information as of yet, a fact that made Eric increasingly annoyed by the day. Someone had to know why a werewolf would attack out of the blue. He simply needed to find the right people to ask. He decided the only other eyewitness to the event would be a good place to start. Bill had told him that the werewolf had attacked the granddaughter of Adele Stackhouse. After a little cajoling, admittedly threats, Bill finally conceded to him that her name was Sookie. Eric decided to send Sookie an invitation to Fangtasia, cover charge and free drink coupon included for her and a guest.

Tara was over the moon about the personal invitation, insisting that Sookie had to accept it. She didn't know why Sookie was suddenly of interest to Eric Northman, club owner, but she didn't think it mattered either. She told Sookie all that she knew about him, which wasn't a great deal. She knew he was extremely handsome, "sex on a stick" was her exact phrasing, and he owned the club as well as other businesses. He was an older vamp and powerful. He also was rumored to be exceptionally well endowed and amazing in bed. Sookie laughed, arguing that she may have been ready to move out but not necessarily ready to move on. Tara ignored her every protest and started chatting about what they should wear to the club.

Sookie rolled her eyes. There was no winning this battle with Tara. She knew from growing up with Tara that she was just as stubborn as she was. She might as well give in and try to enjoy the ride. They set a date the next week, after the kids left with their grandparents.

Her in laws arrived two short days later. Sam came over to Adele's to meet with his folks and see the kids off on their vacation. Sookie was a little weepy, her clinginess and hyper-protectiveness whirring into overdrive. She knew Peggy and Don could take care of them, but she fretted about all the unknowns out there in the world. She'd asked Sam if they should tell his parents about the attack so they'd be better prepared, but he felt that would scare them unnecessarily. Peggy was not taking the news of Sam and Sookie's split up well. Any other trauma would probably send her over the edge, he explained. Sookie reluctantly agreed not to say anything.

She also read from Sam's mind that the kids may be safer away from Bon Temps for the time being. She didn't say another negative word about the trip after that.

Brett and Beau couldn't wait to head to Grandma Merlotte's farm. She'd promised to teach them how to feed the pigs and chickens this year and the boys were jumping up and down with excitement. Payton was equally happy to see her grandparents but less eager to leave with them. She wanted to stay and help her mom.

"I don't want to leave mama all alone!" Payton bawled.

"I won't be alone, sweetie. I'll have Gran here with me. You go have fun." Sookie tried to stay calm. She didn't want to make it any harder on the kids to leave, even if she'd miss them terribly.

She thought she was doing a good job holding it together. She had on her emergency smile and was holding the tears at bay. They must have seen through her facade because as she turned to walk back up the porch steps, all three children tackled her in a group hug.

"Its okay, mama. Don't be sad. I'm sorry I cried. We'll be home soon." Payton hugged Sookie one last time and ran to the car. Sookie helped the boys buckle in their booster seats, confused but relieved by Payton's quick change of heart, and they were off, Sookie and Sam waving from the driveway.

When Sookie turned, she was in Sam's arms and he was hugging her tightly. She melted into his embrace, his familiar scent, and lost herself for a minute. She was so heavyhearted that she let herself be comforted by him, despite the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that he'd probably get the wrong idea.

The hug went on and on as Sookie cried quietly in Sam's chest. The sense of security that she'd felt with Sam was gone now and his closeness did little to comfort her. He pulled away to wipe her tears from her cheeks, his bottom lip pulled into his teeth.

She knew that look. He was contemplating kissing her. She pulled away quickly, jogging up the steps to the house.

"Thanks Sam...thanks for being here to see them go." Sookie wiped the last of her tears and opened the screen door.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be Sookie."

Just as she was closing the door behind her she heard him quietly say "I miss you, Sook."

She looked out the window and watched him pull out of the drive, wishing things were different and wondering if ignorance truly wasn't bliss.

Tara called the next morning to see how Sookie was doing after the send off. She decided to just come visit because she couldn't make out a single word of Sookie's blubbering on the phone. Back at the house, the situation didn't improve much.

"The kids go every year. I don't understand why this is hitting you so hard now, Sook. You know they'll be fine with Peg, right? Come on, hon, I don't like to see you so down in the dumps."

Sookie only nodded and blew her nose. She didn't know why she was so emotional. It wasn't like they weren't coming back. She supposed it was partly due to the fact this was the first year they'd left and she didn't have Sam with her. The fact that there were all types of spookies out there didn't help matters much either.

Tara gave Sookie a hug and grabbed her another box of Kleenex. "Damn, girl, I haven't seen you this emotional since you was pregnant with the twins. Here's another box of tissue. If you go through this one, I'm going to get your narly butt in the shower and dressed and out of the house!"

The tissue box dropped from Sookie's hands and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Jesus Christ Shepherd of Judea......no fucking way!" Sookie flew out of her chair and over to the word of the day calendar.

"What? Sook...what is it?" Tara glanced over Sookie's shoulder to the calendar. "Raddled. How appropriate for your behavior at this moment. Sook, why are you so raddled?"

Sookie turned to look at her with wide eyes. "Its August 2nd."

Tara nodded, clearly not catching on to what Sookie was implying.

"Tara," Sookie grabbed her friend's arms and squeezed, wondering how she could not grasp the importance of the date. "My period is three weeks late!"

**a/n: As far as I could find (and I searched), I could find no mention of Sam's mother's or father's (or sister's) first name. I found his step dad's name and brother's name, but for the others ..nada.**

**So I made up names I liked for them. :)**

**Thanks to S. Meadows for putting a "Word of The Day" column on the Sookieverse Forum. Very handy!**

**And of course thanks to all my readers for sticking with me. I love you all. **

**Don't forget to review. I'll love you even more fructuously! (another word of the day...look it up) **..._not sure if its meant to be used as an adverb though, oh well_.... **;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I've been working hard at the new job and this chapter was a monster to write. **

**I'm hoping you'll forgive me since this chapter is a much longer one!**

**Enjoy!**

Gran was away visiting with friends and Sookie wasn't in any shape to go anywhere, so Tara agreed to run up to the pharmacy and purchase a pregnancy test.

When she returned, she found Sookie sitting at the kitchen table, sipping ice tea and looking a bit green in the gills.

"Come on girl, let's get this over with." Tara carried the tests with one hand and pulled Sookie from the chair with her other and led her to the bathroom. Sookie's dragging feet made the journey take twice as long.

Tara unwrapped the test and handed it to her. Sookie nodded feebly and took the test from her hand. She didn't even bother asking Tara to leave the room. She just pulled down her shorts and sat on the toilet. She quickly peed on the stick, thanks to four glasses of sweet tea, and sat it on the counter.

"Okay, we need to wait three minutes and then check for results." Tara instructed placing her watch beside the test on the sink.

Tara took Sookie's hand and they watched in silence. Not even a minute passed and the bright pink plus sign appeared. Sookie gasped and grabbed the other test.

"I'm doing another one....that can't be right." Tara waited in silence as Sookie peed on the second test.

She set the second test on the sink, watching it intently. Just like the first, the pink plus sign appeared almost instantaneously.

Sookie sank to the floor. "I don't understand how this could have happened. Tara, how could this happen?!" she sobbed.

"Girl, you have three kids, you know how this happened." Tara said sadly. "The question is what are you going to do now?"

Sookie looked up Tara, her eyes red and her nose starting to run. "What are you saying? It looks like I'm having another baby." Sookie cried.

Tara squeezed her hand. "Come on honey. You know what I mean. You don't have to keep this baby, Sook. You and Sam aren't together. You're trying to make a go of it on your own. Its just not a good time."

Sookie shook her head adamantly. "No! I will not do that. This baby didn't do anything to deserve that! I will not take its life because its birth is inconvenient for me."

Tara sighed. "That's not what I meant, Sook. You know I didn't mean that. I know you better than that. Besides you're probably only a few weeks along...it wouldn't be..." Tara stopped at the angry look on Sookie's face. "Okay, Sookie...so are you going to tell Sam?"

Sookie's furious expression turned sorrowful again. "Yes...of course I'll tell him. It'll be so hard, Tara. He'll want me to come back to him. I...I don't think I can. Not now."

Sookie began fidgeting on the bathroom floor, straightening the drawers under the sink, lost in thought.

"Alright. Well...you don't have to decide that right now, Sook. Let's get off this bathroom floor. My ass is falling asleep."

That brought a small smile to Sookie's lips and she let Tara help her off the floor and back to the kitchen. They sat in silence for some time, Sookie trying to wrap her head around having a fourth child and Tara trying to think of ways to cheer her up.

Tara spied the Fangtasia invitation hanging on the fridge.

"You know, Sook. We should go out tonight."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious. I just found out I'm pregnant and you want to go out to a club?"

Tara smiled mischievously. "You know me, any excuse. No, Sookie seriously, listen. This may be one of your last chances to get out in a long while with a baby coming along. Plus, I think you need to get out of this house and away from your troubles for awhile." She gave Sookie a playful shove. "Come on, Sook. It'll be fun. We'll get all dolled up and shake it like old times. What do you say?"

Sookie laughed. "Yes, you really do use any excuse, don't you?" She shifted in her seat and looked up at the invitation. "Well, I am curious to see what this vampire bar is like..."

Tara jumped up excitedly. "That's my girl! Now let's take your preggo ass upstairs and find something to wear!"

Sookie jumped up too and wiped her face. "Okay. Last one up the stairs is IT!" Sookie then raced out of the room and towards the stairs.

"Dammit, Sookie! That's not fair! Cheater!" She yelled as she ran after her friend just like old times. When they were little they would race. Whoever lost the race was IT. As IT, the loser had to perform any dares given by the winner.

"Oh, you're just sore because you're losing!" Sookie yelled behind her, just as she lost her footing on the first step. "Shit." she muttered, grabbing the railing to restore her balance. Just then Tara caught up and raced ahead of her.

"Hey!" Sookie shouted, running after her.

Tara reached Sookie's room first, collapsing on the bed laughing. "Sorry Sookie, you lose girl!"

Sookie collapsed on the bed next to her, giggling. "I'm calling a two dare maximum."

Tara shook her head. "Nope. You're my bitch for the night." she said slapping her with a pillow.

"Tara!" Sookie laughed, playfully hitting her back. "I'm in a fragile state. Come on. Three dares max, okay?"

Tara smiled. "Okay. Three. Deal."

Sookie took one look at her face and shook her head. "Oh, I'm in so much trouble." she groaned.

After trying on everything in her closet, Sookie settled on a white halter top dress with red flowers. She had some sexy red heels from her "anniversary date" with Sam and some gorgeous diamond earrings from Gran. She curled her hair and put on some makeup. She stood in front of the floor length mirror on the back of her bathroom door and admired herself, Tara standing right behind her.

"Wow, Sook. You look amazing." Tara complimented her.

Sookie twirled around. "Yeah, I guess I clean up pretty nice!" Sookie said smiling. She turned around to get a look at Tara. Tara, in her usual flair, was dressed in a pink strapless top and a black mini skirt. She had on knee high black boots and big pink faux pearl earrings.

"Tara, you know you're wearing one of my Halloween get ups." Sookie laughed.

"Well then you must have dressed up as a hot tamale because this outfit is smokin!" Tara showed off her figure in the mirror, turning side to side.

"Yes, Tara. You do look hot. I hope your boyfriend isn't the jealous type." Sookie joked.

"Actually we broke it off last night. He wasn't really the monogamous type, as it turns out. I doubt many vamps are. Anyway, I guess I need this night out as badly as you." Tara gave herself one last spin and then went to the bathroom to fix her makeup.

After eating a light dinner, they both stepped out of the house looking marvelous by nine o' clock. They decided to take Tara's car since it was newer and much more sporty.

"So no talk about babies or men or money tonight. Agreed?" Tara asked.

"Agreed." Sookie replied. Now that they were dressed up and on the road, she was starting to get really excited. She did need this. A night without reminders about responsibilities or failures. A night of freedom and fun. She grinned at Tara who was thinking the same thing.

She also read from Tara's mind that she was having some troubles of her own, mostly monetary, but they'd just made a pact not to speak of those things tonight, so Sookie held her tongue. She would be asking her about it tomorrow though, for sure.

When they arrived at the club, the parking lot was already fairly full.

"Popular place." commented Sookie as they parked in the third row from the building.

"Yeah. Every freak coming to get bitten or slapped by a vampire." Tara smirked.

"Every freak, huh? What does that make us?" Sookie asked in response, raising a brow.

Tara held up the embossed invitations and started walking ahead of her, towards the entrance. "Honored guests of course!" she answered.

"Good evening, ladies." The tall, blonde vampire door keeper greeted them.

"Hello." Sookie reached for the invites from Tara and held them up. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse. This is my friend Tara. I received these free passes in the mail..." Sookie suddenly had a terrible thought. _What if someone was toying with her? What if they weren't even authentic? _

The beautiful female vampire took so long to answer, Sookie almost turned and ran, but finally she spoke. "Welcome, Sookie. I'm Pam. Please enjoy yourself tonight." She gave her a fangy grin and then moved out of their path to let them pass her into the club.

Sookie gulped. "Thank you, Pam." She grabbed Tara's hand and walked briskly over to an empty table near the dance floor.

"That was a little tense for a minute." Tara pointed out as the sat down.

"Yeah, it was. But were in. Look, Tara, they have a nice dance floor." Sookie said happily. She loved to dance and she hadn't done much of it in the last five years, unless you counted the dancing she did as she cleaned.

Tara returned her eager smile. She looked around and saw a throne sitting near the opposite end of the bar. "Who do you think sits there?" she asked, nodding towards it.

"I don't know. The vampire king or something. That's strange, isn't it?" Sookie shrugged.

Just then a waitress came to take their drink orders. Tara ordered a margarita and Sookie ordered a fuzzy navel. This time Tara raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Sookie, a fuzzy navel? That's the drink of a high school cheerleader, not a grown woman." she teased.

"Well, considering I haven't drank in a while and ...you know...I thought I'd make it a lighter drink." Sookie blushed but nodded at the waitress to confirm her order.

She really didn't want to get drunk anyway. Even if she wasn't pregnant, this did not seem like the type of place to lose control of your sensibilities. Tara, however, was ready to let it all go tonight. She slammed her first drink and ordered another, chuckling at the stern look on Sookie's face.

"Sook, you're not my mother. Stop acting like it, alright?"

Sookie just made a face at her.

"You know what? I'm going to go request a song. You stay here and sip your fuzzy navel."

Tara sashayed across the dance floor to the DJ booth. Sookie decided to take inventory of the club while she was gone. She looked around the room, taking note of both vampire and human minds.

She couldn't 'hear' vampire thoughts but that didn't mean they passed through her mental radar undetected. They were more like voids that she could discover when she concentrated. Most of the humans' thoughts made her ill. They were either about having sex with a vampire or bled by a vampire. Some even hoped to be smacked around by a vampire named Talia. Sookie made a mental note to give that one a wide berth.

As she scanned the room again, three human minds gave her pause. They seemed both frightened and agitated. She wasn't getting a clear picture, but they definitely didn't care for vamps and they were very uncomfortable sitting in here.

_So why come to a vampire bar? _She puzzled as she waited for Tara.

When her eyes landed on the throne again, it was no longer empty. It was now filled with the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. He was very tall and very muscular, with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Blue eyes that were currently focused intently on hers. She looked away quickly, pulse pounding, and wondered who the mysterious vamp might be.

Just then Tara returned to the table and was pulling her from her seat.

"Come on girl!" She trilled excitedly. "They're playing our song!"

Then Sookie heard the music and turned beet red, shaking her head furiously.

"I don't think so, Tara....besides, I doubt I remember any of the moves."

"Bullshit, Sookie. You know you do! Besides, I DARE you to come out on that dance floor with me!"

Sookie grimaced. _A dare. Great. Guess I really am going to embarrass myself in front of all these witnesses...perfect._

"Fine." she said grumpily, taking Tara's hand and letting her lead her out to the dance floor.

Tara started to dance and Sookie soon followed, their old routine coming back to her like it was just yesterday when they'd rehearsed it, not ten years ago.

As Sookie and Tara bumped and grinded on the dance floor, Eric watched curiously. The dances of this generation were so erotic, so seductive. He wasn't complaining. He summoned Pam over to his chair.

"Yes, Master." Pam approached with a smirk. She already had an idea what Eric would want from her and she was more than happy to do it.

"Pam, who are the two young ladies dancing together." Eric motioned with his eyes to Sookie and Tara, though it was quite obvious whom he was speaking about.

"Master, that is Sookie Stackhouse that you 'invited' to the club." she answered, motioning quotations around invited with her fingers. "She brought her friend... Tara."

"Yes, well, go over there and find out what you can from her. I need to know if she's...attached to anyone else so I know how to better …. address her later." he winked.

"Yes, Master. My pleasure."

Pam made her way out to the girls and started to dance along side them. Sookie was a little shy at first but Tara was completely into dancing with the beautiful vampiress. Of course, she was also completely buzzed from her two drinks.

Slowly Sookie came around, giving herself over to the thumping music.

Soon the music was all around her and she was lost to the sound. She swayed and rocked her hips, raising her hands above her head and back down through her hair. Eric found the whole scene intoxicating, his eyes locked on Sookie's every movement.

Bill arrived just as the girls were warming up to Pam on the dance floor. He was shocked to see Sookie at the club, even more so that she was dancing with Pam. He walked directly to Eric's throne to report his success.

"Eric, I have done as you asked." he told him as he bowed.

Eric reluctantly turned his attention to Bill. "Very good. You may retire for the evening. We shall discuss the details tomorrow evening." Eric answered, his attention again diverted to the scene on the dance floor. Tara and Pam were sandwiching Sookie, twisting and gyrating to the music very suggestively.

Following Eric's eyes, Bill forced down a curse. "Why is Ms. Stackhouse here and why is she with Pam?" he asked bitterly.

Eric narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Delectable, isn't she?"

Bill growled. "She's mine, Eric."

Eric turned his narrowed stare back to Bill. "Really? She doesn't look ...taken and I don't appreciate your tone, Bill." he bit out.

Bill bowed his head, shamed. "I have been...taken with her for some time. I have not bitten her..."

"Or bedded her?" Eric interrupted.

"No." Bill answered, frowning, "but I have courted her. She is interested."

"Oh, how gentlemanly of you, Bill." laughed Eric. "In that case, I'd say she is still...open to other offers."

"But I..."

Eric interrupted him once again. "Bill, I wish you to leave my club at once. You will not impede my questioning of Ms. Stackhouse. I will find out more about this werewolf attack and she is the only other witness. Is that understood?"

Bill's face grew hot with anger, his hands clenched, but he nodded. He didn't dare disobey Eric, especially not in his own club. With one last glance back at the dancers, he turned and left, hoping that Sookie did not fall for Eric's charms.

When the song finished, the girls headed back to their table and Pam followed.

"Mind if I join you, ladies?" Pam asked, tickling Tara's bare arm with her fingernails.

"Of course, slide in." Tara replied, smiling and scooting over in the booth seat.

Pam did so and leaned across the table towards Sookie. She reached over to Sookie's cheek, stroking her cheek bone, her finger stroking downward towards her neck. Sookie gulped, eyes wide in response. Pam quickly pulled her hand away after a silent warning from Eric, her red lips turned up in a wide smile.

"So, Sookie, are you ...single?" Pam purred.

Tara felt a bit left out and answered for her. "She's recently separated from her husband. I'm single."

Pam looked over at Tara, touching her hair fondly. "Lovely." She turned back to Sookie, turning on her glamor. "Sookie, my sweet, I think you should come with me. Someone very important would like to meet you." Pam gestured toward Eric and Sookie blushed.

"I..I don't think that's a great idea. Besides, I'm here with my friend. I don't want to leave her by herself."

Pam wondered how Sookie resisted her glamor but didn't allow the surprise to show on her face.

"Are you sure? He's very handsome and very, very rich. He in fact owns this club and was the one to invite you both here tonight."

Sookie frowned. She didn't want to be rude and she would like to thank the mysterious Adonis for his invitation, but she felt wrong about abandoning Tara.

She looked over at Tara and Tara winked at her. "Go, girl. He's hot! You have to go talk to him...in fact, I dare you to talk to him."

"Tara!" Sookie kicked her under the table, but got up to follow Pam over to the throne. "Thanks, Tara." she grumbled nervously.

"Oh, you'll be thanking me later, girl. I'm sure of it!" Tara laughed as Sookie stormed away.

The closer she got to him, the more her irritation melted into anticipation. _He's seriously like a god, sitting in that chair. What on earth will I say to him? s_he worried.

"Good evening, Ms. Stackhouse. Are you enjoying your evening?" Eric asked, extending his hand.

Sookie stared for a moment, shocked by the gesture, but quickly composed herself and took his hand.

"Yes, thank you." she answered.

As she tried to pull her hand back, Eric's grip tightened. Sookie was about to tell him off, but then he brought her hand to his mouth and her heart felt like it stopped in her chest.

Sookie was speechless as Eric's mouth spread kisses small kisses on the back of her hand. His lips were cool but they spread warmth throughout her body. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations he was creating in her.

Suddenly his mouth was at her ear, whispering softly, "You are mouthwatering, Ms. Stackhouse. I'd like to get to know you better."

"Th..thanks." she stammered. "You can call me Sookie."

"When can I see you again?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

Before Sookie could answer, her mind caught a terrifying image from behind them. She spun around and saw the three men she'd noticed earlier moving towards Talia.

The man in front had one definite thought and it wasn't pretty.

Sookie's body tensed and she looked at Eric for help.

"Eric, that man" she squeaked, pointing at the three men, "he has a stake. He's going to try and kill that girl!"

Eric raised an eyebrow but did not question her. Instead, he and Pam grabbed the three men in question with vampire speed and knocked their heads together. Nearby humans saw them drop to the floor and started screaming, running for the exits and setting the entire bar into a panic. Sookie grabbed Tara and pulled her towards the door.

Eric caught her around the waist in the parking lot as she was opening her car door.

"How do you know those men?" he questioned, his arm tightening his hold and his face in a frightening scowl.

"I...I didn't." she cried.

His grip tightened, his eyes demanding further explanation.

"I...I heard them..." she sputtered, tears now streaming down her cheeks Her legs gave out from fear and Eric was holding her against his body.

"You did what?" he asked, loosening his arm slightly.

"I read their minds...I'm telepathic." she admitted.

His eyes looked doubtful but he gently set her down in her seat and released his hold.

"Sookie, we will be continuing this conversation very soon. I must go attend my other guests."

He didn't wait for her reply, disappearing back through the club doors.

Sookie sank into the seat of the car, her head falling down on the steering wheel in despair.

"Tara..." Sookie moaned unhappily. "I'm in so much trouble."

**Don't forget to review...you don't want to be on Eric's bad side! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

Sookie woke the next morning scared and uncertain. She did not however feel nauseous for the first time in over a month and for that she was grateful. She went down to start the coffee. Tara was still fast asleep on the couch, drooling and dreaming about winning the lottery. Sookie snickered quietly and made her way to the kitchen.

The sight of the dirty kitchen made her groan. They'd left in such a hurry last night, their dinner dishes were left abandoned on the counter. Scraps of their meal littered the stove-top and table. She cleaned them both and swept the floor. She then washed the dishes as she waited for the coffee to brew, staring out the window and contemplating her day.

She needed to call Sam.

Soon.

Probably today.

It was making her jumpy and nervous just thinking about how he'd react to the news of another baby. As unplanned as this pregnancy was and even with their marriage in shambles, she really wanted him to be happy for her. For both of them really. Things were so messed up, so uncertain, but she still needed him to be her rock. She needed his optimism and strength because she was having a hard time finding either inside herself right now.

She poured her cup of Joe and walked out to the front porch. There sitting on the swing was an envelope. Sookie looked around the front yard, but saw no one from where she stood, and so she sat down and opened it carefully.

Curiously enough, it was a letter from Bill. She didn't know he'd returned from his business trip but apparently he had since the envelope was unstamped and only held one word on the front. _**Sookie**_in elegant handwriting.

She started to read, sipping her coffee and listening for Tara's footsteps.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_I am sorry that I have been away for such a long time. It was necessary to secure your safety. _

_I am unable to divulge the nature of my work but I do wish to be honest with you. I know of your talent. Your cousin Hadley has been made vampire. She revealed to me your telepathic ability. She has only told one other and no others of our kind have learned of it as far as I know. You must be careful to keep this secret. Others may wish to use your talent to accomplish their own ends. These same vampires that may want to use you may also seek to separate you from you home, your family. _

_I ask that you please be mindful of other vampires. They may wish to harm you or those you love._

_I will call upon you tomorrow evening._

_Your friend,_

_Bill Compton_

The letter was dated with yesterday's date which meant he'd be visiting tonight. A thousand new thoughts and worries began swimming through her head.

_Shit!_ She'd told Eric her secret last night at the club. Was he one of the vamps Bill meant to beware of? He did say he would want to talk to her about the incident at the club soon. Should she move or try to run? She fought hard to swallow the panic rising in her throat and took a deep breath.

Hadley, her little cousin, was a vampire now! She'd always been such a wild child. It did make sense that she'd be drawn to vampires. They were so strange and powerful. Hadley was attracted to the dangerous, mysterious types. Well, whoever Hadley was sleeping with these days, she'd obviously been running her mouth about Sookie. Sookie didn't know why she'd do such a thing but she knew it could not be good.

Sookie read through the last part of the letter again before folding it closed. She got up from the porch swing and headed back inside. When she reached the kitchen, she walked straight to the phone. She first called Peggy and asked if she could possibly keep the kids for a couple more weeks. Peggy agreed happily and reassured Sookie that the kids were having a wonderful time. Sookie hung up the phone feeling much better that her children at least were safe.

Then she remembered she still had one more call to make and her stomach was in knots all over again. She dialed the number to the house but there was no answer. She then tried the bar. Sam picked up after the first ring.

"Sam?"

"Sookie?"

"Yeah, hi. Listen. We need to talk. Can I come over there?"

"Sook, don't be silly. You can come here anytime you want."

"Okay. Thanks. I will be over in an hour. I need to shower and wake up Tara."

"Tara's there, huh? That explains why you'd still be in pj's at noon..."

Sookie gasped and looked up at the wall clock. "Its noon already?! I have to get moving. I'll see you soon."

Sookie hung up the phone and barreled into the living room, knocking Tara off the couch when she reached her.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tara complained, holding her head.

"Time to get up. I've got some errands to do and your lazy butt is going to be late for work!"

"Shit! What time is it?"

"Its already twelve. There's coffee in the kitchen. I'm headed for the shower and then I need to run." Sookie told her as she hopped up the stairs, two at a time. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept past nine. Of course, much of her night was spent tossing and turning, her dreams circling around a certain tall, blonde vampire with little to no clothes on.

"A vampire I need to steer clear of if I want to keep myself in one piece." she scolded herself as she quickly washed in the shower.

She had a comb through her hair and was dressed less than fifteen minutes later. She brushed her teeth and headed down the steps, only to find Tara back on the couch snoozing.

"Tara? What are you doing? You're boss is going to kill you!" Sookie yelled as she shook Tara's arm.

"I called in sick. I feel terrible. Sookie, you don't mind if I hang out here today, do you?"

Sookie crouched beside the couch and shook Tara again until she opened her eyes. "I don't care, but listen to me Tara. You need to be out of here before dark, okay?"

"Got it." Tara replied sleepily, pulling the quilt back over herself.

Sookie shook her again, gaining an annoyed look from Tara. "I'm serious, Tara. You need to leave before dark. By dinner would be even better. Okay? Promise me?"

"Okay, okay, Sookie. Gone by dark. I promise." Tara grumbled. "Now, can I please go back to sleep? My head is killing me."

Sookie smiled. "Awww. Poor baby, drank too much." she teased as she stood up and grabbed her purse.

She locked the door and headed out, leaving Tara to sleep off her hangover alone.

Sam was sitting outside the trailer when she pulled in. He rose and walked over to the car, holding open her door as she climbed out.

"I had Terry finish up the lunch set so we could talk in private. Is everything okay?" Sam's face looked worried and tense. Sookie realized it was probably the same face she wore.

"Can we go inside?" she asked, pulling out her purse and shutting the car door.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Of course. Come on. I'll make another pot of coffee."

Sookie followed him inside and sat at the kitchen table, not wanting to sit on the couch or anywhere else she might be tempted to just grab onto Sam for comfort. At the moment, she wanted nothing more, but she kept reminding herself that she needed to stay strong.

It didn't dawn on her until she sat down and leaned against the wood that she was sitting in the exact place where she and Sam had most likely conceived the child she needed to tell him about. The memory caused a golf ball sized lump to form in her throat.

Sam set a mug of coffee in front of her and sat down in the chair across the table with his own cup in hand.

"So, you and Tara had a late night out?" he asked. He was smiling and trying to make small talk, but the worried set of his eyes told Sookie his true feelings.

"Yes. We went to Fangtasia. I had a free pass and..."

"You did what?!" Sam jumped from the chair, his palms pressed hard against the table. He was angry, staring at her and waiting for a explanation. After a moment his eyes widened. "Did you go there to meet Bill?" he growled.

Sookie just stared stubbornly back, her own worry taking a back seat to her irritation with Sam's attitude. "So what if I was?" she yelled back. She then took a deep breath and reminded herself why she was there in the first place. "Listen, would you? I wasn't meeting Bill, I was just there with Tara. That's now why I'm here. Would you please sit back down?"

Sam closed his eyes and nodded, exhaling deeply through his nose. Settling himself back into his seat, he opened his eyes and nodded again.

"Okay...so what's going on?" The words were strangled and Sookie could see yellow bleeding through the blue of Sam's eyes. She wondered how she'd never noticed it before she saw him shift.

She took his hands and tried to send him calming thoughts. She'd never actually spoke to anyone mentally, but she had successfully influenced feelings in others on occasion. After a few minutes, she noticed Sam start to relax and his eyes go back to their clear blue color.

Once he was settled, she found herself tongue tied. She needed to get the words out. She needed him to know. She supposed it was hormones or something, but she really wanted his support.

Now if she could only find the words.

"I..I can't believe this is happening right now." She started, the tears already forming in her eyes. Sam was still holding her hands and he gave them a squeeze, encouraging her to continue. She took another deep breath and looked back up at Sam's face. "Sam, I'm pregnant."

Sam's features stood frozen. He was still holding Sookie's hands, gripping them tightly as he sat there in shock.

"Sam, I haven't been to the doctor yet, but I did the home tests. They both came back positive."

Sam opened his mouth then closed it again. He was at a loss for words. This was the last thing he'd expected her to say. He wasn't sure how to respond. Should he be excited or apologize? Sookie was waiting for him to say something, he just wasn't sure what.

"Well...wow. Do you want me to go with you to the doctor?" he asked.

Sookie's tears were steadily falling down her cheeks but she smiled. "That would be good. I still need to make an appointment. I guess I could call tomorrow."

"Okay, cher, I'll be there. You just tell me when, okay? Everything will be okay. Don't worry, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks, Sam."

Sam released one of Sookie's hands and brought his palm to her cheek, wiping away the last remaining tears with his thumbs. "I'm always here for you, Sookie. I love you, you know that, right?"

Sookie nodded and stood to leave, unsure what to say.

"I'll call you tomorrow then." she choked out, fighting back new tears. "Bye, Sam." she walked herself out and rushed over to her car. She didn't know what to do. Her feelings and thoughts were so mixed up, she wasn't sure what she wanted. The only thing she did know was she couldn't go back to Sam now, not as a knee-jerk reaction to her swirling emotions. It wouldn't be fair to either one of them.

She pulled out of the drive quickly, leaving Sam standing on the porch, watching her go.

She hadn't even reached the end of his road when she heard something large hit the front of her car.

_Oh, God, _she thought, _I've hit a deer or something. This day just keeps getting better._

Sookie grimaced at the thought of the dead animal beneath her tires. She slowly put the car in park and climbed out, cellphone in hand. She thanked God that she had bought an emergency cell phone for just such an event. She really didn't want to call Sam and bother him, especially after how she left him, but she doubted she'd be able to move the animal by herself. It sounded large. She'd be lucky if her car was intact enough to drive home.

She paused as she closed her door, Sam's number already visible on her caller ID. Outside the car, she heard wheezing coming from whatever it was she hit. She rushed to the front of the car thinking whatever it was might still be alive.

What laid in front of her was like nothing she'd ever seen before. The animal was at least nine feet in height, with large antlers and a human like body. It was entirely covered in hair and had large talons on its hands. Its feet were hoofed. It was like something out of a science fiction novel.

_My entire life is like a science fiction novel, _Sookie thought dismally as she pushed talk on her phone.

She brought the cell to her ear just as the creature started to move. It jerked about a bit, like it was shuddering and then suddenly it was upright, standing on its hind legs. Sam answered the phone, saying hello over and over, but Sookie couldn't hear him, her eyes fixed on the monster before her.

The last thing Sam heard before the phone call disconnected was the sound of Sookie's high pitched scream.

**a/n: Thanks for all the words of support friends! You are all amazing. I won't leave you hanging for long, no worries. I'm already half through the next chapter. **

**Can't wait to read your reactions to these new events, so please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: I know I told some of you this chapter would be posted by Friday. I apologize. Best laid plans as the saying goes. This was another tough one to write. Thank you for being patient with me. **

**On with the story...finally! ;)**

The creature moved toward Sookie slowly, seeming to study her as it staggered closer. It snarled and Sookie screamed, dropping her phone on the wet pavement below. She turned to run but the monster was faster, swiping at Sookie's back and slicing her open with its razor sharp claw. Sookie dropped to the ground at once, the awful pain ripping through her like hot pincers.

Her eyes were feeling heavy. She heard the creature's clacking steps. They sounded like they were moving past her. She lifted her head just in time to see a dog, teeth bared and growling in front of where she laid.

"No, Sam. Run. Please." she said, her scream coming out as a whisper.

The dog's eyes focused on her face for just a moment. The dog then barked at the creature and ran into the woods, the creature hot on its heels.

"No, Sam!" Sookie cried. She tried to crawl towards the woods. She pulled herself across the road, making it as far as the grassy edge before she lost consciousness.

Sookie woke several hours later in a brightly lit hospital room.

"Sam?" she called out.

"No, its Bill. You're going to be alright. I'm getting you out of here."

Sookie shook her head but before she could speak the pain tore through her body again. She slipped back out of consciousness, her words of protest forgotten.

She awoke the second time in a small bedroom. It was dimly lit and Sookie could not see more than a few feet away from the bed she was lying on.

"Bill, are you there?" she cried out.

"No, dear. The vampires are resting and so should you. You've been through quite the ordeal. You need to rest now." said a small woman beside the bed.

"Who...who are you?" Sookie asked.

"Dr. Ludwig. Now, no more questions. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." The woman answered, stepping off a stool beside the bed and packing up her medical equipment.

"Wait. Please." Sookie sat up, realizing immediately how effortless the movement felt. The pain was completely gone. "What happened? The pain...its gone."

"You were attacked. From the size of the laceration on your back and the poison we removed from it, it appears you were attacked by a maenad. Extremely rare creatures. You were on the brink of death when the vampires called me. I removed what poison I could, the vampires finished the work of draining you, and then we gave you a transfusion. You should feel much better by evening. Now off to sleep. Don't force me to give you sleeping aids." Dr. Ludwig told her, picking up her bag and walking towards the door.

"Wait...doctor....please. One more thing. The baby...I'm pregnant....is the baby okay?"

"I'm sorry, dear. You'd already lost the fetus." Dr. Ludwig shook her head sadly and walked out of the room, leaving Sookie alone.

Sookie sunk back into the pillows and stared at the ceiling. The baby had died. Already died? What did that mean? The baby was unexpected, she was unprepared for it, and yet she was still excited for its arrival. Sam had ran off into the woods with that thing, the maenad the doctor had called it, chasing him. She had no idea if he was dead or alive. Her head was filled with sadness and worry.

She curled into her pillow and wept. She wept for hours before she finally cried herself to sleep.

The next time she woke, Bill was sitting beside her rubbing circles on her back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her quietly.

"Where am I?" Sookie tried to sit up but her muscles were tense and sore from the shaking sobs that overtook her before she'd finally closed her eyes.

Bill plumped the pillows behind her and helped her up. After he helped her to sit, he quickly pulled up the blankets to cover her. For the first time, Sookie noticed that she was only wearing underwear and a bra. She couldn't find it in herself to care much at that moment. She felt empty and scared. Bill had asked her how she felt, but she'd ignored the question. He would want to know why she felt those things and she really didn't feel up to giving him an explanation.

"You are in my home. This is a guest bedroom. There is a bathroom attached if you should need to use it." Bill told her, pointing to a door across from the dresser.

"Ask her how she knows the maenad." a voice commanded from a dark corner of the room.

Bill frowned at the dark corner in annoyance but then turned back to Sookie. "How did this happen to you?" he asked instead.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me. I'd never even heard of a maenad. It was just suddenly in the road. I hit it with my car. When I got out to see what I hit, it got up and attacked me. It happened so fast..." Sookie answered. Her head was hurting and all she wanted was to go home. "Who else is here?" she asked.

Bill smiled softly at her. "We don't believe it was a coincidence. The maenad meant for you to hit it. It wanted you out of the car. We just don't know why." he told her.

Eric stepped out of the shadows and walked to the bed. "Ms. Stackhouse. We meet again."

Sookie's face flushed in embarrassment. The sight of Eric made her skin flash with heat. She saw his eyes widened and realized she'd dropped her blanket. She pulled it back over her chest, turning an even darker shade of red.

Unbeknown to the doctor and Bill, Eric had given her a few drops of his own blood. It was part of the reason that she was feeling very little pain. It was also part of the reason Sookie was finding Eric so attractive at the moment. Well, more so than she usually would in her current state.

"Why...why are you here?" she spluttered, immediately feeling foolish for her reaction. Adrenaline shot through her body. She needed to get out of this bed, out of this house. She needed out of this nightmare.

Eric leaned into the bed. Bill hissed but Eric ignored him. "I am here, lovely Sookie, because Bill called me to help you. Dr. Ludwig is a personal friend of mine." He touched her cheek softly. "Now that I see that you are doing better, I must go. I have other work to attend to."

Sookie only nodded in response, her mind seemed unable to form an intelligent response. He was hovering over her, his face just inches from her own. She felt herself lean even closer to him, drawn to him by some invisible force. His smile widened and he placed a finger to her lips.

"I shall see you soon, lover." he whispered before disappearing into the night.

Sookie released a breath she hadn't known she was holding. She looked back up at Bill to see him standing, his arms folded across his chest, his eyes closed and his lips pressed tightly together. He was upset. Probably furious from the look of it.

"Bill, I want to go home." she said quietly. He opened his eyes and looked at her despairing face. His features softened and he nodded. He picked her up out of the bed, bridal style, quickly carrying her out the door.

They arrived at her porch only minutes later, Bill moving at half his normal vampire speed, trying not to jostle Sookie unnecessarily. Her Gran was sitting in the porch swing, wringing her hands together, eyes fixed on the driveway.

When she heard Bill's footsteps, she jumped to her feet and rushed over to them.

"What's happened? Sookie, dear, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

Sookie opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Just tired, Gran." She looked up at Bill. "You can put me down. I think I can make it from here."

"I could help you into the house. Its no trouble." Bill told her.

"No, I'm going to be okay. Thank you, Bill. Thank you for saving me." Sookie hugged Bill as he sat her on her feet. His strong arms pulled her close and held her a moment longer. Sookie finally pulled back and reluctantly he released her. Her Gran thanked him as well and pulled Sookie into her own embrace.

"Let's get you inside, sweetheart." Gran said, opening the door for her.

"Goodnight, Bill." Sookie called out as she walked in the house.

"Goodnight." he called back. He watched as the two women withdrew into their home. He sat on the edge of the woods, just as he had done before, keeping watch until dawn. The attacks on Sookie were almost as puzzling as Sookie herself.

When Dr. Ludwig had finished draining the majority of the poison from Sookie's back, she'd told them that the rest of her blood needed to be drained to completely rid her of the toxins. He'd objected when she instructed both he and Eric to take her blood, but she'd insisted. Sookie only had minutes before the toxins killed her and the blood needed to be drained quickly. He'd seen the way Eric's eyes lit up at the prospect. He'd wanted to stake him right then. That would permanently erase that smug look on his face. Instead, he was forced to accept his help and stomach his moans of pleasure as they simultaneously sucked her dry. The doctor then gave Sookie the transfusion and had them leave the room to finish her work.

Then Eric really pushed him, making remarks about how sweet her blood tasted and how he'd not been so satisfied in centuries. He really would have torn him apart at that point but Eric was ancient and much stronger and faster than he was.

So he sulked and waited for news from the doctor in the hall. When she finally appeared, she looked cross. She explained that Sookie needed her rest. If she survived the next few hours then she'd be out of the woods.

Oh, how Bill wished that were true. The Queen wanted her and he wasn't sure how much longer his stalling would keep her from what she wanted.

Now this maenad was after Sookie and Eric was involved as well. His plans were all going to hell and he didn't know how to salvage them. He stood there till dawn, lost in contemplation.

Inside, Gran tucked Sookie into bed. She placed a cool cloth on her forehead and a glass of water on her nightstand. She tried to get Sookie to tell her what had happened, but Sookie was fuzzy on most of the details herself. Her eyes kept fluttering and Gran decided to let it be till morning. She sat beside her on the bed and hummed her a lullaby, the same lullaby she'd hummed her a hundred times before, and Sookie was asleep in no time at all.

Gran went to bed herself. She was also tired from her own worrying. She lied in her bed, pulling her quilt up to her chin, feeling every year of her age in each bone as she sank into the mattress. She prayed for her granddaughter and fell quickly to sleep.

Sookie woke just after dawn. She went to the bathroom and looked herself over. She looked worn out and a little pale, but nowhere near as awful as she had the night before. There wasn't even a scar from where the creature had struck her. She wished she had some way of knowing if Sam was still alive and where he'd run off. She returned to her bed and curled up under her blankets. She ran a hand over her stomach.

_The fetus was already lost. What did that mean? What if Dr. Ludwig hadn't meant the fetus was dead...what if she meant it was lost in some other way?....._

None of it made sense. Sookie still felt pregnant. She wasn't having any cramping or bleeding. Maybe the doctor was mistaken? Sookie tossed and turned in bed for two more hours, much of the time in tears. None of it made any sense.

_Why am I a target? Why do these...creatures...want me? How do they know me? _

All these questions kept rolling around Sookie's brain but no matter how hard she thought about it, no answers came to her.

Finally, she couldn't stay in bed any longer. She got up, threw on some sweats and made her way down to the kitchen. Gran was waiting there with a pot of fresh brewed coffee, God bless her.

Sookie grabbed a mug and sat with her at the kitchen table.

"You look much better, Sookie. How are you feeling?" Gran asked her after she settled into her chair.

"I feel better. I...I do want to go and see my doctor today though." Sookie sighed heavily and stared into her coffee. She could never keep all this from Gran. Gran was more than a grandmother, she was her mother. More than that, she was her very best friend. She told her everything. "I think I'm pregnant or I was pregnant." A few stray tears fell down Sookie's cheek. "I...I may have lost it." Sookie's head fell to her crossed arms on the table. She found it even harder to say the words out loud and now that she had, a whole new wave of grief was crashing down on her.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. We'll get you into the doctor first thing today. I'll call Dr. Talbot for you, dear." She wrapped Sookie into a hug and held her until her sobbing slowed back down to a trickle. She then pulled out the phone book and looked up the number. She was able to get Sookie in at nine am because of a cancellation. Sookie hurried up the stairs to shower. She had less than an hour to get ready for the appointment.

Gran drove Sookie to the doctor's office. There were only five other cars in the parking lot. Sookie thought she recognized on of the cars. She really wished Sam were with her. She really wished she knew where Sam was now.

They walked through the office door, Sookie lost in her own thoughts. She was startled by a small hand on her leg and she jumped.

"Sorry." said a giggling boy from behind her. "Did I scare you, Sookie?"

Sookie turned around to find Cody standing there with a huge grin on his face. She smiled back at him, reminded of how her own boys loved to play tricks.

"Hi Cody. Yes, you kind of did. You here with your mama?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, she's in the office with the doctor. I had to wait out here." Cody leaned in a bit and put his hands around his mouth. "It's a girly doctor. I can't be in there during her check up." he whispered confidentially.

Sookie laughed. "Yes, I imagine not. Well, it was nice to see you Cody. I need to go sign in at the counter." She patted his head. "Bye, sport."

"Bye." Cody said and went back to playing with his toys.

Sookie signed in and gave the girl sitting behind the counter her insurance information.

"So, what can we do for you today, sugar?" asked the young receptionist.

Sookie hated that. Why do receptionists always ask you that question in front of a waiting room full of people? What happened to a little privacy?

Sookie glared at the young girl. "I'm here to see the doctor, obviously." she answered.

The young girl turned red and Sookie read from her mind that she was having a bad morning already. She felt bad for her rudeness. The girl was just doing her job.

"I'm sorry. I'm Sookie Merlotte. I'm here for a ….pregnancy checkup." Sookie said as quietly as she could.

The young girl smiled. "Please have a seat. The doctor will be right with you."

Sookie nodded and went to sit with her Gran. She flipped through the Parenting magazines on the coffee table but it only depressed her more and so she tossed them back on the table. She sat and watched the clock and thankfully only fifteen minutes passed and her name was called to come back to the office.

"Do you want me to come with you honey?" Gran asked her.

Sookie was so grateful she offered, not wanting to go through this all alone, that she grabbed Gran up in a big hug. "Yes, that would be great." she sighed in relief.

Gran smiled and gathered her knitting, following her to the examination room.

They passed Holly in the hall. Her eyes widened when she saw Sookie but she said nothing. She just nodded her head in greeting and walked on by to the waiting room. Sookie noticed she was thinking the same thing as she was...hoping she didn't tell anyone about her visit to the OBGYN office. Sookie wondered what she was hiding but quickly dismissed the thought. She wanted her privacy and Holly deserved the same consideration.

When they reached the exam room, they were ushered inside by an older nurse in a white uniform. She was obviously hanging onto the olden days, Sookie thought with a smile. She actually looked really cute. She was a petite, older woman, her outfit complete with a small white nurse cap.

After recording Sookie's weight and last period date, she asked Sookie to remove her clothing and put on a paper gown. The doctor would be only a moment she informed them.

She left the room and Sookie stripped, sliding on the paper gown and hopping onto the exam table. She and Gran waited in silence. Just as promised, the doctor knocked at the door just a few minutes later.

"Are you ready?" he called from the other side of the door.

_Not really. _Sookie thought but she answered "Yes." and the doctor entered the room.

He did a preliminary check of her vitals before checking her breasts and abdomen.

"You appear to be about 6 weeks along. Have you been experiencing any symptoms? Morning sickness?" he asked.

Sookie started to feel some hope. Perhaps Dr. Ludwig was mistaken. She thought she was almost two months pregnant. Dr. Talbot said she appeared to be six weeks along. That was pretty close. She smiled at the doctor and nodded.

"Yes. I did have morning sickness the first month. I think I'm about eight weeks actually...I mean the last time Sam and I did...it...was eight weeks ago."

The doctor smiled. "Well, the measurements aren't always exact. I'm sure you're right. Lie back, Sookie, and I'll check the heartbeat."

He brought over the fetal doppler device. He placed it over her abdomen and started moving it in slow circles. Sookie leaned up in anticipation and Gran squeezed her hand. She remembered this moment with her other children. The sound of the tiny heartbeat fluttering ever so quickly on the monitor. The laughter when Sam fell out of his chair after hearing two heartbeats with the twins. It was magical.

The doctor moved from right to left, searching for the heartbeat of the fetus. After about ten minutes, Sookie realized something was wrong. Dr. Talbot frowned and looked up into Sookie's fearful eyes.

"Well, Sookie. Sometimes eight weeks is just a bit too early for this test. I don't want you to worry. We'll do a vaginal ultrasound and then we'll know, okay?"

Sookie nodded again but the glimmer of hope had disappeared. Something was wrong. She read it as clearly on the doctor's face as she had his mind. Dr. Ludwig was right. She'd lost the baby.

Tears slid down her cheeks as her and Gran waited for the doctor to return with the ultrasound tech. Gran gave her hand another squeeze.

"Sookie, honey, don't cry. The doctor said it was too early for that other test. I'm sure everything is alright." she said trying to comfort her.

Sookie just nodded again and wiped her cheeks. She would try to be brave for her Gran but she knew everything was not alright.

The doctor returned with his assistant and Sookie lied back down on the table. The tech instructed her to lift her legs from the table. She handed her the ultrasound wand and told her how to insert it. Sookie winced as the wand was put into place and then the tech took over, moving the wand around until she a picture of the fetus came up on the monitor. The doctor observed while the tech took some pictures. They were silent, nodding to one another as the tech snapped photo after photo.

They didn't realize Sookie could hear their every thought.

The fetus was dead. There was no heartbeat. It was gone.

Finally the tech removed the wand and told Sookie she could wipe herself with the towel she'd given her and sit up. The tech then left the room, leaving Sookie and Gran alone with the doctor once more.

"Sookie, I'm afraid I have bad news. The fetus miscarried at six weeks. That's why we didn't hear a heartbeat."

"Miscarried? Why...why am I still..." Sookie struggled to talk through her sobs but the doctor understood her.

"Your body would eventually let go of the fetus. You can wait for the fetus to leave naturally at home. In most cases this happens within two to six weeks. We can give you something for the pain."

Sookie shuddered but made no comment and so the doctor continued.

"Or we could give you a D&C. We'd remove the fetus surgically. You would experience less bleeding and we could perform it here in our office."

"Thank you, Dr. Talbot." Gran answered. "Could we have a few minutes alone, please?"

"Of course. I'll be right outside."

After the doctor left, Sookie turned to Gran. "It wasn't the poison...the baby died two weeks ago...it wasn't the poison..."

"Sookie, honey, you don't need to decide this today. Why don't we go home? You can rest and think on it...pray on it. You..."

Sookie shook her head. "No, Gran. I can't...I just want to go home." She dissolved into tears again, her head buried in Gran's shoulder. Gran hugged her tight. She continued to hold her until her cries died down.

"Gran...could you call the doctor back in."

"Of course, sweetheart."

Dr. Talbot returned to the room and sat down with Sookie and Gran.

"Dr. Talbot, I don't want the procedure. I'm going home."

"I completely understand, Sookie. Please call us and let us know when it happens. We'll have you come in for a follow up exam, okay?"

Sookie nodded and slid off the table.

"Sookie, you have three healthy children. There's no reason you cannot have another. Many women experience miscarriage and then go on to have successful pregnancies. Sad as this experience is, it is quite common. It was nothing you did, I assure you."

"No...no. I don't want to have any more." Sookie said sadly.

"Well, you don't have to decide anything now. Why don't you go ahead and dress. We'll see you outside." The doctor paused at the doorway. "I'm sorry for your loss, Sookie."

Sookie quickly dressed and Gran took her home. They ate a little supper and Sookie went straight to bed. She pulled the covers over her head and stayed there for the rest of the night.

Later that night, Bill had taken his nightly post on the edge of the woods, watching and listening. This time when Eric approached, he heard his footsteps.

"Evening, Bill. Still admiring from afar I see." Even though his words were patronizing, his voice held none of its usual humor. He actually sounded quite grim. Eric didn't wait for his response before adding "Our Sookie is quite troubled this evening."

Bill looked up at Eric in surprise. "You...you gave her blood?" he asked him incredulously.

That did turn Eric's mouth up in a half grin. "Afraid of a little competition, Compton?" he asked.

"Stay away from Sookie." Bill growled. He threw back his fist to punch Eric but Eric was quicker, catching his hand and twisting it painfully.

"Sorry, Bill, I'm afraid I can't do that." Eric answered. He then turned and took flight, leaving Bill scowling angrily at his departing figure.

**a/n: Sadly, I've experienced the agony of miscarriage twice myself. If you've also gone through this experience, my deepest condolences. I hope you do not find my portrayal of events in any way hurtful or minimizing to the pain you yourself experienced.**

**In this story I try to portray how SOOKIE would feel and react to this news, not how anyone else would. **

**Thank you for reading and remember your reviews make me smile!**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: Still struggling to balance work, family and personal time (which with a toddler is minimal on the best of days). I do try to get these chapters out on a weekly basis, but lately that's just not been possible. **

**You continue to be patient with me and I'll continue to sneak away from "real life" whenever I can!**

**Without further adieu...back to the story!**

Just as the doctor predicted, Sookie lost the baby just two nights later. Sookie left her room only to use the bathroom and Gran was worried sick about her. She brought her meals to her room and kept encouraging her to eat, though Sookie had little appetite. A week passed when out of the blue, they had a late night visitor knocking on their door.

Gran opened the curtains, opening the door at once when she saw who was standing on her porch.

"Sam! Thank the Lord! I'd been prayin you'd be calling on Sookie soon."

Before Sam could question why, Gran had him in a such a tight hug, it took his breath away.

"Adele....I'm glad to see you too." Sam laughed. His laugh caught in his throat when he saw Gran's sober face. "What? Is something wrong with Sookie?" he asked worriedly.

"Well...come in now. She's resting. I'll get you some coffee."

Sam followed Adele into the kitchen, looking around for Sookie as he walked.

_Where was she? It was pretty early for her to be in bed already? Where were the kids?_

Adele poured Sam a cup of coffee and when she turned to hand it to him, he saw her eyes were brimming with tears.

He sat the cup on the table, taking a step toward Adele. "What is going on? Is Sookie hurt?"

_I led Callisto away from Sookie...she should be safe. She was bleeding...had she been scratched?_

Sam's thoughts were becoming more frightful by the second. He looked pleadingly into Adele's face for reassurance.

"Sookie isn't hurt but she is hurting." Adele began, gesturing for Sam to take one of the chairs. "She...she lost the baby, Sam." Adele told him after he sat, dropping into the chair beside him, her own tears streaking her cheeks.

Sam's own eyes welled up and he starting running his hands through his hair.

"This is all my fault. I shouldn't have left her. I had no choice. I had to get ..." Sam's words broke off as he heard his name called from the upstairs bedroom.

He was up the steps in a wink, finding his way easily to Sookie's old room. She was curled in a ball in the center of bed, the covers twisted around her legs from her tossing about. Sam walked softly over to the bed. Sookie reached for him, which surprised him. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying. He quickly stripped off his boots and climbed into bed beside her, spooning her little frame and wrapping her up in his arms. He unraveled the blanket, covering them both.

"Sookie...I'm so sorry I had to leave. I thought you were bleeding but I couldn't come back. I had to get the maenad away from you....if I'd known you or the baby were in trouble..."

"Sam it wasn't you or the creature." Sookie interrupted in a whisper. "I...I miscarried a couple weeks before the attack. I just didn't....I wasn't bleeding or anything....I didn't know."

Sam kissed the top of her head. "Sookie...I'm so sorry."

"I...I don't think I did anything different...I know I didn't...." Sookie mumbled through new tears.

Sam squeezed her tighter and shook his head. "Cher, I'm sure it wasn't nothin you done. Calvin says weres have miscarriages all the time. Its probably the same for shifters. He thinks the three we have are miracles and I think he's right. Don't blame yourself, honey, please. Its not your fault."

Sookie sniffled. "I don't want to talk about this anymore tonight." She yawned and turned around, facing Sam. "I'm glad you are alright." she told him softly.

Sam kissed her forehead and hugged Sookie close. "We both will be. You need to get some sleep. Close your eyes. I'm not going anywhere."

Sookie smiled and closed her eyes, feeling some of her own peace restored by Sam's presence. Soon they were both fast asleep and they slept straight through till morning.

Sam woke first but he laid still so Sookie could sleep a while longer. He stared at her beautiful face, her long lashes and deep pout. How he'd missed that face. How he missed everything about her.

She slept almost an hour more, waking to find Sam studying her with a huge smile on his face. She couldn't help but smile in return.

"Good morning, beautiful." Sam said, pushing aside a loose strand of her hair from her face.

"Hey." Sookie replied sheepishly. She was feeling a little silly and awkward after all their time apart, but mostly she felt happy. Happy to be back in his safe arms. She knew they had the same problems, but she couldn't care now. Everything may be the same but everything was different too. He came back...he came back to her. Right now, that's all that mattered.

She kissed him lightly on the lips. His eyes went wide with surprise, but he quickly kissed her in return, a much deeper kiss.

"I'm so glad you're back, Sam." Sookie said with a smile, wiping off his wet lips with her thumb.

Sam's smile disappeared. "Sookie..I love you and I'm sorry...but I can't stay."

Sookie sat up stunned. "What? I thought...I thought you wanted me back...where are you going?"

Sam shook his head, his hand back pulling at his hair like he did when he was stressed. "I do want you, Sookie...more than anything...but I have to go back. I have to go back so Callisto doesn't return here."

Sookie looked at him confused. "Callisto?"

Sam nodded. "The maenad. She...I have to go back and set things right. I owe her a debt. I'm sorry but if I don't go, she'll come back. I can't let her return and hurt you again or anyone else."

Sookie's head fell to her hands. _He knew this creature...he owed her...he was leaving again. None of this made sense. Another huge part of Sam's life that she knew nothing about. _

"What debt? What does she want from you?"

Sam looked at Sookie sadly. "I'm not sure exactly what she wants...I just know I have to return."

Sookie's sadness soon turned to anger. "More secrets?! Why even come back here, Sam Merlotte?" She hit him in the chest and jumped to her feet. "Why even see me again when you only planned on running out on me? Why bother?!" she yelled, her face turning red.

Sam winced painfully, more from her words than her fists. "Sookie. I'm sorry. I'll try to be back as soon as I can...I promise. I just want you to be safe."

Sookie stormed to the door, hands in fists at her sides like she often did when she was angry. "You don't need to come back! Just...just get on out of here!" she screamed and out she went, slamming the door behind her.

When Sam came downstairs, Adele just shook her head sadly.

"She stormed out of her without a word and drove off in her pajamas." she said, shaking her head distractedly. "I'm sure she'll be back after she blows off some steam."

Sam shook his head sadly. "I have to go. Adele, could you please tell her I love her. I'll be back when I can."

Adele walked him to the door, patting his back. "Of course, Sam. You be careful, now. Your family's going to be needing you back in one piece."

Sam shook his head sadly once more and walked out the door. He hoped Adele was right. He hoped he could win his family back once he returned. He hoped they'd still recognize him once Calllisto was finished with him.

He got in his truck and drove away, away from Bon Temps and the woman he loved.

**This is where you leave a review and I feel all giddy inside, encouraged to write another day. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Sookie drove around feeling sorry for herself for a good half hour. Then she headed back to Gran's feeling rather foolish. She'd screamed at Sam, said awful things to him, and now she felt awful.

He was leaving. She was angry that he was leaving, but that hadn't been the source of all the anger she was feeling. The loss of the baby had pushed her down so deep that many old hurts seemed to be bubbling up, like puss from an open wound. All those hurts, those buried feelings, had her mind in turmoil.

Sam's words and presence through the night helped to cleanse her of some of the sadness and self pity, but the anger was still burning hot in her belly. She returned to Gran's, shaky but contrite. She wanted to apologize to Sam but he was already gone.

He'd left without a good bye. Without forgiving her. Without her.

She parked the car and ran up to the house. Ran past Gran and the kitchen and straight up to her room. She shut the door and buried herself in her blankets. Sam's scent on her sheets helped to calm her enough to lie still. She closed her eyes and replayed his words in her mind.

_'It's not your fault.' _he had told her. She believed him. In the back of her mind, a small voice kept shouting, wanting someone to blame, but she knew he was right. She also knew he was right that the three children God had given them were a blessing. She'd been away from them so long... Sam promised to keep the maenad away. To keep them safe. She resolved to pick up her children the next afternoon. Her last thoughts before she slipped away were of her kids' smiling faces, and she fell asleep smiling herself.

When she woke the next morning, Sookie was jumpy with anticipation. She'd been so caught up in her own grief, lost in her own sadness, the children's absence hadn't felt so severe. Now her head was above water and she missed them fiercely.

She called Sam's parents and arranged to meet them at a half way point, about three hours away. They decided to meet at an IHOP and have lunch. Sookie arrived first, probably driving a bit over the posted speed limit in her excitement. Peggy pulled in the parking lot eighteen minutes later, Don fast asleep in the passenger seat and the kids bouncing in the back.

Sookie ran to the car to help them with unbuckling their seat belts. Payton had hers off by herself in a blink and was around the car hugging Sookie's leg before she'd even reached in to help Brett out of his carseat.

"Hi, sweetie, I missed you too." Sookie greeted her, hugging her with one arm and helping Brett up with the other.

"Hi, mommy!" the boys yelled in unison. Payton stayed silent, her face buried in her mother's leg.

"Hi, pumpkins! I missed you guys!" Sookie helped Beau out and hugged them both. She helped them out of the car and shut the door. The boys ran up to the sidewalk and starting playing in the rocks that landscaped the outside the restaurant. Sookie turned her attention back to Payton.

"Hey, love, what's going on?" She rubbed Payton's back and waited for her to respond.

"I'm glad you're alright, mommy." she finally muttered, squeezing Sookie's leg tightly.

"Sweetheart, I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I'm fantastic now that I'm with you. Let's go in and get some pancakes, okay?"

This made Payton peek up into her mother's face. "Pancakes? For lunch?" she asked hopefully.

Sookie smiled and nodded. "Yup. With whip cream and fruit!" she added.

Payton gave her a huge grin and ran up to the door. "Let's go guys! Pancakes!" she shouted happily.

The boys looked up at Sookie, who nodded, and ran to the door too, Sookie hot on their heels.

Peggy finally managed to rouse Don from his nap and joined them a few minutes later.

Peggy sat across from Sookie. She gave her a meaningful look but said nothing. The waitress came and they ordered their lunch. The children chatted about their vacation with their grandparents and Sookie listened intently.

"Mama, you missed it. Molly had two babies! We saw them born and everything!" Payton told her excitedly.

"Yeah. It was icky." said Brett. Beau nodded his head energetically in agreement, his nose scrunched up like his brothers, displaying his disgust.

"Who is Molly?" Sookie asked. She got a picture of a goat right off from the boys' minds, but she asked anyway.

"A goat, mama! And the babies were sooo cute." Payton gushed.

The children then went babbled on about the baby goats for a good twenty minutes. Sookie sat back and just soaked it all in, smiling at their enthusiasm and joy. As Payton described the actual birth, the boys plugged their ears and made faces. Sookie laughed at their reaction. As she went on, Sookie had a momentary flashback to her miscarriage. She quickly shoved it from her mind when she caught Payton looking at her in fear. She shook her head, hastily changing her expression to a smile again, thinking Payton was reacting to her own sad countenance.

Payton smiled in return but changed the subject. She told Sookie about all the farm work they were able to help with and how cool it was to ride the horses.

"We brushed the horses soft fur, mama." Beau chimed in.

Payton nodded. "We took real good care of them, didn't we Grandma?"

"You sure did, sweetheart."

They chatted happily through lunch, all six of them ordering pancakes. When they were finished, the waitress brought them their check and the kids each a small toy.

"Want to go with Papa to pay the bill? I bet he'd buy you a peppermint patty at the counter." Peggy asked Payton.

All three of them jumped up from the table.

"We want to go too!" Beau and Brett shouted in unison.

"Okay, okay. You can all go. I want to talk to your mama a minute, anyhow." Peggy told them.

"Walk, please." Sookie reminded them as they followed Don to the cash register.

Peggy leaned across the table and took Sookie's hand.

"Sookie, I'm sad to see the kids go...but I assume this means things are going … okay at home now?"she prodded.

Sookie took a breath. She knew this was coming. "Things are better." she answered, looking over her shoulder to see Don's progress with the bill.

"And Sam and you are back together? I haven't been able to reach him lately by phone." Peggy said worriedly.

"We...are working some things out." Sookie answered carefully. "He's out of town right now...taking care of some business."

"Oh." Peggy brightened. She seemed happy with her answer and Sookie exhaled with relief.

The kids were on their way back to the table, grinning widely with mouths full of chocolate. Beau was handing his wrapper to Brett, who was balling them up.

"I swear those two read each others' minds." Peggy laughed as Brett tossed the wrapper into Payton's hair.

Sookie gasped and swung around to take another look at the boys. They were high five-ing each other and giggling. They were always in sync, but Sookie always chalked it up to them being twins.

_Was it more than that? _Sookie wondered. She didn't say anything more. She and Sam had never shared her secret with Peggy. She wondered just how much she knew about Sam. Questions started piling up in Sookie's mind, making her dizzy. She decided it was time to go.

"Thanks Don. Peggy. Thanks for everything. We really appreciate it." Sookie said as she slipped out of the booth and hugged them both.

"Well, of course, honey. We loved having them. You are all welcome, anytime, you know that." Peggy told her, kissing her cheek and then bending down to hug the kids.

"You three be good for your mama while daddy is gone out of town. You hear me?" Peggy commanded, smiling and kissing them all good bye.

"We will Grandma." Payton took Sookie's hand and squeezed it. Sookie's eyes welled up a little at her serious tone. Payton was always in a hurry to be grown up. So mature for the age of four.

Sookie gave her hand a little squeeze back and they all headed back to the parking lot, hand in hand.

The boys played car games and Payton colored as they drove back to Bon Temps. Sookie listened in. She didn't notice anything unusual at first. Then she stopped listening with her mind and listened with her ears. It was then that it struck her and she nearly veered off the road when she realized it.

The kids barely spoke a word out loud! How could she never have noticed this before?! She looked in the rear view mirror and saw Payton's wide eyes staring back at her.

"Payton." she asked silently. "How long have you been able to hear thoughts?"

Payton just shook her head but said nothing. She looked so scared that Sookie did pull over to the side of the road to speak to her.

When she pulled over the car and turned around in her seat, Payton broke into tears.

"Please don't be mad, mama." she sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'll stop."

Sookie looked at her dumbfounded. "Payton...I'm not mad. Baby, don't cry. Why are you crying? Why did you never tell me?"

Payton kept shaking her head. The boys stopped their game and looked back and forth from Sookie to Payton, eyes wide and mouths open, but they said nothing.

"Payton...please tell me. Why?"

"You...you didn't want us to be like you ...to hear each other...we're sorry, mama." she cried.

"Oh, honey. I'm not mad...oh sweetheart." Sookie climbed over the seat and covered Payton with kisses. She then hugged and kissed the boys as well, her own tears spilling over her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. You can't help being who you are no more than I can. But I tell you what...this is going to be our secret, okay?"

All three nodded and Sookie reached over and wiped Payton's cheeks. Payton reached up and wiped Sookie's tears away in return, making Sookie smile.

"I love you. You know that. Nothing will ever change that. You hear me? Nothing. Okay?" Sookie told them.

"Okay, mama." Beau and Brett said together.

Payton nodded her little head, her curls bouncing. "Okay, mama. I love you too, mama."

"We love you too!" the boys yelled.

"Okay, okay. Let's get home, okay?"

"Okay."

They rest of their drive was smooth and they were at Gran's house two hours later.

The kids had fallen asleep in the back seat. Gran ran out to meet them and helped Sookie carry them in.

"How did it go?" Gran asked as they pulled out the couch.

"I'm so happy to have them home." Sookie answered her. "I had a couple surprises on the way, though."

Gran smiled. "Payton finally confessed?" she asked.

Sookie's jaw dropped in shock. "You knew?"

Gran nodded. "Yes, I knew. I also knew Payton needed to tell you in her own time though."

"How did I miss it? I'm their mother!" Sookie asked exasperatedly.

"Honey, sometimes we miss the forest for the trees." said Gran.

Sookie only raised an eyebrow.

Gran laughed. "You were too close to it. Now you know. No harm done."

Sookie sighed. "No harm done as long as we keep it between us. Okay?"

Gran looked at Sookie intently. "Sweetheart, its nothing to be ashamed of. I've told you that for years."

Sookie gave Gran a hug. "I know. I just want to keep them safe, you know?" she told her, her eyes filling with tears once again.

"I know, sugar, but you can't protect them from everything. This is their life and they'll have to live it. They have you and that's enough. Trust me. You are a wonderful mother. They'll be fine."

Sookie hugged her again. "Thanks, Gran."

"Let's go start supper. How about homemade pizza. I have some dough made up already."

"That'll be great. The kids will love it."

Sookie followed Gran into the kitchen to help. Working in the kitchen with Gran always eased her mind. It was cathartic for her. And right now, that was just what she needed.

**a/n: Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. I missed out on sleep to finish this chappie for ya'll. You can send me a few words back...right?? **


	16. Chapter 16

Eric pressed redial, tapping his fingers as he waited for Bill to pick up his call.

"Hello." he finally answered after the fifth ring.

"Hello, Bill. Distracted again? You're not stalking my lover again, I hope?" Eric teased.

"She's not..." Bill ground out angrily. It was useless arguing with Eric, especially with him goading him like this, so Bill took a deep breath and switched gears. "I have news about the werewolf attack." he told him, kicking his frustration out on a nearby tree.

"And what would that be?" Eric asked, all humor gone from his voice. The attack had been plaguing him for almost a month now. All leads had been dead ends. He was relieved to hear that Bill had finally found something.

"As you know, I found the werewolf's pack just outside of Waco. Well, as it turns out, the pack wasn't completely truthful about their fallen comrade. In fact, he'd been on the run for almost a year before the incident. He apparently was running with someone."

"Do we know who the someone is?" Eric asked coldy. Bill was beating around the bush and it was beginning to grate on Eric's nerves.

"The descriptions given by the pack members point to the maenad." Bill answered.

"Interesting. So the maenad and the werewolf are linked...but what is the connection to Sookie. Why the attack?" Eric was mostly thinking aloud. He didn't expect Bill to answer. He especially didn't expect the answer he gave.

"She's married to a shifter." Bill told him. "I believe the shifter is the connection."

Eric was silent for a moment. _Sookie married? She didn't seem married...she certainly didn't act married at the club..._

"And the shifter...is he living with the grandmother as well?" Eric asked.

"No. The shifter isn't there." Bill knew Sookie and the shifter had split up, but he didn't want to tell Eric that, he was too interested in her already. He was going to have to move quickly if he was going to have any chance at all in securing Sookie for the Queen...or himself.

Eric smiled to himself. _So the husband is out of the picture? Good, very good._

"Report to me if you discover anything else. Especially if you see the shifter sniffing around again. I'd like to speak to him...personally." Eric ordered. He hung up before Bill could respond. He'd had enough of his rambling for one night. He returned to his email and finished his area reports. The bar till had come up short two weeks in a row. The money loss was adding up enough to make Eric take notice. No one stole from him and lived to tell about it.

He suddenly had a wonderfully, wicked idea. Sookie was a telepath. She'd told him so the night of the raid. A plan formed quickly in his mind and he summoned Pam at once.

Bill waited until the house was dark before approaching Sookie's window. He tossed up a stone, carefully aiming so he wouldn't break the glass.

No answer.

He tossed up a second.

He saw a bedside lamp light up in the room. Soon, Sookie appeared at the window. She looked down at him and opened it up only slightly.

Bill frowned.

"Good evening, beautiful Sookie."

"Hi, Bill. What are you doing?"

"I'm here to ask you on a date."

Sookie didn't answer. She was frowning. That wasn't a good sign.

"Dear Sookie, I'd like to take you to dinner...or perhaps dancing. Would that be amenable?"

"Would it be what? Bill, listen, thank you...but now really isn't a good time for me."

Now Bill was frowning. This wasn't going well. He'd need to try a different tact.

"How about a stroll then?"

"A stroll?" Sookie asked skeptically.

"Yes, a walk....its a beautiful night." Bill smiled, gesturing with his arm to the open space behind him.

"Yes, I know what a stroll is, Bill..." Sookie paused looking into the night. She was wired and a walk would probably help. She doubted she'd be great company for Bill right now, her thoughts were in such a jumble, but at least she'd feel safer out there with him. "Well, alright. I'll be down in a sec." Sookie answered and closed the window.

Bill clapped his hands together, tapping his fingers happily. _ It wasn't a date but it was one step in the right direction. _

Sookie came down and they walked for a few moments in silence. Sookie took in all the quiet of the night and Bill's company. She'd almost forgotten how good it felt being around the vampires. How normal it made her feel...normal as she could feel anyway.

_What's normal? _Sookie thought to herself as they walked along the edge of the trees. Her friend Lafayette Reynolds, the cook at Merlotte's, came to mind and she smiled. He wasn't a supe but Lafayette was definitely special. She shook her head as she thought of all the other characters she'd seen come in and out of the bar's doors over the years. None would be classified as normal by polite society, she supposed.

_There really isn't a normal way of being. _She decided, kicking a rock with her toe. _The best any of us can do is be decent to one another. _

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bill nudged her arm, breaking her from her inner monologue.

"What?" she asked, stopping and looking up into his warm, brown eyes.

"You've been very quiet." Bill smiled, looking back down at her. She really was exceptionally attractive. He couldn't pinpoint one feature, though she was rather pretty, but he felt it was more than that. It was more like being under a spell.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking about my friends at Merlotte's. I kind of miss the place." Sookie answered, blushing under his intense stare. She broke eye contact and started slowly walking back down the path, Bill close behind her.

"So why don't you return? The...um...Sam appears to have abandoned it. It seems to me that as his wife, you would have a claim to the establishment." Bill asked, hoping to learn more of about the shifter's departure from her answer.

"He....he may be gone for sometime." Sookie answered, glancing back at Bill. "You know, that's not a bad idea, Bill. I could reopen it while he's away. Keep the customers from looking for another drinking hole and losing business. I do miss it..."

Bill smiled, keeping the groan in his throat from escaping. That didn't tell him much. He decided to dig a little deeper, hoping he didn't scare her off by asking too many questions.

"So...is he away on business? Your husband?" Bill asked lightly.

Sookie stopped walking and looked up at the stars. _How much did she reveal? Would Bill help if she told him the truth? Could he? _

She decided it really wasn't her story to tell. Actually, she knew very little of the story to begin with, she thought grimly.

"He went away....to deal with some personal issues." She sneaked a peek at Bill, who was frowning. "I don't actually know where he is now." she admitted. She started to walk again, but Bill held her back, holding her arm gently.

"I'm sorry, Sookie." he told her sincerely. _What kind of man left his wife and children? _Bill thought hotly. Well, he supposed he had, but not by choice. He would have returned to his family if he could, but Lorena had forbade it. It was too dangerous. He wondered if the shifter's 'issues' were just as dangerous.

Sookie nodded and looked back at the house.

"I should really get back." she said sadly. "Thank you...for the walk...it was really...nice."

It was nice to escape for just a moment, but it was time to return to reality. She had to get back to the house and get some sleep. She had a busy day ahead of her.

"Of course, dear Sookie." Bill held out his arm to escort her back to the house, which Sookie took with a sheepish smile.

They returned to the home in comfortable silence. Once at the door, Bill kissed Sookie's forehead once and then disappeared into the darkness. Sookie smiled and touched her head where she'd felt his lips. She crept inside and up to her bed, taking care not to wake the others.

The next day was spent on the computer, returning emails and phone calls. Sookie had already missed the first week of online classes, but her professors assured her that she would be fine. It was easier to set your own pace with online school work and if she worked hard, she would be caught up in no time. She decided to give it a shot.

She set up her computer, books, and paper at the kitchen table so that she could keep one eye on the kids. She still had a couple more calls to make before she 'hit the books.'

Lafayette was thrilled to hear from her. He was even more thrilled to have his job back.

"I was hoping to open tonight. Will you be free?" she asked him.

"Girl! I'm free as a bird! I'm so glad you called. I thought I was going to have to cancel my wax." he told her.

Sookie giggled but refrained from asking which body part Lafayette was waxing. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. She was thankful she didn't read minds through telephone lines.

"Well, thanks, Lafayette. I just need to call the waitresses but if you don't hear from me, we're on. I'll see you there at 4, okay?"

"Sounds good, sweet thing. Later." Lafayette said before he hung up.

Sookie called Arlene next. She was just as relieved as Lafayette to be working again. She was a single mother of two and really needed the income. She promised to call a couple of the others so Sookie wouldn't have to. Sookie was so grateful, she promoted her right there. Head waitress. Arlene could handle the scheduling and she'd give her a dollar raise. Arlene was so happy she screamed. Sookie had to hold the phone away from her ear. Sookie figured Arlene had earned it. Besides, it would be one less thing for her to worry about. She hung up, laughing and dug into her studies.

The day flew by. She'd fed the kids breakfast, more studying, a trip to the store, lunch, some studying outdoors so the children could get some fresh air. It was three before she knew it. She rushed upstairs to shower and dress, forgoing her usual Merlotte uniform for slacks and a nice blouse. She was the boss now, right?

She gave Gran some last minute instructions, kissed the kids, and headed out the door.

When she arrived at the bar, she found she had to do a bit of cleaning before she opened up. Thankfully, both Arlene and Dawn arrived early and she had some help. They told her that they'd drove around town a bit, letting people know that the bar was reopening.

Sookie hugged them both in thanks. She hadn't even thought about the locals not necessarily knowing they were once again open for business. She was glad Arlene had thought ahead. She was surely thinking of her tips, she was sure, but Sookie couldn't blame her.

Soon they were joking and playing around as they cleaned, just like old times. Lafayette showed up, carrying in the mail with him. He handed it to Sookie and headed to the kitchen with a few bags of groceries.

"Food! You brought food with you! Thank God! I hadn't thought of what might had spoiled while the place was closed..." Sookie told him. She couldn't believe how many things she'd missed. _Maybe I'm not manager material after all... _she thought dejectedly.

"No worries, Sook! I've got you covered." he leaned over the counter, handing her a slip. "I also have a receipt for you. You can just pay me with my check."

"Great. Thanks, Lafayette." Sookie nodded, taking the paper. She headed back to the office to sort through the mail that was mostly bills. Bills she wasn't sure how she was going to pay. This idea started to seem dumber and dumber as the evening wore on.

She decided to head back to the bar to see how things were going out there. They opened without a hitch and had about half their normal crowd for dinner and happy hour. Not bad, considering. By 9 o'clock, the place was pretty well packed with the usuals. Sookie stayed behind the bar, listening to all of Hoyt's bad jokes and doing pretty well keeping up with drink orders.

Around ten someone Sookie hadn't been expecting walked in. She looked up and nearly dropped the full draft beer that she'd been midway to handing Arlene. She saw him smile at her reaction and tightened her jaw. Her knees felt like jelly but somehow she was able to keep standing as he approached the bar.

Eric walked in looking more gorgeous than ever, in tight, black jeans and a Fangtasia tshirt that showed off his pecs and biceps beautifully. Sookie was sure she would soon be a puddle on the floor. Her and every other girl in the place from the looks of it.

He came right up to her, leaning across the bar to whisper into her ear.

"Could I talk to you for a moment...in private?" he asked.

Sookie's breath caught in her throat and her voice escaped her so she simply nodded and walked towards the office, hoping Eric would know to follow.

He did and they were soon in the office. Alone. Alone in a small, closed space. From the predatory look in Eric's eyes, Sookie knew this was not a good thing. Not a good thing at all.

"I have a proposition for you Sookie." Eric told her in a deep, seductive voice.

Sookie gasped. She was suddenly very hot. She was also very wet. _This was soo not good._

Eric gave her a crooked smile. "I actually have a business proposition for you, lover." He closed the distance between them before Sookie even registered his movement. "Though, I am open to..." he slipped a hand behind her ear, tucking her hair behind it and stroking her lobe. "...other offers as well."

Sookie took a step back and took a deep breath. _This was sooo, sooo not good. Not good at all._

_**a/n: Yes! I am leaving you there. I really am! If you want to read more...leave a review! Show some love. You know you want to. ;-)**_


	17. Chapter 17

"What...what kind of business?" Sookie stuttered, struggling to maintain her composure as Eric continued to caress her ear.

She couldn't understand why she melted like butter around Eric. Yes, he was unbelievably sexy. He was beautiful... and broody...and mysterious. But he was also arrogant and presumptuous. She had never felt this strong of a pull towards anyone before and yet he also scared the hell out of her.

Her mind was telling her he was dangerous and she should run in the other direction. Her body seemed to think something else entirely because instead she kept slowly gravitating towards him.

_Sooo not good. _Sookie thought to herself as Eric leaned into her body with his own. Suddenly his rock hard body was pressed against hers making Sookie gasp. He smiled and put his free hand on the other side of her head. He tilted his head and she knew he was about to kiss her. She knew she should back away.

But instead she leaned towards him.

He stopped just short of her lips and stared in her eyes, gently touching his nose to hers.

"Do you want me to kiss you, Sookie?" he asked. His voice sounded rougher, deeper and excited Sookie that much more.

She didn't answer but leaned closer, her lips lightly touching his. Eric moved his lips across hers, tauntingly, and then pulled back to look into her eyes once more.

"Say it, Sookie. Tell me you want me." Eric commanded as he lifted Sookie onto the desk, pressing between her legs with his now bulging erection.

Sookie moaned against his lips and grabbed Eric's ass. She was surprised at her own boldness. She did want him. It may have been wrong. It was definitely reckless. _But God how she wanted him._

Eric shook his head slowly and smiled. He moved his hands to her knees and slowly made his way up her thighs, tracing the inseam of her pants with his thumbs.

"I want to hear you say it. Say the words." he commanded her once again, his thumbs meeting at her center and pressing roughly.

"Yes!" Sookie cried, fisting her hands in his long hair, attempting to pull Eric closer to her.

He shook his head again but he was no longer smiling. His eyes were serious and commanding. His lips were held in a tight line.

"Yes, what?" Eric coaxed her, his thumbs unrelentingly in their motion.

Sookie felt herself climbing. She was about to orgasm, fully dressed in a public place, from just his skillful touch. _Who was this guy?! _She knew her body had won the battle with her mind.

Really he had won her body and it felt good to just lose control for once. _Sooo, sooo good._

"Yes. Yes. Yes. I want you, Eric. I want you." Sookie panted as Eric increased his pace.

Eric smiled triumphantly and kissed Sookie roughly as she teetered over the edge of her climax, stiffling her screams of passion with his mouth.

As her breathing slowed, Eric started to kiss her neck. A second later, her shirt and bra were off. He slowly moved his kisses down her neck to her breasts. He took each nipple into his mouth reverently, kissing and sucking each, but not yet biting. He pressed her back and made his way down to her small waist.

He wanted to remove those pants. How he wished she was wearing a skirt instead of those damn pants. As he went for the button, he heard noise from the hallway outside the office.

He growled and pulled Sookie up, taking one last, long look at her glorious figure.

Sookie looked up at him confused. _Why was he stopping? _She wondered as he handed her the blouse and bra he'd removed just moments before. She was about to ask him what was going on when she heard them.

Two distinct, familiar voices coming down the hall towards the office. Reality came crashing back into her consciousness like a cold bucket of water.

"Oh, shit!" Sookie exclaimed, hastily putting herself to rights and jumping down from the desk. "Its Arlene and Lafayette. Probably wondering what the hell happened to me."

She glanced in the mirror to make sure she was together and then looked up at Eric.

He did not look happy. Not happy at all.

"I'm sorry...Eric..I need to get back to work. I'm really sorry."she told him sadly. She was disappointed too. He had to believe her. She wasn't a tease...normally...

The pleading look on her face made him laugh. "What time do you close?" he asked her with a grin.

"Two. Usually I'm done with clean up by three." she answered.

"I'll see you then. We have much to … discuss." he said. He gave her a quick, rough kiss and flew out the door, leaving Arlene and Lafayette standing in the doorway gaping.

"What was all that about?" Arlene asked her as Sookie retied her apron.

"I'd say our Sookie is playing mouse." Lafayette joked, handing Sookie his tube of lipstick.

Sookie took it with a frown. She fixed her makeup and tried to ignore Lafayette's perverse thoughts. Eric had left and now she stood before her friends feeling like a fool. A two timing tramp of a fool, no less.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arlene asked, following Sookie out the door and back to the bar.

"While the cat is away, the mouse will play." Lafayette crowed.

Sookie just rolled her eyes and returned to the bar.

Arlene gave her a little hug around the waist. "Shoog,"she whispered. "Don't get down on yourself. Its not cheating if you're split up."

Sookie just nodded and returned to filling drink orders. It was easier than correcting Arlene or trying to explain. She couldn't explain it to herself.

The rest of the night went by rather quickly. Sookie was wound tighter then a spring by the time the bar closed. As she removed her apron for the night and retrieved her purse, she noticed she had two messages on her cell phone, both from Bill.

_That's odd. _Sookie thought to herself as she grabbed her keys and headed for the employee exit, checking to see that all the doors were locked as she went.

As promised, Eric was waiting for Sookie in the parking lot. He looked delicious as ever, leaning against his red sports car, his hair pulled back by an elastic. She walked over slowly, slightly wavering in her footsteps.

She still had no idea what she was doing. Lafayette was right, she is married. They'd been separated for months and now her husband was gone with that...creature, but that didn't ease the knot of guilt forming in her stomach.

She stopped just an arm's length from him, not daring to get much closer.

"So?" he began.

Sookie raised her eyebrows. He didn't expect her to undress right here in the parking lot, did he?

"So?" she said in return, unsure of what else to say or do.

"Are you interested in hearing my business proposal?" he asked. He crossed his arms across his chest, closed off. But his eyes...his eyes read differently. His eyes looked hungry, like they had earlier in the office. Sookie gulped.

"O...ok." Sookie answered.

Eric stood straight up and stepped forward. Sookie instinctively took a step back. Eric's mouth split into a sly smile.

"Not afraid of me now, lover, are you?" he teased, taking another step towards her. Sookie again took as step backwards, looking for all the world like they were waltzing in the dimly lit lot.

"No." she said, straightening her jaw. She was but she wouldn't let him see it. She stopped moving and stood her ground, looking up into his mystic blue eyes.

"Good." Eric caressed the side of her face with his thumb and continued. "Someone is stealing money from my club. I'd like you to question the wait staff and try to find out who took it. They will of course lie to me, but to you it will not be so easy, I imagine." he said, tapping his finger to his temple.

Sookie grimaced. _So this was the real reason he wanted her._ She should have known.

"Thanks, but no thanks." she muttered, turning on her heel and walking back to her car.

Eric was beside her door in a flash. "Why are you running from me lover?" he asked her.

"I'm not your lover!" Sookie stormed, trying to remove his hand from the car handle. It didn't budge. She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "And I'm not a human lie detector either!"

"I'm sorry if I've offended you, my sweet Sookie. It was not my intention. I need help with some humans who are stealing from me. I was hoping you would agree to help me. Torture is messier, but equally effective." he pulled the handle of the car and opened it for Sookie, gesturing that she was free to go.

Sookie narrowed her eyes at him. "You want my help? That's why you've been trying to seduce me?"

Eric took her hand and kissed it. "Of course not, my sweet. My wanting to..." he pulled her close in one swift pull. "...to please you is a completely separate issue. If you choose not to help me with business, I will still...try to seduce you, as you say." Eric blew softly into her ear. "And I believe I was doing much better than trying, wouldn't you?" he asked as he brushed his lips across her cheek, giving Sookie goosebumps.

"Mmmmmm." was all she managed in response as Eric's mouth kissed her along her chin and neck.

"So are you interested?" he asked seductively.

"Mmmmmm."

Eric smirked. "Yes, lover, I feel your interest in me. Are you interested in the job?"

"Oh...okay." she swallowed hard as his lips brushed her collar bone. "You were kidding about the torture, right?"

"Of course." His breath hot against Sookie's bare skin.

Just as she was beginning to forget why she was angry and even where she was, her phone started chirping again from her pocket.

She took a step back unsteadily and looked at the small screen.

"Bill...again?" she asked aloud, speaking mostly to herself.

"Bill." Eric growled. "Give me the phone."

Eric looked so angry that Sookie didn't argue and simply handed him the small, pink cell.

"What is it Bill?" he asked menacingly.

There was a short pause. Finally Bill answered. "Tell Sookie she needs to get to her Gran's immediately. An ambulance is here, as well as two police cruisers. I can't tell what's going on from here, but it appears the grandmother has taken ill."

From the look on Eric's face, Sookie knew it could not be good. She was in no way prepared for how _not good _it really was.

**a/n: Coitus interruptis, anyone? Don't be mad!! We'll get there...or I should say _he'll _get _there!_**

_**(Now is when you ask yourself...which he does she mean??? wink wink)**_

_**Y**_**ou know what to do...show me love and I'll show more to you! ****_(Y_es...I've suddenly been possessed by Dr. Suess...strange...)**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: Sorry about the delay friends. Go ahead, throw the tomatoes. I deserve it. I won't give you excuses. My life is always crazy so that's no excuse. I simply let myself get distracted. **

**My apologies.**

**Hope you will forgive me and continue reading and reviewing. Eric and Sookie are giving me dirty looks now...so on with the story!**

Sookie pulled into the driveway and was nearly blinded by all the flashing lights. Unable to maneuver around the ambulance and police cars, she pulled over to the side and ran to the house. She felt Eric behind her, heard him speaking to her, but the words were a blur. She saw Sheriff Bud Dearborn walking towards her but only in the periphery. Her eyes were focused on the stretcher behind him. A stretcher that held a black bag. She felt the air leave her lungs. She heard voices shouting around her. She felt Eric's arms holding her upright.

She felt and heard all these things, but all her eyes could see was black.

Next time she became aware of her surroundings, she was sitting on the tailgate of another ambulance. Eric's arms were around her. An EMT was shining a bright light in her eyes.

She blinked and tried to sit up straight.

"Slowly now, Sookie." Eric told her. The words vibrated against her back where it met his chest and she smiled. She sighed and looked around. Her smile immediately disappeared as reality set in.

She grabbed the EMT's arm who was still examining her.

"Stop! Please, stop. I need to get to Gran. What's happening? Where is she?" Sookie's voice was shaky as panic again washed over her.

"Sookie. I need you to take a deep breath." The EMT instructed her. "You're going to hyperventilate and pass out again. I need you to take deep breaths."

Sookie looked at him in confusion and tried to pull herself from Eric's grasp. "No! Eric, let me go! I need to find my Gran!" she shouted as she struggled to free herself.

Eric held her tight and brushed her hair to the side. He put his lips to the back of her neck. "Lover." he whispered. "You need to calm down. I will take you to Gran. First, you must do as he says. Deep breaths."

Eric took a deep breath from behind her, encouraging her to follow suit. Sookie's panic started to lessen as she focused on Eric's cool breaths on her neck. She took deep breaths, in through her nose and out from her mouth. Slowly, the panic began to subside but the worry still weighed heavily on her chest. Her breathing still felt shallow but the EMT told her she was doing much better. She would have to take his word for it. She didn't feel much better. She felt like her world was crashing in around her.

After a few moments, the EMT nodded to Eric and walked away. Eric lifted Sookie from the tailgate and set her on her feet, watching her intently. When she seemed to have her footing, he slowly walked her over to where Sheriff Bud stood.

Sheriff Bud looked at Eric for a moment in disgust but quickly wiped the expression off his face. He then looked down at Sookie and sadness took over his features.

"Sookie. I'm so sorry. Your Gran...well, they think she had a stroke. She...she's gone."

Sookie looked from Eric to Bud and shook her head. "No ...no, that's not possible. Gran is healthier than an ox. She's healthier than me. Its not possible." Sookie argued.

Bud nodded his head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Sookie. I really am. Your Gran was a wonderful woman." he said sincerely. "I've called your brother for you. He is on his way now." he told her before walking back to his cruiser.

Sookie walked slowly to the porch, Eric close on her heels.

"I am sorry for your loss, Sookie. Mortal life is very short." Eric leaned in to rub her shoulders, but Sookie pulled away.

"That's your way of comforting me! I..." Sookie jumped off the step, but her anger was squelched at once when she saw Tara and the children walking towards the house.

"Oh no. My kids. Eric, you have to go." Sookie didn't wait for his response. She walked out towards her children and pulled all three into a tight embrace.

"Mommy, your squishing me." Beau complained.

"Mama, was that a police car?" Payton asked, pointing towards the end of the drive.

"Yes, Payton. Loves, why don't we go inside." Sookie stood and took the children by the hand. Tara gave her a questioning look but said nothing as they headed toward the house. Sookie breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that Eric had listened. He was nowhere in sight.

Sookie steered the children to the couch, still holding all three close to her. Tara closed the door and locked it, then sat in the chair opposite them.

"Okay, Sook. What's going on?" Tara asked her.

"Its our Gran." Payton answered, her eyes welling up with tears.

Sookie sent her a startled, silent 'No.' She then looked to Tara and nodded. "Gran is …." she looked down at the boys who stared at her with wide eyes. "She's gone to heaven."

The kids started sending her a hundred, silent questions. Sookie tried to answer them but couldn't concentrate. Tara was consoling her, the kids were sobbing, her own mind was racing. She finally shushed the children and took them up to her bed. She tucked them in, kissed them, and sang them to sleep.

When she returned to the living room, Tara and Jason were arguing in angry whispers in the kitchen.

"Jason!" Sookie cried when she saw him. She grabbed him and hugged him. "Jason, its Gran."

"Gran?" Jason asked, plopping into a chair. He looked like someone had knocked the wind from his lungs. Sookie knew exactly how he felt.

She sat across from him and nodded. "Gran....she died. Bud said it was a stroke." she answered tearfully.

Tara sat across from them, silent tears streaking her face as well.

"How...Gran is so healthy...I can't believe it..." Jason shook his head. "This is unbelievable."

Sookie nodded. "I know. I can't believe she's gone..."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

Finally, Sookie spoke. "Jason...would you like to stay? We could go in the morning...make calls."

Sookie really hoped he would stay. She really didn't want to make all the arrangements by herself. She could still hardly believe it was true. She looked up at him imploringly. "Please, Jason?"

Jason slowly rose from the chair. "I...I have to go." Just like that he was up from the table and gone out the door.

Sookie just sat there shaking her head. She'd known he'd run. Jason could never help her. He never could handle stress or pain. She was going to have to do this alone. Gran was gone. Sam was gone.

"I'm alone." she whispered to herself, her soft cries turning to sobs.

Tara came around the table and put her arm around her friend. "Sook, you are so not alone. I'm here for you. You're my best friend, you know that."

Sookie hugged her. "I know. Thanks Tara. You're a great friend. I just … I'm going to miss her so much. I don't know if I can do all this without her."

"Listen, girl, why don't I stay the night tonight? I'll stay on the couch, okay?" Tara pulled Sookie from the chair and led her to the stairs. "You know what you need. You need a warm bath and some rest. We'll figure this all out in the morning, okay?"

Sookie nodded weakly and went up the stairs, feeling hopeless and empty. She took her bath, her mind a million miles away. She dressed in her nightgown quickly and looked at her children. They were sound asleep and taking up her entire bed. She smiled at Beau's quiet snores and Payton's occasional mumbles. She always talked in her sleep. Gran said she often talked in her sleep too. Her thoughts turned to Gran and her smile vanished from her face.

She walked slowly to her Gran's room, half expecting to see her sitting in her bed, reading a romance novel, and laughing at Sookie's imagination. But the bed was empty, the covers pulled up tight, the novel on the nightstand untouched.

Sookie walked over to the bed and fell onto it, hugging Gran's pillows. Her sadness overtook her and she was sobbing again, soaking the delicate lace pillow sham.

Suddenly there was a knock on her window. Sookie nearly fell off the bed in surprise. She ran around the bed and tried to see through the dark glass. The darkness hid the figure in shadow, but she clearly made out a man's shape outside the window.

Her Gran's bedroom was on the second floor, the window overlooking a sheer drop to the ground.

Sookie gasped. _How could someone be floating in front of her window?_

She jumped and nearly screamed when the knock came a second time. Then she heard his voice.

"Sookie, its Eric. Come open the window. Please, lover, before someone sees me." Eric's voice called from outside the dark window.

Sookie ran to the window and peered out. It was him!

She threw open the window and looked down. Eric was floating in the air! There was nothing beneath him!

"How are you doing that?"

Eric smiled. "There's much you don't know about me, lover. Now invite me in so we can talk."

Sookie frowned and looked out her door. Her children lie sleeping just across the hall, Tara was just downstairs. "It would probably be better if I just came out there." she said quietly, thinking aloud.

"Very well." Eric said and he grabbed her and pulled her out the window.

Sookie shrieked.

"Now, dear one, don't scream. You'll wake your children. I will not drop you."

Eric floated down to the ground, Sookie secure in his arms. Sookie's mouth was still hanging open when he set her down.

Eric laughed. "Sookie, are you alright?"

Sookie closed her mouth but her eyes remained wide in surprise. "You...you can fly?"

Eric nodded and led her to the porch. "Yes, its one of my many talents."

Sookie gave him a small smile.

Eric's face turned serious. "I am very sorry for your loss. I have lost many during my long years."

Sookie's eyes filled with tears once again. "She was wonderful. I wish you could have met her..."

Eric nodded. "I wish we had come in time. It seems she was killed just before we arrived."

Sookie looked up at him, confused. "Killed? What do you mean? She had a stroke."

"Sookie, I did a quick search of the grounds while you were inside. The property reeks of magic."

"Magic? What do you mean?"

Eric gave her a hard look. "Sookie...what are you?"

Sookie jumped off the step. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Eric jumped up so fast she didn't see him move towards her. He grabbed her arms and looked at her intently. After a moment, his grip relaxed and he shook his head.

"Sookie, please sit back down. I apologize for my abrasiveness. Its just...you're different than any woman I've ever met. I thought for a moment...Sookie, please, sit."

Sookie sat slowly down on the step. "What had you thought?"

Eric shook his head again apologetically. "There's something...more...about you Sookie. I think there's more to you than meets the eye."

Sookie looked at him strangely. "That's ridiculous, Eric."

"Is it? Do you know many other telepaths?"

"No. Of course not." Sookie said quickly.

"Well? I'm just saying be careful. Magic definitely surrounds this place. Something happened here. Your Gran did not die from a stroke."

"Oh...okay. So what do I do?"

Eric kissed her, taking her by surprise. She once again melted under his touch and let his kiss envelop her. When he finally broke free, she was breathless.

Eric wasn't entirely unaffected himself.

"Definitely different." he said with a smirk. "I'll watch the house tonight and I'll order some of my men to watch you during the day. I don't want you to worry about this right now, dear one. You need to grieve for your grandmother."

Sookie nodded, the heavy sadness returning. Eric picked her up and floated her back to the window, setting her gently inside.

"Be careful, lover. I'll see you soon." He kissed her forehead and disappeared.

Sookie walked back over to Gran's bed and sat down. She picked up a picture from the nightstand. It was a picture of her and Gran, when Sookie was a little girl.

"Gran, I will find out who did this to you. I promise you that."

She hugged the picture close to her chest, climbed under the covers that still smelled of Gran and cried herself to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n: To the five of you that have reviewed chapter 18, you are generous and kind and you keep me going. Thank you.**

**If you don't wish to review, that is of course your prerogative. Just know that even if you send back one word, the writer is encouraged. It is reassuring to a writer to know that her words do not fall on deaf ears (or blind eyes would be a better metaphor). The old saying if a tree falls in the forest and no one hears it, does it make a sound? Well....does it???**

**Few story notes: To those of you who may have forgotten, Sam has left Bon Temps to serve the maenad, Callisto, so she does not return and attack his family. He does care, he did not intentionally abandon them, and he is trying to protect them. **

**Also, many characters and events from the actual books will appear in my story but not necessarily in the same time or place. Just a reminder. :)**

**On with the story...**

The next week was like an out of body experience. Sookie closed the bar for a week. Tara helped her make calls to the attorney. They made arrangements with the funeral home and obtained a burial certificate. Many people came by to pay their respects.

Jason called only once to ask Sookie when Gran's funeral would take place. He barely spoke three sentences before he said "thanks" and hung up, leaving Sookie to stare at the phone in disappointment. She'd known Jason had very little to give, but she always hoped for more.

Eric visited her every night. They would sit on the porch swing and talked. She vented about Jason's lack of interest in the funeral plans, about the stream of visitors and their cursory condolences, about her worries and daily struggles being a single mother.

She found Eric was a great listener and that surprised her. When she first met him, she thought he was incredibly sexy but also domineering and egotistical. This past week she'd seen a whole different side to Eric. A side that she was growing very fond of.

He was also an wonderful storyteller. He'd tell her tales of his life before he was made vampire. He told her of his family and the very different culture he'd grown up in. He told her about the troubles they faced during that time, disease and war, love and community.

His stories helped her forget her own sorrow and their meetings became the most peaceful part of her day.

What surprised her the most was that Eric never pushed her. He never tried to touch her or kiss her. He would occasionally flash her that sexy smirk of his that would make her legs turn to jelly and she was glad. Without them she might wonder if she was with the same man that she'd made out with just days before.

He never pushed her because Eric was smart. He'd lived a long time. Long enough to learn patience and the importance of timing. He wanted Sookie. That hadn't changed. He could wait for her. Weeks even months were nothing to an immortal. He knew she needed to grieve for her grandmother and so he gave her space. He couldn't glamour Sookie but he discovered he didn't want to. He wanted her to come to him on her own, by her own free will.

He'd kept his promise and guarded her at night. He assigned two of his most trusted personal body guards to keep watch during the day. They were to report to him each evening. So far, they'd found no clues as to the source of the magical attack.

When Sookie tried to visualize what kind of magical creature may have attacked her Gran, she felt chilled and powerless. She'd fall asleep each night wondering what other supernatural creatures might be roaming the earth. The 'not knowing' what to expect, who to expect was the most distressing part of it all.

Sookie knew she could call Eric if she needed anything. She knew Eric was out there watching and she felt some comfort in that at least.

The day of the funeral, Sookie received a large package. Inside she found a beautiful black dress and black satin shoes. There was also a note.

_Dearest Sookie,_

_So you have one last thing to worry about today. I wish I could be there beside you, holding your hand. I will be there as soon as the sun is down._

_Eric_

Sookie suddenly wished she'd scheduled a twilight memorial. She ran her fingers along the beautiful brocade on the dress, fresh tears falling from her eyes. She picked up the box and carefully carried it up to her room. She laid out the dress, shoes, black pantyhose, and undergarments on the bed and headed for the shower.

After she dressed, she stood in front of the mirror staring at her reflection. She was often told she had Adele's eyes. She stared at her own face and imagined her Gran staring back at her.

She actually jumped when a loud knock sounded on the bedroom door, startling her from her trance.

"Sook." Tara called.

"Come on in." Sookie answered, her hand over her heart as it beat rapidly in her chest.

"Sookie," Tara came into the room with the Payton, Beau, and Brett in tow, "the kids are dressed."

Tara stopped short when she saw her. "Wow. You look really nice, Sookie. Is that a new dress?"

Sookie blushed and nodded, but didn't say anymore. Tara raised her eyebrows, but she didn't want to prod her for answers with the kids present.

"Well, its nice." Tara smiled, giving Sookie a big hug. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

Sookie smiled in return. "Thanks, Tara. For everything."

"Nonsense. What is family for?" Tara replied, heading down to the kitchen.

After she left, Payton looked up at her with her big blue eyes. "Mommy, is Daddy coming to the funeral?"

Sookie took a deep breath. Payton and the boys missed Sam terribly. She missed him too, she could still admit that she did, but it became less and less with each passing day. Mostly she just worried about him. Every night she prayed he'd return to them in one piece. Her children needed their father. He had to return to them.

She pulled all three of them into her arms for a big group hug. "No, Pay, I don't think Daddy will be able to make it here today. He still has a lot of work to do where he's at but I know he misses y'all. He's thinking about you and loving you, even though he's far away."

She was careful not to think about Callisto or her own fears about Sam's condition when the kids were around. She'd become quite good at blocking her thoughts when she needed to and having three small telepathic children, she often needed to do just that.

"Why don't we go down to the kitchen and get some breakfast?" Sookie suggested.

The three smiled and nodded their heads and they were off, racing down the steps to be the first one to the table. Sookie smiled and shook her head. She got up off the bed and took one last look at her reflection in the mirror. She could see it now. Gran's eyes. She smiled and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Jason sat beside Sookie at the funeral and despite his recent attitude, she was glad to see him. She hugged him and held his hand through the service. Once in a while she'd find herself squeezing his hand. Jason looked up at her in worry but she would just smile in return. Sometimes being a telepath was a great burden. Now was one of those times. She couldn't believe the thoughts in some of heads of the people around her. She squeezed Jason's hand and tried to block them out.

As the pastor finished his sermon, a withered old man rolled up to the casket in his wheelchair, the wheels creaking as he pushed his way up to the front.

Sookie's jaw dropped and she stared at him in shock.

It was her Uncle Bartlett.

She stared at him dumbfounded as he place a small rose on her casket. He rolled away with his head bowed down, his eyes averted from Sookie and her family.

When he was out of sight, Sookie finally spoke. "How dare he? How did he even know Gran passed?"

Jason let go of her hand and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I called him."

Sookie turned her wide eyes to Jason. "You what?! How could you?!" she spat, jumping up from her seat.

"Sookie, settle down. People are staring. He was her brother. He had a right to be here, okay? Now, please sit down." Jason pleaded, looking around at the crowd.

"He had no right! Jason, you know what he did! How could you?"

Jason ran his hands through his hair awkwardly. "Sookie, you were a kid. You had an active imagination. Uncle Bartlett always seemed like a cool guy. He always brought me baseball cards and gum. Because of you, Gran ran him off."

"You have got to be joking! You think I was lying!" Sookie pulled the kids up and Tara helped her, grabbing the boys hands and leading them to the car. As she walked away she yelled, "Too bad you weren't born a girl, Jason Stackhouse! Then you could have seen how 'cool' your uncle really was!"

She stomped to her car, fuming. Tara didn't say a word. She was just as angry Sookie. She knew what a disgusting prick her uncle was. But the kids were there and she didn't want to scare them. She rubbed Sookie's arms and helped her buckle the kids in their seats. They drove home in silence.

As they walked up the steps, Sookie's feet suddenly felt like they were filled with cement. She slowly made her way into the living room and sank into the nearest chair.

"Sookie, you look exhausted. Why don't you go take a nap. I'll handle things here."

Sookie looked up at her friend and nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Tara."

Payton followed her up the steps. Sookie smiled. Payton was always her little shadow.

'Hey Payton, how are you doing sweetheart?' she asked her silently.

"I'm okay, Mama." Payton said aloud. "Are you okay?"

Sookie looked back at her daughter and saw the worried look on her face. She frowned. Payton must had noticed the scene back at the funeral. Like the funeral wasn't sad enough. She picked up Payton and gave her a big hug.

"I'm feeling much better now, sweetie. Thank you." Sookie smiled and kissed her daughter. "Would you like to go lie down with me?"

Payton's face got serious. She'd given up naps about a month ago but she wanted to be with her mother. She looked really torn. Sookie laughed.

"I bet if you go ask Tara, she'll give you some of the cake Mrs. Fortenberry brought over."

Payton looked up at her hopefully. Then she frowned. "Did you want me to lie down with you, Mama?"

Sookie smiled wider at her sweet daughter. "I'll be fine, honey. You go ahead. I think its chocolate."

Payton's eyes went wide and she nodded. That was all the encouragement she needed and she was racing back down the steps.

Sookie laughed. At least she still had her babies. They made each day an adventure. She made her way upstairs, but she suddenly didn't feel like sleeping. She stood outside her Gran's bedroom and looked around.

She sat at her Gran's vanity and peered at her reflection again in the mirror. Seeing Gran's eyes again made her smile. She looked down at her Gran's makeup and jewelry. She picked up her Gran's perfume and breathed in deeply. She opened her jewelry box and saw her Gran's favorite pearls, small and delicate. She sprayed on a bit of her perfume and carefully fastened the pearls around her neck, the tears again welling up in her eyes.

She looked again at her reflection. "I miss you so much, Gran." she said quietly to the mirror image.

She looked down at the table again. This time she noticed a small box covered with painted flowers. She had never noticed this box before. She frowned. Where had this come from? She'd watched her Gran apply makeup hundreds of times. How had she missed it?

She picked it up and inspected it. It was a dark mahogany with beautiful daisies painted on its lid. It looked old but in excellent condition. She was surprised by how heavy it was when she lifted it. It was about the size of her Gran's old video cassette cases, but deeper.

Sookie opened the lid. The inside was lined with red velvet. The hinges appeared to be real gold. Sookie said a quiet 'Wow.' to herself. It was so beautiful. She wondered why her Gran had never shown her the box before.

She peered inside. There was some folded paper, a necklace, and an old picture. She picked up the picture. It was clearly her Gran around the age of 25 she'd guess but she didn't recognize the man who stood beside her. He was gorgeous. They both were. The background of the picture looked like a meadow, one Sookie had never seen before. Behind the couple was a field of daisies. It looked like a beautiful place. She wondered who the man was and where they were standing.

She dug in deeper, now hoping to find more clues. The folded pieces of paper were letters. Sookie read them over and her eyes went wide in astonishment.

They were love letters! Love letters that were not from her grandfather!

Sookie gasped and hurriedly read each one. They were written in a gorgeous, old-fashioned handwriting. They were like poetry, each one professing the man's undying affection for Adele. The signature read Fintan Brigant.

She'd never heard of a Fintan. Her Gran had never mentioned him, but it was apparent that she knew him. That she may even had a love affair with him. Sookie read each letter several times, hoping to find more clues. Beautiful though they were, they gave her no idea who this Fintan person was or how he knew Gran.

It was so mysterious. So romantic. Sookie smiled and hugged the letters. There was this whole other time in Gran's life that she never knew about.

She then lifted the necklace out of the bottom of the box. It was gold with an unusual pendant. The pendant had a small vile with some kind of rose colored liquid inside. It was gorgeous.

Sookie removed the pearls and tried on the gold necklace. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was simply stunning.

She smiled at her reflection. 'Gran, I really wish you'd told me about this mystery lover. I would have loved to hear about him.' Her smile disappeared. She'd never get to ask her. She was gone now forever.

Sookie glanced at her Gran's bedside clock. It was nearly dinnertime. She was upstairs longer than she'd thought. She carefully put the letters and picture back in the box, forgetting about the necklace that was still fastened around her neck.

Tara reheated the lasagna that another friend of Gran's had brought over the day before. After dinner, Sookie bathed the children and put them to bed. Payton said an extra prayer for Gran in heaven. Sookie kissed them each and turned out the light.

When she came back downstairs, Tara was cleaning the kitchen.

"Tara, you've been such a life saver. Thanks so much for your help." Sookie told her, hugging her shoulders. She started helping her pack up the leftovers, but Tara stopped her.

"Girl, I got this. You go relax. Besides, its almost time for your nightly visitor." Tara said with a wink.

Sookie laughed. "You make it sound so risque. You know all we do is sit and talk."

Tara smiled. "I'm just playin with ya. I know that but its good to hear you laugh."

Sookie smiled and gave her friend another hug. "Thanks Tara."

Sookie went out to the porch and sat on the swing. It wasn't long before Eric was standing before her.

"Hello, lover. How are you?" he asked, placing a small kiss on her cheek. As he drew away, he saw the necklace that hung from Sookie's neck.

Before Sookie could answer, Eric was kneeling before her and gripping her arms tightly. His face looked murderous.

"Sookie! Who gave you this necklace?" he roared.

Sookie looked at him surprise, all hope for a pleasant evening shattered. He looked downright lethal and she couldn't seem to find her voice.

For the first time that week, Sookie saw an entirely different side of Eric. It was terrifying.

**a/n: Thanks for reading. 49 of you have this story on story alert. Please review if you'd like to read more. It really does lift my spirits! **


	20. Chapter 20

**a/n: Ask and you shall receive! Thank you all that reviewed after the last chapter was posted-what an amazing showing. I was shocked! I am also very appreciative, so thank you so much!**

**You really do care. ;)**

**I want to give you all a gift in return and I have the perfect present … **

**...more Eric and Sookie!**

**Enjoy!**

Eric leered at Sookie for a good five minutes before pacing the porch.

"I don't know what you're so mad about. Its a necklace that belonged to my grandmother." Sookie stuttered, hoping not to further rile Eric's anger.

"I don't know how they could have entered the perimeter without my guards' notice." Eric mumbled as he paced, seeming to speak only to himself.

"Who? Eric, what are you talking about? No one came here. This was my grandmother's. I found it in her things." Sookie asked, confused by Eric's outburst.

Eric looked at her intensely, his forehead wrinkled in concentration. He suddenly stopped his pacing and stood in front of her, startling her with his abruptness.

Eric knelt in front of Sookie, holding her arms tightly and gave her a questioning look. "No one else has visited you? No one...unusual?"

Sookie shook her head. "No." she answered, baffled by Eric's bizarre behavior.

Eric smiled. "Alright. So... this necklace was your grandmother's?" he asked, his voice suddenly warm and inviting.

"Yes. I found it in my grandmother's room." Sookie answered, still bewildered by his earlier attitude.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I thought for a moment that someone had breached your property line without my knowledge." Eric sat beside Sookie on the porch swing. "I was caught off guard by this … amulet. Tell me, how did your grandmother acquire such a treasure?" Eric asked, his long body stretched out along the bench in a luring pose.

Sookie's head now felt like it was spinning. "I think I should go back inside." she said softly, trying to lift herself from the porch swing without falling.

Eric was up in an instant, taking her hand. "Sookie. I am sorry if I scared you. Please, don't go. Stay and talk with me awhile." He raised his hand to her cheek, caressing it lightly.

"Why were so angry with me before?" Sookie asked. Her legs were still trembling, a combination of fear and lust swirling through her.

"It wasn't meant for you. I am sorry."

Sookie looked up into his eyes. He looked like he was sincere, but without being able to read his thoughts, she couldn't know for sure. She'd have to trust him. She gave him a small nod and sat back on the swing.

Eric was next to her in an instant, combing her hair back with his fingers.

"I thought for a moment that someone had broken through my security...had reached you. I'm so glad you are safe." Eric said quietly. As he spoke the words, he felt something shift inside himself. He was no longer playing a part to lure Sookie into his arms. He sincerely cared for this woman.

She was under his skin. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to flee, but he couldn't move.

"Eric? Eric, are you okay?" Sookie asked again. Eric's eyes were unfocused and his face looked even paler than normal in the moonlight. She was beginning to wonder if he had fallen under a spell or something.

"Eric?" she called. Eric came out of his state of shock to realize that Sookie was speaking to him. Apparently had been trying to speak to him for a few moments now.

He shook his head and smiled, the mask he wore to hide his true feelings sliding immediately back into place.

"I'm sorry, lover. I thought I'd heard something in the distance. It is nothing." He slid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, reveling in her sweet scent. He felt his fangs partially descend but he pulled them back. He needed to learn more about this grandmother of hers.

"You found the necklace in your Gran's things you said?" he asked.

Sookie's eyes slid shut as Eric tickled and petted her arms. His touch was so soothing and yet so seductive at the same time. Her guard fell, just as it always was with Eric, and soon she was telling him the whole story of the romance. How she'd found the necklace, the photograph, and the love letter.

Eric listened but added nothing. Sookie had no idea that the amulet was Fae in origin. She didn't realize it had magical properties. She only thought she wore a beautiful necklace that her Gran had acquired from a past lover.

Eric battled with himself for a moment but ultimately decided it would be better to let her believe it was just a necklace. It would be safer for her until he knew more about what role the fairies played in her past.

They sat there half the night, just swinging and holding onto each other. Eric relaxed, listening to Sookie's steady heartbeat and watching the trees in the distance. He was puzzled over his sudden feelings of attachment to this human. It was unwise to feel anything for humans. Their lives were so fleeting. He'd learned this early on. A key to his surviving over a thousand years was to stay detached and objective above all else. Weakness and vulnerability were unacceptable.

Above all else, Eric was a survivor.

… and yet, he couldn't walk away from her. He wanted her with every fiber of his being.

Then another thought occurred to him. Perhaps that was all it would take to break free from her. He needed to fuck her and be done with it. He needed to do it soon. He would take her and be satisfied.

He would regain control. He would not be broken by this young, blonde waitress from Louisiana.

He looked down at Sookie and sighed. It would not be tonight. Sookie was cuddled against his chest, fast asleep.

Eric picked her up off the swing and took her to the door. He opened the screen and rolled his eyes.

_Damn. Sookie had yet to invite him in. _

He knocked on the door and waited. Tara ran over from the kitchen, where she'd obviously been spying.

"Seems little Energizer Bunny finally ran out of juice." Tara laughed.

Eric looked at her oddly but didn't comment. He carefully placed Sookie on her feet and wrapped her arm around Tara's shoulders, waking her slightly.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked, her eyes still closed.

"You fell asleep on your big man over there. I'm taking you to bed." Tara told her. Eric released his hold and Tara stumbled a couple of steps under Sookie's weight. "Or maybe just the sofa." Tara corrected, barely managing to get her the couple of feet to the couch.

Eric stayed by the door and laughed at them. "Tara, you are not as strong as I thought." he joked.

Tara scoffed. "Oh, well, she's not so light either. Especially passed out."

Sookie giggled but her eyes were still closed. "Eric, she's thinking you're hot. And your jeans are tight." she mumbled, still only half awake.

Tara's eyes went wide. "Okay! Time to go!" she said, shoving the door closed in Eric's face. She heard Eric's fading laughter from the other side as he walked out to the woods.

"Thanks a lot, Sook." Tara scowled as she locked the door and headed to her own bed.

Early the next day Sookie awoke disoriented. She nearly fell off the couch when she reached over to touch Eric's face. She did in fact knock her elbow into the coffee table and cried out in pain. Tara ran out of the room and over to find Sookie rubbing her arm and wincing.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" Tara asked as she looked her over.

"No. Hit my elbow. Where's Eric?" Sookie answered, her head still cloudy.

"Eric? Girl, he's been gone for hours. The sun is coming up. Are you sure your okay?"

Sookie yawned and looked out the window. "I could have sworn I just felt him...like he was right next to me." She sat up and stretched.

"Well, you were either having a real nice dream or you let that boy take too much blood from you, cause you've been sleepin' on that couch, alone, for hours." Tara laughed, standing up now that she was sure her friend was okay.

Sookie shook her head. "Tara...he has not been taking my blood. Come on, I need some coffee."

Luckily, Tara had the foresight to set the pot up the night before. Sookie poured them each a cup, laughing and joking with Tara about her near crash onto the living room floor.

She wasn't prepared for the sight before her eyes when she looked up. Her coffee cup clattered onto the counter as it fell limply from her hand. Outside her kitchen window was the most gruesome sight she'd ever seen. She promptly vomited into the kitchen sink.

She looked up once more, Tara rushing to her side. "Tara, please tell me I'm still dreaming...tell I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." she cried.

She looked up at Tara's now pale face and had her answer.

She wasn't dreaming. There were four dead bodies, torn to pieces, lying on the ground right outside her kitchen.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God." Sookie cried as she gripped the table for balance. She felt she might pass out at any moment.

"Sookie, who are those men? Do you know them?" Tara squeaked from behind her.

"No...no I don't know them. Eric said he had guards watching over us during the day. Maybe they're intruders?"

Tara gave her a stricken look. "Or its the guards."

Sookie's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my God, Tara. We need to get out of here."

Tara nodded. "Yeah, the kids will be wakin' up soon too."

Sookie gasped. "We need to go … now!"

The both sprinted from the kitchen, only to come to a complete halt before they passed the living room.

There was a strange old man standing there, right beside her front door!

Both Sookie and Tara screamed.

"Now, now dears. Please don't be frightened. You'll wake the children." he said softly.

Sookie pulled Tara behind the couch. "Who are you? What do you want from us?"

"Yeah, and why did you kill those guys out there?" Tara yelled at him, still shaking.

"Oh, dear girl. I did not kill those men. I am having that cleaned up right now, by the way. Wouldn't want the little ones seeing that frightful scene." he answered, tutting his tongue and shaking his head, like it were only a small annoyance and not four dead men.

He then looked up at Sookie and smiled. "As far as your prior question, I am Niall Brigant. Sookie, I am your great grandfather."

**Did you see that coming? Be honest now! **

**Ready for more Eric and Sookie action? Please review and tell me your thoughts! Thank you.**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, no, I did not die or fall off the face of the earth. Or get bitten (damn). I guess my ADD is to blame, distracted by work and other diversions.**

**A thousand apologies! Forgiveness is divine and all!**

**So you may need to go back and read chapter 20, see where we left our dear Sookie (I know I did). Poor thing. She's going to need more than coffee after the revelations of this day!**

Ch 21

Niall expected many reactions from Sookie after his pronouncement of their kinship. Every reaction except this one.

Sookie sat on the couch and stared at him in silence, the end of a necklace clasped tightly in her hand.

"I can't read you." she whispered.

Niall leaned in, further confused by her odd words. "I'm sorry, my dear. Read me, you say?"

Sookie blinked twice and nodded, but gave no further explanation.

Niall shifted uncomfortably. He stared at Sookie, waiting for her to say more.

Finally, she looked up into his face. "Are you human?" she asked, her voice still quiet.

Niall smiled. His great granddaughter was perceptive and knew a bit more about the world and the creatures who inhabit it, it would seem. This would be much easier than he imagined.

"I am Fairy." Niall said with a smile.

Sookie scrunched up her nose. "Like....Tinkerbell? You're not small....or winged."

Niall sighed. Perhaps not so easy. "Please tell me that was human sarcasm."

Sookie rubbed her head and sank deeper into the couch. "Yes. No. I don't know."

Dropping her hands into her lap, she looked up into Niall's eyes. They seemed so old and yet so powerful. "I ... I've just been overwhelmed with … a lot of … weird lately."

Niall nodded. "I understand, Sookie. I'm sorry. I don't mean to … overwhelm you, but things are happening fast now. I believe I know who is responsible for those dead men outside your house. If I am correct, then you and your family are in a lot of danger."

Tara had been so quiet during this whole exchange that Sookie had almost forgotten she was still standing behind the couch. Up until the moment she heard her thoughts. "_Crazy_."

Startled, she turned around and gave Tara's hand a gentle squeeze. "Would you mind checking on the kids?"

Tara nodded and headed up the stairs.

Niall's smile disappeared. "I truly am very sorry, my dear." He spoke quietly and Sookie had to lean forward to hear him. His eyes now looked sad, guilty even. "She will not find them."

"What? What do you mean? She will not find who?"

"The children will be safer with me. They will stay with me until this war is over."

Sookie was up and off the couch in a blink, heading towards the stairs.

Niall followed behind her.

When she reached the top, she knew. She couldn't hear them, any of them. They were gone. She spun around, reaching up to smack Niall across the face, but he was faster. He caught her arm midswing and pulled her close.

"I don't expect you to understand. This … attempted strike will be forgiven." He seemed to be talking to an audience Sookie couldn't see. She started shaking, the panic threatening to put her in a frenzy.

"Where are my children?!" she screamed. "Give them back to me! I want them back here now!"

Niall's eyes turned sad again. "I am sorry, Sookie. I have to leave you now. I will give you a chance to calm yourself but I will return to further explain the situation to you. For now, I will be leaving Claudine to watch over you. You may want to warn her about the vampire."

"Vampire?" Sookie turned around, expecting to see Eric behind her. Seeing no one, she turned back to Niall. "Why aren't you taking me to this...safe place of yours. I want to be with my children. They'll be frightened. They need me." Tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Sookie. I can't take you. There are certain laws...expectations. I simply can't. Besides, time moves differently in my realm. You would not..." he stopped mid sentence, looking unsure of his next words. He shook his head and released her arm. "I must go."

And he did. He disappeared right there in front of her. Sookie reached out to grab him and he was gone.

And there was yelling outside her door. Someone pounding on the wood frame with a voice that sounded very much like Eric.

She opened the door with clouded eyes, not even registering the sight before her. If she had, she probably would have slammed the door shut again.

Eric was shaking with anger, his eyes darting around her house, searching for an answer.

"The men I posted outside are dead. I am sure of it. What happened, Sookie? It reeks of death outside but there are no bodies. Where..." Eric stopped mid-rant and eyed Sookie's foggy stare.

She seemed in a trance. He snapped his fingers in front of her face but she gave no response. "Are you hurt? Sookie?"

Finally, her eyes met his and she looked terrified.

"Sookie?"

She promptly fainted at his feet.

"Sookie!" He caught her head just before it hit the door frame. Pulling her limp body outside, he sat on the front porch with Sookie in his lap.

"Sookie? Sookie, you must wake. Sookie." Her pulse was weak. He could find no wound and yet she seemed to be fading. He was confounded.

"Sookie. I know you can hear me. Sookie, please. Answer me." He shook her again but she remained still as the dead. Eric started to panic.

Furrowing his brow, he ripped open his wrist. Placing it to her mouth, he ordered her to drink.

Nothing.

He forced the blood through her lips and massaged her throat, willing her to swallow the thick liquid.

Slowly, she came to. The pink returned to her cheeks and her body twitched. Her mouth started to pull at his wrist, sucking the wound hard as she breathed deeply through her nose.

Her eyes popped open and met his once again. She still looked shaken but alive.

Eric breathed a sigh of relief.

A moment later she seemed to realize what she was doing and released his arm quickly, scooting out of his lap towards the door.

"Oh no, you don't." he scolded, pulling her close once more.

"Why... was I just drinking...what's going on?" Sookie's words were as tangled as her thoughts, though the pressure in her head seemed to be alleviating.

"Vampire blood heals. You were hurt …" Eric looked Sookie over once again. "Where, I could not find, but you were not well. Sookie, can you tell me what happened here?"

Sookie sat in stunned silence. Yes, she knew that vampire blood healed. She'd been told this before. She felt the same feelings once again, alive and energetic, except for the hollow feeling in her chest. It did not heal. It ached and made her clutch her breast.

"The men were dead when we woke up...then my grandfather showed up and said he would take care of it...I don't know what he did. He took..." Sookie's voice caught and a sob escaped. "He took my children." she cried.

She grabbed Eric around the neck, holding onto him like she was drowning.

Eric lifted her up easily and walked back towards the front door.

"Sookie." he said softly in her ear, the doorknob in hand, "I need you to invite me in."

Sookie nodded against his chest. The words came out as a whisper, but they was all that it took.

He entered her living room and settled her on the couch, taking inventory of the scene with his eyes. The smell of fairy wasn't as strong as he'd suspected it would be. He knew Niall to be very old and very powerful, probably able to mask his scent. The living room was neat and clean. Sookie appeared to be a bit of a neat freak.

He could see into part of the kitchen from where he stood. It told quite a different story. Coffee was splattered on the wall, counter top, and floor. Clay pieces that once belonged to a coffee mug, he guessed, littered the floor.

"I have certain contacts that can put me in touch with Niall Brigant, Sookie." Eric told her, lifting his chin and locking her gaze, "I will find out everything I can."

His large thumb stroked her chin. He looked into the kitchen and back at Sookie's eyes. They held so much fear. So much pain. He found himself wanting to protect her. Keep her close to him.

"I think you'd be safer if you stayed at my place. I'm going to pack some of your things. Stay here and rest. I'll be just a moment." He kissed her forehead and went up the stairs at vampire speed.

Sookie blinked. _He was upstairs going through her things. Rummaging through her clothes._ The thought made her blush. She started to make her way slowly for the steps. _Leave...did she want to leave? _She stepped up her pace, hurrying towards her bedroom. _No...she couldn't leave. What if he brought them back and she was gone? She had to stay. She had to be here when they returned..._

She entered the room and found Eric pulling her suitcase from her closet. Her clothes were already laid on the bed in neat piles. She saw two smaller piles of bras and panties and blushed again.

"Is this all you have for luggage?" Eric asked, his voice agitated.

"Eric, I can't go."

Eric stopped mid pull. "Yes, Sookie, you can. You will be safest at my place. I can't stay here during the day and apparently even my best hired guards are unable to insure your safety."

Sookie took his hand from the suitcase and squeezed it tight. His reassurance of her safety at his place was making her angry, if only because the very same reason was given before her children were taken away.

"I know you want to protect me. Thank you. But I am staying here. My children might..." She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "They will return. I have to be here when they come back."

"Sookie, I can't leave you here alone, unprotected." Eric's voice was low and firm. He pulled out her suitcase and swung it onto the bed beside her clothing.

"She will not be alone. I will watch over her."

The voice came from nowhere, then a tall woman appeared in the corner of Sookie's room. She was gorgeous. Her face and body were flawless. She was wearing a long, silk gown and looked like she just stepped off a runway.

"I will be watching, Sookie. You won't always see me, but I won't be far. I must go now, before your vampire boyfriend has a meltdown, but I will be watching. She disappeared again. Vanishing like a puff of smoke in the night air.

"That was odd." Sookie turned to Eric and jumped back, startled. His fangs were fully extended and his muscles were tense. He looked murderous. Sookie started to shuffle backwards toward the bedroom doorway.

"Who was that?" Eric spat, his glowing eyes now turned towards her.

"I think that was Claudine." Sookie squeaked, trying to look anywhere but at him. Her feet continued their slow stumble towards the door.

The next moment, he was holding her, his strong arms pinning her tightly to his chest, his mouth breathing softly against her neck.

"Claudine, your fairy guard, hmmmm?" he asked, his lips brushing against the soft skin of her throat.

Sookie couldn't move. She was terrified and oddly, very aroused. "Yes." she whispered, as his hands made their way down her back.

"Mm-hmmm." Eric hummed as he cupped her ass and pulled her against him roughly. "Well, since you insist on staying here, I hope she is up to the job or she'll have to answer to me." His lips now brushed down her neck and along her shoulder, making her hum in response. "As for tonight, you will be under my … protection."

She knew it was probably an effect of Eric's blood, or his fine body rubbing against hers, or the upsetting day she had...or maybe even here complete lack of sex as of late.

Whatever the reason, she needed this. She wanted him. She needed to be held, comforted, lost in passion. She gripped his waistband, grinding her own hips into his, causing him to growl slightly.

"I want you to stay." she told him.

"I know." he said with a smile, pulling her back to the bed and knocking the clothes and suitcase to the floor in one sweep.

**I know, I'm evil to end before the lemons are truly "squeezed" but I wanted to get this out there and the love scene will take me some time. So hopefully you are still there, dear readers. Hopefully still reading and if you're feeling especially merciful, leave a review so I know you still want to read more!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you, faithful readers, for accepting me back into you good graces. **

"An act of goodness is an act of happiness. No reward coming after the event can compare with the sweet reward that went with it." Maurice Maeterlinck

**Well, don't know about you Maurice, but I find lemons very sweet. Mmmmm......**

***Special note: The few of you that reviewed mentioned it was odd that Sookie should be in any kind of lemony mood after having her children taken. I agree, under normal circumstances this would be true. BUT she is under the influence of Eric's blood and his skillful ministrations. Unfortunately for Sookie, reality will come crashing back in on her very soon.**

***Also, those of you who wanting more Sam, you will soon get your wish!**

* * *

Even though her bed was quite soft, Eric had pushed her back with enough force to make the wind rush out of her lungs, forcing her to gasp for breath. Her lungs had barely time to fill again when his lips were crashing down on hers once more, his hands everywhere. He felt like six men, not one, each touch causing her to lose all rational thought.

As he made his way down her body, pieces of clothing flying off their bodies in every direction, she felt a rush of lust she'd never felt before. A small part of her knew that these feelings were not entirely her own, untamed and impassioned, but she didn't dwell on it long. Eric's mouth was grazing across each of her breasts, his hands kneading them roughly.

He took his time, suckling each nipple in turn, searing blue eyes looking up into hers as his hands wandered further south. When his long fingers reached her wet folds, Sookie gasped. His touch felt electric, like the time he'd touched her in the bar, but more. Much more.

He slowly dipped his fingers in and out of her, watching her face for her reaction.

Her mouth made a small O, as he pushed deeper and deeper, his pace achingly slow.

"Eric...please." she pleaded. Her entire body was on edge, wanting more...needing more.

He smiled, his fangs well past his lower lip. The next second his mouth was at her center, pulling at her clit and hurtling her towards her first orgasm. She screamed, convulsing beneath him, as she reached her release. Just when she thought it was over, she felt his teeth sink into her and she was soon crying out in ecstasy again. When she came back down, he licked her clean, eyes once again on her face.

He climbed back up her body, licking his lips like a satisfied cat. But his eyes were still that of the hungry predator, the lion about to pounce.

"I'm nowhere near finished with you, lover." he purred, as if reading her thoughts.

The foreign surge of lust returned ten fold, consuming her in its heat. He was kissing her again, hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. She let her own curious hands wander downward. She gulped as she felt his huge length in her hands. The only other man she'd ever been with was Sam, so she didn't have a large sampling of men to compare Eric to, but she'd guess he was off the charts enormous.

The feel of Sookie's small hand pumping his cock made Eric moan against Sookie's mouth. She was delicious and delicate, yet fearless and strong at the same time. He positioned his tip at her slick entrance and pushed in slowly. She moaned and grabbed his ass, pulling at him to go deeper. He was soon slamming into her hard, both of them screaming like wild animals as their bodies collided. Her nails clawed at his back, which only spurred him on further. They soon came together, yelling loud enough to wake people miles away.

_Loud enough for even Bill to hear. _Eric thought with a grin, as their orgasms subsided and their breathing slowed.

"That was … amazing." Sookie said, her breath still coming out in gasps.

"You are amazing, lover." Eric told her, his hands still caressing her skin, unable to stop himself from touching her. Her skin was tanned and glistened with sweat, her chest rising with each deep breath.

_Fuck! _He had just had her and still he wanted more. He was already hard, painfully erect, just looking at her beautiful face, her hair matted to her forehead with sweat.

He wanted her and he would take her. He kissed and licked her, starting at her shoulder and then down her arm. She giggled. Not the reaction he'd been hoping for. He gave her a warning glance and she quickly stopped. He continued down her side and to her hip. Her luscious, round hips. _Beautiful._

He was happily surprised that she was already wet for him. She wanted more too. When he looked back up in her eyes, they were filled with need. She sat up and pulled him up with her. Sitting on his lap, she pulled as his cock, testing his readiness. Her eyes went wide with anticipation when she felt how hard he was for her. She licked her lips as she lowered herself on him. He felt even better than before and she moaned as she felt him feel her completely.

Eric was impressed with her boldness. Impressed and hugely turned on. He grabbed her hips and let her lead.

She was fantastic. Bouncing up and down, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. _Amazing._

Her movements became more and more frantic, her mouth opening wider as her walls clamped down around him.

"Oooooh...Eric!" She yelled, gripping his shoulders tightly as she came. The sight of her was enough to bring him to cum with her. As he came, he bit into the tender flesh of her breast and she cried out again.

They fell together onto the soft mattress, she dripping in sweat and deliriously content.

"Amazing." Sookie said at the same time as Eric said, "Delicious."

"Delicious?" Sookie asked with a smile.

"You are the most delicious thing on this earth." Eric purred, pulling her against his chest.

Sookie laughed. "Thank you...I think."

Eric held her as she fell asleep. The feeling of contentment grew as he watched her sleeping face.

_Amazing. She was amazing...and he was seriously fucked._

As the night wore on, he went into downtime as she slept. She stirred once or twice, as if having a nightmare. With all that happened that day, it was little surprise she was having nightmares. He frowned. He wanted to take away her every worry.

It was time to go. He had phone calls to make. He would find Niall Brigant, no matter how many skulls he had to crush in order to find him.

With one last kiss, he swept out of the room. He sat on her porch, calling every contact he could think of. It was getting him nowhere. Dawn was fast approaching and he couldn't bring himself to leave her home.

_Fuck! _With one last glance at the house, he stalked off to Bill Compton's residence. He needed to stay close by and it would have to be at Bill's. Even if he had to kick Bill out in order to rest. That thought did bring a small smile to his lips as he flew off in the direction of Bill's house.

*******************

Sookie woke alone, cold and damp. She looked out the window, the sun was already warming the day. Of course, Eric would have to leave. He couldn't stay during the day and she knew that. It didn't make her feel any less alone.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom. The aching hole in her chest had returned. She walked slowly into the bathroom. There was Payton's bathrobe thrown on the bathroom towel rack. The sight made her eyes fill with tears. She pushed her way into the shower. Turning on the water, she let the water warm as it drenched her. Looking down, she saw the boys' toys littering the bathtub floor. She gulped and choked on the water, sinking to her knees. She leaned against the shower wall and sobbed.

The water was getting cold when she heard movement. It was close by. Something was in the bathroom with her. She froze in fear. _Had they come back? Were they here to kill her too?_

"Sookie?"

Sookie screamed.

"Sookie?!" came the strange voice again, this time pulling back the shower curtain. "Sookie, its me. Its Claudine. Its okay, honey." Claudine reached over and turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Sookie's shaking body, lifting her out of the tub and leading her back to the bedroom.

Sookie didn't say anything at first. She sat on her bed and stared at her, hair dripping all over her shoulders and comforter.

"Why don't you get dressed and I'll make us some tea." Claudine offered, handing Sookie a second towel for her hair.

Sookie shook her head. She jumped to her feet and her face turned angry.

"Where are my kids?!" she screamed. "I want my children back, NOW!"

Claudine frowned and took a step back. "Sookie, I'm so sorry. I can't get them for you. But I assure you. They are safe. I promise you. Grandfather won't let anything happen to them."

Sookie's eyes narrowed. "And I should just trust this … grandfather? I don't know him from Adam! I want my kids back! You go tell him to bring them back to me!"

"Sookie, listen. I know this is hard. But whoever hurt those men outside your house. Well, they'll probably come back. We want you and your children to be safe. Please believe me. We want to help you."

Claudine reached out her hand and a beautiful pink blouse appeared out of thin air.

Sookie nearly fell backwards onto the floor in surprise. She caught herself on the edge of the bed, mouth hanging open.

"This should fit you. Its long, but your breasts should lift it up nicely." She held up the blouse in front of Sookie. "Exquisite, isn't it? I got it in Paris."

Sookie was still speechless but she nodded her head.

"Listen, Sookie. I know this is a lot to process. I will protect you. I promise." She held out her hand and Sookie took it. She led Sookie over to her dresser mirror. She moved her hair to the side, revealing two small bite marks on Sookie's chest. "Now that vampire lover of yours on the other hand. Well... you didn't appear to want protection last night. Did you?"

Sookie blushed. "You were watching us?!" she asked incredulously.

"Not the whole time! Mostly just listening … making sure things stayed … consensual." Claudine smiled. "You really like him, don't you?"

Sookie took a deep breath, flashing between mortified and confusion. "They really are alright?"

Claudine nodded, putting a small hand on her shoulder. "I promise."

"I'd rather have coffee. I'm not really a tea person. Especially in the morning."

Claudine smiled. "Sure thing, hon. I'm sure you need the caffeine after last night."

Sookie blushed even deeper.

Claudine handed her the blouse and winked. "You get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs."

Sookie was left alone in the room once again. Staring in the mirror at her reflection. Tears still wet in her eyes, she took another deep breath. _They will be okay. _She wanted to believe it. She had to. It was the only way she would get through this ordeal. It was the only way she was going to get through the next five minutes. _They'd be okay. Please, Lord, let them be okay._

**So...was it juicy? You like? Please do tell me your thoughts! Reviews motivate me to write more, so please review!!!**


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n: Sorry for the wait. Real life got in the way once again. I know how irritable I get when a story I'm following takes forever to update, so I feel extra shitty. Forgive me! **

**Without further delay...**

Sookie tripped over something on her way toward the stairs. Tara's overnight bag. It had been sitting unnoticed at the end of the hall all night.

"Oh my sweet Jesus! Tara!"

Sookie ran down the hall to her old bedroom. She hoped she would find her there. She opened the door and nearly fell over in relief when she saw her friend sleeping soundly on the old four poster bed. She ran to her side, shaking her shoulder to wake her.

But she didn't wake.

Sookie's panic returned ten fold. She started shouting and shaking Tara harder. "Tara! Wake up, Tara!"

Claudine appeared at her side in an instant. "Sookie, honey. She isn't going to wake. We used a sleeping dust on her. She'll be asleep till noon at least."

Sookie looked at her with an alarmed expression. "Sleeping dust?"

Claudine nodded. "She'll be fine. I promise. Come on downstairs. I think the coffee is ready." She stared off into space for a moment before returning her eyes to Sookie's face, smiling. "Yup, its done. Let's go get you a cup."

Claudine started tugging on Sookie's arm but Sookie didn't budge.

"How did you...how..." The words seemed stuck in her throat. She was once again speechless.

"We're fairies, honey, remember?" Claudine replied, like that cleared up everything. She pulled Sookie again and headed down the stairs to the kitchen, Sookie stumbling after her in a stupor.

There at Sookie's kitchen table sat a beautiful, dark haired man who looked very much like Claudine.

Sookie immediately tensed, then made to duck behind the kitchen door.

"Sookie, meet my brother Claude. He's going to be helping me keep watch over you today."

Claude grumbled something too low for Sookie to make out, even if it was English, which Sookie was pretty sure it wasn't.

Claudine shot him a sharp look and he quieted. He smiled at Sookie, but it looked strained.

"Hello." Sookie said in a weak voice. She was beginning to get that feeling of vertigo again. She shook her head, her Southern hospitality coming to her rescue when she was otherwise at a loss for words. "May I offer you some lemonade or tea?" she offered, her voice still no more than a whisper.

Claude spun out of the chair, leaping as if she struck him with a hot iron. "What's this? Does she think she's funny?" he stormed.

Claudine just smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "She doesn't know, brother. Please, sit down. I'll get you some coffee and a roll."

Claude pulled the chair to the other side of the small kitchen and sat, still scowling. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at Sookie.

"For future reference, cousin, lemons are quite lethal to fairies." Claudine informed a very bewildered looking Sookie.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." Sookie gasped, hands over her mouth. "I didn't mean anything … I was just being polite."

"Quite alright, dear. Here, sit." Claudine told her, setting down a cinnamon roll and cup of coffee at the place opposite Claude.

Sookie sank into the chair, feeling quite miserable. "Thank you." she whispered again, picking at her bun.

They sat in silence for a few moments, eating their breakfast and lost in their own thoughts.

Finishing her bun and coffee, Sookie collected the dishes and put them in the sink, starting the water and fishing the dish soap from the cupboard. She washed the dishes and Claudine dried, her eyes scanning the yard every few minutes, searching.

Finally, Sookie couldn't take the quiet any longer.

"What is going on?" She looked at Claudine with pleading eyes. "Please, tell me. Why is all this happening? Who is trying to kill us? Why are you here … now? How did I not know all this before?" Why ..."

Claudine stopped her with a gentle hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, Sookie. Listen to me." She waited for Sookie to look her in the eyes. "I will protect you. I don't want you to worry."

Sookie nodded but her eyes were still full of questions. Claudine sighed and took her hand, leading her back to the table.

"We suspect …" She glanced at Claude, who shrugged his shoulders. "We suspect that the person trying to kill you is our uncle, Dermot. He and grandfather … well, they've been at odds for years."

"That's the understatement of the century." Claude huffed. "He works for Breandan, Niall's enemy."

"And why do they want me dead?" Sookie asked, still not understanding her connection.

"Well … besides the fact that Breandan believes all humans with fairy blood should be killed, it would be a real blow to Niall."

Sookie looked from one beautiful cousin to the other. "You're saying I have … fairy blood?" She paused and both cousins nodded. "and Niall would also be hurt by my death? That's why I'm being targeted?"

"In a nutshell." Claude said, sounding annoyed.

"Why does Niall care what happens to me? I've only just met him."

"He's been … around Sookie. He's been watching you grow up."

At this, Sookie wrinkled her nose.

Claudine laughed nervously. "Not the same way I was … watching you, which by the way, I wasn't actually watching. Anyway, he does care about you and he won't let anyone harm you."

Claude harrumphed at this point but didn't say a word.

"So, what do we do now? We just sit and wait? For how long?" Sookie could hear her voice rising again, her mind starting to panic.

"Well, we do have a home field advantage here, as you humans like to say … and I doubt we'll be kept waiting for very long."

"And my kids … they're in some kind of safe house, until this all blows over?"

"Yes, they are in a safe place. They will be well taken care of."

"Why couldn't I go with them?"

Claude spoke before Claudine could stop him. "Because you'd age too quickly. A week in this realm is like a year in our world."

Sookie looked like she might scream. The panic she'd been trying to suppress rising to the surface. She looked down at her hands, which were shaking and the contents of her stomach were now churning uncomfortably. She realized she was going to be sick or pass out or both. She'd be angry with herself later for not being stronger, but now she couldn't seem to control her breathing... or the shaking.

When she looked back up, Claude and Claudine were looking worriedly to each other and then at her. The last thing she heard was one word "_SLEEP" _and with a wave of Claude's hand, she was unconscious.

When she woke, she was back in her bed. It was dark. She could hear yelling. Yelling that sounded like Eric. She didn't recognize the other voice. She carefully stretched her legs and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't remember going to bed. In fact, she didn't remember anything at all from the day … not since breakfast. She stood unsteadily and took stock of herself. She appeared to be in one piece, just a little groggy. She walked slowly to the door of her room and listened. The yelling suddenly stopped.

Everything was quiet. She stumbled slowly down the hall to the stairs, still trying to shake her sleepy stupor. Below her in the foyer she saw Eric and a small man she didn't recognize.

"Eric?" she croaked, rubbing her face once more and carefully making her way down the steps.

"You see? She's awake and she's asking for me. Will you move now, you infuriating little demon?" Eric growled at the small man in his path.

Sookie swore she saw a small fireball bouncing in the small man's hands, but her vision was still foggy.

"Eric, who is this?" she asked with a yawn, motioning to the little man as she made her way closer to Eric.

The small man put up his arm in front of Sookie. "Do not move any closer to him, Fae child. He is vampire."

Sookie looked from the small man to Eric. "Um...yes, I know. Who are you?"

He answered without turning or taking his eyes off Eric. "My name does not matter … does not even translate. I was sent here by Niall to protect you during the night hours."

Eric stood taller, annoyance turning quickly to rage. "I will protect her. She is MINE." His fists clenched at his sides.

Sookie saw the dangerous glint in Eric's eyes.

She also saw that her eyes, in fact, had not been deceiving her.

The little man was in fact holding a small ball of fire. The fact was that this would have seemed impossible just yesterday. Now, she not only accepted it was happening but knew in a matter of moments things were going to get really violent unless she did something to intervene.

She suddenly had an idea.

"Both of you, stop it!" she shouted. She wiggled around the little man's arm, which wasn't hard to do and over to Eric's side. The little man looked shocked and his fire ball lowered slightly.

"Miss, I must insist that you get behind me." he ordered, eyes never leaving Eric.

She put my arm around Eric and held up one hand. "Now if you throw that … fire … at him, you'll hit me. Then Niall won't be very happy, now will he?"

The fireball disappeared in a puff of smoke and the small man grimaced. He looked at me, to Eric and then back again. He shook his head in disgust and then in a blink, he was gone.

Eric's shoulders were still tense but he took my hand and we sat on the couch.

"That was a demon, Sookie. Protecting you from me it seems." He turned to her, his eyes and shoulders still tight.

Sookie nodded her understanding, though she didn't understand at all. "Demon." she stated, shaking her head. It seemed anything was possible. She didn't ask anything... preferring to remain in the dark this once. She simply didn't want to know. Her head still hurt with all she'd learned just this morning.

"Did that fairy tell you anymore information?" he asked, stretching his legs.

She turned to face him on the couch. "Claudine told me that it was more than likely her uncle trying to kill me. He has some sort of feud going with Niall."

Eric was still, like statue still. His face scowling. Sookie noticed he wasn't breathing. Not that he needed to breathe, she supposed, but he usually … did. It struck her as odd.

"Why are you not breathing?"

Eric jumped off the couch, holding out his hand. She took it and he led her out the door, wordlessly.

When the reached the porch swing, he took a deep breath. "Sookie, your house reeks of fairy. I just … needed some air."

"Okay." Sookie smoothed out her nightgown and sat back in the swing, her legs dangling.

"So, tell me about this … uncle."

He listened quietly as she told him everything she'd learned from Claudine.

"So Dermot is trying to kill you to get back at his father?" Eric asked, shaking his head.

"No." An invisible voice answered. "It will mean war."

The voice was deep and menacing. Eric stood in front of Sookie searching for the source.

Suddenly there was a blur of fighting in front of her. Eric was wrestling some unknown assailant to the ground, teeth ripping at his flesh.

The man only laughed. It was a sickening cackle that made Sookie scream. Eric ripped out his throat and the laughing stopped. He looked up at Sookie, who was still screaming. He couldn't move fast enough.

The man behind her grabbed her. A second enemy grabbed her from behind and was gone.

She was gone.

Eric stood there holding the dead fairy, who was quickly becoming dust, staring at the spot where she had just been sitting.

She was gone and all that was left was a deep ache in his chest and the trace scent of fairy.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**a/n: So again, this story is rated M. This chapter contains suggestions of rape and the next chapter will also have descriptions of violence. If you are uncomfortable reading about these topics, please stop here! **

**You have been warned.**

Eric didn't have long to contemplate his next move when a loud pop alerted him of another visitor. He turned to see the little demon had returned and was holding a fireball, glaring at him.

"What have you done?" The demon shrieked at the same time Eric mumbled. "Nice of you to show up, two seconds too late."

The demon circled Eric and the porch swing, sniffing.

"Let me save you the trouble, fire breather, it was a fairy." Eric snapped.

The demon looked up in annoyance, but then continued his searching.

"It was not just a fairy. It was Dermot himself … and another was with him … not one I know." the demon replied curtly, pulling out his cell phone. "This is your fault, cold blood, know that." he spat as the phone rang. He continued muttering to himself as he waited for whoever he was calling to pick up the phone. Something about Niall having his head for leaving her, but Eric couldn't be sure because he kept reverting to his native tongue the longer he waited for the phone call to connect.

Eric's annoyance with the demon, his rage at having Sookie stolen, and the stench of fairy was a dangerous combination. He was ready to rip off someone's head. Anyone's head. More than likely the head of the tiny demon in front of him.

Then Niall answered the phone. Eric could hear him talking through the demon's cell phone speaker. He was on his way.

_Even better._

A second later and Niall and Claudine popped onto the front lawn. Niall swept his hand through the air and it took a moment for Eric to recognize what he was doing. Then his vision became less hazy and he felt slightly calmer.

Eric smirked. _Fucking fairies._

Niall turned to the demon, who bowed and started speaking in a rush of words. "I left them alone for only a few minutes, my sire. Not long at all. Just long enough to ..."

His words were cut off with a wave of Niall's hand. Like Sookie, he vanished without a trace.

"Where is she?" Eric ground out between clenched teeth. He didn't know where this Dermot was, but as soon as he found him, he'd be one dead fucking fairy. Despite Niall's magic, Eric's blood was still boiling. He wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know right fucking now.

"Dermot has taken her. That's all we know." Niall stepped closer to him, raising an eyebrow. "You were with her when she was taken?"

Eric scowled at him. "There were two of them. I ripped out the fairy's throat but when I turned she was already taken by Dermot. Vanished." Even though he killed the one, he knew he failed. She was still gone. He hadn't protected her. His anger at himself only made him edgier. His muscles were tense, ready to spring.

Niall's fists were also clenched as he processed Eric's words.

"Did either of them say anything?" Niall couldn't believe Dermot would take such a risk. He knew Dermot resented him … hated him even … but this? This was unthinkable.

Eric's scowl deepened but he nodded. "The one I killed told me he was trying to kill Sookie to start a war with you."

"And if she is harmed, there shall be." Niall swore.

Eric took a step back, the waves of power rolling off Niall temporarily overwhelming. It only lasted a moment and he stepped forward growling. "They are already dead."

Niall nodded. On this point, they were in total agreement.

Sookie awoke in a dark room. To call it dark would be an understatement. Blackness surrounded her. She could not see a door, the walls, the bed she was sitting upon. She could not even see her own hand in front of her face.

Her throat hurt and when she tried to talk, all that came out was a croak.

Then she remembered … the screaming. The terrible screaming. There was a man here. A man who spoke in soft whispers and who's touch made her skin crawl. She coiled in on herself remembering.

_Where had he gone now?_

She sat there for hours with her arms wrapped around her legs shaking. The past months circling around her head, the events mixing as if in a blender. The longer she sat there, the more it all felt like a dream. She kept pinching her arm, but she didn't wake up. The room was still pitch black and unfamiliar, the sheets reeking like the man who brought her here.

_Where was he?_

She was hungry and her clothes felt damp. Where ever she was imprisoned, it smelled and felt like a basement. Like the basement cellar where Gran used to keep all her jarred jam. The thought of Gran brought a smile to Sookie's lips but it quickly faded.

She needed out of this room, out of this dreadful place. She tried reaching out with her mind but could read no one about. No one was around to help her.

_I'm going to die down here..._

She started rocking, in an attempt to calm her nerves and keep from passing out … again. She didn't want to spend a moment unconscious. She needed to be ready to defend herself. Not that she could really fend off the man. Whoever he was, he was much stronger than her.

Her body was still sore from the last time she tried to fight him off. She knew if the lights were turned on she'd scream at the sight of herself. She had to be covered in bruises. Every inch of her skin hurt. Every muscle was sore from resisting his advances.

Sookie shuddered again. She needed to stay focused on the present. She needed to escape.

She started searching the walls again for any handle or weak spot where she might pull it away. It was brick and the bricks felt old and crumbly. She inched her fingers down the wall slowly, searching every crack and crevice for leverage.

She'd nearly reached the end of the bed when she heard footsteps.

Sookie jumped off the bed in crouched in the corner in a feeble attempt to curl herself into a ball. As the footsteps got closer, she felt the tears starting to stream down her cheeks again. She starting praying silently that he would not touch her again.

_Not again. Oh please, Lord, not again._

When the bolts on the door clanked, Sookie yelped. She put her hand over her mouth, trying to stay quiet, to not draw attention. She knew it was useless. He knew she was in here. It was a very small room. He would find her. There was no escape …

As the door creaked opened, Sookie started screaming again.

"No! No! Please, no! No, no, no, no!" She cried over and over again.

He laughed and walked straight towards her. He could see her clearly in the dark. She didn't know how he did it, but she knew he could. He never fumbled or faltered. When he reached her, he kicked her hard in leg, causing her to yelp louder.

"Enough screaming!" he yelled at her. He dropped something to the floor beside her. It sounded like a metal lid clanging to the floor. "Stop your screaming and eat. Look, I've brought you some food. If you're a good girl, I will bring you a drink as well." He squatted beside her, rubbing her leg where he had kicked her just moments ago. "Be a good girl, will you?"

Sookie couldn't speak. She was so terrified, all she could manage was a nod. She knew he saw her because he starting laughing again, his calloused hand traveling up her inner thigh.

"Good, good. I will be back in a little while for your plate. Do try and eat it all."

He finally got up to leave and Sookie wished she could throw the plate at his head. She wanted to throw it so badly. But she hadn't eaten in … hours … days? She'd lost track of time in the windowless room.

As soon as the door was closed and the bolts slid into place, Sookie grabbed the plate of food and started eating. There was no fork or knife. She didn't need them. At least not for eating the bread and slices of meat the man brought her. She could use them as weapons she mused as she gulped down the meal.

Fantasizing about stabbing the man with her silver fork and knife kept Sookie smiling all through her dinner. When she finished, she quietly sat the plate by the door and went back to her corner. She'd rather sleep on the floor than in that sickly sweet bed. Not that she planned on sleeping at all.

She sat in a daze, thinking of her children and what they might be doing. The thought of them caused another lump in her throat. She missed them terribly. _Every week is like a year there, Claude had said. _Her babies may be grown into adults by the time she reached them. She squeezed her legs and the tears starting falling again. She couldn't believe she had any tears left in her, but down they fell. Down her cheeks and neck, bathing herself in her sorrow.

**a/n: I know you are thinking that poor Sookie goes through one ordeal after the next. Out of the frying pan and into the fire, as they say. I see Sookie as a magnet for trouble in the SVM books. She can't seem to catch a break, right? Well...keep reading please! Don't give up on her yet. :)**

**And please review! I love to hear your thoughts and ideas. Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n: Warning: As I said before, this chapter contains descriptions of violence. **

**a/n #2: Missing the love. Did you all really hate the last chapter or just in a hurry? Your reviews make me giddy like a school girl and keep me motivated to write despite the many distractions in my life. Please remember to review! **

Sookie stared at the four walls of her tiny cell, blinking in the harsh light. Her captor had awaken her with hanging fluorescent bulbs, the type that hung in school classrooms. It was blinding and after weeks in darkness, her eyes couldn't seem to adjust. She stumbled backwards towards her corner where she usually hid.

There was no hiding now. She knew her captor could see in the dark, but the bright light still made her feel uncomfortably exposed. She kept blinking, willing her eyes to see her surroundings more clearly.

Slowly her eyes adjusted, though she couldn't keep them open for more than a few seconds at a time. The cell was larger than it felt, but still small, about the size of her largest closet. Her stomach twisted in knots at the thought of that closet. She had stored all the toys and clothing the kids had yet to grow into in that closet.

Sookie looked at the walls where she'd been poking for weeks, looking for escape. She saw trails of blood where she'd scraped back more skin then mortar. Now that she could see the the brick walls clearly, she saw it was no use. There was no chance of escape from here.

She hugged her legs close, her body shaking with sobs. No tears came. She'd run out of tears long ago. She knew she would die here. It was over. She would never see her children again.

Never smell their sweet skin or see their goofy, little grins. She smiled as she remembered evenings cuddling on the couch after bath time. Payton would sit in between her legs as she combed out her hair, singing to herself or telling Sookie about her day. Sookie would comb out her long, blonde hair into a ponytail to air dry, listening and laughing while she worked out her tangles.

Payton was so creative. She would start out singing a familiar nursery rhyme but end up singing her own made up lyrics, usually centered around her brothers or friends. Sometimes she'd sing about her stuffed animals and dolls. Sing of their adventures or dreams. The boys would listen too, giggling at her silliness and trying to sing along.

Sookie's smile fell as she remembered that Payton would no longer be that little girl. She was gone now. Grown up in some strange fairy world.

Maybe it was for the best. If Sookie was going to die in this cold empty cell, maybe it was better that her kids would be older, able to take care of themselves...

Sookie shook her head and hugged her knees, her eyes on her feet. It was then that she started looking herself over. Her skin was no longer tanned, but pale and covered in brown and red streaks. The brown was dirt and bruises. As she looked closer, she saw that the dark red was her own blood. Her skin stung with cuts and bruises. Her nightgown was torn and filthy. She wanted to tear it off and burn it but she fought back the urge and left it on. She couldn't take it off. Then she'd be left bare.

That would be much worse. She knew her captor had seen ever inch of her skin, her skin was still stinging from the his rough touch, but she couldn't bring herself to peel off the gown.

No matter how disgusting it may be. It felt like a protective shield though it was little more than a veil.

Her stomach growled and it was immediately followed with a wave of nausea. She felt her stomach and was surprised to find a small bulge there. She was reminded of the pictures of the starving children in foreign countries. They always were so skinny other than their swollen bellies. She looked like one of those children. She was sure that the man, the monster that was keeping her here was also starving her to death.

She crawled over to the small bed. It was just a mattress and a small pillow. _A pillow? She didn't remember feeling a pillow there before..._

She climbed on top of the bed and placed the pillow over her face, willing death to come quickly. She thought of her children … the way they were. Tiny and precious. She thought of them and fell asleep, praying she never woke up.

xxxxx

Eric was getting tired of dead ends. The bloody remains of the last dead end still lay at his feet. He wiped the blade of his katana clean with the dead man's shirt, struggling to keep his temper in check.

Niall had been less than forthright about Dermot's possible accomplices and hideouts. He knew the old bastard was lying to him. He had no intention of including Eric in his search for Sookie. He wanted to keep Sookie as far away from Eric as he could. His animosity towards vampires was clear but that was fine. The feeling was mutual.

Eric sheathed the sword as he stepped over the body and made his way back to his car.

A sudden snapping sound from a nearby tree branch broke the silence of the woods and alerted him of another presence nearby.

He decided to feign ignorance of it, slowly making his way to his car, waiting to see if whoever it was would attack or retreat.

He smiled when he heard footfalls quickly retreating. He did love a good chase.

Eric turned and was running, vampire speed, in the direction of his prey.

The man tripped and Eric was soon on top of him.

He was human and he was scared. He was literally pissing himself as he raised his gun to Eric's face with trembling hands.

Eric laughed out loud. Humans were so naive.

Eric was behind him in an instant, knocking his gun from his hand and into the woods out of sight. He slowly took out his sword and placed it in front of the man's face.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, turning it from side to side. "This blade was forged over 400 years ago."

Eric drew the blade across the man's arm causing him to scream in surprise and pain.

"Still sharp, yes?" Eric smiled, again twirling the blade in front of the man's eyes.

Eric's other hand moved up and held the man's head back by his hair, forcing him to stay focused. "The tip is actually hooked backwards, ikuri-okissaki its called, making it quite easy to tear back the flesh or extract an eyeball." he hissed as he traced a line along the man's face with the tip of the blade.

The man struggled but Eric simply pulled his hair harder back. "Wait. I haven't told you the best part." he whispered menacingly in the man's ear. "The edge is tapered. I can flay back your skin with the precision of a skilled surgeon."

Eric proceeded to demonstrate the sharp edge along the man's cheek.

The man was ready to pass out from fear. Eric could tell this much from his accelerated heartbeat and breathing.

_Humans are so weak. _Eric mused, shaking the man to keep him awake.

"I don't have to hurt you. Just tell me what you know. Where can I find Dermot?"

The man nodded, swallowing thickly, trying to find his voice. Eric waited for him to speak, his patience nearly running out when the man finally started mumbling.

"I... I... I'm just a scout. His men... they came to me. Asking me about the area. I just helped them find a secluded place. I never touched that girl..."

Eric growled. _Yes, an innocent scout. A scout who carries a large, semiautomatic gun. _

The man had just revealed what Eric wanted and condemned himself in the same sentence. "I never mentioned a girl." he said, careful to keep his voice light.

The man nodded eagerly, hopeful that he'd told Eric what he wanted and would be set free. "Yes, there was a girl with them. She was small, blonde … pretty hot. I only got a glimpse of her before they...they disappeared."

Eric grunted, forcing himself to keep his temper in check. "Where did they take her?"

The man swallowed hard, sensing he had said something wrong. "Somewhere near the East Bank. I told them it was the most secluded area of the woods here … due to the gators." The man started mumbling but Eric's mind was elsewhere.

"You only got a glimpse of this girl? Nothing more?"

"Y...y...yes." the man stuttered. Eric was twirling his blade while deep in thought.

"And you only led them to this area and nothing else?" Eric asked, his blade spinning faster in his hand.

The man could no longer speak, he was shaking so badly. He nodded again.

"Very well. You are no further use to me." Eric replied. He broke his neck with one quick movement, tossing the body aside.

He now had a place. He would find her soon. He needed a plan of attack. The human mentioned a group. He'd suspected there would be more than just Dermot. How many more?

Again he got the feeling of being watched. He smelled the fairy as quickly as he'd spotted him.

He was fast, but Eric was faster and he soon tackled the large man to the ground.

He was tall, dark haired, and definitely Fae.

It took great restraint not to kill him on the spot. His scent was overwhelming and after a kill, Eric was always hungry. He could not bite him. Not yet. His need to find Sookie overpowered even this temptation.

That realization left a bitter taste in his mouth. How did this human become so deeply entrenched in his mind? He was risking everything, his own undead skin to find her.

Then thoughts of her being harmed or worse came to his mind and quickly overpowered his feelings of irritation. He would protect her. She was HIS.

He smirked at the trembling fairy beneath him.

"Where is Sookie?" he growled, as he struggled to keep his thirst in check.

"I am searching for her too, vampire. I am Claude. I am her cousin."

Eric blinked at him in confusion, then his smirk was replaced by a scowl. "Sure you are."

Claude's eyes became unfocused for a moment and Eric shook him to bring him back to the present. This fairy was starting to grate on his nerves and he knew his resistance would not hold much longer.

He felt his fangs extend further, past his lips. This fairy better start talking.

Claude seemed brought back to situation at hand. "Niall wishes to speak to you. He will meet you at Sookie's house tomorrow night."

Eric's growl became louder, erupting from deep in his chest.

Then the fairy vanished and Eric was left grasping air.

Eric's ensuing roar could be heard miles away.

**One last plea for reviews...please take the time! Thank you for reading. **


	26. Chapter 26

**a/n: Was checking out my profile page and realized that I started this story exactly a year ago today! That was quite shocking...both the fact that its taking me this long and that I've stuck with it for an entire year. Well...we're nearing the end folks. I'm hoping to finish mid July.**

**I want to thank you readers for sticking with me. I was looking back at the reviews and noticed that some reviewers have disappeared over the months. I miss you! If you're still here, make some noise! :)**

**Enough of my reminiscing … on to Sookie's … **

Dermot had not visited in days. Sookie was grateful. Though his goons leered at her every time they brought her food or water, they never touched her.

Dermot's last visit had been especially dreadful. After weeks of being locked in a dark, dank room, Dermot suddenly decided she was too filthy. He'd yanked her up by her hair and dragged her outside.

It was evening. The moon was a slim crescent that provided little light, but she saw that they were in the woods somewhere. The cell she'd been held captive in all this time was actually the largest room in a small, decrepit shack. She had no idea where she was but she heard rushing water nearby.

She also heard the familiar sound of gators, snapping their jaws near the river. The sound made her panic and press even closer to him. He scared her shitless but not nearly as much as gators.

He pushed her away, repulsed, his hand still clutching her hair. He took her down to the river and Sookie started hollering.

She'd imagined he'd bleed her or beat her to death, or even starve her to death … but feed her to the gators?

Her body shook violently and she tried to pull away, no longer as eager for death to come. Not this way.

This only angered Dermot further, who slapped her hard across the face.

Her cheek was burning but she still couldn't stop the screams. She dug her feet into the ground, but her captor drug her to the river bank effortlessly anyway. Her screams became louder still, as the gators were merely feet away from where they stood. Dermot paid them no mind. He pulled her into the icy cold water and dunked her under.

The plunge was unexpected and Sookie came up sputtering and choking.

"Well, that shut you up. How about another go?" he laughed, dunking her head under once again.

This time the water started to glow. When Dermot pulled her up again, her skin and gown looked freshly scrubbed, though the cuts and tears remained.

Sookie was glad to see them. She needed the outside to match the damage she felt on the inside.

She stood still, stunned by the change in her appearance and the fading light from the water. That was until she noticed the gators moving slowly towards them.

Sookie screamed again, trying to maneuver herself behind Dermot, but he only laughed cruelly at her, tugging her hair and pushing her out towards them.

"Afraid of the gators?" he asked her nastily, pushing her away from him and closer to the creeping monsters. They were massive and Sookie had no doubt they would kill her quickly.

_Unlike the monster that had been torturing her all this time. _

Instead of clinging to Dermot, she jumped forward and started wading quickly towards the scaly creatures.

Dermot yelled in surprise. "Stupid human! What are you doing?" he called, quickly trampling through the shallow water after her.

She was close enough to count their teeth when Dermot yanked her up from behind.

"It won't be that easy, whore." he whispered, his face close to hers, her hair tightly wrapped around his fist. She cried uselessly as he dragged her out of the river and back into her room.

She suspected the food was poisoned, it made her vomit each time she ate it. She was too hungry and desperate to care, giving up on rescue long ago.

She was curled in a ball on the bed, resting after being violently ill. The lights were off and she was once again thrown into darkness.

Her mind kept wondering back to her children. She thought of her boys and how they would wrestle and rough house. She would get so upset, worried they would hurt one another, but Sam would insist that they were "just being boys." The boys never did hurt each other. They were always so in tune with one another. She smiled remembering how they would often answer for each other. They were each other's comfort and support, always knowing how the other was feeling. Of course, now knowing they shared her gift explained a lot of their seemingly instinctual behavior.

She felt a little comfort knowing they had each other now … now that she couldn't...

The sadness settled back into her chest and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. So tight she saw stars of light.

She opened her eyes and the stars of light were still shining in front of her.

Now wide awake, she jumped off the bed in shock.

The stars swirled into a ghostly image. It was an image of a beautiful young woman. She looked so familiar. She was tall and graceful, with long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes.

The image smiled at her and Sookie couldn't help but smile back. She looked like an angel.

"Am I dead? Have you come to take me to heaven?" Sookie asked in amazement.

The young woman shook her head. "No, mama, I'm here to help you."

Sookie's brows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

The young woman nodded encouragingly.

Sookie gasped. "Pay...Payton?"

Payton smiled. "Its going to be okay, mama. I know where you are now. I will lead grandfather to you."

Sookie reached out but her hand passed through her daughter like a ghost.

"Are you ..." She couldn't form the words. It was too horrible to speak aloud.

Payton understood and shook her head. "No, I'm alive. Its a spell. I'm not really here. Its like a … projection of myself." she explained.

Sookie sighed in relief. Wrapping her arms around herself since she couldn't hold her daughter she asked, "How old are you now?"

"Eighteen."

Sookie nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Are you okay … where you are? Have they been treating you well?"

Payton smiled. "I have been treated wonderfully, though I've been terribly worried about you. I must go mama. I need to tell the others."

"Others? Your brothers! Are they with you?"

Payton shook her head. "No they recently went back with father. He has returned to Bon Temps. They are helping in the search for you."

"What? No! They could be hurt! Why would they do that?" Sookie was panicked once again at the though of her little boys in trouble.

"They are not so little anymore, mama. They are just a year younger than me and much larger. They are strong and father had taught them to use their gifts well."

"Their gifts?"

"Remember how we thought they were telepathic like you and I? They are not but they do read each other. They are very gifted. They are shifters."

"They are?" Sookie couldn't believe her ears. They were like Sam. Sam was back and he was with them. She sat on the bed in amazement.

Payton looked at her worriedly. "Mama, you do not look well. I must go and get help."

"No, please wait! Let me see you just a moment longer. You're so beautiful, Payton." Sookie answered tearfully.

She knew she was weak. She knew she didn't have much longer. She was so grateful to see her beautiful daughter one last time.

"Mama, please! Please don't think like that. Hang on! They'll be here soon. I promise you." Payton pleaded.

The sparkling lights slowly dimmed, the image of her daughter gradually disappearing back to nothing but darkness.

Sookie curled back up with the pillow, her head full of new imaginings of her children and how extraordinary they'd grown up to be.

XXXXXXXX

Eric arrived at Sookie's house right after dark. He'd had Nadia, a Fangtasia regular, show up at the bar at dusk so that he could be well fed before meeting with the fairies. As much as he wanted to kill Niall, he needed his assistance more. Niall had many warriors and had personal knowledge of the enemy.

Eric had no problem using either one. The past six weeks had felt like years. Each night as hopeless as the last. He couldn't let this one lead get away from him. Not when he was so close to finding her.

He'd never felt so isolated. He and Pam were on the outs. She thought his obsession with Sookie was foolish, his need for her pathetic. He was furious with her and ordered her to stay out of his sight.

The usual fangbangers repulsed him. He drank only when necessary. As old as he was, he needed very little to survive. They never left him with hurt feelings because he always _convinced_them before he'd finished with them, making them believe they had the best sex of their lives.

Eric, the one woman man. It was ridiculous. He didn't really blame Pam for her disgust. It was inconceivable.

And yet here he was.

Abstinent.

_Disgusting._

He shook his head and readied himself for the meeting. He slid on his leather coat and stuck his iron knife in the back of his belt. He was out the back door and in the sky, flying was much faster than driving.

He arrived at Sookie's house a little after ten. All was quiet. He approached the door and it was opened before he could reach for the handle.

There was the tall, dark haired fairy from the forest, smiling brightly at him.

Eric had to swallow back his hunger. The fairy, Claude, waved him into the living room where Niall waited for him.

Niall stood and nodded in greeting.

"Norseman."

"Brigant."

"You know where my granddaughter is being held?"

Eric looked around the room. There was Claudine, the one who called himself Claude, and two others. He noticed that Claudine and Claude were nearly identical. Niall was looking at him expectantly.

"I have some idea. I found a … lead in the forest." he paused long enough to glance back at Claude, who seemed more interested in picking some cat hair off of his pants. He didn't add anything and so Eric continued. "He won't be alone. The man said there was a group."

Niall nodded. "Yes. Dermot has followers. Did he say how many are with him?"

"No."

"Didn't have a chance." Claude piped in.

Eric glared at him and Claude quickly looked away.

"So where is this place?"

Eric growled.

_Did he look like his fucking puppet?_

"I am not here as one of your informants." he ground out. Niall had obviously masked their scent, but he was still starting to see red.

Niall waved his hand, sending a wave of calm through the room. "I want to work with you, Norseman. We both want the same thing. We want to find Sookie."

Eric's eyes were murderous but he gave Niall a quick nod. He knew his tricks and he was willing to play along. Just long enough to find Sookie.

"She's near the East Bank. In a shack. I already have some of my men searching the area. Her scent is all around the riverbank but we have yet to find the building. We suspect its hidden by your people's magic."

"We are already working towards uncovering that magic." Niall replied.

"Wait … you knew of this magic? You already knew where she is?"

Eric was done with the games and the calming mojo was no keeping his temper in check. With a flash of fangs, he leapt across the room, directly in front of Niall. He wasted no words. He had his knife in his hand and was ready to tear out Niall's throat.

Niall started to glow and the other fairies had the common sense to take a step back.

Before either had a chance to strike, a tall blonde who bore a remarkable resemblance to Sookie ran into the room.

"I know where she is. We have to get to her quickly. She's dying." she cried, her breath ragged from exertion.

Eric was in front of her in vampire speed. "Who do we have here?" he asked, softly tugging on a long strand of her hair.

Niall was behind her seconds later, pulling her back out of Eric's reach.

The girl didn't even flinch. She did not even look scared. In fact, she took a step forward towards Eric and reached out her hand.

"Mr. Northman, I am Payton. Sookie is my mother. She needs your help."

**a/n: I like round numbers, so I'm guessing I'll wrap this story up in four more chapters. **

**Please keep me motivated and leave me a review. :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ch 27**

**a/n: VIOLENCE WARNING for this chapter as well! **

**Thanks to those of you who've read & reviewed. You are WONDERFUL!**

Eric blinked at the girl and then looked back at Niall. "You are … Sookie's child?" She did look just like Sookie and smelled quite a bit like her as well, but the young woman standing before him was much too old to be Sookie's daughter.

He narrowed his eyes at Niall, knowing that the old fairy's magic must be the reason.

"Yes, I am." Payton replied, her eyes still tight with worry. "My brothers and I have been staying with my grandfather. Our growth has been … accelerated."

Niall quickly stepped in. "Time moves differently in our world, vampire."

Eric had a feeling there was more to it than what the old bastard was sharing but he let it rest for now. The look in Payton's face told him they needed to get moving.

"You can lead us to your mother?" Eric asked her.

Payton nodded and started walking towards the door, Eric following quickly on her heels.

Outside, Sam and two identical teenage boys stood waiting in the front lawn.

Sam took a step towards Payton, pulling her behind him. The boys gave her quick hugs and she nodded, apparently answering some silent question.

They were taller than Payton, muscularly built but their faces were still youthful. Their hair was darker than the girl, their features closer resembling those of Sam. They both stared at Eric, their eyes following his every move. Eric knew they must be Sookie's other children.

"We do not need this bloodsucker's help." Sam told Niall.

Eric stepped forward before Niall could respond. "She is MINE now, shifter. I WILL find her." he answered, his voice hard like steel.

One of the boys laughed. "Why would she want you? My dad is back. She belongs with her family."

Eric turned his furious gaze at the boy, his body nearly vibrating with anger.

This only made the boy laugh more. He turned to his brother and smirked. "What a tool." he jibed.

"An icepick." His brother added, howling at his own joke.

Eric was in front of Sam an instant later, lifting him by his shirt. "Perhaps you ought to teach your sons better manners, shifter." he hissed. "Before they get themselves killed."

Deep growling sounded from behind them and Eric looked up to see the two boys were gone, replaced by two enormous lions. They were clawing the ground, growling ferociously, their large yellow eyes focused intently on Eric.

Eric's own eyes narrowed. He thought they'd smelled like shifters and now his suspicions were confirmed. He took a step back, uncertain of his next move. He did not want to attack Sookie's children. She would not forgive him for harming them. His fingers danced on the handle of his sword but he hoped they would not cause him to use it.

Payton quickly stepped between them. "Stop! You're wasting time!" she yelled. She stood in front of Eric, hands on her hips and staring down the lions. "Mother is dying. We must go." she chided them.

The sight of her standing up to two giant beasts deflated Eric's anger. She reminded him so much of

Sookie. She was right. They didn't have time for this.

The lions bowed down their heads and their growling quieted. The did not shift back but they did back off.

She turned back to Eric. "We will meet at the East Bank and I will lead you from there." she told him.

He nodded his agreement and she smiled. Then she was gone. The fairies disappeared as well.

Eric took to the sky. Sam and the boys deliberated for only a moment before shifting to birds and following behind him.

They had all arrived at the meeting point minutes later. Sam and the boys shifted back to lion form, large and deadly. They started sniffing the area, searching for any trace of Sookie.

Eric searched as well, using his enhanced vampire senses as well as probing his connection to Sookie.

She was close. He could feel her and hoped she could feel him as well.

"_I'm coming, lover."_

Payton was chanting when she suddenly pointed north. "She's just up there."

The lions stepped in front of her and they walked in the direction she pointed.

The air around them started to hum and become hazy, like stepping into a fog. Soon it was so thick, it was like bumping into a wall and they could go no further. Niall immediately stepped in front and with a wave of his hand, the fog lifted and a dilapidated shack stood in front of them.

Now Eric stepped in front, his thousand years of battle training and survival instincts leading him to take charge. He pointed to the lions and silently motioned for them to go around back. They snorted but followed his lead. Niall and Eric moved towards the front door. Claudine and Claude stayed outside with Payton. All three seemed to be whispering a chant.

_'More magic.' _Eric sneered, his focus returning to the battle ahead.

He took out the long sword in his right hand and held his short iron knife in his left. He nodded to Niall and they crept silently towards the door.

The door hung awkwardly on its hinges. The entire building appeared like it might collapse at any moment. Eric was ready to rip it apart. He sensed Sookie's fear increasing and he knew she was in trouble.

He kicked in the door and was knocked backwards. A large fairy stood in front of him. Eric was on him in an instant, his knife ripping through his jugular and his head hanging at an angle similar to the door he was guarding just a moment ago.

Eric gave a battle howl and charged into the room. Niall took down a second fairy guard as they walked into the small room with a touch of his hand. The fairy's body seemed to shrink into itself under Niall's palm, his skin sinking into bones and then reduced to ash.

Eric was too busy with another pair of attackers to wonder at Niall's power. In one fluid motion, he slit the throat of one fairy with the knife and buried his katana sword into the gut of the other. Blood sprayed his body leaving streaks of red, covering his face like native war paint.

He lifted the fairy still impaled on his sword. The sword cut up to his sternum in a sickening rip. He watched as the fairy quickly turned to ash as well.

When he looked over at Niall, he saw that he had killed another enemy. Looking at Niall and then himself, he realized they were both completely unharmed. Wondering at their good fortune, they were silent as they stalked quietly to the next room.

The quiet was soon broken by an ear splitting scream from a nearby room.

_SOOKIE!_

Eric quickly ripped off the second door from its hinges. Inside the tiny room was Dermot. He was holding Sookie in front of him, a small blade pressing to her throat.

"Release her." Eric snarled.

Dermot ignored him. "Niall." he said calmly.

"Dermot." Niall answered, his voice equally quiet.

Sookie stared at Eric. She was bleeding and bruised, her nightgown torn and clinging tightly to her small frame. Eric blinked. Her legs and arms looked skinny, her face pale, but her nightgown was stretched tightly around her slightly swollen stomach.

Niall and Dermot continued their silent stand off, both seemingly unaware of Eric shaking with rage.

He was so fast. He was staring at Sookie one moment and then he was gone. Sookie started sobbing, thinking he was another hallucination. A dream. _ But she still felt him so close..._

He was suddenly behind her, holding her in his strong arms. She turned to see Dermot's dead body lying on the floor. His throat was torn apart, his body beginning to dissolve to nothing.

Sookie promptly passed out once again.

"I had wanted him alive, vampire." Niall told Eric icily.

Eric didn't answer. His attention now on Sookie's limp body cradled in his arms. Niall looked down at her and his expression turned sad.

"He raped her."

Eric still did not speak. He carried Sookie over to the bed. Niall came to stand beside her.

"I need to take the child."

Eric looked at him and growled, his body blocking her, now protective.

Niall frowned. "The child will kill her, vampire. I want to help her."

Eric still did not trust him but Sookie's heartbeat was weak. He hesitated a moment longer but then relented, sitting back at Sookie's head. The thought of that parasite growing in Sookie's womb was unbearable and he admitted to himself that he was glad Niall could get rid of it.

He looked down at Dermot's crumbling body and wished he could bring him back to life just so he could kill him all over again. The second time he would take his time and kill him slowly, take him apart piece by piece. He did not deserve a quick death.

Niall placed his glowing hands on Sookie's belly. He closed his eyes and chanted, his words foreign and unintelligible to Eric.

Slowly her stomach flattened, all evidence of the fetus removed.

"We must get her to a hospital." Niall told him.

Eric scowled. "You can't heal her?"

Niall shook his head sadly.

Eric could heal her. He knew his blood would restore her … but he also knew the consequences of giving his blood to her one more time. His internal struggle went unnoticed by Niall.

Eric lifted her off the bed and carried her outside. The others were already gathering at the front of the house, Sam and the boys changed back into their human forms.

Sam rushed over to Sookie, who was still unconscious in Eric's arms.

"I'll take her." he told Eric, reaching for her.

Eric took a step back, narrowing his eyes. "I don't think so."

Payton, reading the minds of them both and seeing another fight about to erupt, stepped in. "I will take her to the hospital. We can transport her instantly. I will meet you both there."

Eric's jaw remained clenched but he gave her a quick nod, handing Sookie over to her and Claudine. Claude joined them and together they popped out of sight.

Niall then turned to Sam. "They are all dead." It was more of a statement than a question. He felt no others nearby.

Sam nodded. "Yes. We killed the two out back. There are no more."

The fight was over. Eric left without a word to meet Sookie at the hospital. Her fight had just begun.

Eric arrived at the hospital shortly after 1 am. Sookie was in a private room, thanks to the nurses falling over themselves to please Claude. Her cuts were bandaged. The doctors had her stabilized but her vitals were still low. Her wounds had become infected and that infection had spread to her blood stream. They were trying a whole range of antibiotics, but it was resistant. They spoke quietly to Payton but Eric heard every word. They did not believe she would make it through the night.

Eric sat at her bedside, holding her hand. He'd called Pam to inform her of the outcome of the fight, so it did not surprise him when she showed up at the hospital. He was surprised to see Bill come into the room with her.

"How is she, Master?" Pam asked.

"Not well."

Payton had gone with her brothers and Sam to get coffee and to keep Sam and Eric separated. Niall, Claude, and Claudine claimed to have unfinished business elsewhere. They spoke quietly to Payton before disappearing from the room.

"Have you given her your blood?" Bill asked. Even his voice grated on Eric's nerves and after the night he'd had, he wouldn't mind removing Bill's head from his shoulders to join the rest. _Of course Bill would ask about the blood … _

"I have not." he answered coldly, hoping Bill would hear the threat in his voice.

Bill stepped to the other side of the bed. "Then I will."

_Of course he wouldn't._

Eric had Bill pinned to the opposite wall faster than he could blink. He'd pushed him so hard, the tile cracked and buckled beneath his weight. "You will not touch her. You will leave this hospital, NOW." Eric roared.

Bill stormed out of the room, looking both angry and defeated.

Pam sat by his side in silence but he knew the same question was on her mind as well. His eyes returned to Sookie and all the anger drained like air from a balloon.

"We will be bonded." he said quietly, answering her unasked question.

Pam gave him a surprised look but remained quiet.

"I don't know if she would want that." His voice was a whisper but Pam had no trouble hearing him.

"I know she does not want to die, Master … and the human is fond of you."

It was Eric's turn to be surprised. He always thought Pam disapproved of his relationship with Sookie.

As if reading his thoughts, Pam added "I don't want to think of what her death will do to you, Master."

Eric gave Pam a small nod, his eyes fixed on Sookie's beautiful face. This human had made him feel more alive than he had in 800 years. Her warm skin reminded him of sunshine. Her lips locked with his, her body fitting with his perfectly … Her passionate nature, her feistiness, her femininity … She already possessed him. He didn't want to think about what losing her would do to him either …

He heard the elevator. He knew that Payton would soon return with her family. His time was running out. With one last look at Pam, he stood. He tore open his wrist as he did before and put it to Sookie's mouth. He helped her swallow the blood by massaging her throat. Just as before, she started to drink vigorously on her own after a couple forced drinks.

Just as she finished, her eyes popped open and locked with his. She gave him a small smile when she saw him and he exhaled an unnecessary breath in relief. He kissed her lightly.

"Step away from her, bloodsucker." Sam growled from the doorway.

Eric ignored him, his focus entirely on the woman at his side. He could feel the connections forming, invisible tentacles reaching out joining the two. He also knew her rapid healing would cause questions. He lifted her quickly from the bed.

"Pam, door!" Eric yelled, but in Swedish.

She quickly slammed the door in Sam's face so fast Sam didn't have a chance to react.

As he made his way to the window of the hospital room, he gave Pam orders over his shoulder.

"Tell Payton, her daughter, that I am taking Sookie to her house. Slow down the shifters so that they do not immediately follow me." he told her as he unlatched the window and pushed out the screen.

Pam had locked the door but still kept one had on it to keep it from bursting open from Sam's pushing on the other side. "Yes, Master." she answered, a wicked smile on her lips.

Eric perched on the ledge of the window. "Pam, do not kill anyone." Pam's smile faltered but only slightly. "I will call you with further instructions."

With that, he jumped out of the window and flew into the night, Sookie held tightly in his arms.

**a/n: Reviews are love! :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**a/n: Okay...so deadlines. I obviously am not so good with those. I truly am sorry. I suck...and not in the good way. I will try to do better. This story is pretty much finished...in my head...just having trouble transferring thoughts to type. Not so much writer's block as just lack of focus. But I am determined to finish...soon...promise. **

**Thank you for sticking with me!**

**Ch 28**

At some point during their flight to her house Sookie had fallen asleep again in Eric's arms. He placed her gently on the bed and sat beside her, watching her chest rise and fall slowly as she dreamed.

After awhile, he closed his own eyes, focusing on the bond. Her body was healed but her mind was in turmoil. Eric focused on sending as much comfort and strengh through the bond, but it did little to ease her suffering.

He had to tamper the bond, the pain was so excruciating. Her body coiled around him, trembling as she dreamed. He knew she needed rest but finally he could stand it no longer.

He woke her gently, calling her name softly as he kissed her face. She woke startled and unsure of her surroundings.

Seeing Eric and her bedroom, she knew she must still be dreaming. She was thankful for the change from the nightmares. She didn't think she could stand one more vision of Dermot's terrifying face.

"Please don't let me wake up." she whispered softly as she wrapped her arms tightly around Eric's neck.

_Again, he felt so real. She could feel the taut muscles in his arms and the light feather kisses from his lips. She clung tighter, hoping against hope that this dream never ended. _

"You're not dreaming, love. I'm here. You're safe now." Eric whispered as he stroked her hair.

Sookie simply shook her head and buried herself deeper in his embrace. She didn't believe it … she couldn't. Her hope had left her but damn if this wasn't the sweetest dream she ever had.

_Perhaps its not a dream. Perhaps I'm dead... I would be in heaven with Eric... Eric... he's a vampire... can he be in heaven with me?_

Sookie started giggling at the thought of vampires going to heaven. It went against everything she'd heard in church. It was absurd.

Eric pulled back to look in her face. Her laugh was almost hysterical and he was nearly beside himself with worry. "Sookie, what is it?"

His eyes locked with hers and her laughter stopped abrubtly.

_Why was he so sad? _

The pain and concern in his eyes made her laughter die in her throat. She grabbed his face, poking and pinching.

_He feels so real..._

"I'm not dead?" she whispered again.

"No, love. You are not. You are home. You are safe now." Eric held her close as she dissolved in tears once again. Tears of blood slid down his own face as he held her. Her anguish was his torture. He never felt so helpless.

When her sobs finally quieted, he pulled away again to look into her eyes.

Her eyes were glossy and red. She still stared at him like she believed he might disappear at any second, her small fists clinging to his shirt in fear.

He shook his head. He needed help. He softly kissed her head and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. Speeding through his contact list, he found the number he searched for and hit send.

Dr. Ludwig popped into her room not five minutes later. He held Sookie close as he described what he witnessed in the small cabin. Sookie went limp in his arms as he told the doctor how he knew she was raped and tortured. He told her about the healing, leaving out the details of the bond, knowing Dr. Ludwig would see the connection and understand.

She asked him to lie Sookie back on the bed. She examined her thoroughly.

"Your blood has healed her body, vampire, but she is still in shock. Once the shock wears off, she will still have a hard road to recovery. Emotional traumas of this sort are not healed overnight."

Eric nodded his understanding.

_He knew all too well..._

"For now, she needs time to process and to rest. Bathe her and put her to bed. She should not be left alone. I will come and check on her tomorrow evening."

She took some dust out of her medical pouch and blew it into Sookie's face. Sookie coughed lightly before regaining consiousness.

Dr. Ludwig was gone with a pop before her eyes were fully open. Eric stood over her protectively, kissing her face gently.

"Its time to wake up, love."

She pulled Eric close again, but her grip was weak. She was exhausted. He carefully lifted her from the bed and carried her to the bathroom. He filled the bath, holding Sookie the entire time, stroking her hair and sending her comfort.

He slowly undressed her and placed her gently in the tub. She resisted at first, pulling on her clothes and trembling. He held her close and whispered words of love, soothing her until she finally relaxed again in his arms. He washed her slowly and her eyes drifted close as he continued in his steady stream of words of adoration. By the time he dried her and dressed her in a nightgown, she was fast asleep in his arms.

Dawn was fast approaching and Eric was faced with a new dilemma. He couldn't stay with Sookie during the day. He didn't have time to take him to his home in Shreveport, where his room had light blocking shades.

He was just starting to pace when Payton entered the room.

"I will stay with her, Eric."

Eric narrowed his eyes at her. He didn't necessarily mind Payton being the one to care for Sookie, but he didn't want to think of Sam near her while he was underground.

Payton smiled. "Not to worry, Eric. That's what took me so long. I convinced my father and brothers to go home."

"How did you ..." Eric looked at her in amazement.

"How did I know?" Payton interrupted. "Its written all over your face, vampire. Do not worry. I will keep mother safe."

Eric was still uneasy but he had no choice. He had to leave. He briefed Payton on what Dr. Ludwig had told him.

"She needs to feel safe. No unecessary stress." Eric hated this. He hated not being able to stay. He hated not being able to keep the shifters away. He hated having to trust this little girl …

"I'm not so little, vampire." Payton said with a smile. "Stop worrying. She is my mother. She will be absolutely safe with me."

Eric looked at her in amazement.

_She'd read his thoughts … he suddenly wanted to know more about this girl but now he had to go …_

"We will talk when I rise." he said with authority. Payton simply smiled again. "I will not be far and its not as hard for me to rise during the day as you would think. I will know if she's in danger."

"I know, Eric. Go. You can trust me."

Eric nodded curtly and flew off to Bill's house. He didn't like it, but she was right. He would have to trust her for now.

**a/n: Again...thank you for reading. Please review if you are feeling extra generous. If many of you review, I will have a much longer chapter for you next time! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Ch 29**

Sookie awoke afraid, once again unsure of her surroundings. Where she expected to see brick walls, she saw floral wallpaper. Instead of the menacing face of her captor, she saw the smiling face of her daughter.

She blinked repeatedly but the scenery did not change. Her daughter's smile only got brighter.

"You're home, mama. Don't you remember?"

Sookie slowly nodded and pushed herself up on the bed.

"Where is Eric?"

"Mama. Its daytime. Eric is underground. Are you hungry? I've made you some oatmeal."

Sookie smiled weakly. "Yes. Thank you, Payton."

Some of her dream like stupor had worn off but she still was having trouble swallowing her reality. It all seemed so fantastical. She thought back on the boring days in the trailer, chasing after three tiny tykes with affection. Those days seemed like bliss now.

She sat up and Payton quickly grabbed the pillows, placing them behind her to prop her up.

"I've got it right here, mama. Breakfast in bed." She grabbed the tray from the bedside table and set it on Sookie's lap. "Its still warm."

Sookie took a tentative first bite. It was still warm. Payton had added lots of brown sugar and butter, just as Sookie did for her when she was small. The thought made her nearly choke on her breakfast. She was suddenly in tears, her meal pushed aside.

"Mama, please don't cry." Payton reached for the tray and set it aside, taking the bowl and spoon in her own hands. She handed Sookie a napkin and sat beside her on the bed. Sookie wiped her face with the napkin and tried to apologize.

Payton didn't want to hear any of that. "Mama, no. You owe me no apologies. None of this is your fault." She filled the spoon with more oatmeal and brought it to her mouth, mentally pleading with her mother to open up and eat more. Sookie complied but her thoughts were still on all the time she lost with her children.

"I'm sorry we lost that time. I was well cared for, mama. I don't want you to worry. We were treated like … well, like royalty. We missed you terribly but we never lost hope that we would see you again. I'm so glad that I can be with you now."

"I'm glad too." Sookie answered weakly. She was glad that the kids were treated well. She wanted nothing more than for them to grow up without the fear and heartache of her own youth.

She finished the bowl quickly and Payton even went to get her a second bowl.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I am. Thank you." Sookie wiped her mouth with the napkin and took a deep breath. "I'm actually feeling light as a feather. What is that sweet scent? Are you burning candles?"

"Not exactly, mama." Payton replied with a grin. "Just a little concoction I mixed up to lift your spirits."

She hugged her mother and taking a brush from her vanity began brushing out her mother's long hair. They talked idly about the house and Sookie was excited to learn that Payton planned on staying with her. Payton then told her stories of her time in the fairy world. Sookie was fascinated with every detail, asking question upon question.

They sat and talked all morning and by lunchtime Sookie felt oddly refreshed. She'd been so caught up in Payton's tales that she didn't notice the burning herbs on the tables of her room or the small charm that now hung from her neck.

She did however notice the large, antique ring on her hand.

"Where did this ring come from?"

Payton, surprised by the sudden query, gasped but then went silent. "I'm not sure, mama."

"Payton, I clearly heard 'Eric' in your thoughts. What are you not telling me?"

Payton looked down at her hands guiltily. "I know its a ring from Eric. That's all I can say."

Sookie looked up at Payton in surprise. "How are you doing that?"

"Doing what?"

"Blocking your thoughts? I can't read you at all."

Payton laughed. "Mama, that's quite rude, you know? Peeking in people's brains."

Sookie narrowed her eyes.

Payton held up her hands. "Alright, alright! I am blocking you. Its something I learned while in Niall's palace. I learned lots of things. Things I would like to teach you. You should be able to protect yourself, you know."

Sookie's eyes went wide. "What do you mean? There are others there like us?"

Payton nodded. "There aren't many with the gift, but I had one of the best teachers grandfather could find. I learned how to shield my own thoughts as well as blocking out others."

"What else did you study there?"

Payton smiled. "Well, like I told you mama. We were living in a palace. We had to learn different custums and languages. The boys mostly rebelled. They weren't very interested in studying. I couldn't get enough of it though, mama. I learned about many things like royal ettiquette as well as how to cook and tend to livestock. I learned potions and magic. Grandfather was training me to follow in his footsteps..." Payton's smile faded slightly but she tried to cover her grimace by tidying up Sookie's dishes.

Sookie still saw it. She touched Payton's arm lightly. "You said was … honey … is everything okay?"

Payton's smile was fixed back to her face, even if it was slightly forced. "Everything is fine, mama. I'm so happy to be back with you. In fact, I think I hear the boys approaching." She turned to Sookie, gently brushing her hair back from her face. "Are you feeling up to more company?"

"Of course, honey. I would love to see my boys. I'm actually feeling pretty good right now. I have a feeling you have something to do with that." Sookie rubbed her daughter's arm fondly, no anger in her voice.

Payton nodded and gave Sookie a quick hug. "I'll take these dishes downstairs and I'll send the boys right up then, mama."

"You're not leaving, are you?"

"No, mama. I'll be right downstairs if you need me. Okay?"

Sookie smiled again. "Okay. Thank you, honey."

As Payton made her way downstairs, Sookie sat and mulled over everything that she told her. She couldn't believe the remarkable upbringing the kids had when they were away. They were brought up in a palace. It was beyond anything Sookie ever dreamed of. She was amazed at all Payton had learned. Her daughter had become quite a force of nature. She felt like a completely different person but she still saw her little girl shining beneath the surface. She wondered what she had meant by saying Niall was training her to follow in his footsteps … what did that mean? He no longer needed her? She no longer wanted that life? Sookie planned on finding out when she had more time alone with her daughter.

She quickly dressed and put on her slippers. She couldn't believe how good she felt. She knew Payton had done something to make her feel different. Magic … Sookie was so amazed by it all. She made her way over to the vanity and brushed her hair into a ponytail. She felt no soreness. She saw no bruises when she looked at herself in the mirror.

_Eric? She felt so connected to him now. She knew he was close. She felt him. How could she feel him so strongly? _

She shook away her thoughts of Eric and made her way downstairs to see her sons. She couldn't wait to see how much they'd grown.

She found them in the kitchen joking with Payton. They were so tall! She would never have known it was them if it weren't for their baby faces. Their eyes, their expressions … still so much like the toddlers she'd known.

"Mama!" They both yelled in unison, pulling her into a big bear hug.

"Brett. Beau." she said, looking them over in turn. "I've missed you both so much. Look how big you've grown!"

"Growing boys, mama." Brett said.

"Starving boys." chimed in Beau. "What's for lunch, sis?"

"Not that I planned on feeding you two, but there's plenty of chicken for all of us." laughed Payton as she pulled more meat from the fridge. "Sit down, mama. Lunch will be ready in no time."

The boys had been warned by their sister to keep the conversation light. They chatted on and on about the cars they were helping Sam to rebuild. They told her about their part time jobs bussing tables at Merlotte's. They told her funny stories about their pranks on the local teens that tried to start trouble at the bar. Stories of failed pranks and mishaps from their trickery. Those had all of them laughing so hard they were in tears. Before they knew it, Payton had the chicken fried and the table set for lunch.

"Payton, you're so good to us." Brett told his sister sweetly.

Payton just rolled her eyes as she grabbed an ear of corn. "Why yes, Brett, you make take some leftovers to daddy's house with you." she responded, elbowing him in the arm.

This had Brett and Beau high fiving each other but Payton tensed. She noticed Sookie's face drop at the mention of her father's home. Soon the boys noticed too.

"Mama, I'm sorry." Brett apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry for." Sookie said sadly, standing to gather the dishes.

"No, mama, let me get those." Payton jumped up to help.

"Nonsense, Payton." Sookie scolded her. "You cooked. I can clean these up. It wasn't that long ago I was doing everything for you kids." Sookie dropped the plates in the sink after scraping the scraps into the waste can. "Well … it wasn't that long ago for me." she said quietly.

Instantly, all three children were around her, surrounding her in a group hug.

"We remember, mama." Beau told her, kissing her cheek.

"We've missed you. You know we love you, mama." Brett added, kissing her other cheek.

Sookie giggled. "Okay, guys, I'm okay. I love you too. Now grab me your glasses so I can finish these up. We have some catching up to do."

The finished the dishes quickly. Sookie washed, Payton rinsed, and the boys put all the dishes back into the cupboards.

Once that was finished, they sat at the table, drinking sweet tea and talking. Sookie wanted to know more about their childhood. She wanted to know about the boys' first shifts and what types of animals they could change into. When they told her that they could change into any animal, as long as they'd seen it, she was shocked.

The boys had some very different stories of the fairy world to tell their mother. They saw more of the countryside and world outside the palace walls, since they were always escaping to go on one adventure or another. They admitted to being somewhat of troublemakers.

"We can't all be nerds like Payton, mama." Beau complained, earning a punch in the arm from his sister.

"We needed to get outside and see things for ourselves." Brett added carefully, hands up in surrendor before Payton socked him one as well.

"We weren't trying to cause trouble, mama, usually. Honest." Beau said sweetly, to which Payton merely snickered quietly.

"Trouble usually just found us." Brett confirmed.

Sookie sighed. She understood the feeling perfectly. "Well, hopefully trouble is done with all of us for some time." Sookie said sadly.

Payton gave her a sweet smile and the boys a pointed glare before rising from her chair. "Mama, why don't you go on upstairs and have a nap? It might be good for all of us to get some rest." She gave the boys a meaningful look and they were jumping out of their seats as well.

"Yeah, mama. We can come back later. We have some running we can do while you sleep." Beau gave his mother a huge hug and walked to the door.

"We'll see you soon, mama." Brett said with a hug of his own. He stopped by the fridge for the package of food Payton had wrapped up for them and headed towards the door as well.

Sookie didn't protest. She was feeling a bit tired. "You will be back over soon, right?" She couldn't bear the thought of not seeing them for long after all the time she'd missed.

_What she wouldn't give to have them living under the same roof again …_

Brett and Beau came back over to hug her once more. "You won't be able to get rid of us that easily, mama. Don't worry. We'll be back soon."

"Maybe we'll even bring daddy next time." Brett said as he went out the door.

"Brett!" Payton yelled but they were already running down the drive.

"Its okay, honey." Sookie smiled softly. They were still her little boys. She frowned as she saw them turn the corner on foot. "Where's their car, Paytie?"

Payton smiled at the old nickname. "Mama. They probably shifted to get here, remember?"

Sookie shook her head. It was all still a bit overwhelming. Payton helped her back upstairs to bed and stayed by her side as she fell asleep. She lit some of her special incense to help relax her.

Her mother was still sleeping when darkness set in. Payton was not at all surprised to see Eric fly in the window and appear at the end of Sookie's bed the minute the sun had set.

"Hello, Eric." she greeted him sweetly.

"Payton." he said with a nod. "How is she?"

Payton smiled. "I'm sure you can tell better than I, vampire."

Eric smirked.

_So she can see the bond as well. Interesting._

"Has she asked about me?"

Payton nodded. "She asked about the ring. I didn't feel it was my place to tell her. I'll leave that to you."

She rose from the chair and collected her things. "I'll be just down the hall if I'm needed." she told him.

Eric was in front of the door in a flash, his face drawn in an angry scowl.

Payton only rolled her eyes. "I've told you, vampire. You don't scare me."

"You still have some questions to answer, little witch."

"Yes. But for now, mother is waking. I'm sure you'd much rather tend to her. Am I right?" Payton asked, hand on her hip, a knowing look on her face.

Eric's attention diverted, he moved out of the way to let her pass.

"We will talk soon." he promised her as she left the room.

Payton's tinkling laugh was heard all the way down the hallway.

Sookie woke up with a wide smile on her face. Eric was by her side in vampire speed.

"Why was Payton laughing?" Sookie asked as she sat up.

"Because she finds me quite charming, of course." Eric answered with a grin, kissing her forehead lightly. "I've missed you." he whispered in her ear before sitting back up.

"I've missed you too." she told him truthfully. "I could feel you while you were away. I knew where you were. It was weird. I could tell you were close."

Eric knew it was time to come clean. "We are bonded now. You can feel me and I can feel you. We will always feel where the other is and be able to find each other if necessary."

Sookie's face scrunched up in confusion. "So … you've put a supernatural lo-jack on me? Why?"

Eric fought his urge to laugh. He could feel that Sookie's irritation despite her casual tone.

"You were dying Sookie. I gave you my blood to save you. Since you already had my blood twice before, the third time created a bond between us."

Sookie was off the bed and across the room with near vampire speed. "That was the only way to save me? To tie yourself to me forever, Eric? Seriously?"

She suddenly needed some distance. She stood across the room and waited for his answer.

Eric felt Sookie's annoyance swelling quickly to anger. He tried to send calmness through the bond but Sookie only became more furious in response.

"What was that? You're trying to force me to calm down? I could feel a rush of calm and it wasn't coming from me, Eric. What the hell?"

Eric sighed. This was going worse than he imagined. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I was only trying to keep you calm so that you might listen."

"I'm listening." she answered angrily.

"Alright." Eric rubbed his forehead, desperately trying to think of a way to salvage this conversation. "I did bond myself to you forever. It did save your life. It may have been done … rather impetuously, but I would do it again. I care deeply for you Sookie."

As he spoke, he walked slowly towards her. She slowly dropped her arms that were held across her chest to reach for him only to pull them back only a moment later.

"You can send me emotions?"

"I can try to lend you strength or comfort through the bond, yes. You can do the same for me."

"Only strenth or comfort? What about calm like just now? What about lust ...or love?"

Eric frowned. "I could send those emotions too, of course. You would always know when I was feeling those things."

"So how will I know if I'm feeling those things, Eric? How can I trust my own feelings around you?" Sookie asked, taking slow steps backwards away from him as she spoke.

Eric took a deep, though unecessary, breath. "Sookie, I would never force you ..."

She held up her hand. "You wouldn't? You just calmed me … what was that? Eric … I think you should leave … I need some time to think about all this ..."

Sookie was literally backed into the corner of the room, nearly folding in on herself to get away. This was not how he had pictured their reunion at all.

_But if she needs time … time was the one thing he had a lot of …_

"I will not be far. You still need to be protected."

Sookie nodded but he could feel her relaxing slightly through the bond. He walked away towards the window. He turned back to see her looking up at him with a pensive stare.

"I love you, Sookie."

She nearly crumbled right there but she managed to brace herself against the wall and wave goodbye.

It tore him apart to fly out that window but he knew she needed space.

He didn't see her collapse into tears the moment he left but he felt them all the same.

**a/n: Thanks for reading and please leave a review. I'd said 30 chapters would be the end … but I may have misjudged that. Maybe more like 32? Not sure at this point, but as long as your sending the love, I will keep trucking along. ;)**


	30. Chapter 30

**a/n: Sorry for the long wait ...again! I can't seem to stay focused, but I am trying. I write when inspiration strikes but this story is never far from my mind. **

**I want to thank all of you who have kept reading and reviewing. You've been patient and I hope you feel that patience has been rewarded and enjoy this chapter. :)**

**Ch 30**

She heard her mother crying. She heard her crying but she didn't go. She made no move to comfort her. She couldn't. She was working through her own grief, her own pain. Her shields were weak and she couldn't go. Sookie would see right through her this time.

Weeks went by and they settled into a routine. Sookie eventually left her room. She spent many days cleaning and cooking. She prepared family dinners and the kids would gather at the table with her. The boys would laugh and joke, trying so hard to make their mother laugh and smile.

Her smiles never reached her eyes and her laughter was forced. It was painful to hear and so eventually they stopped.

Payton's silent suffering was almost harder for the boys than their mother's awkward acting. After spending their entire lives around their sister, they could read her every emotion, her every move. They didn't need to read her mind to know she was hurting.

She needed to tell. The words were pulling at her tongue and screaming behind her mental walls. She needed to tell her mother the truth, but she couldn't. She couldn't bear the thought of causing her mother more pain.

Eric respected Sookie's wishes and stayed at a distance. He was always near. He spent nearly every night wandering her property. Pam was seriously annoyed with what she saw as his dependence on a human, but she took care of his business and kept the bar running smoothly. Eric praised modern technology, every email and business lead accessible from his cellular phone.

Of course, he did sometimes have to meet face to face and make certain appearances but he was able to avoid leaving Sookie's side more often than not.

He continued to send her strength and love through the bond, but nothing came back to him. Not the anger or sadness he expected to feel.

Nothing.

He knew she was still alive, though he couldn't help himself from checking through windows from time to time, because he felt like a low hum at times. Like a small leak had sprung before she managed to push the emotions back inside. He suspected she was pushing her emotions aside, avoiding him and his feelings through the bond, but he couldn't figure out how she was blocking it all out. Payton had managed to keep that much a secret.

He also received frequent updates from Payton. They met often, strolling along the property and talking. Payton was very curious about the vampire that risked it all to save her mother. She was very grateful to him and wanted to get to know him. Through saving her mother and risking himself, he'd proven he was different than the vampires her fairy family had told her about. She knew there was rivalry between the two species but only now was she beginning to understand how much of that animosity was rooted in ignorance. Blind hatred. Vampires made no effort to really know fairies and the Fae felt much too superior to the vamps to learn much about them.

It made Payton sad, knowing the two worlds would never coexist. Seeing the love Eric clearly had for her mother gave her hope. Her mother wasn't full fairy but she was part Fae.

_If Eric could love her then maybe things could change..._

Payton sighed sadly, walking slowly to their meeting spot in the woods. Things wouldn't change. After Dermot's betrayal and treatment of her mother, Eric would never be accepting of the Fae.

She missed them. She missed their world … her world. It was more her world then this one. Niall had fed her from the life spring in the Fae world and it transformed her. She was practically full Fae now herself, but thankfully she was able to block the scent from the vampires like her grandfather. She wondered if Eric suspected since seeing her use the magic at the cabin. He never said anything.

She couldn't return to their world though she missed it terribly. Her mother needed her and even if she didn't need her, there wasn't much to go back to. Niall no longer needed her.

_He had Tristan now to follow in his footsteps..._

She took a deep breath and tried to shove her negative thoughts away. She needed to have a clear head when she met with Eric tonight. She needed a favor.

Eric was standing still as a statue at their meeting rock in the woods. She laughed and he looked up and gave her a small smile.

"What's so funny, little sprite?"

"The way you and that rock could pass as twins." She laughed, ignoring his rib at her Fae upbringing. _If only he know how close to Fae she really was..._

His face turned serious as she got closer. "How was she today?"

Payton's smile disappeared as well. "The same." she answered. She perched on the rock, pulling her legs close to her chest and looked out towards the house. They could just make out her window from here. It was still dark. Mother was still sleeping.

Over the weeks, Payton had come to trust Eric. She shared stories of the Fae world and he shared some of the finer workings of vampire existence. He was relieved to learn that not many of them had the ability of telepathy. He wanted to know why she could read his mind while Sookie could not. She told him it took more concentration, unlike reading humans.

It was only a partial lie.

They talked at length of politics of both worlds. This was one subject both species had much in common. Both species were power hungry and manipulative. Payton had hoped to bring some change in that arena as well. It seemed now she'd lost her chance.

She told Eric about some of her "grooming" to be Niall's successor but left out the reasons for her departure. She simply said she needed to be here for her mother. Seemed like she was becoming really good at telling half truths. Perhaps she had more in common with the Fae royalty then she thought.

Eric knew she wasn't telling the full story but he didn't push her. He believed the truth would be revealed in time. For now, his focus was on Sookie. Payton gave him new insight into Sookie's mind and so he kept her close. She believed they were friends. He supposed, in a sense, they were friends. Their common goal pulling them closer then simple acquaintances.

She also shared a lot of inside information on the fairy world. He suspected that information would become very useful in the future and encouraged her to tell him detail after detail, sharing some stories of the vampire world in return.

If she saw any deceit in his mind, she didn't show it. _Perhaps she was simply using him as well. _he thought.

The stayed silent for awhile, listening to the night sounds around the yard.

"I'm having a new driveway put in tomorrow." Eric finally said, breaking the quiet.

"Good. This one is awfully potholed. Mother will appreciate that."

Eric looked up in surprise. "She's venturing out?"

Payton winced at his hopeful expression. "No." she said sadly. "She'll appreciate it when she does though..." she added with a small smile.

Eric simply nodded.

Payton sighed. It was now or never. "Eric … I know you are afraid to push her … but she's just … she's gone numb … I think she needs a push if she's ever going to heal … "

Eric quickly shook his head. "No. She asked me to leave her alone. If I push her, she'll only resent me. I need her to come to terms with our bond before I can approach her. Somehow, she's been blocking the bond. She's rejected it … rejected me." Eric's eyes moved up to the dark window and Payton saw the sadness in them.

The same sadness in her mother's own eyes. The look only solidified her resolve to get him to see her. "Eric, you have to risk it. She needs you to take that chance. I've tried everything I can …" Payton touched his arm, bringing his eyes back to her own. "If you don't try, she may never recover. She'll be a human shell of her former self forever."

Eric's brows furrowed. He knew what Payton was saying was true. He hated to admit that he was scared. The fearless Eric Northman was scared of taking this risk. But the fear of losing Sookie forever was worse.

"I'm afraid you might be right. I feel her emptiness as my own." he admitted in a whisper.

Payton's face lit up in surprise. She'd thought it would take much more arm twisting and arguing than this. "Really? You'll see her?"

Eric nodded. "Don't get your hopes too high. She'll probably send me away. But...yes, I will try."

"Thank you, Eric."

He gave her another nod and squeeze of her shoulder and flew off in direction of the house without another word, now anxious for the meeting to happen.

He hung in the air beside the window for a few minutes, watching her sleep. She twisted and turned fitfully, her sheets a tangled mess around her legs. He lifted the window carefully and made his way inside.

Perching carefully on the side of her bed, he placed one cool hand to her forehead, stroking her damp hair back from her brow. She instantly calmed and her breathing evened out. He hated to wake her but they needed to talk.

He shook her lightly and her eyes opened slowly. She smiled in her sleepy state, patting his arm and mumbling a quiet "Eric."

Before he could enjoy her recognition, she pulled away with a gasp, tucking her sheets up to her chin.

"Eric, what are you doing in here?"

"Sookie, please...we need to talk."

"I'm … I'm not ready." Sookie stammered, moving herself to a sitting position near the end of the bed.

"I don't think you ever will be if you keep pushing away."

Sookie's eyes were drawn to her hands in her lap. "I don't think I can do this …"

"Sookie," Eric lifted her chin to look her in the eyes, "love, I'm not asking you to do anything. Talk to me."

Sookie pulled back defensively, tucking her chin back to her chest. "Yes, yes you are. You are asking me just swallow all these emotions you keep pushing my way."

"There's the trouble right there. I'm not controlling you through the bond, Sookie. These feelings … your feelings for me existed before the bond. You have to know that."

Sookie shook her head stubbornly, moving further down the bed to the edge. She looked like she was ready to flee. Eric really hoped he wouldn't have to keep her here by force. It would make this conversation more difficult, if not impossible. Trying to force her to stay...make that definitely impossible.

"You know you had feelings for me before …" Eric gestured wildly to the air"...before all this happened." He knew he needed to steer clear of all mention of Dermot if Sookie was going to hear what he had to say.

He'd avoided saying his name, but Sookie recoiled as if he'd had. _Fuck. _He needed a different tactic.

"Remember all our conversations on the porch, Sookie?" He asked her softly. "We shared so many stories …memories. We bared each other souls on that porch swing. You know me. You love me too, Sookie. Its not the bond."

Sookie looked up and held his gaze. Her own features softened somewhat but her body was still wound up in a tight ball. Eric wished he could send her calm feelings without her lashing out at him for controlling her emotions.

Sookie's eyes hardened in an instant. "See there!" She jumped from the bed and stood at the end of it, pointing at him. "You want to control how I feel. I can't trust my feelings around you at all." She crossed her arms in front of her, her mouth clenched in a thin line.

Eric's own eyes narrowed. "I'm guessing Payton taught you that trick." he accused. Sookie took another step back and Eric's anger deflated.

"No, Sookie, wait. Okay...yes. I can offer calm and comfort through the bond." He stood from the bed and walked slowly towards her as he spoke quietly. "The bond allows us to share our feelings, our strength. It does not force us to feel things we do not feel."

Sookie's arms fell loosely to her sides as he closed the distance between them. Her eyes still held fear but her face and body posture was more open. She was trying.

"Sookie, I love you. I want to protect you." Sookie looked down at her feet. Eric was now right in front of her and he lifted her chin again. "I know you love me too." he said softly, tilting his head.

Sookie nodded almost imperceptibly, but Eric caught it and leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips.

It was a start.

**a/n: So what did you think? Have you guessed Payton's secret? Are you hoping Sookie and Eric become lovers again? Are you wondering where the hell Sam went again? :) **

**Till next time my lovely readers! Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ch 31**

She watched them out the window. She could almost picture it … the tight knit family they might have been. She could tell Sam had made up for lost time with the boys. They were obviously very close. She was sure being all shifters helped them with bonding. She understood, but she was still jealous. Jealous that her own heart felt tight and constricted when her children tried to reach out to her while Sam made it look so easy.

She felt it the moment the boys gave up. It was a family dinner night and they were once again trying to pull her into one of their stories. They teased one another about all their goof ups and embarrassments. Anecdote after anecdote, she sat there listening with a big smile on her face. She tried to laugh at the appropriate moments. She really tried but they saw through it. She was laughing and the boys suddenly stopped. They shared a look. They were doing that silent speak they sometimes did with one another in that language that no telepath could ever interpret. After that, the dinners were quiet. They felt like funeral banquets and it made Sookie want to weep.

Payton was more determined. She still hadn't given up on her mother. She spent every day with her, cooking and cleaning. In the evenings they would watch television because Sookie was normally drained by the end of the day. Just living in the confines of her small house was exhausting for her.

On the occasions when she had more energy, Payton would work on her telepathy. She'd never realized that she could learn how to do it better. Payton explained that the mind was another muscle that needed to be exercised. She could hone her skills with a little practice. Sookie confessed that she never felt it was a skill before and had always viewed her telepathy as a handicap. It made her different. Payton nodded and said she knew. She remembered from before. This made Sookie gasp. She was shocked Payton remembered that from before she was taken. She was so young!

Sookie became a most dedicated student after Payton told her that and she did learn. She picked it up very quickly. Payton was very proud of her. She was proud of herself.

She watched the boys help Sam in the yard and wondered if this was what her family could look like once again. Devoted husband, loving kids … could she play wife?

She would then think about Eric and the love she'd once felt for him. That she still felt for him? She though she did … she'd felt her heart race when they'd kissed. It felt so natural and yet so extraordinary. His lips still felt amazing even after all this time … even after everything that had happened …

_But if she chose to be with Eric, what would that mean for her family? For her children? For her future?_

It was all so complicated, so beyond her ability to even think about right now … She let herself set the problem aside in her head right now and resumed her staring out the kitchen window.

Beau was helping Sam clear the weeds from the garden while Brett mowed the front of Sookie's property. Despite being short staffed at Merlotte's, Sam had managed to come over to the house every week to work on the yard and manage the outdoor chores. He would have loved to talk to Sookie but she never came out and Payton refused to let him in. His daughter insisted she needed more time.

The heat made the mindless manual labor even more tiring and they were both sweating like pigs. At some point they'd removed their shirts, Beau's shirt tucked into the back of his jeans and Sam's shirt thrown out into the yard, forgotten. The numerous flower beds were in desperate need of attention since Sookie's self imposed imprisonment. Sam knew Sookie would feel guilty seeing Gran's garden looking like such a mess. He wanted to help but a small part of him knew he was also trying to help himself … or at least help get his foot in the door.

Sam understood she needed time to heal. He just didn't believe much healing was going to happen indoors where Sookie spent all her time these days. She had always been a sun worshiper, sun bathing as often as she could. Being cooped up in that house day after day couldn't be good for anyone but it definitely wasn't good for him. He could never catch more than a glimpse of her through the window. He doubted she even knew he was there.

"She doesn't need the additional pressure." were his daughter's exact words as he recalled.

_Why does she think I'll pressure her? I just want to be there. I need her to know I'm still here for her..._

So when Beau informed him of Eric's late night visit, he was more than a little shocked and angry.

"Your sister allowed him in the house?"

Beau shrugged his shoulders. "The way I heard it, he came through the window."

"Did he stay long?"

Beau merely chuckled at his father's loaded question.

"Come on Beau. Spill. What happened between them?" Sam felt his hackles starting to rise. He took some deep breaths. He really didn't want to take out his anger on his smart alec kid.

"I don't really know, dad. He wasn't up there that long. Not long enough for ...you know...that to happen." Beau's face split into a wide grin.

Sam frowned. "What's with the grin? Do you know something else?"

Beau shook his head and laughed. "No, no. Was just thinking about vampire speed and if maybe..."

Sam punched him in the shoulder before he could finish his sentence.

"That's your mother you're talking about, son."

Beau grimaced. "I wasn't even thinking about her, thank you."

A second later his face was sporting a huge grin again. "That vamp is fuck hot though." he joked.

"That's comforting, Beau. Thanks."

"Glad I can help."

"I'm fuck hot too." Sam added testily.

"Eww, dad." It was Beau's turn to punch his father's shoulder.

Sam put up his hands. "What? I just mean … I'm a good looking guy, right?"

Beau rolled his eyes. "Yes, dad. You're good looking. Now, could we please get back to pulling the weeds?"

Sam gave him another small shove but didn't say another word.

Sam didn't really care who his son found attractive. Between shifters, there were no secrets, and he knew the truth before Beau had to tell him. He worried about his sexual preferences becoming common knowledge in this back water hick town. He warned him to be careful. Beau just laughed and insisted he could take on any bully that came his way.

Sam didn't doubt that he could but that didn't stop the worry.

He wasn't exactly thrilled that his son found Eric attractive too. He wasn't stupid. He knew the women drooled over the tall, blonde viking. He knew what he was up against and it wasn't easy for him to keep the bitter tone out of his voice when Eric came up in conversation.

After all, Sookie was his first. She never looked sideways at another man before the vampires decided to sweep into their small town. A low growl escaped from his lips before he could stop it, causing Beau to shoot him a concerned look.

"Dad, don't worry about him. We'll help you win mom back. Okay?"

Sam took another deep breath and nodded. He moved to a farther patch of flowers and got back to work.

They were finishing up and putting the tools back in the gardening shed when a dark haired man appeared in front of the house, popping up out of nowhere.

"Speaking of fuck hot men." Beau muttered under his breath, seeing who was approaching the house a moment before his dad.

Sam was ready to intercept him, but Beau simply put up his hand.

"I've got this one, dad."

"What? Who is that guy?"

"Dad, its Claude … mom's Fae cousin? Ringing any bells?"

Sam shot Beau a "watch it, son" look before returning his eyes to the visitor. "What do you think he wants?"

"Why don't I go find out?" Beau replied, jogging off towards the unexpected guest before Sam could argue.

Beau fell into step with Claude just before he hit the porch steps.

"Hey there, beautiful. Did you miss me?" he purred into Claude's ear, making him jump.

Claude tried to gracefully side step him, but Beau moved in front of him before he could get very far.

"What … now you're avoiding me?"

Claude waved him off impatiently. "I'm here to see Payton. I have important news."

"Of course." Beau answered, not to be deterred, smile still in place. "Payton's inside. She's not going anywhere. Now, how bout you give me a proper hello?"

Claude stiffened and took a step back. "Really, Beau. These childish games need to stop." He glanced down and his eyes widened upon seeing Beau's bare chest, tanned from the sun and glistening with sweat, but he quickly fixed his face and scowled. "I need to see your sister. Now." He walked around Beau again and made his way for the porch.

Beau couldn't help but laugh a little at that. _Childish, eh?_

"Childish am I?" Beau grabbed Claude around the waist from behind and pulled him tight against him, his breath hot on his ear. "You didn't think I was so childish when I sucked you off."

Beau's lips were softly touching Claude's neck and Claude couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped his lips. He immediately tensed up again, pulling out of Beau's embrace and shoving him back a bit with his shoulder.

He could be just as stubborn as Beau when he needed to be.

"Beau, enough." Claude huffed and gave Beau one last haughty look before speedily stepping up the stairs.

Not to be deterred, Beau followed him into the house, one hand placed firmly on Claude's lower back.

Sookie and Payton were sitting at the kitchen table eating some lunch. Sookie's eyes widened in surprise upon seeing Claude. Suddenly she went from numb to a full blown panic attack.

Claude seemed completely unaware of her terrified reaction to him but Beau was at her side in an instant. Beau kneeled in front of his mother, holding both her hands while Payton rubbed her back and whispered in her ear.

"Mother, breathe. Its only Claude. He's your cousin. He will not harm you, mama. Its okay."

Sookie's eyes darted back and forth between her children as she tried desperately to slow her speeding heart.

Claude was at a complete loss of what to do and shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot in the entryway.

After several long minutes, Sookie was calm enough to hear what Claude was saying. The dizziness was beginning to clear but their words still were making little sense.

"Payton, Niall needs you."

"He doesn't. He told me he didn't. You were there. You heard him."

"Payton, he does. He's injured."

"You just said the war was over. Breandan is dead. Niall will heal."

"He may not heal, Payton. He's in bad shape."

"Claude, I'm sorry about Claudine. I am … but I can't … I can't go back there now."

Claude was sitting at the table now, Beau was beside him, pulling his shirt over his head. Payton was in the chair beside Sookie, but she looked like she was sitting on the edge, ready to leap over the table at any moment.

"What war?" Sookie asked weakly.

Everyone's eyes shot to her in surprise, like they'd forgotten she was present.

"Mom … maybe we should go upstairs." Beau suggested but Sookie was having none of it.

"No. I want to know what's going on." She looked around at their uncertain faces and sighed. "Honestly. I want to know … I need to know."

Payton took her mother's hand in her own. "There's nothing to know." Turning to Claude, she added "I'm not going."

"Payton. Things are in upheaval there right now. Niall is weakened. Our people will soon realize this and then there will be a push for power … Tr ... _he_ is not strong enough to lead yet."

"He will be fine with the royal advisor."

"He is dead."

Payton gasped. "I … Liam is dead?" Her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears, her strength vanished with those three words.

Claude nodded. "I am sorry. I know you were close. You see … we need you in Faery. There is no one else."

Payton shook her head sadly, wiping the tears from her eyes before they fell. "No. He has chosen. It is written in the books. They will not accept me."

Claude took Payton's other hand. "Payton, listen to me. They will listen. You will rule until the boy is ready. You are missed by the people. They will support you."

Payton was still shaking her head no. She pulled her hand out of his grasp.

"Payton," he continued softly, "you must. He is a child. He has no advisor. There are still insurgents in the land. It is not safe for him."

Payton's eyes rose from her lap and met his. She saw the truth in his words.

"Where will he go?"

Claude looked from Payton to Sookie. "I think he should come here."

Beau finally spoke. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea. Payton, mom isn't …" He stopped and looked at his mother helplessly, for once unsure what to say.

"He will be safer here than in the castle." Claude insisted.

"That's been your position from the beginning. Yet Niall never agreed." Payton reminded him.

"Well, Niall was wrong. He was wrong before and he's wrong this time too." Claude crossed his arms and tilted his head in that superior way of his, begging Payton to argue.

"If he never brought us to Faery, then you wouldn't have had me around to play with." Beau interrupted, wagging his eyebrows suggestively, trying to lighten the somber situation.

Claude rolled his eyes but Sookie's jaw dropped.

"Great, Beau, let's get all the shocking news out at once." Payton scolded him.

Beau held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sis."

Sookie looked at her youngest son a bit closer. How did she not know this? "You're … gay?"

Beau smiled. "Yeah, mom. I am."

"Brett?"

Beau laughed loudly. "No, he definitely is not. Right, Claude?"

Claude narrowed his eyes but didn't comment.

"Why do you want Payton to go back to the fairy world?" Sookie asked, returning to the problem at hand.

"Cousin, we need her to rule in Niall's place. Niall is very weak. He is preparing to leave for the summerlands. We need her to keep order while our kingdom recovers from the war."

"But … she's an adult now. Won't she get old and die within weeks?" Sookie asked, remembering the reasons Claudine gave her when she questioned why she could not join her children in fairy world.

"No. Payton is Fae. She will live a very, very long time."

"What? What do you mean she is Fae? I'm only like an eighth fairy, right?"

Claude crossed his arms. "You told her nothing?" he asked Payton.

"She's been … recovering from the attack. She wasn't ready." Payton answered guiltily. She had wanted to tell her mother. She would have told her everything once she felt Sookie could handle it.

Claude sighed. "Cousin, Payton is full Fae. She has drank from the life spring. She was changed and then trained to rule in Niall's place. We need her to return and take her place on the throne."

"He wants you to be … like the queen?"

Payton nodded but addressed Claude. "Breandan is dead." It wasn't a question. She believed Claude and knew he would not ask her to come back if it wasn't true.

"Yes, but some of his followers still live. We are still looking for the last of the rebels."

"Is Moira alive?"

Claude smiled. "Yes. She lives. She will come with the boy … I mean … she would like to come with him."

Payton never heard Claude stumble over words but she understood. This was uncharted territory. They would all have to live with the consequences of Niall's arrogance. _All but Niall that is._

"Claude, I think I need to speak with my mother alone? Come back tomorrow?"

Claude stood and bowed. "Of course, my lady." He was grinning like a cat who swallowed a canary. He knew he'd succeeded in his mission. He went outside and Beau followed him with his eyes.

Payton gave him a fond smile. "Beau, why don't you go keep Claude company. I can handle this. I think mama would like to speak to me alone just now, anyhow."

Beau was up in a heartbeat. He hugged his mama and kissed her forehead. Then he was out that door quick. This wasn't a conversation he knew how to handle. He was grateful for his big sister once again.

Once the kitchen was quiet, Payton took Sookie's hands in her own. She closed her eyes and focused her magic. She needed her mother to stay calm. So far, she was taking all this news very well but she knew this would be different. This could be her breaking point. She needed to be strong once more for her mother.

"Mama … I don't want to leave you but … I think I must go." She looked up into her mother's eyes. "I need to know you'll be okay. I can't … I can't leave you unless I know you are going to be alright."

She had tears streaming down her face now but she did not let go of her mother's hands to wipe them. She was shocked to see the fierce determination in her mother's eyes staring back at her and it caused her to jump back slightly in her chair.

Sookie was nodding and caressing her daughter's hands with her thumbs. Beneath the determination, Payton saw love and support shining through. Finally, she smiled.

"I understand you have obligations even if they are a mystery to me. I will be okay, sweetheart. The last thing you need to be doing is worrying about your mama."

Payton was surprised to hear her mother sound so whole. She'd been like a ghost these past weeks. She was beginning to lose hope of ever seeing her mama healed.

Sookie frowned, reading her thoughts. "Payton, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry to all of you. I know you've been worried. I know I've been … stuck." She took a deep breath but pushed ahead. "I love you all so much. Your love has helped me work through this mess ..." She squeezed her hand when Payton's eyes fell to the table. "It really has."

They were silent for awhile, lost in their own thoughts. Sookie heard through Payton's thoughts her worry over the Fae and her grandfather. She seemed torn between what she felt was her obligations to the Fae and her own family.

Finally Sookie spoke. "I want you to follow your heart, Payton. If this is your path, take it. Don't stay because you think I need looking after. I will be fine. You do what you know is right."

Payton nodded. "I need to go back. Its what I was raised to do …"

Sookie gave her a soft smile. "Then that's what you're gonna do." She gave her daughter's hands another squeeze. "Come here, honey."

She pulled her into a tight hug and Payton couldn't help but giggle at her mother's bear growls. When they were kids, the boys insisted that bear hugs should come with bear growls and they'd done it that way every since.

"You're strong, mama." Payton laughed.

Sookie pulled back and looked her daughter in the eye, her face serious once again. "I'm much stronger than I look. Don't you worry about me."

Payton smiled and hugged her again. "I'll always worry, mama. But now … I think I might worry a little less."

Sookie smiled back. She thought back on the conversation with Claude. "Payton?"

"Yes?"

"Who was Liam? You were close to him?"

Payton nodded sadly. "Yes … he was my advisor … my teacher …" She hesitated but a moment before looking back into her mother's eyes, tears once again swimming in her own. "He and I were lovers once."

Sookie gasped. "Oh, Payton. I'm so sorry." She pulled her into arms again, holding her tightly.

She pulled away, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She squeezed them shut and then shook her head. "I'd already lost him once. You would think the pain would not be so sharp."

Sookie wasn't sure what she meant but waited quietly for her to talk. If she wasn't ready to talk about it, to talk about him, she wouldn't push her. Payton seemed to understand her silence and gave her a grateful smile, inhaling deeply in an attempt to push back her feelings of loss once again.

Sookie looked out the window again. Sam was there closing up lawn bags full of weeds and trimmings. She suddenly laughed and took Payton's hand.

"Do you remember when you were small and you would insist that when you grew up, you were going to marry your daddy?"

Payton knew her mother was trying to cheer her up by changing the subject. She searched back into her memories. She had such a hard time remembering her human life sometimes.

"You would sit on my lap and look at our wedding photos. We only had a couple that Gran took. You would look at those pictures for hours. One day you got this very serious look on your face and informed me that you were going to marry daddy when you grew up, just like me. I tried to tell you that you couldn't do that because he was your daddy. You argued that there was no guy better to marry than your daddy. So … then I said 'You can't marry daddy since I've already married him.' You just laughed and insisted you still could marry him when you were older because daddy told you that you were his girl and always would be. It was so sweet."

Payton laughed. She could remember the pictures when she thought hard about it. She remembered her mother's white dress. "The dress was white and stopped just below your knees. It had lace in the back. You were so pretty."

Sookie smiled. "Thank you, sweetie. Back then though, you only had eyes for your dad. You thought he looked so handsome in his tie and suit."

Payton giggled remembering. "He never really dressed up. He looked so different that day … you both were beautiful."

Sookie laughed. She then decided to ask another question that had been bothering her since Claude had left. "Now … who is this 'he' you both kept referring to? The boy? The one who'll take your place on the throne?"

Payton's giggles died in her throat. It was time to tell her mother the truth.

**a/n: So, next chapter Sookie learns the truth about this mysterious boy. I know many of you have already figured out his identity. Thank you for reading and check out my Hard Road outtake: My Brother's Keeper for more juicy details of the twins' adventures in Faery. **

**Don't forget to review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ch 32**

"Mama, I know this is the probably the worst time to tell you this … not that there's a good time … I just …"

"Payton, just tell me. I can hear your stress, your worry. It will be okay. Tell me." Sookie could hear her daughter's worried thoughts and wanted nothing more than to comfort her. She was ready to push past the past and focus on the present.

Payton looked as surprised as Sookie at the mental shift. She'd seen subtle changes in her mother's awareness and behavior since the night with Eric, but this was so much more. She now saw some of the old Sookie shining through, the strong mama she remembered from when she was little.

_But would she be strong enough for this?_

"When you were with Dermot … he impregnated you. Niall took the child when we saved you from that horrid place. He said you could not bear the child … that neither of you would survive. The child needed to be born in Faery."

Sookie stopped Payton with a raised palm. "Wait … I was … pregnant? You're telling me I was pregnant and I didn't know it? How? That's not possible."

Payton nodded sadly. "You were so starved, delirious and abused. You mistook the signs. Your mind wouldn't let you believe it because your situation was so desperate as it was."

Sookie was still shaking her head in disbelief. "But how … how could the baby survive if it was taken from me? It would have been so small … too early to live ..."

Payton took Sookie's hand in her own. "Mama … you're right. Niall used magic. The fetus was placed in a surrogate so that it could continue to develop until it was ready to be born."

"A surrogate? I can't believe he would do this … a baby." Sookie still appeared to be in shock from the news, but her shock was quickly turning to anger. "That presumptuous asshole! He did it again! Stole another child from me. Who the fuck does he think he is?"

Payton wasn't sure if there was a right answer to that. She loved her grandfather but she agreed. He was heavy handed and he often stepped in when he shouldn't. "He always believed he knew best." she answered softly, hoping not to further provoke Sookie's ire.

Sookie took a deep, calming breath and sat back down. "So I have a child. The Tristan that you mentioned … he is my son?"

Payton nodded again. "He is your son but he's also Fae. He's been born of Fae magic. He has a Fae mother, Moira. Faery blood runs through his veins."

Sookie sank back in confusion. "But Claude said he should come here … why? Why should he come here if he is no longer mine?" Pain leaked through the confusion and Payton wanted to smack herself for her insensitivity.

"He is still yours, mama. He even looks like you." She gave her mother a small smile. "He knows Moira is his adoptive mother, though she's the only mother he's ever known. I made sure he knew he had another mother, his birth mother."

Sookie's confusion only deepened. "Told him about me? How old is he, Payton? He couldn't be more than a couple months old ..."

Payton smiled again. "Remember time is different there. He isn't human … and he didn't have Niall feeding him growth accelerators" She noticed her mother raise an eyebrow at that one. "… but he is older than the time that's passed here. He'd be about five in human years."

Sookie didn't miss the growth accelerators comment but she pushed that to the back burner for now. "He's five? Five … I can't … I can't believe this. I could kill Niall."

"Well, Breandan may have done that for you. Claude said it didn't appear Niall would survive his injuries."

Sookie winced. She didn't actually want the fairy to die … she was just so angry at him for manipulating her life … her children. "Claude thinks Tristan could live here? Outside of Faery?"

"Yes. He could live here with Moira's help. Claude is right. He would be safer here away from all the madness in Faery right now."

"Right now … but not later. He would be taken from me again …" Sookie hadn't missed that part either. She didn't know if she wanted to have this boy given to her just to have him snatched away again.

Payton, reading her mother's thoughts, took her mother's hand in her own again. "Tristan will not be able to go back to Faery for at least ten years your time. You would keep him until he is ready to rule. You could even remain in contact once he returns there. Its not as hopeless as it sounds."

Payton saw her mother's new visage solidify in front of her eyes at her words. She was suddenly full of purpose and hope, two things she hadn't seen on her mother's face in a long time. No words could express how grateful she was to see them.

"So you'll take Tristan and Moira in?"

Sookie actually smiled, a large genuine smile. "I would very much like to get to know my son."

"Good." She gave her mother a tight hug. "I will contact Claude in the morning with your decision."

"Why not now?"

Payton looked at her mother with wide eyes. "Because its close to dark, of course. Eric will be here soon."

Sookie's own eyes went wide. _Eric!_

"Does Eric know? Does he know about Tristan?" she asked, rising from her chair and letting her temper once again jump ahead of her.

Payton's face turned worried. "I don't think he knows the child lived." she answered carefully.

Sookie's fists shook in anger. "But he knew I was pregnant? How could he not tell me?"

"Mama … I don't know. You'll have to ask him that." Payton could see that southern temper rising in her mother quick. Part of her wanted to smile at seeing her mother finally come out of her emotionally numb state … part of her wanted to speedily dial Eric's cell warn him to tread carefully when he came over that night. At last, she decided to try to diffuse her mother's ire with a distraction.

"I'm going to go to Faery and prepare Tristan and Moira for their trip here. Moira will want to meet you as well as get an overview of the area before bringing Tristan."

"Moira knows he's mine, right?" Sookie asked, her anger not tempered but now redirected.

"Mama, of course she knows. Why don't I bring them both tomorrow morning for introductions? Surely you'd like to meet them before they move in." Payton suddenly felt that it would be better to have the child there to cool some of her mother's irrational anger at his surrogate mother.

Sookie's lips were pinched and she still looked might upset, but she'd cooled some. "He would be welcome regardless, but yes Payton. That's a good idea."

Payton watched as her mother's face changed from anger to sadness once again. "Oooh, Payton. I wish this didn't mean you'd have to leave me again. We were just getting to know each other again. I need more time with you."

Tears slid down both women's faces as they embraced. They stayed that way, neither one wanting to be the first to let go, until they felt Eric arrive at the house.

Sookie felt him first, through the bond, but then Payton sensed him soon after from his mind.

"I should go. I will be back tomorrow morn." Payton told her, kissing her cheek and then disappearing with a pop.

Eric knocked at the door instead of coming in through the window. He felt his lover's turmoil and her resolve and wondered what spurred this new emotion.

Sookie opened the door with a nod and "We've got to talk." before turning and marching back into the kitchen.

_That doesn't bode well._

He entered carefully and closed the door, noting the absence of any others in the house.

"Where is Payton?" he asked as he followed Sookie's lead and sat at the kitchen table.

"She is going to fetch my son."

Eric looked puzzled. "I thought the boys were staying with their father."

"No … my youngest son."

Eric's eyes widened in shock, at both her words and her rising temper. _Youngest son?_

Suddenly Sookie was standing and slamming her palms on the table. "You knew! You knew I was pregnant by that … monster … you knew and you didn't tell me."

Eric was still as a statue and staring ahead. His apparent calm made Sookie's anger double.

"How could you?" she screamed, her face turning red.

"The child lived? How could it live? Niall ..." Eric's tone was cold and his eyes looked far off. Sookie got the distinct impression he would have gladly killed Niall himself if he were there.

Sookie was mad at Niall too but right now she needed an answer. Slamming her palm on the table once more to refocus Eric's attention back on her, she repeated her question. "How could you not tell me I was pregnant?"

Eric looked at her and frowned. "I couldn't tell you then. You weren't ready to know."

"Not ready? You should have told me! I should not be finding this out now … months later!"

"I thought the child had died. I didn't see the point in causing you more pain when there was nothing we could do."

Sookie's body was literally shaking with anger and she knew it wouldn't be long before she either attacked her bonded or collapsed on the floor.

"I want you to leave."

Eric jumped up from the chair and started towards her. "Sookie, please … listen. I felt your grief … I've been feeling your suffering every day. Trust me when I tell you that I would have told you if I hadn't felt that it would do more harm than good."

"Get out." Sookie repeated. The tears were building behind her eyes. She could feel it. She knew he could too. He needed to leave before they fell … before she fell.

Eric shook his head. "You need me now, lover. I will not leave you."

Sookie scowled and closed her eyes. He wasn't going to leave on his own. She would have to force him.

"Eric, I rescind your invitation. Leave."

Her words were quiet and broken but they didn't need to be shouted to work. Eric's face was panicked as he started skidding back towards the door.

"Sookie! Sookie … please, just listen."

He was now on the porch, pleading for her to let him back in. She pushed the tears back and closed the door, crumpling as she did and dissolving into tears that would no longer be contained.

The next morning, Sookie woke on her bed. She was starving. She tried to remember what she ate for dinner the day before and realized she couldn't remember eating much of anything yesterday. Then the events of the day before came crashing down on her.

"Eric."

He was gone of course. She'd forced him to leave. _God … I've rescinded his invitation..._

She was still mad but now it was dampened by a feeling of emptiness … why had she sent him away? What could he have done? She understood … she knew how she felt when she came home … he couldn't tell her. She understood but it did nothing for the feeling of betrayal deep in her gut. Mostly directed at Niall but a small part blamed Eric. That part was burning a small hole in her stomach.

She didn't feel so hungry anymore.

Claude suddenly popped his head through her door. "Hey there, sleepy head. You may want to get up. Payton will be arriving with Moira and Tristan soon."

He disappeared and Sookie jumped out of bed.

"Jesus Christ Shepard of Judea." she mumbled as she tore through her room, looking for something suitable to wear and pushing aside the twisted feelings left behind from Eric's visit.

She quickly dressed in a pretty flowered sundress, putting on a small bit of make-up, she was looking a bit pekid, and running a brush through her hair. She grabbed her white sandals and made her way downstairs, following the smells of coffee brewing.

Claude was fiddling in the kitchen, putting away clean dishes and … baking?

"You're baking?"

Claude smiled at her. "Cinnamon rolls. I adore frosting."

It occurred to her that she woke in her bed and had no recollection of even climbing the stairs. She just remembered … Eric leaving and the tears that felt like they wouldn't stop flowing …

"You carried me to bed last night?" she asked him.

"I did."

Sookie nodded and grabbed a coffee cup. "Thanks, Claude."

"I think Tristan will like the rolls."

Sookie gave him a small smile. "What is he like?" she asked as she sat at the table with her cup of fresh coffee.

Claude smiled in return. "He is special. He is intelligent and creative. He enjoys reading and art. He likes to bake, often sneaking down to the kitchens of the castle to watch the bakers."

Sookie nodded and tried to imagine her son. He sounded a lot like Payton when she was young. "He only watches?"

Claude sat at the table with his own cup of coffee. "One of the bakers, Brian, will call him over to help stir and the like, but he has to be kind of coaxed out of his shell. He's a bit reserved. Basically the opposite of Beau." he said with a laugh then quickly stopped at the look Sookie was now giving him.

"So you and Beau are an item?"

Claude blushed and rose to check on the rolls and to get out from under Sookie's penetrating stare.

"Its … complicated." he finally said, pulling the rolls from the oven and setting them on top of the stove to cool.

"You like him?"

Claude slowly turned around and picked up the towel he was using, watching it carefully as he folded it back up to put back in its holder. "I do … we just ..."

He was saved by saying anything further by a loud pop in the living room.

"Mama?" Payton called from the entryway.

Sookie quickly stood and walked towards her living room, nervous butterflies now fluttering around in her already knotted stomach.

"I'm here." she answered, walking in to find Payton and their two visitors standing with her.

Payton pulled her into a hug and then began introductions. "Mama, this is Moira" she said pointing to the small Faery woman. Her eyes were bright blue and her hair long and fire red. She wore a deep green dress and a large silver medallion on a chain around her neck.

"Hello." she said, shaking the woman's hand.

"and this is Tristan." Payton continued, stepping aside to reveal a small blonde boy who was staring at his shoes.

"Hello Tristan." she said, getting down on one knee to speak to him. "Its nice to meet you."

He raised his eyes slowly and gave her a soft smile. Holding out his hand he answered, "Nice to meet you too."

She shook his hand and returned his smile. "Claude has just finished baking some cinnamon rolls. Would you like one?"

His eyes opened wide in excitement and he nodded vigorously. "Yes, thank you."

She led them all to the kitchen. Claude hugged the boy and kissed Moira's cheek when the entered, while Sookie busied herself with getting plates and napkins for her guests.

She couldn't help but feel a little envious of the hug and the apparent closeness Claude shared with her son. She hoped they would feel that same closeness soon too.

She asked them what they would like to drink and once they were settled in to breakfast, Sookie watched Tristan as he carefully pulled apart his roll and ate. He was so beautiful. He did look a lot like herself except there was more … His eyes sparkled with delight as he enjoyed the gooey treat but his hands were slow and careful. He certainly didn't eat like any five year old boy she knew. She noticed his ears did have a point to them, like other Fae she'd met, and his lashes were long and full. His hair was blonde like hers, but brighter. Like his hair was spun from sunrays.

"A vampire has been here." Moira said without preamble, jerking Sookie out of her admiring stare. It wasn't a question and Sookie knew the Faery could smell him.

"Yes, there was. He's gone now." Sookie didn't know why she added that last bit. Of course he was gone. It was daytime. She was simply trying to keep the woman at ease, she supposed.

"There can be no vampires here if the prince comes to stay here." she answered.

"The prince?" Sookie asked puzzled. "Ooh, Tristan? He is in no danger, I assure you. I trust Eric."

_Or at least I did trust Eric..._ she thought to herself.

Moira shook her head once. "No. I am sorry. If Tristan and I live here, I will have to block the vampires from the area. He cannot be in contact with them."

"What?" She couldn't understand where this lady thought she was … and block them? How would she block them?

Payton frowned. "Moira. Eric is Sookie's bonded. He would never hurt her that way."

"It is non negotiable. We can not take any chances."

"Wait... what are you saying? Block them from my house?"

Moira thought for a moment and shook her head again. "No. We will block them from the town, just to be sure."

Sookie sat slack jawed. This was one problem she hadn't foreseen. _Eric. _"How would you do that?" she asked.

"The warding spell." Payton answered, her face still pulled in a grimace. "It acts like a repellent. It sort of redirects them with magic, making them turn and go elsewhere without really knowing why they're leaving."

"And you can do this? To the whole town?" Sookie asked in surprise. She just couldn't fathom it. It seemed impossible.

"We can." Payton answered sadly. "Mama … I'm sorry. I didn't foresee this condition. I know you and Eric … well, I can understand why this may not work ..."

Sookie looked at Payton and then at the small boy sitting across from her at the table, cleaning his hands and mouth with the napkin and watching the adults at the table in silent observance. She couldn't lose him already … she'd just met him and now he wouldn't be able to stay …

"No."

All four of the others looked at her in surprise, Tristan's brows drawn together in worry. She smiled for him and then looked at Moira. "No. I will not lose him again. I accept your condition."

Moira nodded but it was the wide smile on Tristan's face that nearly made Sookie jump across the table and scoop him up, hugging him close. Nearly. She didn't want to scare him off.

"Wait … what about Bill? He lives here. And there have to be to be others who live in Bon Temps. Where will they go?"

"The vampires can find new resting grounds easily enough." Moira answered flatly.

"Mama, Bill has been gone for sometime." Payton added.

Sookie was liking Moira less and less. Not that there was a choice. She was part of the package if she wanted her son.

They talked for awhile more. Moira explained that she would be teaching Tristan and he would not be attending human school. Sookie wanted to say 'duh' but she held it in. Sookie gave them a tour of the house and showed them their rooms. Tristan was quiet but did ask a few questions and was always watching, quietly observing everything Sookie said and did.

Finally they made their way back to the kitchen and Moira sat and wrote down instructions of what should and should not be in the home. Sookie was literally biting her tongue at this point but knew better than to say a word. She would have her say when her son was finally living under her roof.

"We'll be back tomorrow with our things." Moira told her, standing from her chair and holding out her hand for Tristan to join her.

"Okay." Sookie followed them back to the entryway to see them out. She bent down to Tristan's level again and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I will see you tomorrow."

Tristan blushed and nodded. They disappeared once again with a pop. It was surprising how very little the popping in and out surprised her. Sookie wondered at how her life had taken a turn yet again.

Payton hugged her mother. "What are you going to do about Eric?"

Sookie shook her head worriedly. "I have no idea."

**a/n: So what do we think of this turn events? Think Eric will be able to stay away? Also, an update to Brother's Keeper is coming your way soon. Be sure to review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**a/n: I just want to say thank you to all my readers. Not all of you review, but this story has had an unbelievable number of hits and I am grateful. Sorry for my procrastination … I am trying to keep focus. Its tough for me. Thanks for hanging in there. **

Ch 33

_Payton hugged her mother. "What are you going to do about Eric?"_

_Sookie shook her head worriedly. "I have no idea."_

Sookie sunk into the couch cushions in frustration. It didn't seem fair … having to choose. She'd waited so long to be happy. Eric made her happy. He knew how to challenge her and drive her crazy like no other, but also made her blissfully happy … but to pass up on a chance to know her son … she just couldn't do that.

And the way she'd last spoken to Eric … rescinding his invitation … he'd likely never want to speak to her again …

She said as much to Payton through her disgruntled tears.

"Mama, I think Eric understands why you shut him out. He understands you."

Sookie shook her head sadly, "Sure, he knows what I'm feeling thanks to this bond."

Payton squeezed her mother's hands. "Mama, he knew you before then. You two connected … right from the beginning from what you tell me. Its more than just the bond."

Sookie gave a half hearted laugh. "Yeah, we're real soul mates, Pay."

Payton nodded thoughtfully. "Soul mates … maybe. All I know is that something in you recognized something in him. You share something important, Mama. Something life changing."

Sookie stared in shock at her daughter for a moment before rolling her eyes in mock annoyance. "Vampires have no souls, remember?"

Payton pinned her with an intense stare. "You do not really believe that Mama … I know you don't."

Sookie sank lower into the couch, feeling guilty for her flippant remark meant to throw off Payton's alarming observations. "No. No, I don't."

Payton squeezed her hands again before pulling her into a hug. "You need to call him, Mama. Tonight. He needs to know what's going on. Will you?"

Sookie nodded into her shoulder, hugging her tightly. "Yes. I will. You're right."

Payton pulled back with a big smile. "I'll just leave you to it. I am going to scout the property for a bit."

Sookie laughed at her daughter's GI Jane-like declaration.

"Okay, sweetheart. Just be careful."

"Always."

She handed Sookie the phone and then disappeared with a pop.

"Pushy." Sookie mumbled, holding the phone nervously.

Her anxiety spiked but her anguish over never speaking to Eric again won out. She dialed his number, her heart in her throat.

He picked up after the first ring.

"Sookie … are you hurt?" He asked her, sensing her distress.

Suddenly hearing his voice … it felt like too much and tears began to blur her vision, making the moment even more surreal. "Eric … I need to see you."

She nearly choked on her sobs but she knew he'd heard her words for her told her he'd be there soon. She thought of their last fight and her heart twisted painfully again. No more time for her tantrums or her stubbornness. No more time for explanations and acts of contrition. She pushed herself outside, wanting to meet him on the doorstep since she'd unceremoniously evicted him from her home the last time he'd come.

She waited on the porch for him, each minute like a hot poker to the gut that was already heavy with pain and remorse.

As soon as he landed, he wrapped her in his arms. He didn't ask for apologies or offer any to her in return. Instead, he looked her over carefully and satisfied that she was unharmed, pulled her mouth to his for a scorching hot kiss.

She was lost in his taste and his touch for several minutes before she was able to remember her purpose for seeing him. It was already late and she wanted to be able tell him all of it before he had to leave her house … leave Bon Temps forever …

The painful thought forced a sob from her throat.

He pulled back from her once again, eyes probing again for a cause to her pain.

"This is our last night." She was able to whimper before clinging to him harder than before.

"Our last night? Our last night before what?"

Sookie struggled but she finally was able to pull herself together enough to speak. "My son, the baby that …" she stopped from voicing that hurt to push forward to her present torment. "He's coming to live here … with me. We can't … his nursemaid has told me that no vampires are allowed near him. The borders of Bon Temps will repel you're kind. She'll use magic to keep you away … to keep him safe."

Eric heard more than the words she spoke. He heard the words left unsaid.

"How long?"

There wasn't time for playing dumb and it wasn't something Sookie wanted to do. She was tired of the games and she was through with the whining. Eight hours … they had only eight hours left.

"He needs to stay with me for ten years. Then he can go back to his … kingdom, I guess. There's fairies … other fairies … that would try to hur ..." She took a deep breath. She could do this. "They would hurt him."

"You want to protect him?"

"Eric, of course I do … he's my child."

Eric nodded. Her child. He could appreciate the fact that he was her child. He would protect Pam. He tried to protect his own mortal children all those years ago … but ten years. That was too long."

"It is too long."

Sookie nodded but said nothing. She knew it was a long time. Not for Eric, not in an immortal life, but for her … it was a very long time to be without him.

"I know."

Eric pushed his face further into Sookie's hair, taking a deep breath, taking in her scent.

"Will you invite me in?"

She gave him a small smile and turned away and opened the front door. "Eric, please come in."

He was inside the house and pulling Sookie into his arms with his such speed, she felt a rush of wind through her hair. They were up the stairs and in Sookie's bedroom in a blink of an eye.

Then he was slow, removing her clothes and kissing her skin, committing each square inch to memory. Once she was nude, she did the same for him, licking stripes down his torso. Once she'd freed him of all of his clothing, she continued her kisses and bites up his legs and to his cock, taking it slowly into her mouth. His taste was just as addictive to her as hers was to him, and she sucked hard on the head of his cock, tracing the slit with her tongue.

She tasted the saltiness of his precome and then they were in a frenzy once again, hands and mouths, kissing and pulling until they were on the bed panting. His eyes met hers as he entered her and they remained locked as he developed a rhythm.

Their bodies slowed and kept a tortuous delicious pace, savoring every sensation until they were too close to the edge to hold back.

Then they were rocking fast, holding on tightly as they sped towards their release. Her legs clamped tightly around his waist and her hands buried deep in his long, beautiful hair. Just as her orgasm hit, he sank his teeth into her shoulder and he was thrown over the edge with her.

As their bodies slowed, he licked the wound. He would have liked to mark her, left a reminder that she was his, but he knew it wasn't wise. Not with Fae soon invading her home. He wasn't convinced that the Fae's only agenda was to keep their young prince safe. Shutting out vampires from the area seemed too extreme. He would need to keep tabs in the area to know for sure, but he knew there had to be more to their plan than they were sharing.

She leaned up for a kiss and he granted her one, thankful for the distraction from his spiraling thoughts.

He bit his own wrist for her to drink. She took it without hesitation, reinforcing Eric's certainty about their bond and its strength.

When she finished drinking and the wound closed, they stayed on the bed and held one another, relishing in the skin to skin closeness.

"We will need to meet once in awhile. Our bond will demand it … I demand it."

Sookie was looking over his body in open admiration. His pale, perfect skin, long strong legs, chiseled ab muscles, deliciously long shaft … that was stirring under her sharp gaze. Her mouth watered at the sight of it, knowing he was as affected by her as she was by him. She couldn't help but stare in awe at him sometimes … but his words confused her. Sufficiently distracted by her gawking, her eyes rose sharply to study his handsome face.

"How? You can't come here."

"You can come to me."

"To Shreveport?"

"To Ruston."

"Ruston?"

"Yes, I bought a house there to be closer to you. A place for us alone."

This made Sookie smile. He thought of her and wanted a special place for the two of them. She kissed him hard and she was soon breathless again. He gave her a toothy grin.

"That was … fortunate." she said when she was able to catch her breath, using a word of the day from some months back.

He smiled. "It was indeed." He kissed her again, pushing her back against the bed and devouring her for a second time.

An hour till dawn and he woke a dozing Sookie to kiss her goodbye.

"I will call you to see what the situation is here and we can find a time to meet at our house."

She couldn't stop the grin that appeared from those words but sadly she wasn't sure when she'd be able to get away.

"I don't know when we'll be able to meet. I need to give Tristan time to get used to living here and get used to me. I want to get to know him too ... It may be some time before I can leave my house here…"

Her eyes dropped sadly. They may not be able to see each other more than once a month … maybe less. She couldn't admit the truth of it before now, even to herself, but now there was no denying that Eric was part of her … a part of her she wasn't sure she could live without.

Eric lifted her chin and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "You have survived a maenad attack, a demented fairy, losing your children … you are so strong, Sookie. You will survive this time apart. We will be together soon."

She smiled at his reassurance and gave him a slow, sensual kiss in return.

They dressed in silence but their bodies continued to touch, a hand here or a brush of a leg there.

She walked him to the door and they shared once last kiss. He turned and Sookie had the sudden urge to grab his hand and pull him back. She dropped her hand before she did, but of course he sensed it.

"I will see you soon, my love."

She nodded and attempted a brave smile. "I love you."

Then he was gone and the tears came in earnest. She was a survivor. She would survive. She would see him soon.

She had to believe it was true. She would use that knowledge to give her the strength to get through the next three long years apart.

**a/n: So, is Sookie forgiven for being an impulsive hot head? Did you enjoy their 'make up sex' as much as I did? I know you're thinking … why three years? All will be revealed soon my darling readers. For now, I'd love to hear your predictions on Eric's and Sookie's absence … interesting to see who's mind is running parallel to my own. :)**


	34. Chapter 34

Ch 34

Not long after Moira moved in with Tristan, Sam insisted on staying close as well. He told Sookie he worried for Tristan. There were still lots of things going bump in the night, even with the vampires gone, but he was actually more concerned about Sookie and wanted to be close to her.

It only took one meeting with the boy's nanny, Moira, for Sam to smell trouble. She was controlling and patronizing towards Sookie and he felt a genuine urge to bite her more than once. Payton and Eric were no longer around. It was his duty to stand in and defend Sookie. He wouldn't tolerate her being walked all over by some fairy wench.

Sookie didn't agree with him initially, but then the twins asked if they could come to stay too and she couldn't say no. He smiled at the thought of his boys. They could be juvenile and impulsive, but they loved their mama and could be damn overprotective when they felt it necessary.

They had told Sam stories about Moira and growing up in the Fae world. They never really got along with them like Payton. They always felt like outsiders. Moira tried many times to mother them but they rejected that notion right off. They remembered their mama and weren't looking for a replacement. Besides, they had each other. They didn't fault Payton for wanting some female guidance. It just wasn't for them.

The house was once again full with noise and excitement. After a few weeks, the motley crew settled into a routine of sorts and everyone got along quite well. Sam felt a heavy blanket of magic settle over the house soon after Moira and Tristan moved in, but Moira had reassured him it was due to Tristan's growing powers and training. Tristan was quite gifted with magic from what Sam could see and so it seemed like a believable explanation.

If it weren't for the strange nagging feeling in the back of his brain … like he was forgetting something but couldn't really remember any detail of what he'd forgotten, he may have never questioned it.

A few months later, he asked Sookie if she'd had any similar strange feelings. She said she did feel a definite since of loss and longing but couldn't remember why or what was missing.

They decided to confront Moira about it.

Moira again reassured them both that there was nothing amiss. They were probably just missing their daughter, Payton, who went back to the Fae kingdom to restore order.

That seemed like a good enough explanation, even if it didn't sit right in Sookie's gut.

Moira insisted they change their phones and numbers just in case. In case of what, they weren't sure, but they knew Moira's top priority was to keep Tristan safe. That seemed like a good enough reason too.

A few more months passed and Sookie found she liked leaning on Sam. He encouraged her to go to school and get her diploma. She loved spending time with Tristan and she remembered once wanting to become a child counselor. It seemed like a distant dream but she found that she really enjoyed the online classes. It was so different from her childhood school days. Back then, she hated school because of the crowds of people. All those mental voices in her head all at once made it impossible to focus. She never earned good grades and she was put in remedial classes where she was completely bored out of her mind.

The online classes offered chat room discussions and lectures via webcam. It was the first time Sookie had ever been able to focus on what others were saying without the chatter of their thoughts. She loved it!

Payton had taught her strategies before she left to mentally block other people's thoughts. Sookie knew she'd eventually have to put herself back into the 'real world' once she was working again. She looked forward it in fact, but she was grateful for the mental break too.

She didn't have many mental intrusions in her home. Moira's and Tristan's thoughts were completely blocked, just like other Fae. Sam and the boys were more like a fuzzy transmitter radio, only coming in on certain channels and with a lot of static. Just like Sam, the twins shifter nature made their thoughts come through more as pictures or brief flashes of emotion.

Moira was a bit difficult to live with but Sookie tried to keep an even temper for Tristan's sake. She could tell he loved Moira and the two of them shared a special bond. Sookie tried very hard not to step on her toes in order to keep the peace, but she wouldn't let the Fae woman keep her from getting to know her son.

Tristan was such a sweet boy. He was caring and intelligent. He loved animals and the twins would often shift into puppies, kittens or other small creatures just to entertain him. When he wasn't studying with Moira, he enjoyed playing card games and board games. He often beat Sookie at them, but she didn't mind. He was a very gracious winner and she loved to see his delight when he triumphed.

Sam's thoughts often conveyed want. Since he moved into the house, she felt his growing desire like a building storm. She'd long forgiven him for his secrecy about his nature but still something held her back.

She loved him as her friend and as the father of her kids but she couldn't seem to feel anything beyond that. There was something missing … something she couldn't put her finger on, but she knew it wasn't right.

Still, they became very close and often confided in one another. They shared their fears and dreams for the future. They worked together to solve household issues and came to one another for advice. They spent almost every evening on the porch swing, sipping iced tea and commiserating about their day. Sam complained about being short staffed at the bar. Sookie vented about Moira's interference with Tristan.

Sam appreciated Sookie's insight on the waitresses and customers. Sookie found Sam's quiet confidence in her ability to connect with her youngest son reassuring.

Moira found it all trivial from her window, where she sat and observed their interactions. As long as they never stumbled onto the truth of the vampires disappearance from BonTemps, all would go according to plan.

**a/n: I know this is a short chapter, sorry! We will be flipping back and forth from Sookie to Eric, so the chapters may be somewhat shorter for awhile.**

**Thank you for reading and don't forget to tip your waitresses … oh, and leave a review. (wink, wink)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Ch 35**

Months away from Sookie had made Eric a very irritable vampire. It was all Pam could do to keep him from killing the obnoxious customers or their human bar staff. When he wasn't sulking on his throne, he was bitching about Sookie's lack of communication. Her phone numbers were disconnected and he had no way to reach her.

It all seemed very strange to Pam. She'd talked to Sookie many times and though her behavior was sometimes erratic in nature, she was by no means stupid. She always seemed genuine in her affection for Eric. It didn't seem like her to drop him without cause.

Pam even tried driving to Sookie's house. Half way to her home, Pam realized she had no idea where she was going. She'd been there a few times before and yet … she was lost.

It was all very strange.

Pam did not enjoy puzzles. She did not appreciate surprises.

Therefore, she was not a happy vampire when Appius Livius Ocella, Eric's master, showed up out of the blue on their doorstep.

She greeted him graciously and then offered him a True Blood. He sneered and said he already ate, his eyes never meeting hers.

"Ahh, there is Eric. I will speak to him."

He brushed past Pam without another word.

She shot Eric a desperate look _with feeling _and Eric's eyes shot up in concern. He then locked eyes with Ocella and his face went from scowl to panicked instantly. He quickly tried to cover it with a mask of jollity.

He stood with a big smile on his face. "Ocella! How wonderful to see you. To what do we owe this pleasure?"

Ocella returned his insincere grin. "Eric, how lovely to see you. Its been what … a century?"

Eric laughed uneasily. It had been more than a century and Ocella never sought him out without a grievous reason, but he answered "Oh, I'm sure its been less than that. Please. Come have a seat."

Ocella's grin grew impossibly wider. "Of course."

Then with a flick of his long coat, he sat in the throne.

"Sit, Eric, sit. We have much to catch up on." He gestured to the foot of the throne.

Eric swallowed hard and sat as commanded.

_This was going to be a long night._

Ocella's face became serious. "I know you are bonded, my child."

Eric bit back a scream. He knew his master would sense it, feel the connection to Sookie. He knew this visit would be coming but the timing couldn't have been worse.

"Yes, master. I am."

Ocella looked around with wide eyes. "So … where is she? Where is the young woman who has stolen your heart?" His wide eyes turned back to Eric. "Or man?"

Eric once again had to bite back a disagreeable response. This was his master and he would demand no less than complete submission. "SHE is not here. She is at her home in Bon Temps."

Ocella nodded. "Bon Temps? Not far … I feel her close, yes?"

"Yes, master. She is close."

Ocella nodded again and patted Eric's head. "Good boy. Yes … she is close. So, tell me my child. Why are you thirsty?"

Eric took an unnecessary deep breath and sighed.

_A long night indeed._

Sookie was feeling incredibly anxious. She couldn't explain why but she was suddenly plagued with a horrible case of nerves.

When Sam entered the kitchen, she was sitting at the kitchen table with her head between her knees.

"Sook? What's wrong?"

She slowly raised her head and looked up. "I have no idea. I just feel so … shaky. I don't know what's happening to me."

Sam frowned. "Has Moira been around you?"

"No. Its not her. She's been outside with Tristan for hours."

"Well … maybe you're worried about Tristan."

She shook her head. "No, Sam, I don't think so. Something's wrong."

Sam took hold of Sookie's shoulders. "I still think Moira has something to do with it. We need to go talk to her."

Sookie rose to her feet slowly, still feeling a bit faint. "Okay. Let's go."

Moira was in the yard practicing fae magic with Tristan. He was quickly surpassing his teacher, the layer of magic in the air was like a blanket of fog, thick and oppressive.

Sam growled and shook with it. Tristan jumped at the noise and turned in surprise.

"Father, what is it?"

Sam's jaw dropped and his mind was filled with static. "What did you call me?"

Moira stepped forward with a small smile. "I'm sorry, Sam. I've tried to explain to Tristan. He sees the twins call you father and Sookie mother. I've told him they do not share a paternal link but he insists on calling you by that name. I believe he is just trying to fit in. I hope it does not upset you."

Sam studied Tristan's small face which had turned red in embarrasment. How he wished that they could be a family … he wanted Sookie as his own more than anything. He wanted the children and Sookie to live with him once again. Tristan was Sookie's and he would raise him as his own …_ he would_. He turned to Sookie to see her reaction and saw her eyes were filled with tears.

Sookie slowly lowered to her knees in front of Tristan, so that he could see her face and she could talk to him eye to eye.

"Baby, you know that Sam is not truly your father, right?"

"Yes, I know mother. My father is dead."

His voice was quiet and his eyes turned downward. It broke Sookie's heart to see him so sad, but it was important that he understood. She'd learned in school that children must face the truth in order to heal. She knew this was true in her own life. Her grandmother helped her cope with her parents' deaths and it was her honesty that helped Sookie to feel safe and loved.

Tristan's small face raised up to look at Sam. "You are not displeased with me, are you father?"

Sam's own eyes filled with tears. The poor child must feel so alone. "Of course not, Tristan. You may call me father if you wish to."

Tristan's face instantly brightened in a huge smile. "Thank you!" He ran around Sookie and threw his small body into Sam's legs, nearly knocking the shifter over.

Sam hugged him back. "You're welcome, son."

Sookie smiled and all three joined in a big hug, all other worried thoughts momentarily forgotten.

**a/n: A storm is brewing! Who do you trust? **

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Again, a long time between updates. (bows head in shame) I am sorry and I hope some of you will still be here when I update. I will finish this story. Despite my time management and focus issues, I am determined to complete this story … which is turning out to be about 10 chapters longer than I intended and becoming a beast to write. I will persevere!**

**We left Sookie and Sam living once again in pseudo-domestic bliss, raising a precocious young fae child with an overbearing nursemaid. Here we go!**

**CH 36**

It took some time but eventually Sookie landed a job as a guidance counselor at a local shelter. The shelter took in families who have suffered through domestic violence, as well as displaced children. She left work each day feeling humbled by the quiet strength of the survivors. She shared some of her own stories, without the supernatural details of course, as well as some of her hurtful experiences as a child. Surprisingly, it was still stories of Uncle Bartlett's unwanted touches that caused her clam up. She still could not open up about the pain the man had caused in her life to the residents or her colleagues.

This inability to face her fear created a wall to her recovery. She knew it was there. She even visualized it as a large brick wall in her mind, extending left, right, up and down endlessly, blocking her from full mental healing.

She worked at the shelter for over a year, seeing person after person grow and work past their traumas. She became more and more angry with herself and resentful of the wall. The wall was holding her back from true happiness, self acceptance, and love.

The wall must be the thing holding her back from Sam. She was sure of it. What else could be causing her to turn away from her best friend, the father of her children, the man who loved her so completely?

It was this realization that brought her to finally tearing down the wall. She would speak of it. She would get this shameful memory off her chest. She would move past the guilt and hate. She would tell someone … but not another counselor or patient.

She would tell Sam.

He was cooking dinner in her kitchen, where she often found him when she returned home from work. He looked freshly showered. He had probably just left work at the bar himself and now was here, helping her once again.

Her heart swelled with love and appreciation for this wonderful man ... _why did it always feel so fraternal and not romantic? Why could she not feel real love for him? Look at him!_

She shook away her thoughts and kissed his cheek.

"Where is everyone?"

Sam smiled. "Well hello to you too, Sook."

"Sorry. Hi. That smells wonderful."

"Aww, thanks cher, but you are not required to complement me for information."

He chuckled and Sookie poked him in the ribs. "Payton is out, Brett and Beau are out back playing catch with Tristan, and Moira is napping upstairs … or so she said she was … very mysterious that one." he joked as he stirred the sauce boiling on the stove top.

"Stop it. I'm sure she is napping. Tristan can tire you out with his endless curiosity."

_Now or never. Need to get this out before I lose my nerve..._

"I'm glad everyone is busy. I'd like to talk to you about something."

Sam gave her a worried look and turned the burner on the stove down to a low simmer. "Is everything okay? Did something happen at work?"

Sookie dropped into a nearby chair at the kitchen table. "No...yes … kind of?"

Sam put a lit on the pan and sat at the table across from her. "Maybe you should start at the beginning." he encouraged, placing his hand on the table face up in a gesture of support.

She took his hand quickly and he gave her light squeeze. She nodded her head and barreled ahead. "I've been keeping something to myself … something that happened a long time ago. I think its holding me back …"

Her palms felt sweaty and she had to shake herself to continue. Sam waited patiently for her to continue.

"I know its holding me back … and I just don't want it to anymore. I'm sick of feeling … numb and … unable to love anyone."

Sam's eyebrows were drawn together in concern. "Cher, you know that's not true. Look how much you love your family, the kids, your clients … you overflow with love and compassion."

Sookie shook her head sadly. "That's not what I mean. I love them … of course I do. I love you too, Sam … but I feel like something's holding me back. Keeping me from loving you with my whole heart. I think its this secret."

She held up her hand before he could interrupt again.

"Please … just let me get this out before I can't anymore. I've been holding onto this a long time."

He looked like he wanted to protest but nodded for her to continue, giving her hand another gentle squeeze.

Another deep breath. "When I was little … my Uncle Bartlett would come to visit. He always had a smile for Jason but he always glared at me. After my parents died and I came to live with Gran, his glares became more lurid, predatory, and I was always uncomfortable around him. His thoughts were distorted but they always focused on my skin or my hair or my … body."

Sookie felt Sam's body tense and his eyes became feral. She squeezed his hand and kept talking, determined to get it all out there before he blew because from the anger coming off him in waves, she was sure he was about to explode.

"He would sometimes ask me to sit on his lap. I was taught to respect my elders … I didn't want to go near him but I didn't want to disobey." Her voice began to shake but she soldiered on. "When Gran found out he was touching me inappropriately, she turned him out quick and told him never to come back. He never did. Gran's funeral is the only time I've seen him since."

"He … he touched you? You were a child for fuck's sake!" Sam's anger was vibrating his entire body, the whole table shook with it but Sookie held tightly to his hand.

"I know. I know what he did was wrong. I know it wasn't my fault. I work with kids everyday, Sam, that are going through this same shit. I know it wasn't me … I know this but sometimes my heart and my head don't see eye to eye. I still feel shame and guilt. I've never even told anyone before now. I just … couldn't …"

Her voice became choked with tears and Sam quickly pulled her into his arms. "Shhhh, cher, I'm here. I'm here. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I still love you, Sookie. That won't change, do you hear me?"

She nodded into his chest, her throat still to tight to speak.

"Gran was the only one to know about this?"

Sookie shook her head and held him tighter.

"Jason knows?"

Sookie nodded.

Sam resolved to have a talk with Jason real soon.

Sookie stayed in Sam's arms for a good long while but then the boys came charging into the house and she left to the bathroom to go freshen up for dinner.

She did feel lighter. Freer. But her heart still felt nothing but friendship for Sam.

She decided to just give it time. She knew these things didn't happen overnight. There was a hard road to recovery. She learned this through the many trials of her life. She knew she had a lot of healing left to do.


	37. Chapter 37

**Ch 37**

Sookie loved to bake pies. Her Gran had taught her as a little girl. She remembered hours spent in the kitchen together, pouring over recipes and making up their own. She would come up with crazy filling combinations and her Gran would laugh and laugh. Those were some of her fondest childhood memories.

She hoped to make some of those memories with her own children … but they were taken before she could. She shook her head, lifting her bangs from her eyes and attempting to shake away her dark thoughts. She had Tristan now and the twins still came by to visit with her or crash for the night. Of course, her older boys only enjoyed eating the finished product and showed little interest in the baking.

That was okay. Tristan adored it. His favorite part was creating designs in the crust. He was actually quite artistic.

Payton was still gone. She had promised to stay in contact but there hadn't been anything in over two years. Sookie worried but Moira reassured her that there was nothing to worry over. Payton was probably busy keeping the kingdom together. She had an important job to do, Moira would remind her. She didn't have time for social visits.

It still broke Sookie's heart.

"Mama?" Tristan's voice broke through her thoughts, his small hands holding up the pie for inspection.

She smiled at him. "A true work of art, Tristan." she told him lovingly. His latest pie crust creation was an outdoor scene- a nest of birds surrounded by twigs of berries.

"They're blue birds, Mama … since its blueberry and cream cheese pie." he told her proudly.

"Its perfect sweetie."

Sookie carefully placed the pie in the oven and set the timer. They both set about cleaning the kitchen.

"Watch what I can do, Mama!" Tristan exclaimed excitedly, his hands suddenly surrounded by swirling colors of blue and green. Slowly the mixing bowl and spoon levitated off the table and sailed through the air towards the sink.

Sookie' jaw dropped in amazement. "That's amazing, Tristan." she stuttered, her eyes wide as she watched her son gently lower the dishes into the soapy water.

"I bet you can do it too, Mama. Want me to teach you?"

Sookie smiled. "Your sister, Payton, was teaching me some fae powers before she had to leave."

The smile left her face as her mind wandered back to her missing daughter. Tristan walked over and gently took her hand in his own.

"We'll see her soon, Mama, don't cry."

Sookie wiped her face, surprised to feel tears on her cheeks and nodded.

"Of course we will, sweetie. Why don't you show me that gift again?" she tried, giving her little boy a watery smile.

He smiled in return and put his hands out in front of him. "First, put your hands out in front of you and focus on the ..."

"I think that's enough for today." said a stern voice from behind them. Sookie jumped and Tristan turned around with a frown.

"Moira … we're baking." he replied in an annoyed tone.

Moira took a step back but then shook her head. "This isn't the time for such … lessons, Tristan. Its time to study the books."

Tristan sighed and turned back to his mother, giving her a quick hug and walking out of the kitchen.

Moira then turned to Sookie with a scowl on her face. "You would do well to remember your place, Sookie Stackhouse."

Sookie narrowed her eyes, far to used to Moira's superior attitude to let her get under her skin again. "You would do well to remember I am his mother." she spit back.

Moira's lips set in a tight line, but she nodded and left the room after Tristan.

"Bitch." Sookie mumbled under her breath and set about washing the dishes.

The days stretched on and Sookie continued to worry for her daughter.

_Why was there no communication from her? Why was Moira even more hostile than normal to her when she brought Payton up? Why did it feel like everyone was once again keeping her in the dark?_

She and Sam continued to grow close. He helped around the house after work, ate dinner with Sookie and the boys (Moira generally prefering to eat alone in her room), then watching movies or talking late into the night.

For all that she liked Sam and felt closer to him, something still held her back from going further.

She also knew he was getting impatient with her and frustrated with her hesitancy.

Like tonight, as he creeped across the couch and put an arm around her shoulders, nuzzling her hair with his nose.

"Sam."

"What?"

"Please stop."

"Stop?" he asked teasingly, now gently nipping on the back of her neck. "Are you sure you want me to stop? We have the house to ourselves and you know that doesn't happen very often."

Sookie huffed and scooted down the couch out of reach. "Yes, I want you to stop. You know I can't do this."

Sam jumped to his feet, throwing his hands in the air. "You keep saying that. I still don't understand it. You love me … I love you. We have this home, our children, we enjoy each other's company … what else do you want from me, Sookie?"

Sookie's hands covered her face and she sighed. "I know … but I just can't … I don't know why but something feels just … wrong. I can't explain it."

Sam jumped up from the couch, his hands tugging roughly at his hair. "You can't or you won't? Sookie … I gotta tell you … I don't know how much longer I can handle this hot and cold from you."

Sookie looked up at Sam and bit back the defensive remarks fighting to get out. He had every right to feel angry. She took a deep breath and tried again.

"I'm sorry. I know this is hard … its hard for me too. I don't understand my feelings half the time. I will be working in the yard and then suddenly become furious for no reason, showering and then suddenly overcome with sadness, sleeping and suddenly overcome with hunger and …" she stopped with a blush. "I don't know why I keep feeling these odd feelings. They don't even feel like they're coming from me … its so strange."

Sam stared at her intently. "You think its someone else … someone controlling your emotions?"

Sookie shook her head. "I don't know … that seems … paranoid, doesn't it? But I don't know what else it could be …"

Sam literally growled. "Moira."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Sam, just because she's a bitch does not mean she's the one doing this."

Sam put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I don't trust her. We will figure this out. We will, Cher."

Sookie nodded her head and leaned into his comforting touch. She didn't know what it all meant but it felt good to have someone believe her and try to help.

**a/n: Its been forever since I've updated this story, so I have a treat for ya'll! Double helpings! Leave a review and then go on to chapter 38. Tasty!**


	38. Chapter 38

**CH 38**

Eric led the way to the secret room built under his office. He hated this. He hated it with his entire being but he was a vampire for fuck's sake. He had to give in to his more primal instincts once in awhile or risk causing a bloody massacre upstairs. The young women followed him like sheep to the slaughter, giggling and pulling off clothes before they even reached the lion's den.

Sitting on the bed in the middle of the room was Ocella, looking much like a hungry lion himself. He had already rid himself of his own clothes, his body coiled like a spring on the edge of the mattress, his eyes trained not on the girls but on Eric.

Eric forced himself to smile in return. It seemed that a simple feeding was not what Ocella had in mind after all. He turned to the glamored humans and ordered them to remove the rest of their clothing and join them on the bed. He then walked slowly over to his master, fake smile in place, so that Ocella could strip him of his clothes as well. He didn't lift a hand to undo a single button, knowing from experience that Ocella would want that privilege for himself.

Ocella gave a low, gravelly moan as he carefully removed Eric's silk shirt and leather pants, fingertips ghosting over the hard muscles underneath. When he was finished he pulled Eric down to the center of the bed in the middle of the ladies, who had become impatient, some touching themselves and some kissing and touching each other. He roughly grabbed one slender arm and presented it to Eric.

"Drink my child."

Eric immediately sank his fangs into the waiting flesh, causing the girl to cry out. He drank his full and licked the wounds, lifting his lids and then staring into the eyes of his master.

"Thank you, Master."

He watched as Ocella's own fangs descended. What followed was a blur of mouths and bodies, feeding and fucking. Eric was grateful that Ocella preferred to bottom, loving the paradox of submitting while still in complete control. Eric separated from all rational thought, giving into his lesser instincts and letting his vampiric nature take over.

When they finished, leaving the girls to slumber as they went to rest for the day in the sealed basement room of his club, he felt no guilt. He'd searched for Sookie and she was nowhere to be found. She was lost to him. He knew he'd never love another. He could still feel the bond, weakened as it was by time and lack of contact, but he'd given up hope of seeing her again.

The loss stung like a stake to his core, but he is vampire. He will survive even this. The only other choice was final death.

Sookie once again woke in tears, her dreams leaving her feeling cold and lost. She could not remember any details from her dream, but was left feeling bereft all the same. She wiped the wetness from her cheeks and got out of bed. She pulled the covers back up, covering Sam's sleeping form and crept quietly from the room to the bathroom.

After telling Sam about Uncle Bartlett, she'd thought her feelings would change. That letting go of that guilt and pain would open her heart to this man who clearly loved her. Unfortunately, her heart and mind were not on the same page. After several days of arguing with herself, she decided to just take a chance. She'd always wanted a family and after pushing Sam away, she'd nearly lost everything.

She didn't know why she felt like something was missing, why her feelings were so conflicted, but she would not allow herself to make the same mistakes twice. She knew Sam still believed it had to do with Moira and her magic, but she wasn't convinced. She had her family now. She had her boys and now Tristan. She missed Payton like crazy, but she had faith she would see her again. She needed to move past these illogical feelings of betrayal and belonging to another. There was noone else. Sam was here, now, and he loved her.

She was determined to love him in return.

She showered and dressed quickly, wanting to make a nice big breakfast before everyone else awoke. She thought on their night together as she worked. It was nice. Sam was gentle and loving.

It wasn't mind blowing … but it was nice.

She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear her sons sneak up behind her.

"Hi mama." Brett greeted with a kiss to her left cheek.

"Smells good." Beau chimed in.

Sookie jumped, nearly dropping her spatula. She turned round, pointing the spatch at her boys in pretend fury. "Don't do that! You scared the begeebees out of me!"

"Begeebees, mama?" asked Beau.

"Are those like whatsits?" joked Brett.

"Okay you two, that's enough. Sit on down now. Its nearly done."

"Umm...mama? Is there enough for maybe one more?"

Sookie turned and nearly dropped her spatula a second time as Claude suddenly appeared at Beau's side.

Beau tucked an arm around Claude's waist, smiling up into his handsome face. He frowned at the serious look Claude gave him.

"What's wrong?"

Claude's eyes focused on Sookie. "Sookie, I need to tell you something."

Sookie smiled, her spatula swinging back and forth between the two. "I already know about you two. Though I prefer it if you kept your … alone time … out of this house. I do have a small child living here."

Claude shook his head gravely. "Sookie, he is not a human child and this isn't about us. Payton is in danger."

The spatula did clatter to the floor this time. "What?"

"Sookie, Niall is a live. We've been deceived."

Just then Tristan and Moira entered the room. Tristan's eyes were immediately trained on Claude and he practically glowed with power.

"Claude."

Tristan said the name like a command and Claude lowered his eyes and bowed his head in deference at once.

"My Prince."

"Its time for you to go."

"Yes, my Prince."

Claude vanished and everyone but Moira stared at Tristan in shock.

Tristan's face broke out into an angelic smile and he plopped into a kitchen chair, once again appearing to all the world like an everyday kid.

"So, Mama, what's for breakfast?"

Sookie had never been more frightened in her life.

**a/n: (Evil laugh here..haha) Anyone else see that coming? Would love to hear your predictions and comments. Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I now see why many fanfiction writers wait to post until the story is finished or nearly there. I started this fic in 2009! I'm just blown away that I'm still writing and even more humbled that you are still reading. Thank you for your patience! The Hard Road finally draws to its final scenes and as the curtain closes, I know some of you will be surprised at how it ends. I tried to stay true to the characters and to my original storyline. It may not be what you expected or hoped for but I never promised a HEA, only a 'Hard Road.' (yeah, that was clever, you know it) I'm grateful for all of you. Thanks for reading and sticking with me through this journey. **

**CH 39**

As soon as Claude vanished from her kitchen, Sookie's mind was racing a mile a minute. She saw Moira give Tristan's shoulder a gentle squeeze and nod of approval. She knew that Tristan was a child but he was also Faery. He was their prince. He was being trained to take over the the throne … trained by Moira.

She was beginning to realize that she should have been more worried about what that training had actually entailed.

Payton! Her heart felt like it might burst out of her chest. Payton was in trouble! How could that be? Was Claude telling the truth? Could Niall still be alive? Why would he hurt his granddaughter?

There were too many questions and no one seemed to be forthcoming with the truth.

Brett and Beau were looking at each other with that unspoken communication that they often shared and rose from the table as one.

"Mama, we're going to go check on things at the bar." Brett told her with a nod. His mind was screaming at her. "_We will find out what's going on!"_

She nodded to him in return that she understood and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Tristan tug at her sleeve.

"Mama, I think the eggs are burning."

Sookie turned quickly back to the stove and dished out breakfast for Tristan and herself. Moira turned on her heel and retreated back to her rooms, leaving Sookie and Tristan by themselves.

As they ate, Sookie watched Tristan. He had grown so much over the past three years. No longer a timid little boy, he was a confident young man. He appeared to be nearly 13, though she knew looks were deceiving. The Fae's aging process was still not a concept Sookie could wrap her mind around. When she asked Tristan to try and explain it in the past, he talked in circles about how time was not linear and humans focused to much on the passing of days. He talked and talked and never came nearer to a reasoning she could grasp, so she let it go.

She couldn't believe he'd be behind an evil scheme or any scheme to harm their family. He was loving and sweet. She knew he was also powerful, she'd seen it, but he was also gentle and kind. She just couldn't believe it was him.

It was Moira.

She knew it to the depth of her soul, that woman was wicked and untrustworthy. If she could throw her out the door, her foot would already be kicking her ass to the curb … but then she was attached to Tristan and she could see no way to break that connection.

Now she was convinced that she was not only evil but she'd also brainwashed her child. She didn't care if Moira birthed him, nursed him … Tristan was still her child! But Tristan had sent Claude away, and then he looked to Moira for approval. She couldn't understand it … she needed to know why.

"Tristan?"

He looked up from his breakfast with a smile. "Yes, Mama?"

"Why did you send Claude away?"

Tristan frowned. "He was telling lies."

"He was lying? Payton isn't in trouble?"

"No, Mama. Payton is getting things ready for me at home."

_Home. _

The word twisted like a knife in Sookie's already fragile heart. He didn't think of this as home. Home was Fae, not here with her. This was like a holding place for him … a limbo. He was just here waiting for what was coming next. She felt it too on some level … like she was just waiting.

"So, Niall is dead, Tristan?"

Tristan's hand started to shake, his eggs falling off his fork and back onto his plate.

"May I be excused?"

He didn't wait for an answer and fled the room. He didn't want to tell her something but he didn't want to lie … he'd run away.

_Niall is alive._

Sam returned from work later that night and gave Sookie a look. The loaded look told her all she needed to know. The boys had filled him in and were out looking for clues now. Claude would contact Beau sooner or later. Those two were like magnets. The couldn't separate for long. She would have answers soon.

Sam and Sookie had a quiet dinner. Tristan never returned downstairs from his room. She went to check on him once but Moira said he was working. Working on what, she didn't know, and Moira wouldn't tell her. She wanted to kick up a fuss but she'd left it for now. Moira had her ways of redirecting Sookie's attentions elsewhere when she came too close.

The days went on with no word from Claude or the boys. Sookie and Sam returned to work, trying to be patient. Right now, there was nothing to go on. They couldn't exactly hold Moira down and demand answers. She would never tell them anyway. They decided it was better to keep your enemies close, and besides they didn't want to lose Tristan.

So they waited for word.

Jason called from time to time, but she hadn't seen him in months. He was spending all his time with his girlfriend Crystal in Hot Shot. Sookie smiled as he yammered on and on about how wonderful she was and how beautiful … he was really head over heals for this one. He then told her he was trying to help her kick some drug called V. Sookie didn't have much experience with drugs and she wasn't sure what this new drug did, but she didn't like her brother mixed up in it. She was proud that he was trying to help her, showing some care for a woman other than trying to get in her panties, but she worried for him. Jason didn't let many people close to him. He cared deeply for Crystal, maybe even loved her, and Sookie just hoped he wasn't about to get his heart broken.

Jason really had no connection to the Fae, or any supes other than Sam and the boys, so he wasn't really any help with finding Payton, but he promised to call her if he heard anything unusual. Jason seemed to be holding something back, but it wasn't about Payton. Something was fishy about Hot Shot. Sookie seemed to remember something weird happening there … Sam knew someone named Calvin there. Sam assured her that he'd keep an eye on Jason and make sure he kept his nose clean.

The magic in the house pulsed. She could feel it all the time now. The moment she started to feel immune to its effects, it would kick up a notch and the faint rubbing on her brain would return. It was irritating and grated her nerves.

Sam felt it too, sometimes even stronger than her. He would start to feel suffocated and need to run for a bit when the energy in the house became too much. Moira kept insisting that it was only Tristan's power growing, but Sookie stopped believing anything Moira said to her a long time ago.

Sookie started to feel trapped in her own home and she hated it. She loved Tristan, she cared for Sam but she felt restless and unhappy. Moments of peace or laughter became rare occurrences and the pressure in the house was nearly at breaking point.

Then finally word came. Word came in the unexpected person of Amelia Broadway.

She met Sookie in the parking lot at her work, walking right up to her and introducing herself. She was shorter than herself, with spiky black hair and a round, cheerful face. Her eyes were wide and brown. After a quick peek in her mind, Sookie could see she was there to help her and she was also a witch...

Before she could blurt out "Witch, seriously?", Amelia started talking.

"Sookie, we need to talk. This will probably sound crazy, but I think you are in danger. There's a strong spell on you."

Sookie stared at her in disbelief. She wanted to hug her. She wanted to ask her a million questions. She wanted to shake her for answers. She wanted to know if a witch could help her take down the evil Fae bitch that had entrenched herself into their lives, like a tick burrowed deep beneath the skin. She started with the one question that seemed more pressing than the others.

"How do you know who I am?"

Amelia smiled and placed a hand flat over Sookie's eyes and began to chant. Before Sookie could shove her away or even count to three, she removed her hand and nodded.

"Eric sent me."

Sookie's eyes went wide, her mind flooded with memories, the Fae spell lifting in an instant.

She then dropped like a wet towel to the ground, her hands raking through her hair.

"Breathe, Sookie. Come on girl. Keep that up and you're going to pass out. Deep breaths, come on."

Amelia encouraged, sitting next to her on the dirty pavement.

Sookie's fingers pulled her hair tighter in her fists and put her head between her knees, struggling to push down her panic.

When her breathing finally slowed down, she looked up and her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my God … I need to see him. How will I explain? How will we ..."

Amelia placed a soft hand on her shoulder, "Calm down, Sookie. Everything is going to be okay."

The feeling of emptiness … the dreams … the feeling of loss … it all made sense now. The bond. She was feeling Eric, even when she didn't know it was him. It was still there. She felt the hum of it in her blood. She needed to find him … to explain...

_She would kill Moira!_

"Please … can you take me to him? I need to talk to him." Her words fell out like broken sobs and Amelia held her through it. She looked around, feeling eyes on them.

"Let's go, sweetie. I'll take you to him."

The sooner they left, the better. There was someone or something with some serious power in this place and Amelia knew her own shields wouldn't last forever. Better to get a move on.

The took Amelia's car and headed out of Bon Temps.

For awhile, they rode in silence, Sookie just soaking up all the memories that had finally returned. Eric's stories … his hot kisses … his powerful body … his bite … the bond … their love …

"Does he still love me?"

"That would probably be a better question for Eric."

Sookie hadn't meant for that question to be said aloud.

"I know he cares for you Sookie. He asked me to retrieve you, after all."

"How do you know Eric?"

"I don't really know him. He knows of me because of the Queen."

"The Queen?"

Amelia sighed. "You want the long answer, don't ya? Okay, okay. I suppose you deserve it after all this. Let me just stop and get a soda before I get started, alright? Need to get some gas while I'm at it."

The stopped into a gas station and Sookie offered to fill her up. As she pumped the gas, Amelia went into grab a soda and snacks for the road, leaving Sookie outside to her thoughts once again.

Amelia seemed like a truly nice gal. From what she could read from her, she was good and genuinely wanted to help Sookie. She may have been there on some queen's orders, but she really seemed to care for her. Sookie wondered if this queen was keeping Eric from coming for her himself … was he ordered to stay away? She still had so many questions, but she waited patiently for Amelia to slide back into the driver's seat and pull back out onto the highway.

After a few minutes, she asked "So?"

Amelia sighed and took another sip of her big gulp. "So, okay, so you know there is an order to the vampire world … a kingdom and leaders and what not?"

"I know Eric is the Sheriff of Shreveport."

Amelia nodded. "That's right. There is a hierarchy. The top of the food chain in Louisiana is Queen Sophie. She lives in New Orleans, in a mansion. I live in New Orleans too and one of the Queen's lovers, Hadley, used to live with me. The Queen knows I'm a witch because of her. Eric went to the Queen seeking help with the Bon Temps situation and they decided to send me in because they suspected magic was keeping them out."

"Wait … magic is keeping them out?"

Amelia nodded sympathetically. "Yes, hon. The same spell that took your memory of the vampires has been keeping them away. Its powerful magic. I was able to break through it with a spell, but I could feel it. I wouldn't been able to resist for very long before it broke through my own shields. We got you out of there just in time."

"How is he? Eric?" Sookie couldn't stop her heart from racing. Eric knew all this time. He knew she was missing, he couldn't get to her, he didn't know why she wasn't calling him or coming to see him. "He must be so angry and hurt."

Tears starting streaming down her face again. Amelia handed her a napkin and she took it gratefully. After blowing her nose it it, she picked up the name 'Ocella with Eric' from Ameila's thoughts.

"Who is Ocella?"

Amelia gave her a small smile. "Hadley warned me about that."

"What? Hadley? My cousin Hadley? Hadley is the vampire you mentioned before?"

Amelia nodded sadly. "I'm sorry to tell you this, honey. Hadley is dead … I mean permanently dead. She was killed. I'm so sorry."

Sookie didn't know what to say. That was the last thing she expected to hear. Hadley was a vampire and now she was gone? She knew Hadley got herself into plenty of trouble … not that Sookie could talk any more, could she? But dead? Sookie was speechless.

"I'm sorry too. We'd lost touch..."

Amelia gave Sookie's hand a small squeeze. "Well … she talked of you often. She told me you were beautiful and sweet. She also told me about your telepathy … so … I mean its okay. I don't have anything to hide."

Sookie tried to shake off that shock and get back to the topic at hand, namely Eric. "So who is Ocella and why is he with Eric?"

Amelia gave Sookie a worried look. "Honey, I don't know what you're relationship is with Eric, but you need to be careful. Ocella is his maker. The two of them together,mmm, honey… let's just say, I wouldn't have told them no to finding you and expected to live long."

"His maker? Why would he be there?"

Amelia didn't answer and Sookie knew she didn't want to talk about them, she 'heard' Amelia's fear and dropped the subject. They were quiet for some time, Sookie's mind was racked with worry for Eric. The little he had told her about his maker wasn't good. He was literally the only person on this Earth that Eric was truly afraid of and that scared the shit out of Sookie.

She started to wonder if she should turn right around but knew she couldn't. She needed to see Eric. It had already been three years … the longer they drove, the more antsy she became. She couldn't get there soon enough. She'd already kept him waiting too long, he wouldn't have to wait another minute if she could help it.

**A/N: Are we excited? I know I am! One big blonde hot vampire, coming up! Please review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/n: Here we are my dearies, at chapter 40 and still not done. So much for my predictions. Well, not long now. Eric and Sookie are going to finally see each other after their long separation … break out the applause and champagne! Enjoy!**

**Ch 40**

Eric felt her before the sun had even set. His nerves suddenly felt electrified and it was all that he could do to sit still and wait for the sun to set.

_She's coming!_

An hour passed and he was shaking so hard he felt the base of the coffin start to crumble under his strong back. She was so close now … so close … he could almost feel her. Her warmth on his skin.

He wondered if she would be able to _hear _him through their bond from this distance...

"_Sookie!"_

No response.

"_Sookie!"_

No … nothing. His desire to see her, to touch her felt like a physical pull, a vice twisting and tugging his insides, trying relentlessly to get him to move … to go to her.

"_SOOKIE!"_

His scream was not just mental, his gnashing and growling were loud and menacing. His cleaning staff heard him and ran from the bar in terror. The scene he was causing in his basement not even registering in his mind, completely consumed with going to his mate.

"SOOOOOOKIE!"

His painful screams ripped through his throat, filling the small space with the echo of his call.

Sookie could not yet hear him, their bond so weakened from their separation. She could not hear …

… but his master awakened with a smile.

"So we shall meet the lovely Sookie at last? Yessssssssssss. It is time for me to see what all the talk is about, right my pet?"

The unconscious boy in Ocella's coffin, his donor from the previous night, did not answer.

Sookie and Amelia were nearly to Shreveport before Amelia's stomach began to rumble.

"Hey darlin'? I hope you don't mind stopping for a bite. I'm famished. I guess all this fairy tracking has takin' it out of me."

Sookie nodded with a tired smile. The sun had not yet set. They had some time to kill and she had to admit she was a little hungry herself. She felt a soft hum in the back of her head and indescribable pull to get to Eric as fast as possible, but she ignored it for now.

Eric was surely still sleeping in his coffin anyway, nightfall was still an hour away … and as eager as she was to see him, she was very fearful of what she would find there as well.

"Sure, Amelia. I could use a bite as well." she replied, smiling back.

She reached down to put back on her tennies, lacing them up and fixing her ponytail as they pulled into the parking lot of a small diner called _Bricks._

"Bricks? Think its just cause the brick siding or someone going by that name?"

Sookie laughed and shrugged her shoulders. Amelia was surely trying to break some of the tension Sookie was feeling and she appreciated the effort.

"I guess we'll have to go in and find out."

They walked in and had a seat at a small table by the window. It was a smaller place than Merlotte's, with flowered wallpaper and cheery pink vinyl adorning the booths. Thinking about Merlottes made her think of the boys and she found herself saying a silent prayer that they were doing okay and she would hear from them soon. She pulled out her cell to check for any missed calls, but saw there were none and put it back in her pocket.

Amelia sat facing the door and motioned for Sookie to take the seat opposite, grabbing her menu tapping her foot.

"Where is that waiter?" she grumbled, her foot tapping get increasingly louder.

"You really are hungry, aren't you?" Sookie laughed, hoping Amelia wasn't the type to go off on a poor waitress for taking a few extra minutes to get their orders.

Amelia smiled sheepishly and Sookie mentally smacked herself. Of course Amelia wouldn't lay into anyone. She was sweet as pie.

"I've been craving a good reuben sandwich since I left."

Amelia may have been craving corned beef and sauerkraut, but Sookie didn't think that explained her anxiousness. It also didn't take a mind reader to know that it was meeting with the vampires that had her nervous as a whore in church.

Sookie put a reassuring smile on her face. "That sounds great. Like sweet tea?"

Amelia nodded the affirmative and so Sookie quickly ordered them both a plate of reubens with fries and a sweet tea once the waitress arrived.

Amelia smiled gratefully once the food arrived and dug right in. If Sookie had to guess, she'd say Amelia hadn't eaten in days, not hours.

She gave her a raised brow and Amelia ducked her head again.

"Just really hungry. I'm fine really … I just eat when I'm nervous … and the magic I did made me starved." She paused and took another big bite, raising her eyes in thought. "Its like the equivalent of running a mile. I'll be right as rain soon as I polish off these delicious taters."

Her smile was a bit forced and her upbeat attitude was definitely an act, but Sookie just smiled in return and dug into her own food. It was good, but she barely tasted it. Her mind was back on Eric and seeing him again, worry over his master and what he might want with him.

_When it rains, it pours … _

They finished their dinners and got some sweet potato pie for dessert, chatting about Hadley and her time in Amelia's home.

"I had no idea Hadley was even gay. She certainly didn't act it in high school." Sookie clapped her hand over her mouth, eyes wide. Gran always scolded her for gossiping. She felt it was one of the sneakier temptations of the devil. She took the old adage 'the devil's got your tongue' quite literally in her house.

"What an awful thing for me to say! I'm so sorry."

Amelia chuckled. "Don't worry, you didn't miss anything. Its just the Queen. She has a way of … convincing you to do things that you'd normally never do."

Amelia swallowed hard and looked away. She was clearly not a huge lover of vampires.

"Oh."

Sookie didn't know what to say to that, but it was okay because Amelia started rambling on about New Orleans and the Queen's court and Sookie couldn't get a single word in edgewise.

As soon as the sun started to sink below the horizon, Sookie was on her feet.

"Its time to go."

Her gut was pulling her so hard, she felt like she might sick up all the food she'd just consumed. She needed to get to Eric now. _ Right now._

Amelia took one look at her face and nodded in understanding. "Lets go pay the bill and get going."

The paid and left quickly. Driving down the road with the windows down, wind whipping at their faces.

Sookie's hands were digging into the upholstery of the seat, like she might float off at any second and fly to Eric if she could.

"Its the bond." Amelia told her without her asking. "The bond is trying to reconnect. It needs the physical reconnection to right itself."

"Well, I really feel twisted up. Like the butterflies in my stomach have been replaced by twisters."

Amelia gave her a sympathetic look and stepped on the gas. She needed to get them together as soon as possible. Sookie was liable to faint from the pain otherwise.

"I appreciate your help, Amelia, I really do. How do you know so much about blood bonds?"

"Hadley was bonded to the Queen before she died." Amelia said quietly.

Sookie just nodded, speechless once again and kept quiet.

After a few more miles, another thought occurred to her.

"I still don't understand why I'm only feeling so awful now? After all this time?"

"The magic was there to block the vampires, including your link, but I suspect you still felt some of it, right?"

Sookie nodded again but chose to keep her thoughts on that to herself.

They said nothing else as they pulled into Fangtasia just as the sun disappeared and the moon shone bright overhead. Sookie didn't even have time to pull open her door before Eric zoomed out of the bar and was pulling her out of the car and into his arms.

Her apologies and explanations forgotten, her fear replaced with overwhelming joy of being in his arms once again. He held her tightly to his chest, tucking her face into his neck and ignoring everyone else as he carried her into the bar and down to his room.

Ocella watched them pass him in silence. He cuddled the boy on his lap, licking the wound on his neck and waited. He was nothing if not patient. A lion laying in wait for its prey.

Amelia took one peek inside the door and turned around in a hurry. Her work here was done and though Sookie was a nice girl, she wasn't going near that creepy vampire for anything in this world.

She dashed out to her car and started the engine. When she saw a smiling blonde vampire sitting in her passenger seat, she screamed bloody murder.

Pam laughed in response.

"Going somewhere?"

Downstairs, Eric laid his mate down on the round bed, his mouth connecting and reconnecting with every bit of skin that he could uncover. They kissed until Sookie felt she might faint from lack of air.

He couldn't get her naked fast enough and she was just as desperate. Both were oblivious to the cries for help from up above them.

Finally, divested of all clothing, Eric sank between her legs without hesitation or foreplay, both moaning from the exquisite pleasure of being connected intimately again after so much time.

He soon was fucking her in earnest, needing to feel all of her at once. They came together, over and over, exchanging blood but no words.

No words were necessary. Sookie knew his mind and he knew hers. The bond was solid once again, stronger than before, and their bodies were glowing with a soft light neither one could see. Hours later, both of them finally spent, they held each other close and Sookie drifted off.

She woke to Eric humming in her ear, idly playing with strands of her hair, and grinning ear to ear.

"Don't you look like the cat who ate the canary?" she said with a smile, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Indeed I am, if your flesh can be considered birdlike." he joked in return, nipping her breast and causing her to laugh.

She slowly came out of the trance she fell into when she arrived, looking around herself and taking note of their surroundings.

"Nice place. Its like a sex room, isn't it?"

She felt the vibrations in Eric's chest as he laughed. It warmed her even more. How could she stand to be apart from this man for so long?

_Moira. I need to tell him about her._

"Moira?" Eric answered her thoughts.

A deep voice from the stairs broke into their happy reunion.

"Oh, Eric. Might I come meet your beautiful mistress now that you've … reacquainted yourself?"

Eric leaped off the bed, hurrying to cover Sookie before Ocella descended upon them.

Ocella entered, clapping his hands and laughing. "Oh my. Have a come at a bad time? You have had her to yourself all night and now it is nearly morning. I just had to come and meet the girl who turned my mighty predator into a domesticated pet before the sun rises."

Eric didn't bother to cover himself, satisfied that Sookie was fully clothed and protected from Ocella's prying eyes. Not that he had time to cover the scent of their sex. He was glad he'd thought to heal their bite wounds and lick clean the blood from their skin.

"Yes, my master. Sookie, this is my maker, Appius Livius Ocella." Eric formally replied. "Master, this is Sookie Stackhouse, my bond mate."

"Bond mate, yes." Ocella smiled. He reached out his hand in greeting.

_Take his hand, Sookie._

Sookie looked at Eric in surprise.

_I heard you!_

Eric squeezed her hand in acknowledgment of this new development.

_Our bond is stronger than before. I hear you as well. Please, take his hand, Sookie. I will protect you._

She chose not to argue, despite the fact she wanted nothing more at that moment than to get as far away from Eric's creepy master as she could. She slowly moved around Eric's side to hold out her hand.

Ocella took her hand and pulled her closer.

Eric let out an involuntary growl but luckily Ocella ignored it.

"Pleased to meet you my dear."

He slowly brought her hand to his mouth, never breaking eye contact, and made to kiss her knuckles. Sookie held absolutely still, too terrified to move.

Eric felt her fear but could do nothing but place a strong hand on her shoulder, hoping his master would respect his claim and not try to hurt her.

"No need to be afraid, my sweet girl."

Despite the words of reassurance, he did not relinquish her hand, instead turning her arm and inhaling deeply, his nose skating lightly over the back of her wrist.

"Smells so sweet. Do I detect a hint of fairy in her?" Ocella asked smoothly, rubbing the tip of his nose over and over the radial artery.

Sookie started to tremble and Ocella finally released her thankfully without taking the taste test, breaking eye contact and looking at Eric.

"She really is delectable."

Eric nodded, barely keeping a hold onto his temper.

Ocella's smile broadened. "Well, my sweet children, the sun is nearly here. We must sleep. Our war must wait till tomorrow."

"War?"

"War against the Fae, of course. They will die for taking what is yours, my child. They shall pay for what they've done to our kind."

Ocella kissed Eric's cheek and with a slight bow, walked away to their resting room.

Sookie turned to Eric, gripping his shirt tightly in her hands. She was more terrified than ever. She found herself hurriedly having a silent, telepathic conversation with Eric while Ocella made his way to the sealed coffin room.

_How will we save Tristan?_

_I don't know, Sookie. We will find a way._

_Why does Ocella want to go to war with the Fae … over me?_

_I think there is more to it than that. Ocella never does anything that's completely selfless._

Their conversation was interrupted by Pam thundering down the stairs, dragging Amelia behind her.

"The witch has decided to help us."

Sookie took one look at Amelia's face and could tell that any help that she'd offered was coerced at the very least, but more than likely forced. Amelia's thoughts were a torrent of self admonishing and fearful predictions for their future. Sookie quickly tuned her out. She was a nervous wreck without Amelia's help.

_I need you to stay here till we wake, Sookie._

_What? What about Ocella? _

Her worry quickly turned to panic. She needed to warn Tristan … she needed to protect him … but how could she protect him against Ocella? Eric was the most powerful vampire she knew and Ocella was his maker … he had to be off the charts powerful.

_Oh God!_

_Sookie, please just breathe. I will take care of it. I promise Sookie. I can't lose you again!_

She promptly turned around and threw her arms around Eric's neck, holding on for dear life.

_No, never!_

"Eric, it is time." Ocella opened the door and with an authoritative stare and with a sweep of his hand gestured towards the resting room.

"Sookie and Amelia will stay here until we wake. Pam, lock the door."

Pam took a secret key from the table drawer and locked the door in a jiff . She was back beside Amelia in a blink, stroking her hair and making Amelia generally uncomfortable.

"I don't think the lock is necessary, Ocella. Sookie has already agreed to wait for us to wake." Eric argued.

Ocella glared at Eric, who quickly bit his tongue. Now was not the time for defiance.

_I'm sorry, my love. Try to rest. There is a kitchen and bathroom through the wooden door in the back. Unfortunately, there is only the one bed, but Amelia could use the couch._

_Eric … somehow I doubt we'll be getting much sleep._

_Please try. You are perfectly safe during the day._

_I'll try._

Eric nodded and kissed her forehead before following Pam and Ocella out of the room.

Sookie took a deep breath and shared a look with Amelia.

"Its going to be a long day."

**A/N: Reviews are sweeter than fairy blood. Show your love! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/n: So, none of the stories I've been following have been updated recently and I'm going a bit stir-crazy. The good news is that I have time to work on my own stories! So, here is my second posting in three days, go me! Maybe I'll even finish up THR by the end of the week...**

**It could happen! ;)**

**Ch 41**

Sookie stood there, just staring at the closed door, wondering how in God's name she ended up in this situation. Her negative thoughts were soon interrupted by Amelia's quiet voice.

"This is … nice."

_Oh, poor Amelia._

Amelia's thoughts were a blizzard of worry and fear. She wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of Dodge and speed back to her little apartment in New Orleans with her coven and her 9-5 job at the Genuine Magic Shop in the French Quarter. Pam had glamoured her and brought her back into the club. She then saw Ocella and screamed her head off in terror.

_How did I miss that?_

She was now replaying the whole exchange in her head and Sookie understood why she was terrified. Ocella was creepy, even for a vampire. Her thoughts pictured a young boy sitting with Ocella … how strange.

"Amelia, who was the boy upstairs?"

Amelia's eyes snapped to her. Apparently, she'd been lost in her own thoughts as well.

"The boy?"

Sookie nodded and took her hand, leading over to a large leather couch. She needed to get the poor girl sitting and talking. She hoped it would help keep both of them from full blown panic attacks.

"Yeah, I saw a boy in your thoughts … with Ocella. Do you know who he is?"

"Umm … no, Sookie. I have no idea."

"Well, where did he go?"

"I didn't see." Amelia said sadly.

Amelia was understandably uncomfortable with talking about Ocella, and the way Ocella was holding the boy was a bit … intimate. The boy couldn't have been more than fourteen years old. How would a boy like that end up in the vampire club to begin with? It was really confusing and more than a bit upsetting.

She hoped Ocella's stay would not be a long one …

"That's … odd." If Eric was awake, she could ask him … or ask him telepathically. That was another strange development. Sookie couldn't really say how she felt about it, but she right now, with Ocella around, she was certainly grateful for it.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into all this Amelia."

Amelia shook her head. "You didn't do anything. I am here on order of the Queen.

"I know … but if you hadn't had to find me, then you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Sookie … we've got bigger problems. Why would Ocella want war with these fairies?"

"I'm not sure. Eric thinks it has to be more than what he says. He wouldn't battle the Fae just because Moira blocked out the vampires from one small town or kept Eric and I apart."

"Sookie, I think this may be bigger than just one fairy."

Sookie shook her head. "No … no, it has to be Moira. She's the one who insisted that Tristan be raised away from vamps. She's always treated me like mud on her shoe. She would definitely do this."

"Tristan is your son, right?"

Sookie nodded and smiled. "Yeah, he's my youngest boy."

"And he's a fairy, right? How old?"

"He's … ummm … I guess he'd be about 13 now in human years ..."

That sidetracked Amelia's train of thought. Sookie was glad. She didn't like where that train was headed. Tristan couldn't have anything to do with any of this.

_He's just a little boy. My sweet, little boy._

"Human years?"

"Its complicated."

Amelia gave her a puzzled a look. "Okaaaay … and he's your youngest?"

"Fae blood. My twins are almost twenty now. They're not aging fast anymore now though. You see … they were taken from me when they were little to Faery and aged by their grandfather with Fae magic … its confusing, but I guess he was trying to protect them."

"From vampires?"

"Umm … no … actually from other Fae. Water Fae."

"Okaaaay, and your grandfather is not Water Fae?"

"No, he's from the Sky Fae line."

Amelia nodded. "Okay, so like different affinities. I get that … and their father is Fae too?"

Sookie sighed and blew her hair out of her face. Looked like she'd have to tell her the whole story. She supposed she owed Amelia that much. Who knew if they would live past tonight …

She told her about Sam and her young marriage and then divorce. She told her a little about Dermot, but didn't go into detail. She had no desire to relive those memories. Amelia asked her how she got involved with the vamps, so she told her about Bill and how he'd saved her from the werewolf that seemed to have been sent to her from the maenad.

"A maenad and a werewolf attacked you?"

Sookie's face took on a pained look. "Yes."

"Your Fae relatives don't sound much better … and honey, trust me, vampires are not supes you want to be involved with, bonded or not. You continually involve yourselves with supes and people who do nothing but hurt you. If you don't mind me saying, sweetheart, you need a lifestyle change."

Sookie took a deep breath. It all sounded horrible when she recounted it like that. There were plenty of good moments in there too … but she could see how her life seemed nothing short of a train wreck.

"I love Eric and yes … its not been an easy few years, but I have my kids and I love my family. I just need to somehow get these interfering and harmful influences out of my life."

_Understatement of the century._

Amelia frowned. "Interfering? Where does Sam fall into that scenario? Family or interfering?"

Sookie bit her lip. She did feel awfully guilty about Sam as well. They'd just reconciled and were now even sleeping together … Oh Jesus … what a mess.

"He's definitely in the family category though he may want nothing to do with me when he hears about ..." she gestured around the room with one wagging hand "... this."

Amelia nodded sympathetically. "He sounds like a good man. I'm sure he'll come back around, for the kids at least. You'll probably just have to give him time."

Sookie felt her eyes well with tears. She loved Sam, she truly did. She didn't want to break his heart. She didn't want to … but Eric … there was no choice. Eric was her … everything.

_When did he become my everything?_

"Amelia, you know a bit about blood bonds. Do you think the bond influences my feelings for Eric?"

Amelia wrinkled her nose in thought. "Not how you're thinking. I think the bond allows you to feel your bonded completely. That kind of … harmony isn't found very often. I don't think it makes you love him, but the bond might make you feel that love more fully. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah … it does. Its just … I love Sam too. Its a different kind of love. He's been my friend for practically forever and he's such a wonderful person …"

"But he's not Eric?"

Sookie blushed and shook her head. "No, I guess not. I just hate feeling like my own emotions aren't my own."

"You'd like the chance to break the bond to see if it changes how you feel?"

Sookie looked up in shock. "Break the bond? That can be done, can it… I mean by some other way than one of us dying?"

Amelia's looked alarmed and leaned away a bit. "I'm not sure if we should talk about that." She looked nervously at the secured steel door hiding the sleeping vampires.

She may not have wanted to tell her but Sookie saw it in her mind.

"There's a spell for that?" she whispered.

Amelia shook her head, shoulders tensed and hands clenched. "Sookie … we can't do this. He will kill me."

"Not now … I'm sorry, Amelia." She gently put her hand on Amelia's arm in an attempt to soothe her. "I didn't mean to upset you. Its just … a relief knowing that's possible. We don't have to talk about it now."

Amelia gave her a slight nod but said nothing else. Sookie could tell she was exhausted, her nerves seriously fried … and honestly she was feeling pretty whipped herself.

"Hey, why don't we try to get some rest. We have a few hours yet before sunset. You want the bed or the couch?"

Amelia gave her a small smile despite her uneasiness. "I think I'll take the unchristened couch, thank you very much."

Sookie laughed, blushing again in embarrassment at the reminder of what she was up to not so many hours ago on that round, satin bed. "I wouldn't be to sure about the virgin status of the couch, but okay."

She made her way over to the bed and grabbed the untouched comforter off the floor for Amelia. She gave her the cover and then, after turning out all the lights but a soft glowing lamp, settled into the bed, resting her head on the soft pillow and trying hard to shut off her head. The dim room and the smell of Eric on the sheets helped her to finally drift off to sleep.

She woke about four hours later. The room was quiet and she could hear Amelia's deep breathing … she was still asleep. Sookie glanced at the small clock on the table, man was she grateful for that clock in this windowless room, and saw that sunset was only about an hour away. She padded over to the adjoining bathroom, and after doing her business and freshening up, she went out to wake Amelia.

"Amelia. Amelia, hon, wake up."

Amelia gave her a sleepy groan but then her eyes squinted to take in her surroundings and she shot up like a light.

"Oh no. What time is it?"

"Breathe, Amelia. We still have about an hour before they wake up. Did you want something to eat? There's a full stocked fridge over there … and there's a bathroom as well, if you need."

Amelia grimaced but got up and made her way to the bathroom. She shut the door and Sookie heard a lock.

_Oh, if it were only that easy … _

She went over to the fridge and pulled out the fixings for a couple turkey sandwiches. She made up two plates, grabbed a couple Cokes, and then made her way to the door and knocked.

"Amelia, honey, you know that little lock won't keep them out. Why don't you come on out here and eat? You need to keep your energy up to stay alert. I made you a sandwich."

She waited a few minutes and Amelia finally opened the door, looking sheepish and still a bit fearful.

"I don't know if I can eat right now..."

Sookie had set the food at the table. She put an arm around Amelia's shoulders and gave her a squeeze, before leading her over to their meal.

"I know. This is … well, off the charts, hard … I know. But we should eat. I don't want either of us passing out later."

Amelia nodded and sank into her chair. They both ate in silence, waiting and listening for the vampires to emerge from their day room.

When they finished, Amelia seemed a bit more settled and Sookie could see she was trying to come up with some kind of plan in her head to survive this night.

"Sookie, I should put some protective charms on us. I don't know how much it will help, but it can't hurt."

Sookie threw out their trash and looked around the room. "Don't you need … candles or incense or something for that?"

Amelia chuckled. "Not for a simple protection charm. Between the magic you and I have, we should be able to manage it."

Sookie nodded. She'd told Amelia about her limited powers and the things she'd learned from Payton before she … left.

_God, I hope she's safe._

Amelia gave her a determined grin and held out her hands. "Take my hands and repeat after me."

Sookie did and Amelia began chanting. The words were weird … Latin maybe … but Sookie did her best and after only about five minutes, they were done.

"Well, I guess we've done all we can do." Amelia moved herself to the far side of the room, opposite the vamps and near the door that led to the outside. Sookie walked over there too.

_Why not? Solidarity and power and numbers and all that … _

The clock flipped to to 7:30pm and the door opened.

It was time.

**A/n: Thanks for reading ! Now, … leave a review or the little witch dies.**

**I'm kidding, people. **

… **or am I? Ha ha ha (evil laugh)**

**Please review. Thank you!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ch 42**

The coffin room opened and out stepped not three, but four vampires. Sookie felt her neck crane in an actual double take.

'The young boy I saw earlier!' Amelia's thoughts were practically shouting at her. Sookie tilted her head in recognition and then gasped in horror.

_Did he sneak down here while we were … occupied!_

Eric gave Sookie a look that clearly said 'Drop it.' even without the telepathy.

Sookie wasn't ready to just 'drop it' and she narrowed her eyes right back at him.

"I don't believe we met." she said, addressing the young boy at Ocella's side. His eyes held wisdom beyond his years. He reminded her of Tristan in that way.

But then he flashed a toothy, hungry grin and the resemblance ended right there.

"Alexei Romanov. So very nice to meet you."

His formal greeting was lilted in a subtle Russian accent. He gave a little bow and looked up at her, probably expecting some graceful greeting in return.

What he got was a stuttering, gaping bar maid.

"Romanov … as in … the Romanovs?"

Alexei flinched slightly but recovered in vampire speed and gave her a playful grin.

Eric looked ready to snap in the tension. He didn't like Sookie so close too his unpredictable master. He didn't like the way his "new brother" was staring at her. He didn't like having so little control over his actions with Ocella there to command him.

Actually, there was very little he liked about the entire situation.

… except being near Sookie once again. Having her close was like feeling the sun and smelling the ocean air.

He hoped he could keep her safe. He decided the best way to do that would be to get this battle over with since Ocella was determined to confront the Fae.

Eric was determined to get 'he and his' through it all intact.

"Shall we go?"

Ocella laughed. "My viking. Always so ready to charge into battle. Why don't we have a drink before we leave?"

Eric moved with lightening speed in front of Sookie.

"Let us move upstairs to the bar then."

Ocella gave him a fond smile and led the way up the stairs. Sookie sighed loudly in relief, her fingers still gripping tightly to Eric's waist. He turned and took her in his arms before following the other vamps up the steps.

_Be strong, my lover. We shall survive this. I promise you._

Sookie nodded against his chest and they all ascended to the main bar area upstairs. Amelia hung furthest back, almost skirting the walls, as if they might absorb her and the vampires would forget her presence.

Pam poured the vamps martini glasses full of synthetic blood, topping each with a drink umbrella and then grabbed two Cokes as an afterthought for the humans.

"So shall we drink to a successful hunt?" Pam asked with enthusiasm. It struck Sookie that this battle may very well be a hunt for the vamps, Fae blood being such a rare treat for them.

The weight in Sookie's gut grew to the size of a bowling ball and she set the Coke back on the bar top after the first sip.

Her thoughts turned to prayers on a repeat loop, prayers for the safety of her family and the life of her friends.

Eric called in some of the vampires under his domain while they finished their meal of O neg. An hour later, the breathers in the room were greatly outnumbered.

Amelia was pulled from the corner and into Pam's lap, disappearing act unsuccessful, and Pam played with her hair and kept her calm with a light glamour. As the vampires entered, Eric introduced them to Ocella, each one looking even more shocked by the introduction then the one before.

There were now ten of them in their merry band. Eric had called in a few vamps Sookie remembered seeing before. Thalia enters with a scowl, present in all her bitchy glory. Indira, a vampire Sookie hasn't met, enters in an elegant bright blue saree. She's breathtaking. Then two more vampires Sookie thinks she remembers from her night in the club so long ago, Clancy and Chow enter and finish off there creepy crew.

"We cannot walk directly into their stronghold. They use magic to block our entry. The witch will temporarily remove the barrier to allow us passage, but this must be done quickly. The Fae will attempt to close the barrier as soon as they realize its deactivated."

Eric is like an army general, assigning jobs and explaining the battle plan. Its hardly foolproof plan and Eric is clearly unhappy with the task but he performs his duty as Ocella has ordered.

They leave immediately after his speech. Pam has Amelia by the arm, leading her to their car and whispering in her ear.

Sookie always liked Pam and is disappointed that she is manipulating Amelia to cooperate in their plans.

_She does it because I ordered her to, Sookie._

Sookie stiffens, both from the interruption of Eric's voice in her thoughts and his troubling words.

_You did? Why?_

Eric took her hand and continued walking to the car, looking straight ahead.

_I would think that would be obvious, lover. She is the only way to enter Bon Temps._

Sookie frowned but said nothing. It didn't matter that Amelia didn't want anything to do with this whole shit storm. She was simply a means to an end.

_I will try to keep her out of the line of fire._

_I know you will but you can't be everywhere. We have to make sure Tristan isn't hurt in all this mess._

_We will, Sookie. _

Sookie climbed into the car next to Eric. Ocella and Alexei decided to take their own vehicle to the barrier, an old Cadillac as long as a boat.

Eric drove and Sookie rode shotgun, Amelia and Pam in the backseat. Chow and Clancy rode out with Thalia and Indira.

The caravan stopped right before reaching the border to Bon Temps. They stopped along the side of the road and Amelia got out of the car, Pam right behind her. Amelia started chanting and soon was waving us through the borderline.

Pam and Amelia jumped back in and they all took off in the direction of the Sookie's house. They made it through with out feeling the need to turn around or bursting into flames, so whatever Amelia did must have worked.

They hadn't even driven half way down the driveway to her home before they heard screaming coming from the house.

"She knows we're here." Amelia stated ominously. "She probably felt it as soon as we breached her wards."

Sookie was clawing at the door handle in her panic. It took five attempts before she managed to slow down long enough to unlock the door and throw it open.

"That's Tristan screaming!"

"SOOKIE!"

Eric threw the car into park and jumped out of the car after her. He was picking her up before her feet hit the grass and running for the house with Sookie in his arms. Even though he was moving faster than any human could follow, he was not faster than Ocella.

Ocella stopped them at the porch steps and motioned for Eric to follow him out back. Sookie struggled to get out of Eric's hold but it was no use. She searched frantically with her eyes for Tristan but he was nowhere in sight.

Once they rounded the corner of her home, she heard shouting again, but this time it was Sam.

"Moira, walk away from my boy!"

"He's not your boy, shifter! He's not even of your loins. Stay out of this."

Eric lowered Sookie to the ground but stayed in front of her. She still saw Moira standing in the middle of the back yard, holding Tristan in her arms tightly and Tristan appeared to be struggling and confused. Alexei began walking around the other side of the back steps, behind Moira. His eyes were locked on Tristan.

Sookie couldn't decide whether that was a good or bad thing.

The other vampires stayed behind Eric and Sookie, waiting for instructions from their Sheriff. Pam still had a hold of Amelia's arm, though this time Amelia's thoughts weren't a bundle of worry but instead a steady chant of protection.

Suddenly pops were heard from the trees beyond and four Fae men that Sookie did not recognize walked onto the scene.

Moira's face split into a wide grin upon their arrival and Tristan's body stilled.

"No, mother. You will not do this."

Moira's smile faltered and she looked down at the boy in her arms. Sookie stifled her annoyance at Tristan calling Moira his mother, her jealousy sidetracked by the soft glow that was beginning to emanate from his small body.

_What's going on? Why is Tristan glowing?_

_I don't know, Sookie, but I think we should get him out of here._

Sookie nodded and focused on Tristan. She knew that Tristan could hear her thoughts if he was listening to her. She wasn't sure if he was tuning in, but she had to try.

"_Tristan!"_

Tristan's eyes were still locked on the Fae men who were now standing beside Moira, facing the vamps and Sam and seeming to ready themselves for battle.

"_Tristan! Tristan, please hear me! Come over here to me! We need to get out of here!"_

Tristan's eyes flicked quickly to Sookie and then back to the Fae, but his mouth quirked into a small smile for her.

"_Mama, I can't leave now. This has gone too far to be stopped."_

Quicker than a blink, Alexei was moving towards Tristan and Tristan's hand raised up, enveloping Alexei in a flood of light before he dissolved to ash.

Tristan turned slowly from his remains and faced the remaining vampires.

"This is not your fight blood-drinkers. These men have come to take me, not to fight you."

Moira squeezed Tristan's arms. "My child, you will not be harmed. You will lead our people to victory. Niall and the Sky Fae will be removed from power. It shall be yours, as it should be."

Ocella went to attack Tristan before he could reply but Sam was already moving towards him and blocked the blow aimed at the boy's chest. The blood poured from the wound and Sam dropped to the ground.

"Thank you, Sam." Tristan kissed Sam's head and then all hell broke loose.

In the time it took Sookie to reach Sam's side, Moira killed Ocella and Eric responded by beheading Moira with the iron sword that was strapped to his back. Eric tried to push Tristan to the side, out of the fray, but he simply walked over to the other side of the yard and into the woods.

Sookie hoped that if he was headed for the portal to Faery as she suspected, he would not run into more trouble or danger from the Water Fae.

Sookie took off her shirt and pressed it into Sam's wound, applying pressure and rocking his body in her lap.

"Come on, Sam. You can't die. We need you here. The boys need you. Please, please, Lord, please."

As Sookie held Sam, she watched Eric fearfully as he and the others battled the Fae. She saw Pam take out a tall blonde man with tiny iron dagger shoved into his chest. Thalia and Indira double teamed one Fae man with long black curls, but Indira's neck was locked in the man's tight grip and then his hand shook and she stopped moving altogether, what looked like water dribbling from her open mouth before she too dissolved into ash. Thalia was still latched to the man's back and seeing her fallen companion, she hugged the man's head to her chest and pulled it clean off of his shoulders with a primal scream. Eric took out another Fae man with his sword and Clancy killed the last Fae with an iron wire wrapped around his neck, cleanly severing it from his body.

It all reminded Sookie of a flash storm it happened so quickly. She sat, feeling numb and not a little bit grossed out, with a bleeding Sam in her lap and wondering where Tristan disappeared to …

Tristan finally appeared out of the trees, followed by Niall and Payton.

"Mama … oh no, Daddy!" Payton rushed towards them. Niall rushed over to their side as well without a glance at the vampires, who stood around the edge of the clearing quite literally licking their wounds, eyes dilated from the smell of Faery blood pooled around them on the ground and the small amount they'd ingested from their tongue bath.

"I am so sorry, my dear. It is too late for him now."

"NO!" Sookie held Sam tighter to her body and shook her head, her face flooded with tears.

"I did not know that Moira sided with the Water Fae. If I'd known her true loyalties, she would never been sent to your home." Niall said gravely, shaking his head like it was just another small misunderstanding.

Sookie had never hated him more.

"No, no, no."

Sookie looked down at Sam's still face. Gone was his warm smile. Gone was his baby blue eyes staring back at her. Gone was his deep, comforting voice.

"It can't be … Sam! This is all my fault. You wouldn't be in all of this mess if not for me. This is all my fault." her voice was choked with tears and she felt Payton's arm surround her, trying to comfort her, but the feel of her daughter's hug just made the tears flow faster. His daughter, who would never get to have her daddy in her life … because of her … she's missed out on so much …

"No, Sam. I wish I could take this pain away. I wish I never caused you any pain. I'm so sorry, Sam."

She was sobbing in earnest and didn't feel the pull of magic from the necklace that hung from her neck.

The necklace that she'd mistaken for a love token from her Gran's Fae lover, her true grandfather.

She didn't know she truly possessed a cluviel dor.

She didn't know she just changed her whole world with just one wish.

**A/n: Didn't see that coming, did you? I know I've left with you quite the cliffhanger there. I'm hoping for lots of reviews. Give me some love, that's my wish. Show me the love and you'll have the last chapter even sooner, my friends!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/n: I know I threw ya'll for a loop last chapter. It only gets better … or worse … depending on how you look at it. I'm filled with both excitement and sadness as this journey comes to a close. Its been quite the trip and probably the longest fic I'll ever write, but I've enjoyed every minute and I hope you have too. Thanks for reading!**

**Ch43**

Sookie opened her eyes, groggy with sleep and head pounding, to find herself in an unfamiliar bed in a very familiar room. It was Gran's room … her room, but it felt … wrong. She stretched only to bump into a warm body in the bed beside her.

A familiar body.

"Sam!"

She threw on her bedside light and turned to Sam, checking him over frantically.

"Oh my dear God, Sam. Are you bleeding? Are you hurt? Answer me, dammit!"

Sam rolled over grabbing her arm and pulling her close.

"Damn, Sook. Feeling frisky tonight, are we?" he started kissing her shoulder and pulling her closer.

Sookie sprung away from him in shock.

"Sam, what the hell are you doing? What in the name of Judea is going on?"

Sam's eyes finally fully opened, focusing on Sookie and wide with confusion.

"What are you talking about, cher? You have a nightmare?"

Just then a baby started crying from somewhere in the house.

Sookie jumped from the bed and looked around herself, feeling like she just stepped into another episode of the Twilight Zone.

_What in the heck is going on here? Who's baby is that?_

A small girl walked groggily into the room, rubbing her eyes and giving her parents an irritated look.

"Mama, Addie is crying? Don't you hear?" she asked, voice full of all the sass of a nine year old girl.

Sookie stared at the girl in surprise and then ran over to her, pulling her into her arms.

"Oh my Lord, Payton? Is it really you? You're so small! Oh my God!"

Payton pulled away with a scowl on her face. "I am not small. I'm the tallest in my fourth grade class! Now, Addie is cryin'!"

She walked away with a huff, leaving Sookie standing in the doorway completely bewildered.

Sookie followed the sounds of the small cries, pinching her arm and wincing at the sharp pain.

_Not waking up … I'm not waking up. What is going on?_

The cries led her to the small bedroom across from hers. Even in the darkness, Sookie could see soft pink walls and a mural of a forest on the opposite wall. Inside the forest was a scene from the book Peter Pan, complete with lost boys and Tinkerbell. Sookie felt herself wince at the sight of the small fairy and then she rolled her eyes at herself.

_Its just Disney, for Pete's sake._

She then spotted the small toddler bed on the far wall of the room and in it a tiny girl who was giving off the high pitched wail. The small girl immediately stopped screaming upon seeing Sookie enter, throwing her arms up and saying "Mama!"

Sookie was completely baffled but couldn't deny the small child's need for comfort, and so she carefully walked across the toy laden floor, careful not to trip on the small stuffed animals that littered the carpet.

She took the small girl in her arms and the girl buried her face in Sookie's neck and hugged her. Sookie spotted her Gran's old rocking chair in the other corner of the room and made her way over to it. After rocking the child for fifteen minutes or so, the small girl's breathing had evened out, the whimpers had quieted, and she'd finally fallen back to sleep.

Sookie looked down at her peaceful face and took in her features. She appeared to be about three years of age with soft red curls and a round, rosy cheeks. She looked a lot like an old photograph Sam's mother had of Sam as a child … the only photo of Sam before adulthood she'd ever seen.

_This must be Sam's daughter … and mine … she called me mama … but how?_

Sookie carefully laid the girl … Addie, Payton had called her, on the bed and pulled up her covers. She had a pale pink and green quilt that looked like something Gran would have made. It was covered in ribbons and patches in the shape of flowers. Beautiful.

She quietly left the room and made her way down to the other bedrooms. She nearly cried out when she opened another door and saw a bunk bed with two small boys sleeping in each bed. They were undeniably her twins … but so much smaller.

Like Payton …

Sookie's confusion was quickly turning to frustration. She needed answers and so she ran outside to the only place she could think of getting any.

The clearing beside her house was empty. There were no signs of the battle that had just taken place, no blood, no vampires … nothing but a small swing set that she'd never seen before.

She kept on, marching into the woods to where she'd last seen the portal. The portal to the Faery world. A portal she hoped was still there and that Niall would still answer her if she called.

She reached the portal. It still shimmered like light shining on a small mirror suspended in air. She went to put her hand through the portal but it was moved like mist, her fingers not disappearing like they'd done before. She called out for Niall. No one answered. She swiped at the portal again and again it just moved through her fingers.

Sookie wanted to scream but didn't dare. Sam and the children … her children …

"What is going on?" She growled into the empty space.

She fell back on her butt into the grass with a gasp when someone actually answered.

"The portals have been sealed."

Claude walked out of the trees and walked over to her, giving her his hand and helping her to get back on her feet.

"Claude! What is going on? Everything is changed … its like a dream. Did Niall do this?"

She barely managed to keep the hysteria from creeping into her voice, just barely. She truly hated Niall. How could he keep meddling in her life … what gave him the right?

Claude shook his head and observed her sadly. "No, Sookie. It was not Niall."

She was so sure it was him, she studied Claude's face for deceit … he didn't appear to be lying … but then … what was going on?

"Then who did this? What's happened?"

"You did this, Sookie. You used the cluviel dor."

"What are you talking about?"

"The cluviel dor, the necklace that Fintan gave Adele Stackhouse. You used it and wished something … do you remember your wish?"

_The necklace? The necklace did this? _

Nothing made sense but Sookie nodded her head numbly and sat back down in the grass, suddenly worn out from all the shocks she'd suffered already. She had a feeling more were to come.

"Yes … Sam … he … he was dying in my arms … and I wished that I could take his pain away." She looked up at Claude who was pursing his lips, waiting for the rest, knowing there was more than that. Sookie's eyes went wide. "Oh my God … I wished I'd never caused him any pain! So … so the wish made it so I never did? I never left him? I never met Eric? Oh my God … Eric … where is he?"

Claude looked down at the grass and wrinkled his nose at sitting on the ground but he did it anyway. He sat down next to Sookie and squeezed her hand.

"Eric is in Shreveport, running his club I suppose. You wished you never caused Sam pain and so you didn't. You are still married. You never left him and the vampires do not yet know of your existence."

Sookie's eyes traveled across the property, looking in the direction of Bill's house.

Claude followed her eyes and shook his head again.

"Not even Bill. He doesn't live in his ancestral home because he never met you that night at the bar. He had no reason to stay in Bon Temps. He was just passing through on his way to report to the Queen."

"But the Queen! She knows about me … my cousin Hadley told her about me! Bill will come looking for me!"

"I'm sure Sam and I can handle the vamp if he tries to come for you, Sookie. Do not worry."

Sookie's eyes once again widened in surprise. "You? Why are you still here if the portal is sealed? What does that mean?"

Claude's smile actually turned self-conscious, a very unusual look on him. "Niall sealed the portals to stop the war. No Fae may come through, Faery and the human world will stay forever separate. This way the Water Fae are no longer renouncing the throne and we have peace for the first time in a thousand years."

"But you ..."

Claude nodded. "I chose to stay behind. Claudine and I will make our lives here in the human world."

"Claudine is alive?" Sookie threw her arms around Claude in a hug and he stiffened but allowed it.

When she pulled away her grin quickly faltered. "What about Tristan? Is he stuck in Faery too?"

Claude's face crumpled and Sookie jumped to her feet.

"No! No no no no! Don't you say it!"

Claude leaped to his feet as well and held Sookie's arms. "Sookie, I'm so sorry. Your wish … you never left Sam. You were never abducted by Dermot … you never bore his child. I'm so sorry, Sookie. Tristan … he was never born."

Sookie dropped back to the ground in tears. She sobbed and Claude surprisingly held her while she cried for Tristan. He was always fond of Tristan … well, up until the end there when his power was being manipulated by Moira … then he was quite terrified of him. Claude had a feeling that Tristan would not have been good for Faery or the human world … he would have brought suffering if controlled by the Water Fae … but he still mourned his loss alongside his human cousin.

Later, when her tears finally slowed, she was able to take a deep breath and ask the other questions that were burning in her mind.

"Eric never met me … so the bond is gone too?"

Claude pulled away and looked into Sookie's eyes. He was unsure if she'd be happy or upset by this news. He watched her reaction and spoke carefully.

"Blood magic is strong magic … Eric's blood is stronger than most because of his age. The bond was not broken, only weakened by lack of contact. If you and he were to exchange blood and sex once again, it would be as strong as it had been."

Sookie blushed but pressed on. "But … but you said we'd never met. How could we have bonded if we never met?"

Claude shrugged. "Magic and time … it is not linear and does not conform to human rules and understandings. The world you know is just a small sliver of what is out there."

Sookie still didn't understand but felt a small comfort in knowing that a part of Eric was still with her, giving her strength.

"Ocella and Alexei … are they still dead … I mean, like permanently dead?"

"I do not know, cousin."

"Wait! The Water Fae were stopped … then where is Gran? Was she still attacked? We are in her house … does that mean she's still ..." her voice broke but she had a feeling that Claude knew what she was asking.

"Adele has passed away but she was not attacked. Her had a stroke and died in her sleep last year."

Sookie's eyes welled with tears once again. She had felt a small hope that Gran would still be alive in this new existence … but she was taken from her all over again. She was glad that Gran did not die violently but she couldn't help but feel cheated that she didn't spend that time with her …

She looked up at Claude in wonder. "You … how do you remember everything that's happened and know what's going on even now?"

"You will gain memories of this new life alongside your old ones in time. It will be like you'd always lived in this creation, but you will not forget what happened before the wish."

"Will anyone else remember?"

"Only those of us of Sky Fae descent and that are gifted will remember. Niall, my sisters, and us."

_Gifted … would that mean?_

"Payton remembers?"

Claude's face once again looked sad, and Sookie thought it was filled with a bit of longing too. "The children will not remember because of their reversed aging. They will only know this life."

"You stayed behind … for Beau?"

Claude sighed. "I like the human world. I have made my home here … and I have waited for Beau to grow up once. I will wait again. Perhaps … perhaps when they're grown they will regain some of their memories …"

Sookie gave him a small smile. "I'm sure he'd fall in love with you all over again, given the chance."

Claude smiled in return.

They heard a call from the house. "Sookie … Sookie are you outside?"

_Sam!_

Claude squeezed Sookie's shoulder. "You should go. I will see you again soon, cousin."

He walked back into the forest and disappeared, leaving Sookie alone with her thoughts and many unanswered questions.

Sam called again and she quickly made her way back to the house. This was her life now. She had her children back … what she'd prayed for desperately every night … and now … Addie.

_Addie … Adele. I named her after Gran._

She remembered Gran's words "Any woman worth her salt could do whatever she had to."

She would not take life for granted ever again. She now had a second chance with her children and she could try with Sam. Her children would need their father and she did love him …

She had a new road to travel now and she would do it with her head held high, like she imagined her Gran did after Fintan left.

She took a deep breath and returned to her family.

**A/n: Don't revolt! I decided one more chapter after this … kind of a future take, epilogue type deal. So untwist your panties and take a breath … lol. **

**Now leave a review and tell me what you think about Claude's revelations here. ;)**


	44. Epilogue

**A/n: You must have been extra good this year, boys and girls. Here's a treat just for you.**

**Happy Holidays!**

**Ch 44**

**Alternate Future/Epilogue:**

Sookie felt incredibly blessed.

She had four amazing children, a career she loved, and amazing friends.

Payton, always the most inquisitive and studious of her brood, was away to college on a full scholarship. She wanted to become a psychiatrist. Payton figured being a telepath would definitely be an asset in her line of work. Sookie couldn't help but be grateful that Payton was able to use her ability as an asset rather than seeing it as a disability. It had always felt like a handicap to her. At least she did before Payton.

Payton helped Sookie see the world through new eyes.

Both in this life and the other life she'd lived … 'the past life' as she'd come to call it. Payton was always her rock. The only one who truly understood her.

The twins both worked with Sam at the bar. Beau worked as the bartender while Brett cooked. It was on a busy Friday night that Beau finally 'met' Claude. Sookie was impressed with Claude's patience. They naturally hit it off right away and have been together ever since.

Brett was more of a wild one. He reminded Sookie of Jason in that way … well the old Jason. The Jason before he started running with the were-panthers and living with Crystal. Brett loved chasing women and had no interest in settling down. He also loved harassing his twin brother for being so whipped by his boyfriend.

Addie was the only one of Sookie's children that the supes would consider 'ungifted.', though she really was anything but. She was an extraordinarily gifted artist, finishing highschool a year early and going off to The Art Institute. The tuition wasn't cheap but as it turned out, Sam had a lot of money saved up, one of his many secrets, and was able to pay the entire tab without taking loans. Addie had inherited their fierce independent spirit and insisted on paying for her own books and art supplies. She was not only a very talented graphic artist, but at only 18, was now one of the most highly sought after tattoo artists in Houston. Sam and Sookie missed her like crazy but they couldn't be more proud.

They did a pretty good job raising the children, Sookie thought. Even when things were rocky between them as a couple, they were both always there for their kids. They kept a united front, staying together through thick and thin. Sookie was just too stubborn to let it all fall apart again, no matter their troubles. Sam was too proud to admit they had troubles to begin with.

That is until Sookie decided to share 'the past life' with them.

She hated keeping secrets, hated having to watch what she said, hated having to keep her grief to herself when she thought of Tristan or Eric, hated feeling so torn in two. Her life felt like a patchwork quilt like the ones her Gran used to make, bits of old and new sewn in side by side. The patterns became confusing and the separation of past and present often blurred.

It was during winter break of Payton's senior year of highschool when it all started to unravel.

_The family was gathered around her well worn kitchen table with their mugs of hot cocoa, the boys making jokes and Addie sketching in her notepad. _

_Payton watched her mother._

_She knew her mother kept a secret. She would occasionally catch 'glimpses' when her mother was preoccupied, cleaning or cooking, and not aware Payton was around. The shields around her mother's mind would slip and she'd see memories … memories of things she'd never seen or heard before._

_She watched her mother stir a fresh batch of cocoa on the stove, her mother looking out the window and humming to herself, daydreaming of her 'past life' and it all suddenly popped together. She jumped out of her chair and hugged her mother as tight as she could._

_Sookie turned to her with wide eyes, realizing today was going to be the day. _

_Payton gave her an encouraging smile and a nod._

_Sookie slid into a chair at the table while the boys and Addie looked at her with concern. She called Sam in from the living room where he sat watching the football game and then told them all her story._

_The children sat in awe. As Sookie rehashed the final battle with the Fae and Tristan's disappearance with tears falling down her cheeks, all four rushed to her side and held her tightly in a group hug. _

_Sam did not take the news well. He always thought Sookie kept him at an arm's length and now he felt he had the reason. This vampire, Eric, was the reason he was always more of a friend than a husband to her. _

_It was the beginning of the end for their marriage. _

_Sam moved out soon after the children returned to school and although it saddened Sookie to see him leave, she knew it was for the best. Sam deserved more than she could offer. The kids would be okay. They still had two parents that loved them and they were so strong._

_They were supportive and loving. She was so blessed._

After Addie left for college, Sookie decided it was time to seek out the other half of her heart.

She was incredibly nervous as she and Tara made their way into Fangtasia. It was ladies night and the bar was packed with dolled up women, all hoping to catch the attention of the infamous Eric Northman.

Sookie just hoped she wasn't about to make a huge ass out of herself.

"Look at all these young girls. He probably won't even give me the time of day."

Tara grabbed her arm and gave it a squeeze. "Don't you dare, Sook. Not after what you told me on the drive over here. You are not backing out now."

Tara gave Sookie a smack on the butt and Sookie jumped.

"Besides, you are ten times hotter than any of these young hussies out here."

Sookie laughed and gave Tara a playful shove. "Thanks, T."

She checked out her outfit once again in the mirror. It was her little black dress. She'd seen an episode of Oprah where a fashion designer said every woman should have one. She went shopping and found one for herself. It was sexy, but not too tight. It was silky and hit just above her knees. The straps tied around her neck and the back was open. It was classy and sexy.

Not street walker wear like the young girls giggling their heads off ahead of her in line wore.

Tara was right. She held her head up high and walked with her back straight.

She was proud of her 40 year old body. She did work out every day. She really loved the invention of Zumba. It combined exercise with fun dance moves. Whoever invented it must have made a fortune.

She was told all the time she looked like she was in her late twenties. Her hair was still the lustrous blonde it had been back then and her skin was soft and wrinkle free thanks to good genes and a lifelong obsession with moisturizing.

She took a deep breath and tried to relax. She would be fine. She looked great and she was way too eager to see Eric to turn back now.

They entered the club and made their way straight to the bar for some liquid courage.

Tara ordered their drinks while Sookie's thoughts were thrown back in time … to another time.

_Dancing with Tara because of a dare … better watch out for that tonight..._

_Meeting Eric for the first time at his throne … where is he anyway?_

"Here's your drink, miss."

Sookie accepted her drink and gave a wink to the pirate clad bartender. "Thank you Clancy."

Clancy gave her an odd look and went back to his other customers.

_Oh right … he doesn't know who I am._

Sookie and Tara made their way to a table, drinks in hand and bouncing to the beat of the music. Sookie scanned the bar and dance floor but Eric was nowhere to be seen. Come to think of it, neither was Pam …

_Where are they?_

Three drinks later and not only was Sookie getting antsy, she really needed to go to the ladies room.

"T, I'll be right back. I'm going to go powder my nose."

Tara gave her a wave, but her eyes were locked on the shirtless DJ, dancing and spinning tunes.

Sookie rolled her eyes and jumped from her stool.

_Same old Tara._

She carefully weaved her way through the crowd. The bathroom was clean and well lit ... not what she expected. It was also painted a garish red and moaning could be heard from the furthest stall. Exactly as she expected. She shook her head with a smile, washing her hands quickly and reapplying her lipstick.

After a quick look over of herself in the mirror, she was making her way back through the dancers, eyes still searching but sadly not spotting anyone else that she recognized.

She became more and more discouraged with every step.

_Maybe he leaves the club to be run by lower vamps …_

_Maybe he's shacked up with another woman …_

_Maybe he's left Shreveport altogether and is living somewhere completely different … _

Every thought brought her closer to tears and then …

_Oh dear Lord!_

… she felt him.

Two strong hands took hold of her waist.

A strong chest pressed close to the bare skin of her back.

A cool breath on her neck spread goose pimples all over her skin.

Two words were whispered into her ear and finally … _Yes yes!_

_..._ finally she felt whole.

"Hello, lover."

**~FIN~**


End file.
